To Save the World Again
by Avatarone3
Summary: Six years after the war, Aang and Katara are happily married, but all changes when old enemies return. Aang must leave Katara and save the world again, not knowing that when he comes back, a new adventure awaits them all. whole gaang is back, new advntrs
1. Chapter 1: Love With Bad News

Aang carried Katara to their honeymoon tent. It was late at night in the Southern Water Tribe, and the full moon was out, making the ocean shimmer and dance. The shadows of the ice and the blue glow coming from within them lit up the tribe. This was 6 years after the war within the Fire Nation ended, and Aang and Katara stayed best friends, but their love blossomed into a deep unbreakable bond. Only when Aang thought it was the right time did he ask Katara to marry him. She reacted with a scream, and they leaned into their first, real, passionate kiss. That was a few months ago. Now, as he carried his wife, Aang smiled.

"What?" Katara asked, noticing him staring and smiling at her. "Oh, just thinkin' about you." He leaned into her, and they kissed again. This was the first real quiet time they'd had together all day, not to say that the wedding wasn't beautiful. And Katara and Aang were deeply in love. Everyone knew it. Everyone saw it. And as they said their vows and kissed, they knew their love would last forever.

Almost everyone they knew from fighting in the war had shown up. To start, Gran-Gran and Hakoda and Bato were there, Sokka and Toph, who grew a little closer everyday too, Zuko, who had changed sides and was now one of Aang's best friends, Bumi was there, and Jeong-Jeong, and Aunt Wu and Meng. Suki was there, and Master Pakku, Appa and Momo, Iroh, Haru and his father, Teo and the Mechanist, and so many more of the Gaang's friends that all helped them get to victory. Aang was dressed in blue and white robes, a white tunic, and white shoes. Katara was in her mother's wedding dress robe, with a light and long dress underneath. She was in all white, and for her and Aang to remember, she did her hair in the way she originally found Aang in the iceberg all of those years ago. If felt like it was just yesterday she had met him, him at age 12 (or 112) and her at age 14. Now, he was 18 and she was 20. And now he was taller than her. The other three had also grown up. Sokka was now 21, Zuko was 22, and Toph was 18. But at that moment, Aang and Katara both felt like young kids again.

He was still carrying her as he tried not to trip over the many tents set up for the guests who came. She got down. "Aang, let's just walk together," she said as she took his hand. They walked out of the tribe and, stopping in the middle of a tiny circle of ice boulders, Aang twirled Katara around suddenly, shocking her out of her dreaming, and he pulled her close. "Let's dance," he whispered, and as Katara and Aang slowly danced, the world around them disappeared.

It was nothing but their love.

She put her head on his chest and he breathed in her scent. He stroked her hair. They both closed their eyes and danced. Finally, Aang broke the trance. "You know, we've never danced together since I held that dance party in that cave in the Fire Nation. But this one is so much better." He smiled and parted from her. "You're so beautiful…" he sighed. Katara laughed softly. "Oh, is it because I finally got to put up my hair again, take a decent bath, and get all prettied up for this one day?"

"No," he said, chuckling, "because you're you!" He looked into her blue eyes; she looked back into his grey ones. They leaned into a kiss, and he took her hand. "Let's go," he said. They walked to their tent, where they would spend their first (an unbeknownst to them, their only one for a long time) night together, but the new couple didn't know that their lives would be changed forever- again- the next day. But they just worried about the night.

As they both got ready for bed, they knew what they were going to do their first night, but were each scared. Aang took his wedding clothes off and put on a light sleeping shirt and pants. Katara put on a light cloth and silk robe and undergarments. Then she and Aang stared at each other. They breathed in and out deeply, and their love suddenly overpowered them. Aang reached for Katara's face. She just kissed him passionately, as she reached for the robe rope around her waist. He found it first, and as he untied it, a wave of hormones swept over them. They were still kissing passionately, and as Aang took off her robe as fast as he could, she felt shivers all over, but she felt it as a good way. _This is what true love was. Married couples _should_ do this_…

Both of them wanted to hold each other, to love each other, to touch each other. He had wanted to hold her in his arms since he first met her. He loved her with all of his heart. And she felt the same.

She started back at him as she unbuttoned his shirt, almost ripped it off him, and threw it on the floor. Since her undergarments were still on, and they wrapped around her, he found the place holding the pieces together, and unwound it from her as they were still kissing. Katara felt for Aang's rope belt on his pants, and she took them off. He finally got to her bra, and he stopped. He stopped kissing her. He was breathing heavily and sweating already, and so was she. He looked in her eyes and slowly went underneath her arms to reach the last strap holding it in place. She smiled, put her arms around his neck, and reached for his mouth to hers again. He unbuttoned it, but left it there as he reached for the strip around her waist. He unwound her and, kneeling down, took off her pants. He got back up as her eyes closed, and her head toward the ceiling. He reached for her bra, and took it off, still kissing her neck. There was no space between them, just skin on skin. He ran his hands down her sides, down her chest and around to her back. She did the same, but he winced and pulled away from their kiss as she touched the scar on his back; the one given to him by Azula all of those years ago. No matter how many times she had tried to heal it, the pain he received was somehow always there. "Sorry," she whispered, but he just grabbed her and started to kiss and caress her again. "I wouldn't- be- alive- if it weren't –for you." She smiled to his touch.

As he ran his hands down her body everywhere, she reached up and unbraided her hair, took down the bun, and took down her hair loops. Her hair was so long now that it covered both of them. Aang couldn't believe how good this was feeling. He kept running his arms over her whole body. Arms, legs, back, stomach. It was so smooth, her skin. Brown and smooth. Beautiful skin. Beautiful body. He had never noticed how fit and toned she really was. And Katara thought the same.

_Aang had left after the war to finish all of his training. He had trained for four years, and came back not the scrawny, yet strong, round-faced young boy Katara knew, but as a muscular, strong young man who had grown to be taller than she was, not to mention a fully realized Avatar. When he stepped off of Appa, she barely recognized him, and he barely recognized her, the beautiful young woman she had grown to become. But they ran to each other and embraced like nothing could rip their friendship apart. Neither one realized how much the other had truly grown. _

She thought of this now as her hands went over his muscular arms and down his hard chest. But she loved him no matter what he looked like. It was because of him that she received hope, love, and light back into her world.

As they moved toward their bed, he fell onto it and she slowly crawled in and lay on top of him. They were scared, but had made it this far. They continued to kiss as they each got closer. They were so close and on top of each other that they could feel their speeding pulses pounding in their stomachs. He slowly moved into her as she massaged his chest and arms, and down to where their bodies met. Katara just stayed on Aang the entire night, moving in waves against him, and he kept on kissing her everywhere, smiling. She could feel the Avatar State and his warmth within him, trying not to go, as he fought from being in the state with the power she knew he wanted to unleash on her.

The couple was still at it early in the morning, before dawn. They were breathing heavily, the tent was hot, and they were sweating, but it felt good against their own bodies. But suddenly a voice was heard outside their tent. "Excuse me, uh, Avatar Aang?" the voice said. Aang stopped kissing Katara and they both looked up. "I'm sorry to wake you, sir," the voice outside continued, "but we have very bad, horrifying news. Chief Hakoda wishes you and your wife to go meet him as soon as possible."

"Thank you, sir," Aang said as he relaxed his head. He kissed Katara. "Good morning," he said, yawning. "Good morning," she replied with a smile and a soft kiss. "I guess we'd better stop," she said as she got off of him. He got up and stretched. Katara could see his entire body (as husbands and wives see everything) and she traced the arrow from his head to under his arms down to his legs. The only flaw was that horrible scar. "You know, I still feel bad about that wound," she said as he put on his pants. He turned around. "To get into the Avatar state, I had to let you go," he replied. "I can let you go, and I also can be married to you and love you too. Other Avatars have married and have loved. Why can't I?" He suddenly jumped on top of her, making her yelp. "'Cause I can do this," he said, wrapping his arms around her and leaning into her mouth. They kissed and touched, and then he got up. "Well," he said, "We'd better both go find out what this bad and horrific news is." He slipped on a jacket and a pair of boots. Katara put on pants, a sweater, and her boots. They walked outside, hand in hand, toward Katara's father's tent.

"Chief Hakoda," Aang yelled from outside the tent, "are we allowed to come in?"

"Yes, Aang. And you can call me dad now," Hakoda said as they walked in. He winked at Katara. "Except for Avatar and World Matters." He turned away from them and looked at the map of the world. "We received a message from an Earth Kingdom city near Ba Sing Se that found out an awful truth about the Fire Nation. And it seems that even Zuko doesn't know of it—yet."

"What?" the couple said in unison.

"Well--,"

"What'd we miss?" Sokka said as he and Toph walked in. "Hello, Sokka, hello, Toph," Hakoda said in reply. "I was just telling Aang and Katara the bad news. Please, everyone, sit down and enjoy hot tea while we wait for Zuko." Everyone sat down around a small table, and Zuko walked in. "Zuko, please take a seat," Hakoda said. The now 22-year-old former prince sat between Sokka and Aang. He had loved traveling so much with the Gaang that he refused the throne as Firelord after the war, but instead gave it to Uncle Iroh. So Uncle was now Firelord Iroh. And the world was at peace, for now.

"As I started, we received a message by messenger hawk from this city near Ba Sing Se." He pointed to a dot on the map. "It seems that some spies still working against the evil part of the Fire Nation have claimed that—" he stopped.

"What?" they all cried.

He started to whisper after he sighed heavily.

"Ozai and Azula survived." At this news, Sokka, Zuko, and Aang spit out the tea they were drinking onto the girls sitting across from them.

"What?" they all said again.

Hakoda sighed. "We thought that we had defeated them six years ago. But they recovered from the battle, and went on to create an even bigger army. It seems that the army is big enough to capture every city, town, and village in the world, out to permanently take over the nations. These killers are much worse, too. They will stop at nothing now to take over. If you so much as walk the wrong way, they will kill you."

The group stared at Hakoda with wide eyes. "That's not possible!" Zuko cried. "I killed my sister!"

"I agree!" Aang said. "I killed Ozai! I was there!"

"No," Hakoda said. "The spies say that they had planned it all along. For you to attack, and they made you think they were dead. All they suffered were some injuries which took a few months to heal, and now they're back. The spies said they are planning a world war battle on one of their most powerful days in history, but we do not know when that is. No spies have figured it out. But we soon will, if the world is to survive another attack." He made his voice firm. "The world needs you all to fight again. And you need to lead us, Avatar Aang."

Katara looked at her new husband. Suddenly the love they made last night seemed like ages ago. He tried to keep his emotions in, but she knew him. In his eyes he looked so stern, sad, and angry.

Then he lowered his eyes and spoke. "I will leave this afternoon for the Earth Kingdom." Katara's eyes widened as she looked at him. He looked at her, and then to Hakoda. "Start gathering the troops. Send messages to all surrounding areas. Summon everyone you can. I'm leaving to rally the Earth Kingdom troops in Ba Sing Se. Zuko, I need you to get to the Fire Nation as quickly and as quietly as you can. I need you to round up the revolutionaries that are with you and your Uncle in your own nation. Toph, I need you to round up surrounding troops in the Earth Kingdom, minus Ba Sing Se and the surrounding area. Sokka, I need you to go to the Northern Water Tribe and gather those troops. Hakoda, I need you to get the troops from this area together and send all of the wedding guests back home to spread the word. I can drop off Zuko and Toph, but Sokka, I'm sorry, you'll have to take another way to the Northern Water Tribe."

"Sure," Sokka replied. "I'll take my Polar Eagle." (the polar eagles were believed to be extinct until someone found a few remaining ones frozen in an ice cap. Waterbenders melted them and now had fast and reliable friends for life.)

"Alright," Aang said. "We meet back here in two hours. Once we leave, we will return in three months for a report." He looked sadly at Katara as he got up to leave. "Wait, Aang…" she said as she followed him out.

"My poor sister," Sokka said, shaking his head as she left. "Aang picked a bad time to ask for her hand, and she picked a bad time to marry him."

"Aang, wait!" Katara said as she ran to catch up to him. She grabbed his arm. "You don't have to go! You can't leave me, not now!" Tears fell down her face. "We just got married. I love you. I thought we would spend our lives together. I would always be with you. I would be your comfort, and I would be there to protect you. I am a waterbending master. I am not afraid of anything, but the one thing I am afraid of is losing you." She looked at him, who didn't look at her back. "Say something, Aang, please." She turned his head with her hand and looked into his eyes, who didn't stare back. "I'm going with you. Wherever you go, I will follow."

"No," he said as he spun around and grabbed her by her shoulders. He held her tight and stared deeply into her eyes. "The one thing I couldn't bear when we were kids was the thought of losing you, Sokka, or Toph because of my mistakes. Now you mean so much more to me, and if anything happened, it would kill me inside. I must leave to once again bring balance to the world. You must stay here, in your element, where you can defend yourself the most. I promise I'll be back. I promise you." He let her go and walked to their tent, leaving her there in the middle of the tribe as it started to snow. She shivered and held herself in her arms. She heard snow crunching behind her. Toph stood next to her. "You okay?" she asked. Katara sighed. "No."

"Hey, I'm usually not the type to get all mushy and stuff, but I have softened a bit," Toph started. "But you're strong, Katara, strong and brave. Aang'll be fine. He's the Avatar. He loves you, you love him, so there's nothing to worry about." She sighed as she twirled her hair, which she had started to let down because her ears and neck were always freezing in the South Pole. "But don't you think I worry about you guys, especially Snoozles? He's not the goofy teenager who loved sarcasm and meat anymore, he's a handsome grown young man who is still goofy and stupid a lot of the time, and still loves meat and sarcasm. I love your brother, Katara, but I don't know if he loves me back. But I don't care about that now. He and I are parting and going our separate ways. I don't know if I'll ever see him again after this. He loves Suki. But if he's happy, then I'm happy. Katara, Aang's love for you will always be there. You just have to know it."

"Thanks, Toph," Katara said as Toph hugged her. "You'd better go pack," she said, drying her tears. Katara then turned to go to Appa's stall. He was munching seaweed, but stopped as Katara walked up. She patted him and he nuzzled her. "You take good care of Aang," she told him. "He needs you more than he knows. Make sure he gets home safely." Appa groaned and Katara laughed. "And you get home safely too." She kissed his nose and went to her tent.

Aang was almost packed. She went to her bag of belongings and took out a small silk bag. She put it in her pocket and walked out. Aang stared after her.

A while later, everyone was ready. Zuko hugged Katara, and she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. They had become close friends over the years too. "Stay safe," Katara whispered in his ear. He smiled and looked at her. "You too," he said. He grabbed his things and climbed up on Appa. Toph came up to her and punched her in the arm. "Sugar Queen, kick butt!" she said as she hugged Katara. Katara laughed, rubbing her sore arm. "You too!" She smiled. She watched as Toph walked over to Sokka.

He was trying to look everywhere but at her, and even through the ice, Toph could feel his heart racing. She smiled. "See ya, Snoozles," she said as she hugged him and gave him a soft punch. She turned to get on Appa. And Katara then saw her brother do something that he hadn't done in a long time. He watched Toph leave, but started to run after her. "Toph!" he cried.

She turned around and suddenly he grabbed her face and kissed her. She grabbed him and kissed him back. He held her in a tight hug as they continued to kiss. They were breathing heavily as they parted, but still held on to each other.

"I didn't know if you loved me or not," he whispered in her ear. "But now I do. Toph, I've loved you for so long, and I wanted to make it the right time." He kissed her again. "We're both leaving, but when we meet again, I plan to marry you, if you'll have me," he said, smiling. Toph blushed. "Yes! Oh, yes! But you love me? What about Suki?"

"She and I are just friends now. She fell in love with someone else. I know you a lot better than her, and I love _you_. Come back soon and safe," he said, as they embraced one last time. She got on Appa.

The silence was unbearable as everyone waited for the Avatar. He came out in his old airbender clothing, walking with his glider and Momo perched on his shoulder. People bowed to him as he walked past, and he stopped and gave Sokka a hug. He said a few words to his best friend and moved on. And Katara was the last one before Appa.

She bowed. "Avatar," she said. He looked at her, and grabbed her and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck as Momo jumped off and he dropped his staff. She never wanted to let go. They did, and she pulled the silk bag out of her pocket. "I was saving this for you for the right time," she said as she placed it in his hand, and closed his palm with her hand. "So you'll have a piece of me with you always." She smiled as tears welled in her eyes. "Don't open it until you're on Appa." He hugged her hard, and she just held on back. Then he left to go to Appa, but she ran after him.

"Aang!" she yelled as she jumped onto him, knocking him down in the snow and she kissed and caressed his face. He grabbed her and kissed her all over her face, and they looked at each other. He put his hand against her cheek, and she leaned into it, putting her hand on top. Her tears fell onto his chest and clothes, but she got off him and helped him up. They hugged again. "Keep your view to the skies," he whispered. "I will be back. I promise you. I love you, more than anything."

"I will," she said. "I love you too." She let go of him and he looked deep into her eyes. He smiled and picked up his staff and airbended himself onto Appa. Zuko took the reins as Aang climbed next to Toph and opened his palm. The deep blue silk shimmered like Katara's eyes. He opened the bag and spilled the contents onto his hand. It was a long blue cord, and attached to it was—

"Katara's pendant!" he whispered as he fingered the design. It was the only thing she had left on last night. He looked up and looked at her. She smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, but Zuko yelled, "Yip, yip!" Appa took off, leaving him speechless. He said nothing though as he put the cord around his neck and into his robe. It was near his heart, almost like she was with him there. He sighed as he wished he would be home soon.

Katara watched as the bison flew away and Sokka came and put his arm around his sister. "Walk me to the barn?" he asked. She nodded. They walked hand in hand silently to where Sokka's polar eagle, Storm, was laying, ready for a trip. He hugged his sister. "This is the first time we've been apart in a long time," he said as his tears tried hard not to fall. He couldn't help it though. "Stay safe," he said as she kissed his cheek. "You too," she said as he climbed onto the saddle. "Come home soon," she said as he smiled. He nudged Storm. "Come on, girl!" he yelled as Storm spread her gigantic wings far apart. She leapt into the sky, with Sokka waving to Katara. She walked back to the tent to start her chores.


	2. Chapter 2: Life and Near Death

Hey all! Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy, and please comment! I know it's long, but if you read it, I'm sure you won't be disappointed! Thanks to all who've favorited me and are waiting for this. Here you all go!

3 MONTHS LATER

Aang dodged another set of attacks. He earthbended a giant wall as to stop the soldiers and to give the revolutionaries time to retreat. He couldn't believe that they were losing. As fireballs came over the wall, he pushed his soldiers back. "Retreat!" he yelled, as he waterbended a whole troop out. The water whip was like second nature to him now. He took out 50 troops, and then used his glider to get back to the bunker. "It's no use," he said to General Po, the leader. "We can't take them all out. I've got one more trick up my sleeve, but they'll come back."

"Try it, Avatar," the general said. "You're our last hope. Almost half of the troops are out wounded. Please. If this doesn't work, we need to pull back to Ba Sing Se."

"Then make a run for it, general," Aang said. "But keep one or two soldiers for me. The Avatar state is powerful, and I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, but it can still take a lot out of me. I need them to get me if I fall."

He closed his eyes, breathed in, and his tattoos glowed. His eyes glowed as he opened them. He used a waterbending bomb, and an air cyclone, then flying boulders, and fire from every direction. That stopped most, but they were still advancing.

Suddenly out of nowhere, one firebender shot at Aang, hitting him in his leg. He cried out in pain and anguish and let out a blood-curdling scream as he lost concentration, losing the Avatar state. His eyes and tattoos stopped glowing. The two soldiers ran to protect him as both the fire melting his flesh and the Avatar state weakened him. One last firebender threw a spear at the fallen Avatar, barely scraping his neck, but breaking off Katara's necklace instead. His vision went dark as he collapsed from the pain and the Avatar state, but he felt the ground shaking from the earthbenders protecting him. He slipped into darkness.

Sokka was getting packed. He had hardly gotten any sleep the past three months, trying to get every warrior the Northern Water Tribe had ready, as well as training the younger ones for war. After that, he had sent troops all over the area, calling for any warriors at hand. He also had issued a decree calling all small towns and villages to get to the bigger cities, so they would have an advantage in number against the troops. Then the rest of the time, he was making mass weapons, along with all of the other metal workers and blacksmiths there. He was ready for home, as he never liked being at the Northern Tribe since Yue had died. Not that he was thinking of her every time he saw the moon, but he needed to move on, and the girl he really loved was going home to the Southern Tribe too. But all he could think about now was not falling off of Storm on the way home from fatigue.

The chief walked up behind him as he was fixing the saddle. "Thank you, Sokka, for gathering our people together again. When we strike, the Fire Nation will fall, forever. I hope your journey back is a safe one."

"Thank you, sir," Sokka said as he bowed. He got on Storm and the polar eagle stretched her wings. "Spread the word," Sokka finished. "Let all who are with us stand on their guard!"

Storm leapt into the air and took off, for she had so much energy built up from not flying, that Sokka was sure that she'd get home in 3 days, not 1 ½ weeks. He let the eagle have her head, and he started to snore on Storm as the eagle got to a soaring altitude.

Toph gathered many people together. She had formed tunnels under the ground where at least 4 or 5 towns could meet and discuss. She gathered them, gave orders, and showed them plans. She gave dates and checkpoints. She got a ton of help from her old Earth Rumble 6 sparring buddies, who in turn got more and more to join.

She had worked tirelessly, and she was ready to go home. "To Sokka," she thought as she packed her things and smiled. She couldn't see, but felt like he was standing right next to her. As she got a ride to the harbor, she then thought of her next plans: get on a ship, spread the news, and go home. She closed her eyes as the carriage rumbled closer to home.

Zuko was having the hardest time. He was trying to find the resistance in the very nation that started the war. But his Uncle helped him and soon his secret army was ready at any moment. He was ready to go back to the Southern Tribe, to see his friends and family. And even though he always shivered there, he felt calm and at peace there more than anywhere.

He was hitching a ride home by ostrich horse and a ship, with protection given to him by Uncle. So, as he waited in the harbor for his private ship, he thought of the plans to come.

Aang opened his eyes. White. He blinked a bit and then looked around his room. He was in some kind of infirmary. He leaned on his elbows and pushed himself up. The room around him was small, with one window and an open door. There were voices outside of his room, which he guessed to be the other patients and doctors. He noticed that he was still in his clothes, but his boots were lying in the corner, and his pants were cut off at the knees. He didn't remember what had happened to him until he tried to stand.

His feet touched the ground, and he started to lean his weight, when searing pain and burning heat traveled all the way up his left leg. He cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, grabbing the leg. The pain was so intense that he clenched his teeth and tears came from his eyes. He groaned and screamed. A doctor rushed in and helped him to his bed. "Boy, be careful. You must rest. You've got quite a burn there."

Aang winced. "How bad is it?"

"Well, your flesh was burned down to your bone on your left leg. That burn goes from your ankle to your knee. It burned through your boot, and your clothing caught fire. It wouldn't go out, so it kept on burning your skin. Avatar Aang, you weren't very lucky. That'll be one bad scar. For now, just rest. We'll give you something to numb the pain and we'll change the bandage later. But you'll probably have a small limp the rest of your life. Rest now." He stopped at the doorway. "Do you need anything else?"

Aang felt for Katara's necklace. The last few months, when he was under stress or missed her, he would hold it tight in his hand and he would get immediate peace. As he felt for the cord around his neck, he only felt his skin. His eyes widened. "Where's my necklace?" he cried, looking everywhere. "Oh, don't worry," the doctor said. "One of the soldiers who saved you grabbed it as the other carried you to safety. He told me he would give it to you as soon as you were awake. I'll go get him now."

The doctor left and Aang relaxed on his bed. His burn throbbed painfully. He missed Katara. The one time she wasn't here, she couldn't heal him, take away his pain, make him feel at peace. He wanted to go home. He wanted the rest and not think of the war. He knew that he should have already been home by now. The others were probably on their way. They would wait for him. And he wouldn't come. He sighed and turned to face the wall.

A while later, a knock was heard on the door. "May I come in?" a voice said.

"Sure," Aang answered as he sat up. An Earth Kingdom soldier about his age walked in. "You okay? We tried to get you out of there as fast as we could. And I picked this up as Jin carried you." As he spoke, he took out the pendant and its cord. He handed it to Aang. "Your girlfriend?"

"Wife," Aang said as he kissed the pendant and put it around his neck and into his robe. He held his hand over it on his heart. "I miss her," he whispered. Suddenly he changed the subject. "What's your name?"

"Tahn," the soldier replied.

Aang bowed. "Tahn, I thank you for saving my life. And thank you for returning my necklace." He held out his hand. "I have a new friend," Aang said as Tahn took it. "You get better," Tahn replied. "We all need you out there to lead us. See you on the battlefield."

"Yea," Aang said. "See ya, and thanks again for saving my life. I'd be happy to return the favor."

Tahn laughed. "Okay," he said as he left.

Then the doctor came in. "Are you ready for us to change the bandage?" he asked. Aang closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay."

The doctor took a medical blade and put it slowly on the bandage that covered the bottom of Aang's foot to above his knee. Slowly the doctor started to cut it open, but the tiniest movements of the bandage on his burnt flesh made Aang want to die. He looked everywhere but the bandage coming off, and after what seemed like hours, the doctor finally cut all of the way through.

"Ughh!!" the doctor mumbled, looking at the wound. Aang knew it was bad; he could feel the heat of the flesh emanating from his leg. He wanted to see how bad the damage was, so he dared himself to look.

He was a strong young man, but he nearly passed out at the sight. He couldn't even believe that that was his own leg! His skin was pink, red, and raw, and it was covered in boiled blood vessels. Blood, fresh and caked, was everywhere. Purple and black bruises surrounded the entire burn, and deep, blood-filled blisters covered the deepest part. In the middle was a huge, solid, blackened, and charred object. Aang's eyes widened. "Is that…my…my…" he stammered.

"That's your bone," the doctor said sadly as he grabbed some bandages. Aang's mouth was wide open. "How…wha…is that going to even heal? I need to save the world! I can't be crippled…I need to leave!" He jumped up and limped on one leg towards the open door, but the doctor grabbed him by the arm. "No!" he said. "If you leave now, you will die by an infection that is already inside the wound. We can treat it, but you need to heal for at least five months here. I'm sorry. But we can't afford to lose the Avatar now."

Aang leaned on the doorway. He looked out and saw all of the other wounded warriors. They were all heroes, yet many would not live on to see victory without him. He couldn't let anyone else down. "Fine," he said, hopping back to his bed. "But please get me some paper and ink, and then a messenger hawk. I need to write someone a letter…"

Katara woke up to the usual sounds of the morning; women cooking, men sharpening weapons, kids laughing and playing. She couldn't enjoy it though. She had felt completely awful the past couple of days, with terrible cramps to the point where she couldn't stand up straight, cold sweats, dizziness, and more. She couldn't even find the problem while healing herself. Hakoda was worried, so he ordered her to stay in bed. So, with her eyes only visible above the many blankets her father put on her, she listened to the morning sounds. The whole gang would be back any day now, and she couldn't wait to hold Aang in her arms again.

An hour passed, and she started to hear the sound of yelling and crying out. "The ship is here!" people kept on yelling. Katara knew it was either Toph or Zuko. She got up slowly, dizziness flowing over her, but she ignored it, covered herself with blankets, and put her boots on. She slowly walked outside, bent over, and watched from afar as the ship pulled into the port.

She covered herself tighter in the blankets as it started to snow, and she shielded her eyes from it. She watched as the crew unloaded crates and boxes. Then a figure appeared through the snow. It walked down the ramp, and Katara knew it wasn't Toph. "Zuko…" she whispered as she started to walk towards him as fast as she could. Then she yelled. "Zuko!" she said, relieved that at least one of her closest friends was safe. The figure dropped his bag of belongings and ran towards her. She stopped as he approached. She smiled with tears in her eyes. "You're okay," she said as her tears fell. He grabbed her in a tight hug. She held on for dear life, even though it hurt her. She winced. But he just leaned into her hug, knowing someone who loved him as real family cared for him. "I'm okay," he whispered. Then he noticed her shaking. He pulled away and looked into her face. She was pale. Her eyes were circled by very dark rings, and they had lost their glow. Her whole face had lost its glow. He started to worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You don't look good. What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, closing her eyes and hugging him again. She sighed. "Just been feeling a little cruddy the past few days. Don't worry, I'm…fi…"

She suddenly fainted in his arms. "Katara!" he cried. He caught her before she fell into the snow. He checked her pulse. It was raspy. He picked her up and a few people came over. "Get Hakoda! Now!" he yelled as he ran her to her tent. He set her down on the bed and covered her in furs. He heated his hands with firebending, trying to warm her freezing limbs.

Hakoda ran in. "What…" he said, breathless. His eyes fell to Katara. "No…What happened?" he yelled as he kneeled next to Zuko. "She…fainted…in my arms," he stammered. Hakoda felt her head. "She's going cold." He closed his eyes. "Aang needs to come back. We're going to lose her…" Tears filled his eyes. "My little girl…"

"What do you mean, lose her?" Zuko's eyes widened. "What about the other healers? They can save her!"

"They tried the day she got sick. Something's taking what she needs to live on. Her severe cramps are her organs shutting down. No one can help her. Aang must come back soon, or…" he trailed off. He stood up.

"I'll stay with her," Zuko said. "I need some rest anyway."

"Okay," Hakoda said as he took one last look at his daughter before leaving.

Zuko felt tears coming out of his good eye. They ran down his face and landed on her hand. He took one of her hands and put it between his. He then kissed it and put it next to his face. "Katara," he said, now fully crying. "Please, we all need you."

That evening, another ship came in. Toph got off and felt, even through ice, who was near her. She ran to Zuko, who hugged her. "Good to see you," he said.

"You too," she replied. "Are Sokka or Aang back yet?"

"No, but they will be here soon," he replied. "Come and get some food. I'll watch for them."

"Hey, where's Katara?"

"She's—uh, resting, for now. You'll see her later."

An hour later, Zuko awoke to a strange thump outside of Katara's tent, because he decided to stay with her through the night. He looked out and saw a polar eagle folding its wings as someone got off. "Sokka's back," Zuko said as he ran out. "He yelled to Toph's tent. "Hey Toph! He's back!"

She ran out of her tent to the tired warrior who was taking off Storm's saddle. He turned around when he heard her coming and she threw her arms around him, meeting his lips to hers. He dropped his stuff and grabbed her, kissing her like it was 3 years, not 3 months. Once they parted, they walked hand in hand back to where Zuko stood. He clapped Sokka on the back. "You need some sleep," Zuko said, studying the worn-out look in Sokka's face.

"Yea, but first, where's Katara? I need to hug her and tell her I'm ba…" he trailed off when he saw Zuko's smile disappear instantly at the sound of her name. "Zuko," he asked, suddenly sounding worried, "Where is my sister?"

"She—she…"

"What?"

"Well, she's…"

"WHAT, ZUKO? SHE'S WHAT?" he asked angrily.

"She's dying, Sokka…"

He watched as the warrior's anger turned to shock. Sokka slumped to his knees in the snow. "What?"

Toph fell next to him. "No,"

"Where is she?" Sokka asked, his voice cracking.

"In her tent. She's resting," Zuko said as he followed the suddenly running Sokka to Katara's tent. Sokka ran as fast as his fatigued legs would carry him.

As he reached his sister's side, he took off his gloves and gently shook her. She was dangerously pale and as cold as ice to his touch. "Katara?" he asked, with tears in his eyes, asking like a young child. "Katara?"

She opened her eyes, recognizing his voice and tried to focus her vision on him. She saw him next to her, his hand stroking her own. Toph was behind him, unshed tears in her blind eyes, and Zuko was on her other side, tears falling down one side of his face.

Katara touched his cheek. "You're back," she whispered, smiling. "And so are you Toph. I'm glad you all got back safely. But where is Aang? And what happened to me? And why are you all crying?"

"Well," Zuko said, taking in a shaky breath and holding himself in his arms. "What do we say? Where do we even start?" He nudged Sokka. "Um, well, Sokka, you tell her."

Sokka turned to his sister. "Katara, we're losing you."

Her mouth dropped. "What?"

"You're sick with something that's been taking away all that you need to survive," Zuko said. "And your cramps and dizziness are from your organs shutting down. Don't you remember? You fainted in my arms a few hours ago…"

"Katara?" Toph asked, not hearing anything for a while. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…dying? That can't be right! I'm still young. I just got married. I only thought that I had pulled or strained something. I…I can't die…You all need me, and I need you…" her tears fell. "I'll never see Aang again. I'll miss you guys getting married…and having kids…" she trailed off. "And I would never fulfill my role in the final battle…" she began to whisper. "I've failed you."

"No," Sokka whispered, putting his hand on her cheek. "No matter what happens, you've done us all proud…you're so brave, smart, and beautiful. You've saved each of our lives on more than one occasion. And you are the person who most kept me going when I wanted to give up. Don't you dare give up on me, Katara. I'm not giving up on you. We need you. Aang needs you."

As her tears continued to slide down her face, he lay down next to her and wrapped her in a comforting hug. She winced. "It hurts…so badly."

He stroked her hair. Toph joined in, and then Zuko, and they all held her tight until her tears stopped flowing and she fell asleep.

As they each left to go to bed, Toph stayed. She had a hunch about something Katara had, but wanted to check. When she knew Katara was fast asleep, Toph put her hand on Katara's chest, hearing the steady beating of her heart and her easy breathing. She thought she heard what she was thinking but moved downward. She stopped at Katara's lower abdomen, taking her hands off for a second, realizing what was wrong if she was right. She breathed heavily, and then put her hands back on Katara's stomach. She listened and felt, and found what she had been looking for: two heartbeats in one body.

Her smile reached her ears as she ran outside. She ran to Sokka's and Zuko's tents, which were right next to each other. "Sokka! Zuko! Wake up! I have good news about Katara! Meet me in my tent! I'm going to tell Hakoda! Hurry!"

She ran to Hakoda's tent. She walked in. "Hakoda, sir?" He was reading a book and looked up. "Toph! Is everything okay?"

"Yes, just come to my tent. I have good news about Katara! Hurry!"

He flew out of his chair and rushed to put his parka on. He went to Toph's tent, where Sokka and Zuko had already made a fire. They all sat down in a circle, and began loading her with questions.

"QUIET!" she yelled, and the three men became silent. "Okay. When you all left, I stayed with Katara. I wanted to see if anything was unusual, so I put my hands on her and felt for anything out of the ordinary. But good news part one: she's not going to die."

The men's jaws dropped, but they all relaxed and smiled thankfully.

"Thank God!"

"Geez…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Toph continued. "By feeing vibrations in her body, she seems perfectly fine and healthy. I diagnose her as having only very severe morning sickness."

"What?"

"No way!"

"But that means…"

"Yes," Toph finished, smiling. "Katara is pregnant."

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it. Katara is pregnant, but it's only the start! Will Aang be home in time? Thanks to all who read this, and I'll keep you on your toes until chapter 3! PLEASE COMMENT!!

Also, so I don't forget now, many of the scenes/ upcoming phrases the characters say are inspired from Lord of the Rings, the Nativity Story, etc, etc, so if something sparks in your memory, just saying now. I don't own any movies or Avatar. But that would be sweet if I did! Thanks! Comment!


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

Hey! Thanks so much you people who've favorited my story and have sent comments! I feel so happy that you love it! Please, keep sending more reviews! And I'll continue to put a chapter or two a day! Who knows! I might put three! Thanks!

* * *

As Aang finished the many times rewritten letter he planned on sending to Katara, another burst of pain shot out from his leg. He tensed up and looked at the doctor, who was cleaning the burn. "Yowch!! Can't you be a little gentler?" he said through clenched teeth. "No," the doctor said. "It must be cleaned thoroughly which will cause pain, or else you die and/or lose your leg. Which do you prefer?"

"Pain," Aang mumbled. He hated being cooped up here. He was an Air Nomad, born free. But he felt physically and mentally unmovable in this room that seemed to get smaller by the second. He called for a messenger hawk, and gave the bird a letter. "Southern Water Tribe," he commanded, and off it went.

Tears came to his eyes as the doctor scraped another burnt layer of dead cells off of his blackened bone. "Aggghhh!" Aang yelled, trying not to scream. He held onto a brick, trying not to crush it to dust in his grip from his earthbending, but scared that he would break it without earthbending, the pain was so agonizing. He also wanted to smash the brick against his head, but he couldn't. Through clenched teeth, he managed to make a sentence: "Don't—you—have—any—numbing—medicine—you—could—give—me?" he said, squinting.

"Yes, but it wouldn't work on a wound this size."

"Anything will help; please doctor, I am suffering here…"

"Alright. I'll be right back with it."

It was late at night, and already Aang was late home. He looked out the window at the star-filled sky, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep dreaming of Katara, his family and friends, and the war.

* * *

Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and Hakoda stayed up all night watching Katara. Some of the women came with their own cure for morning sickness, and the group tried all of them. Now, they were all fast asleep in her tent, and Katara straightened up for the first time in a few days. She felt wonderful! She didn't know what had been wrong with her, but the feeling was gone. She decided to cook breakfast for everyone. And now, she didn't think that she was going to die.

As everyone got up, they could see (and feel) that the medicines and cures had worked. She was smiling and that shine in her eyes was back. "Katara!" Sokka yelled. "You're okay!" he ran to her in only his sleeping shorts, stupidly forgetting that it was the South Pole. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath as he ran back inside. She laughed, a deep and joyful laugh, something that they had all missed. Zuko came out, as he remembered clothes in one of the coldest places on earth. She stood up straight and smiled. He smiled back. She ran to him and jumped into his outstretched arms. He stroked her hair as tears fell. "You're okay," he whispered. She smiled into his hug. "I don't think you're going to die," he said. She looked up at him. "So what was wrong with me?" Zuko's face became serious. "You'd better sit down with the others," he said. He opened the flap. She went inside. Sokka was tying his boots and Toph was brushing her hair. Hakoda was still asleep, and Katara leaned next to him. She kissed her father on the cheek, and he woke up. He looked at his daughter.

"Katara!" he yelled, as he came to his knees and hugged her so tightly, that she almost choked. "Okay, dad," she whispered. There were tears in his eyes. She almost never had seen him cry. The last time she saw him cry was when he held her mother as she died 8 years ago. "Dad, what's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Katara, we thought you were going to die! I can't handle that. Not for you or Sokka. But now, I'm so proud of you!" he hugged her again, but she pulled away.

"Why?"

Hakoda looked at the other three. "You didn't tell her?" They all shook their heads.

"Tell her," Sokka said seriously. "She needs to know…"

"Sugar Queen, we found out something last night."

"Something big," Zuko added.

"Is Aang alright? Where is he?"

"He's not back yet," Hakoda said. "But the news is about you. Great, wonderful news."

"Katara," Sokka said gently, "you're pregnant."

Silence filled the tent and the only sound was the cracking of the fire outside. The group looked at Katara, who stared at the tent's wall. Toph snapped her fingers. "Katara? Sugar Queen, are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant?" she whispered. She broke into a huge smile and tears filled her eyes. "At least I'll live," she said, laughing. Everyone hugged her as her father kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you," he said, smiling.

"Boy, Twinkletoes got to work on the first night. Who knew he had it in him?" Toph laughed as Katara blushed. "So," Katara said, "I'm three months pregnant?"

"Yeah," Sokka said, smiling at his baby sister. He hugged her.

For the next two weeks, Katara felt so happy with the life inside of her. Aang _was_ always with her, now as the child was his too. And yet every day, her smile fell a little more because Aang never showed up. Everyday after her chores, she looked to the Northeastern sky. She never saw Appa.

As a third week went by, Zuko came to join her. He put his arm around her shoulder. "He'll come," he said. "He promised you. And I've never seen him go back on a promise. He loves you. He probably just had some more business to attend to, you know, Avatar things." He tried to make her smile. "Or do you miss Appa more? 'I'm Katara!'" he mimicked her in a girly voice. "'Hey Appa! Don't tell Aang, but you're the one I missed. You're so brave and strong. Oh, Appa!'" She laughed as he hugged her. She buried her face in his coat. "Thanks, Zuko. I just worry, you know? He should have been back by now. I want him to enjoy this time with me." She took Zuko's hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. He felt the small bump that she was now showing. He smiled as he squeezed her hand. "He'll be fine, Katara. He'll send a message if he can't come right now."

A young girl ran up behind them. "Miss Katara! Miss Katara!

"What is it, Lu-Kai?"

There's a message waiting at the messenger hawk house. Come quickly!" she said as she ran away.

"Wow, that was fast," Zuko said sarcastically.

"Wanna go with me?" she asked as she took Zuko's hand. "It might be from Aang!" she started to run as he tried to catch up. "You're a fast runner!" he said, laughing. "Be careful, though! Katara, wait up!" She just ran harder. She got to the messenger hawk house, and the clerk looked up. "Katara! You have a very important message waiting." He handed it to her. "From the Avatar," he said as he winked. Her smile shone through her whole face as she thanked him and ran out, just as Zuko got there, leaning on the wall, catching his breath. As she ran past him, she yelled, "Come on, Zuko!" and he groaned as he started to jog to her tent. She was waiting for him to get there before she read it, but she just said, "sit down," as she opened the letter. She started to read:

_Dear Katara,_

_I hope this message finds you and everyone else well. By the time you get this, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko are all probably back by now. I would have been too, except some problems arose. I am fine, but I cannot go home for a while. My duties must be finished before I can come home. I also cannot come home because the doctors are forcing me to rest for a few months. Don't worry, nothing serious. They just don't want to lose me if it affects me. I hope you and everyone are doing well. You have no idea of how many times I think of you each day. I miss you so much, and I love you. My heart aches so much for you. But I promise you I will come back home. I just don't know when, at least 5 months. Tell Hakoda that the plan is still on. Gather the troops, and as the Avatar, I appoint you as head general and admiral of the waterbending and water tribe warriors. Do not worry about me. But I do worry about you. Please write back to the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. I am posted there, and will get your message as soon as it comes. Tell Sokka that he needs meat and sarcasm to win. I believe in him. Tell Toph to find some rocks to punch. Tell Zuko to continue his broadswords. Tell them all that I miss them and wish they were here supporting and fighting with me. I wish you were here with me, and you are always in my heart, mind, and soul. Also, I never got to thank you for your pendant you gave me. I keep it with me always. It's not the original one, though, is it? I don't want you to forget your mother. But it reminds me so much of you, so if it's the original, I need to give it back when I get home. It means so much more to me if you wear it. Anyway, tell me what's new with everyone, including you. I want to know. I'm sorry I left as soon as we were married. I hope the love we have together is still strong. I love you._

_Aang_

Katara's eyes teared up as she read his letter. "He's okay," she said as she handed Zuko the letter. "He's alive."

"Yeah," he said as he frowned. "But he's not going to be back in time to see your baby's birth."

"I don't care," she said. "I just want him to be safe."

Katara left Zuko and went to write a letter to Aang. She filled it with love, telling him about everyone, everything, and the plans for the battle. She told him the number of troops, the question of when the last battle actually would be, and more. But she sent the letter without telling him the good news. She only said that she loved him and that she'd hope that he'd get well.

She went to the hawks and picked the fastest one. As she watched it fly away, she felt her stomach and the tiny bulge that came from it. She smiled sadly, but decided to go to Sokka's tent.

She found her brother in his tent. He was sewing up a hole in his pants. Since he grew up, he developed a thought that women weren't only for cooking, cleaning, and mending. So he took up sewing. And he told Katara only that it even relaxed his nerves. "If you tell anyone, I swear you are dead!" he yelled. But she knew he'd be okay with it.

"Hey," she said as she walked in and sat down next to him. "Hey," he replied, as he put his pants and sewing away. She leaned on him, and he relaxed his chin on her head. They had gotten so much closer too. They were the best of friends, and almost inseparable. He patted her stomach. "So how's Sokka Jr. today?" he asked playfully. "Fine!" she said, smiling, and then sighed. "Sokka, I received a letter from Aang."

"Great! What'd he say?"

"Oh, just how he can't come back for a few months, and he wanted to see how everyone was doing."

"He can't come back for a while? Why?"

"He said he got injured a little bit and that the doctors won't let him leave. But it's alright."

"Is he going to be back in time? You know, for his and your baby?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh."

There was silence except for the wing rattling the tent. "I am the general and the admiral for our troops though. And I cannot be both, so, Sokka, I make you the general."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Cool!"

Katara kissed her brother on the cheek and got up. "I'm going to go take a bath," she said as she opened the flap. "My back aches too. You want to come with?"

"Sure. I haven't had a bath in weeks!"

"Ugghh, Sokka, why not?"

"I was busy, and lazy! Let's go! And let's take Zuko and Toph with us!"

He got a warm bear-seal blanket and warmer boots and followed his sister out. It was snowing, but the siblings could still find their way. They got to Toph's tent and opened the flap. She was meditating and bending a piece of rock. "Hey Toph, do you want to come with us to the hot springs?" Sokka asked.

"Sure!" she said as she got a furred blanket, socks, and mittens. She walked out, took Sokka's hand, and waited as Katara got Zuko. They all walked in silence, hand in hand, towards the waterfall hot springs.

_This is going to feel so good_, Katara thought as she shivered while taking everything off except her undergarments. She jumped in, glad that the water was almost boiling hot from the underwater volcano below. She swam underneath, and then Sokka, Zuko, and Toph waded in. She swam over to meet them and they all went under. She went under too, but went farther down. The three came up, heads steaming, while Katara swam to her favorite place. She had meant to take Aang to it, but never got the chance. Sokka knew of it, but to Katara, it was her spot.

It was a huge opening in a sea crystal area that never melted, and she swam up, breathing in as she hit the surface. She got out of the water, staring at her cave. It was warm inside there too, with light reflecting through the snow and crystals, and soft, green Arctic moss on the ground. This was her spot. It was a giant rock cave under the ice, which was filled with priceless crystals. She only cared about their beauty, as they shimmered and she saw the glorious colors of the prisms. She walked around, seeing that everything was still the way she left it 6 years ago. She had gone to it the day before she found Aang in the iceberg and their adventures started. It seemed like her dreams had always come true in this special place, because that day 6 years ago, she had wished for a life changing adventure. And it had happened.

She came to the last stop, a clear crystal mirror from the floor of the cave to the ceiling. She used to love standing in front of it, looking at herself, trying to figure out who she was and who she was destined to be. Now, as she looked, she hadn't seen herself in a long time. She looked so much older. She turned to the side and saw her bulge. She had never been pregnant, and as she thought about it, she became scared. She looked at her stomach, put her hand to it, and thought of how she didn't tell Aang.

She left the cave and, finishing their swim, Katara went back to dry off in front of Sokka's fire. She was covered in blankets and was very comfortable. But she felt guilty about not writing about the baby. Her hand instinctively went to her bulge.

"Sokka," she started, "If you were Aang, and your wife was pregnant, how would you feel if she didn't tell you?"

"You didn't tell him?"

She shook her head. "Sokka, I was scared. I didn't want to tell him because he would worry about me. His duty to the world would be crushed. His mind would be on me and the baby, not on the Fire Nation and the war. I care about him that much. I knew the challenges I would face as the Avatar's wife, and I humbly accept them, even if he cannot enjoy this moment with me. When we traveled with Aang all over the world, we grew used to putting our lives on the line to help him. And he did the same, but more us than him. And now, we must protect and help him once again."

"Katara, I understand, but this is not the same as when we were kids. New life," he said, pointing to Katara's belly, "is precious. I know Aang loves kids, and he'd be that happiest father in the world, but you should have told him. What? He comes back and there's a new baby? A surprise? Protecting and helping him would be telling him and helping him fight, not sitting back and doing nothing."

"We're not sitting back and doing nothing, Sokka! Aang can't be in every corner of the world at once. He needs friends and family like us and our friends all over the world to help him gather an army of the world to take out the evil part of the Fire Nation. Sokka, I can't worry him about our baby! I'm not going to tell him!"

"Then_ I_ will!"

"You'll break his heart, Sokka, knowing he can't come home to enjoy it!"

"At least it won't be a heart attack when he comes home to a kid he never knew about."

"He'll understand, Sokka…"

"No, he won't."

"Just listen!" She yelled. He shut his mouth. Her voice quieted down. "Sokka, please, you've got to trust me. I can't hurt him like that. I know what I'm doing, please…"

"Fine," he sighed. "I'm just trying to be a good friend and brother."

"You're the best that ever was," Katara said. "And if Aang doesn't come back in time, I know you'll be a great uncle. And it gives you practice before you marry Toph. When are you going to ask her, anyway?"

"When I can take a trip to her parents and ask for her hand. But they don't even know me. So I'll have to bring her with, and show them how much I love her. But I don't even know when the right time is."

"Any time is the right time, Sokka,"

"You and Aang are an example of just the opposite."

"We had no idea that that would happen to us, Sokka. It's not our fault."

"You're right."

"He didn't—wait, what?"

"You're right. You two were ready to just be together. But you had no idea that the war was going to come back. I'm sorry, Katara. I'm just worried about everyone. I usually try to keep my feelings in and be brave. But I can't every once in a while. I'm about to explode, Katara! I worry about everyone. When we thought you were going to die, I couldn't imagine life without you. As you died, I would die too. I can't…I can't imagine any of you dying. And for that, I am going to protect you—and everyone else—with my life. I promise you."

"Sokka, I will protect you with my life, too."

* * *

Okay, so Aang's not coming back in time. But Katara won't give up hope. Please read and review! Thanks everyone! You make me feel wonderful!

Peace and love(that's my friend's saying),

Avatarone3


	4. Chapter 4: The Journeys

Okay, thanks again to those who reviewed! I love you guys! Not literally. But you make me feel as if my writing is appreciated. Thank you! Okay, okay, enough drama, on with the story!

2 MONTHS LATER

Aang was still resting. His leg looked awful, but he could use crutches to get around. The Fire Nation kept trying to breach the wall of Ba Sing Se, but the earthbenders had kept them back for this long.

As Aang limped to see Appa for the first time in 5 months, he thought of how he longed to hold Katara, and to see Sokka, Toph, and Zuko again. His friends were still waiting for him. He sighed as he turned around the corner to the barn, and Appa was standing there, munching hay. As soon as he caught Aang's scent, he dropped his hay and turned his head. His view caught Aang, and he lunged for him happily. Aang yelled as Appa knocked him off of his feet, and pain seared through the wounded flesh on his leg, but he didn't care. Appa kept licking Aang over and over, and Aang kept laughing. Tears filled his eyes as his only family, besides Momo, still was here for him and loved him. Aang hugged Appa's big head. "I missed you, buddy," he said. Appa closed his eyes and lay down in front of Aang. Aang stroked him. "Where's Momo, boy?" Appa groaned loudly, and Momo ran out to Aang from behind the bison. "Hey Momo!" Aang cried as Momo jumped onto Aang's shoulder and curled up in the crook of his neck, licking his friend's cheek. Aang stroked him as he airbended himself lightly onto Appa's head and fell asleep, feeling at peace.

Katara was practicing waterbending. She always felt at peace when she did. She hadn't practiced in a long time, and was a little rusty. She soon got over that, and she remembered that she would have never become as good a master as she was if she had never met Aang. She felt the push and pull through her body as she moved her hands around.

Suddenly she felt like she was being watched. She spun around, waiting for something or someone to attack. She let it go, and turned around. Suddenly, a person yelled and a wall of flame burst toward her. She spun again, bent a water wall in front of her, and then saw the figure. She pushed her breath and water towards the person, and swiftly froze its feet to the ground. She ran up, ready to attack. The person's head was covered by a hood, and was laying flat on its stomach in the snow. She had a water whip ready.

"Show yourself!" she yelled.

The figure laughed. She frowned. "Show yourself, or I'll attack!"

"Geez, I'm just testing you," the figure said. Katara dropped her water and her jaw. "Zuko?"

He looked up. "Hey," he smiled.

"That's not funny! I could have killed you! What do you think you're doing?"

"Testing you to see if you still got it. You are still warrior material."

"Thanks," she said, unfreezing his feet. "What are you doing out here?"

"Me? What are _you_ doing out here? All alone?"

"Please, Zuko, I am a master. I can take care of myself."

"I know, I just wanted to play a joke on you."

"You know, I like you as a funny person, not that stern, unfeeling, 'I need to capture the Avatar to regain my honor' person. You are a really good guy, Zuko. I know! You should find a wife!"

"What?"

"You know, someone you are friends with who you feel completely comfortable around. You can look at the girls your age around here! Have you talked to anyone?"

"Katara? Are you crazy? I can't marry! I don't know anyone!"

"Then meet someone!"

"Let's just drop it and go back to the tribe. It's lunch time."

They walked back together, Katara's hands on her "growing" stomach. She was waiting any day now for the baby to start kicking inside of her. But nothing yet. She took Zuko's hand. "Do you think the Fire Nation will come here to attack?"

He sighed. "Yea. I've been thinking about that. And by the way my father and sister are insanely evil, they'll probably get here as fast as they can. But let's not worry about that now. We need to prepare."

That night, Toph was meditating in her tent when Sokka walked in. He sat down next to her and took her hand. He put it on his cheek. She opened her eyes. "You okay?" she asked, taking Sokka's free hand.

"I'm sorry for not asking for your hand yet."

"That's okay."

"But I love you."

"Well, then, what's holding you back?"

"Your parents. I want to be a gentleman and ask your parents. But they barely know who I am, not to mention that you left them over 6 years ago, with our group! I was part of that! So I'm trying to take the time for a trip for you to go home, so they can meet me and see us together. But also I'm worried that they'll try to keep you there."

"I'll refuse."

"They're still your parents. They can make you stay."

"No, they can't."

"They'll refuse my asking for you."

Silence.

"Toph?"

"I will tell them I love you and we'll be fine, because I do love you," she answered. "I am not afraid. You show them that you and I love each other. Don't worry."

She looked him in the eyes, even though she couldn't see him. She touched his face and he looked in her eyes. He knew she loved him. And he loved her. He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. They kissed gently, for although they were both loud, brave, strong, and independent, when they kissed it was like they were trying not to break thin glass.

When they parted, he looked at her face, which was flushed with color. She leaned on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and listened to the crackling of the fire. He leaned back, with her head on his chest, his arm around her as he closed his eyes too. They fell asleep together as the snow started to fall again outside.

A few hundred miles to the Northwest, underneath the Fire Nation, hidden in a volcanic crater, Ozai and Azula planned their moves. "We need another power source," Ozai said, looking at a map of the world. "We need advanced energy to take over the world. The comet is gone, the sun's not enough, and our troops cannot overtake every city and town. The people know how to fight back."

"Father," the daughter's snake-like voice hissed back. "I have an idea on where to get our power, but first I need to find out more. Why don't we worry about capturing the world now, and just taking them out later? We can send our ships every direction, and take over the cities, and surround the people. Then, we strike!" she said, lightning shocking off of her fingertips. She got up, bowed, and left. Mai and Ty Lee were waiting.

"Girls, ready for a trip to the South Pole?"

"Why?" Mai asked. "It's nothing but boring snow."

"Oh," Azula grinned. "I have a feeling we'll need to take over that part ourselves." She smiled evilly. "The Avatar and his friends must be there, as that is the peasant boy and girl's home." She stopped and turned around. "We leave in a month, starting with overtaking small Earth Kingdom villages, and then we surround the South Pole. Dismissed."

As she walked away, the other two went outside. "Mai," Ty Lee started. "I don't think I want to do this anymore. I don't want to hurt any more innocent people. I know we're Fire Nation, I feel like we're on the wrong side. Do you feel the same?"

"No," Mai said (lying through her teeth).

"But, don't you miss Zuko?"

"Of course I do. But for him to leave was his own choice. And I've gotten past him."

"Don't you miss him as a friend?"

"Yea,"

"Don't you feel that Azula doesn't care about us? You and I watch out for each other, while she just needs us to fight, and doesn't care if we live or not. Mai, I am your best friend, right?"

"Other than your annoying, unending happiness, yeah."

"Well, I've been thinking. Please don't tell anyone. I'm going to join the Avatar and his friends once we see him. I want to be a good person, not bad. Please, don't tell Azula!"

"Oh, I won't tell,"

"Thank you Mai!"

"I won't tell, _if_ you take me with. I am also through with Azula. I'm going to join the Avatar too. As soon as Azula attacks, I'm gone. Let's go pack."

Mai walked slowly down the corridor as Ty Lee did cartwheels. But they didn't notice the Dai Li agent that was above them, listening to their conversation.

Sokka handed Toph the last few belongings they needed onto Storm. They were leaving that afternoon to see Toph's parents for the first time in 6 years. He groaned as he lifted Toph's bag, and when he set the bag on Storm, the polar eagle screeched. "What the heck is in your bag, Toph?" he said.

"Rocks."

"Wha…why?"

"They mean a lot to me!"

"Rocks…" he said sarcastically.

"Yes," she answered. "Each one is from a different time period in my life. My birthdays, special people I met, etc."

"How do you tell the difference?"

"Hello, earthbender? Rocks? Mean anything at all?"

"Yea. But why bring the whole sack?"

"I never know if I'll find another—and they have to stay together."

"Okay, sure. You ready?"

"Yep," she said as she mounted Storm.

Katara came up to them. "Hope you guys get great news," she said. "Stay safe, and come home soon. Protect each other." She smiled at Toph, who smiled back. "Keep out of trouble, Sweetness," Toph said back. Katara then looked at her brother. "I'm so proud of you," she said, straightening his hair. "My brother's going to be a husband."

"Maybe."

"Don't give up hope." She hugged him and he laughed. "Geez! I can't even hug you anymore because of Sokka Jr!" he patted her stomach, which grew bigger by the day, and he smiled. "Just kidding. I promise we'll be back in time though. We won't miss it."

"Good luck!"

"You too!"

Sokka climbed onto Storm. "Yee-haw!!" he yelled. Toph held on tight, closed her eyes against Sokka's back, and yelled as the giant bird took off into the air. Katara went back inside to write a letter.

That night, Zuko came into the clan's meeting tent with a bagload of fresh fish and a polar leopard that he managed to kill on his own. He was so proud of himself because he managed to go hunting without Sokka's help for the first time. He left it all for the women to prepare it for dinner, and stomped proudly to Katara's tent. She was sitting in a corner, writing, as he sat down.

"Wow! I've never seen you that happy. Did little Zuko finally manage to go to da wittle boys' woom by yoself?" She tried not to giggle as he lost his proud look. "What?" he yelled. As she burst out laughing and fell on her back, he started to laugh, and soon they were both to tears from laughing so hard.

Katara stopped suddenly as she felt her stomach. Zuko stopped laughing as he got to his knees and looked at her. "You okay?"

Her face broke into a smile as she took his hand and placed it on her belly. He felt something kick, and he pulled away as if shocked. "What was THAT?" he cried.

"Zuko, the baby's kicking!" Katara said as she smiled. He smiled too as he felt it again. It reminded him of firebending, how firebending came from within, and within fire was life. He placed both hands on Katara's stomach.

He looked in her eyes, and she smiled. "So, why were you so proud?"

"Oh, yeah!" he said, as he remembered why he was here. "You're looking at a warrior who managed to hunt without Sokka's or anyone else's help!"

"Zuko, congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" she said, hugging him. "How does it feel?"

"Like I mean something. You have no idea how this feels, Katara, how, in a way, I've earned my own different kind of honor back, and it's far from capturing Aang. I feel—free!"

They talked for a little longer, because Zuko didn't want to trudge back to his tent to get some food, and it was warm in the tent. So he lay on his stomach and played with the fire while Katara finished the letter. She rolled it up and reached for her parka. "Wanna come?"

"Where?"

"I need to send this to Ba Sing Se University. I need answers."

"To what?"

"Airbending."

He thought about this as the snow fell slowly. As they got to the hawk house, she turned to face him. "I needed to know about airbending."

"Why?"

"I need to know how to tell if someone is an airbender, you know, the symptoms."

"Because—?"

"Because, Zuko, in a few months, Aang might not be the last airbender anymore."

"You think your child might be an airbender?"

"Why not?"

"It's possible."

They dropped off the letter. And as the two friends said goodnight and parted, both of them thought of the child possibly being an airbender.

Okay, so Sokka finally goes with Toph to Toph's parents to ask for her hand. What will they say? What does the bag of rocks mean for Sokka? Will Aang be okay? Zuko's a full Water Tribe Warrior? And the child might be an airbender? Stay tuned! All of these questions will be answered. Please read and review! And ask any questions! I might not be able to answer them until the answer is in a certain chapter, but I'll try! Thanks to all of you guys!


	5. Chapter 5: To War Again

Okay, so here's where the action begins. Battle scenes, crazy unexplained storms, and Azula is back… what will happen?? Duh duh dun!!

3 MONTHS LATER

Aang waited for the news. He had been stretching his leg everyday, and he wanted to go home soon. He didn't even need crutches anymore, and he practiced everyday to not have a bad limp. It didn't hurt as much as he walked, but he knew that ugly scar would haunt him the rest of his life. Now, he was lying against Appa, waiting for the doctors to say that he could go home.

The doctor who had first treated Aang walked up and sat next to him. He breathed in deeply. "Son," he said on his exhale, "you—"

Aang waited.

"—can go home."

"Yes!" he cried, jumping into the air like a twelve-year-old kid again. He danced with Momo. He danced with the doctor. He danced on top of Appa, jigging all over the place until his leg throbbed again. But he just gathered his things and jumped onto Appa. "Thanks, doctor!" he said as he grabbed the reins. "Appa, yip yip!" Appa jumped and flew into the air with such energy that Aang nearly fell off.

He steered the bison to the South and flew over the outer wall. He gasped just as he saw 40,000 Fire Nation attacking 10,000 Earth Kingdom. Aang let out his breath. "We're not going home yet, guys." He flew the bison toward the earthbenders and landed on the ground. Aang grabbed his staff and stuck it in the air. "The Avatar IS BACK!"

Katara waited anxiously for Sokka and Toph's return. They had been gone for 3 months and she waited for her brother and best friend to return to see if they were going to be married. She was already 8 months pregnant, and waiting was just something she just couldn't handle anymore.

She sat down in the snow, holding her huge belly as she looked in the sky. Someone sat next to her and put a blanket around her. She turned to see her father sitting next to her. He smiled as he touched her cheek. "They'll come," he said, looking to the sky. "Sokka and Toph are in good hands with Storm. They'll come today." He looked at his daughter's belly. "You feeling okay?"

"Yea," she answered, keeping her eyes to the sky.

"You know," he started, "your mom used to sit in the snow while she was carrying you two inside of her."

"Dad, you don't have to talk about mom."

"I want to. I've been keeping it in way too long. And you should know more about your mother. I know you remember her, Katara, but I knew her far before we were married. She was my best friend. We would do everything together, and friendship blossomed into love, just like yours and Aang's, and Sokka's and Toph's. But your mother—" he laughed. "She loved to sit in the snow and watch the clouds go by," his smile faded. "When I lost her—" he closed his eyes. "I had lost almost everything. But I couldn't mourn because of you two. I held it in, but once I left, I let it out because I was fighting the Fire Nation. I fought for you and your brother, but mostly I fought through tears for your mother." Katara saw him tear up. "Oh, I miss her," he whispered, looking at the clouds. "But I see her every day in you and your brother. And she's with me." he looked at his daughter. She smiled and hugged him. "I love you dad."

I love you Katara, more than you'll ever know." He got up and gave her his hand. "Let's go in. Those clouds on the horizon mean probably the biggest storm of the year." She got up, supporting her back, as they went to his tent for some hot tea.

An hour later, they both went outside to check the storm and see if Sokka and Toph were back. The sky was black, and snow was starting to fall. "No sign of them," Katara said as she watched the clouds move steadily closer, bigger and blacker every minute. She stared at the horizon, and in the midst of the black, a speck of white was seen. She stared, until she knew it was Storm. "Dad!" she yelled. "They're back!"

Hakoda looked to where she was pointing. His smile grew wide as the eagle swiftly came in. But their smiles disappeared as the eagle was flying as fast as he could straight for them. Storm landed and Sokka looked straight at his dad. "We've got trouble."

He got off Storm, and then helped Toph off. "What's going on?" Katara said as she followed her brother, who was running to the war tent.

"Sokka!" she caught him by the arm. "What's wrong?" He turned to look at her. "Fire Nation fleet. 200 ships, coming for us."

"What do we do?"

"How should I know? You're the admiral," he said as he walked away. "Call all of the troops and warriors together now! Tell them to bring all armor and weapons. Go!"

She took off in the other direction, yelling down the rows of tents. "Attention! We are under attack! Bring all armor and weapons and meet in front of the war tent. This is not a drill!"

As warriors ran by her, she went to put on her own armor, beautifully made by her brother a few months ago; it was designed to protect her and the baby. As she grabbed her helmet and water flask, she ran out and squeezed through the crowd. Her father, brother, Toph, Zuko, Bato, and the other leaders were at the front. As she sat down, Sokka stood up and told the warriors battle plans and strategies. Then he asked for any questions, and dismissed everyone to their post. As he did, snow mixed with soot began to fall. They all looked towards the horizon and saw the first ships. They also saw the storm coming in more swiftly.

Katara stopped Sokka and Toph. She pulled them aside, and she hugged both of them. "I missed you two," she said. They hugged her back. "Sugar Queen we missed you too!"

"So," Katara said, "What's the news?"

Sokka looked at Toph, and she nodded.

"Well," he started. "We—can get married!"

Katara smiled. "Congratulations! You guys will make each other happy."

"Thanks," he said. "How's Sokka Jr?" he said, patting Katara's stomach, which was protected in armor. "Good!" she said, "getting close."

As they all walked to their posts, Toph felt the baby's vibrations. "Maybe closer than you think, Sweetness," she whispered to herself.

As Zuko put his armor on, and messenger walked up to him. "Zuko? Sorry to bother you, but I cannot find Miss Katara. Can you give her this message?" he handed it to Zuko. "Of course," he replied. "Thank you."

He opened it and read. "It's from the University!" he said to himself. He read it:

_"The symptoms of the birth of an airbender: bad storm, strong gusts of wind, and a small breeze with sunshine following the birth. The child is usually born at sunset, mostly in fall, the season of the Air Nomads. As the child grows, strong breezes or the effect of airbending is felt. Then, basic moves are performed. Any more questions please contact me again, Professor Wei, head of studies of the Air Nomads."_

He put it into his robe and grabbed his broadswords. He stepped out of the tent and walked to his post on the Northern Wall. As he put his helmet on, he saw the black storm moving faster. "No, not today," he said, turning his gaze to Katara, who was twenty warriors down. "Any day but today," he whispered, but then focused his attention to the ships. They had hit the ice and were unloading the first ship of the army. And he couldn't believe it. There, in the front, was his sister. Behind her were Mai and Ty Lee, and the rest of the troops. He grabbed the telescope from below him and looked at Azula. Where he burned her face and slit her throat were now only evil scars. The scar on her face from her left eye to her chin and to her ear and hairline made her look even more sinister. And the scar below her chin on her neck was just an ugly scar. He shivered, but got ready. He looked at Sokka, who was ready, and Toph, who had a few boulders in front of her, ready to attack.

Azula raised her arm, and pointed to the tribe, yelling, "Attack!!"

The soldiers ran towards the tribe, and Hakoda yelled, "Attack!!" as the water tribe warriors attacked and everything started when fire hit water and spears and swords met.

Aang had been fighting for hours. His leg ached, but managed to take out most of the Fire Nation Army by himself. He also had been slashed across his abdomen, but it wasn't deep. But more and more soldiers kept attacking. And now, it wasn't like when he was 12, taking out the Fire Nation with a few air blasts, knocking them out just so he and his friends could get away. Now, older, and fully realized, the Avatar was out _to kill_. He was sick of these heartless humans killing the innocent. And he wasn't so innocent anymore, either. As he took out soldiers left and right, he protected his own soldiers around him.

He took out another 5 soldiers when he saw Tahn ahead of him. He perked up and took out the remaining soldiers around him—for now. He stood back to back with Tahn. "I guess we met on the battlefield again after all, huh?"

"Aang? Thanks!"

"I got your back!" he said as he took out 3 more with a waterwhip.

"Thanks! Again!"

The two kept attacking and fought off as many as they could. They split up after a while. And as the sun started to set in the western horizon, Aang took out another hundred troops while in the Avatar state.

Just as he came out of the state and fought some more, he saw Tahn fighting 15 troops alone. He was taking a few out when one behind him drew his sword. Aang stared.

"Tahn, behind you!" he yelled.

Tahn turned but was not quick enough. The soldier stabbed him through the gut, and the sword's point exited out Tahn's back. Everything turned slow motion for Aang as he watched his friend drop painfully to the ground. His eyes widened as he saw the soldier was going to finish him.

"NOOOO!" He yelled, throwing a huge gust of wind towards the soldier, blowing him away. Aang ran up to Tahn as more soldiers came. He earthbended a huge blockade around him and the body. He grabbed his friend, whose life was quickly leaving him. "Tahn! Tahn!" Aang yelled, patting his cheek. Tahn's blood was draining from his face. His blood flowed all over Aang's clothing. "Come on, buddy, don't do this to me! You saved my life, I have to save yours. Come on!" he said as he picked up the limp, pale, and bloody body in his arms. He bent a hole in the top of the makeshift barricade and bent water from the air to make a wave to ride out on. He had to get his friend to medical care.

As he bent the wave, then a makeshift elevator up the wall, he felt no warmth in his friend's body. Aang tried to warm Tahn's body with firebending. "Come on, Tahn, stay with me, buddy! You'll be okay!" he said as he ran into the medical ward.

"Please! I need a healer! This man has been stabbed through! Please!"

A young nurse ran to him and grabbed his arm. "I'm a healer; follow me," she said as she lead Aang to an empty room. "Take his armor and shirt off, and then please leave the room."

"Okay," Aang said as he took off his friend's armor, and then his shirt. He gulped when he saw the massive wound, but breathed a little easier when he saw that his friend was still barely alive, from the blood pulsing out of the wound.

"I'm leaving," Aang said as the nurse waterbended and made it glow. "Please, save him." He ran up the stairs and into the waiting room.

Katara fought off as many as she could. This battle had been going on for ten hours now, and many had died, on both sides.

To top it off, the storm was horrible, with gusts all around her, and hard snow and hail pelting her and everyone around her. She fought off another set of attacks, but she was getting tired and getting cramps. But she didn't back down. The storm made everything dark and fuzzy, and she could hardly see. But she saw a quick burst of blue flame ahead, and she ran toward Azula.

Ty Lee and Mai were about to switch sides when Zuko came into view of the three girls. When Mai saw him, she smiled, seeing that he was okay. Now that he was older, he looked so much more handsome. But Azula didn't notice. She was too busy trying to kill her brother once and for all. She shot lightning after lightning after him, but he dodged them. She finally managed to hit him in the shoulder, and he cried out, falling to his knees in the snow.

Mai couldn't take it anymore. She took one of her daggers and threw it at Azula. Azula turned at the last second and evaded it. But she was suddenly punched in the face by Ty Lee. She fell into the snow.

Ty Lee helped Mai up and they both ran towards Zuko. He looked up and saw what was coming for them.

"Mai! Ty Lee!" he cried as loud as he could. "Look out behind you!" They both turned and saw lightning coming to strike them. Ty Lee dodged it easily, but Mai couldn't. She was hit and shot backwards in the snow.

"Nooo!!" Zuko shouted as the smoking body hit the snow, lying face-down. Tears fell and froze to his face as he crawled towards her and gathered her in his arms, rocking her body back and forth in the snow. Ty Lee crawled next to him, crying.

Azula walked towards them. "You know, Ty Lee, I've known that you and Mai were going to betray me for months. You two are so gullible. And Zuzu, I'm glad I can kill you now so you won't ever stop me. Father will be overjoyed. You really are a coward, running out to this wasteland to hide. I'm going to enjoy wiping you three off of the face of the planet!"

She laughed wickedly and pointed her fingertips towards them in the snow. Zuko closed his eyes and put his arm around Ty Lee in protection. He waited. He suddenly heard Azula gasp in surprise as she started to fight off someone else. He looked up and saw that Katara came to their rescue. She froze Azula's hands and feet together as Zuko picked up Mai and ran with Ty Lee into the storm.

Azula melted the shackles that bound her. She turned to Katara. "Well, I see that you and the Avatar got a little busy since the last time we met," she said, eyeing Katara's stomach.

"Yes," Katara hissed. "And you and your damn father are the reason he's not here!"

She sent an ice column hurtling toward Azula, but she jumped it and shot blue flames towards the waterbender. She ducked and turned, narrowly missing. She took snow from the sky and crashed it into Azula, knocking her down, but she quickly got up. She sent lightning towards Katara, which she blocked with ice. Sokka came over the hill and watched as his sister knocked Azula over, but Katara looked weak.

Katara's cramps suddenly got very intense, and she felt warm liquid running down her legs. She grabbed her stomach. "No," she whispered. "Not now!" She had to defeat Azula fast. But as she looked up, Azula headed straight for her, shooting her with lightning. Sokka saw his sister get hit, and he watched as she flew back and hit a hard piece of ice, and fell face down into the snow.

"NOOOO!!" he screamed, but the storm drowned out his cries. Tears came as he ran behind Azula, hitting her in the back of her head with his boomerang. Azula fell over, blood covering the snow around her as he ran towards the fallen body near the ice.

He flipped his sister over and checked for a pulse. It was raspy and out of pattern. He took off his own jacket and put it over her. "Katara, please, stay with me," he said, his tears freezing to his cheeks. "Your baby needs you. Aang needs you. I need you!" He covered her with his body, trying not to squish her, but trying to keep her warm. He looked around into the storm, wondering if help would come. Just then, he heard someone calling his name.

"Sokka! Where are you?" Ty Lee yelled as the storm got even worse.

"Over here!" he yelled. She saw him and ran to him. "What the heck are you doing here?" he yelled, recognizing her, his voice turning angry.

"I switched sides. Zuko wants to know where we go to so that it's safe."

Sokka immediately thought of the crystal caves. Now was no time to ask for Ty Lee's trust or allegiance. He looked at his sister, then back to Ty Lee. "Tell Zuko to head for the hot springs. Hurry!" She took off.

He got up and picked up Katara as Toph ran over the hill. "Toph! Down here!" he yelled. She slid down. "Where's Katara?" she asked.

"In my arms. She's badly wounded. I need you to go back and get as many blankets as you can and bring them to the hot springs. Hurry!"

He started to walk, and he felt something dripping off of his arm. He thought it was blood, but it wasn't. He looked at her pale face and his eyes widened. "Her water broke," he whispered. He started to run.

They all eventually met at the hot springs. "Toph!" Sokka said. "Underneath you is an entire crystal chamber. I need you to bend us into it and seal the top. Hurry!"

She opened a hole in the ground and they were soon all in the cave. Zuko saw some wood Katara had put there in the corner years ago. He brought them to the middle of the room and lit them. But their work was far from over.

Okay, so some battling, Tahn is fatally wounded (will he live?), Katara and Mai are unconscious, the five warriors are stuck in a cave in a terrible storm, and is the baby coming? Please read and review, and tomorrow I'll update 2-3 chapters! Thanks for all of your guys' support. I hope you enjoyed the story! Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Healing

Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 6! Hope you all have enjoyed, and thanks so much to everyone who's commented, especially hsm2fangurl and Avatar Wolf and KataangLove especially. You guys rock! So here's chapter 6, enjoy! And please read and review!

Azula suddenly opened her eyes and was blazing mad. That water tribe peasant! How dare he attack her, and win! Fire blazed from her fingertips as she got up. The peasants, traitors, and her brother had all disappeared, and blood dribbled down her cheek from her cut on her head. She tried to find some clothing to wrap her head in until she got back to the ship. She cussed and swore all of the way, trying to find her way in the ever-worsening-storm.

Back in the cavern, Ty Lee and Zuko were trying to revive Mai, and Sokka and Toph were working on Katara. They were all breathing hard as they tried to save two lives, plus one on the way. Sokka was pushing on his sister's chest and giving her mouth-to-mouth. Toph felt Katara's stomach to see if the baby was okay. "The baby is fine," she said, sighing. "Katara isn't." Toph's hands fell to the waterbender's chest. "No heartbeat, no breathing. If we don't do something, we'll lose the baby too." She stared at where she felt Sokka was. She could feel him shaking. He looked at his sister. "Katara, stay with us." He turned to Zuko and Ty Lee. "Anything?"

"No," Ty Lee said sadly. She watched Zuko. He was tenderly stroking Mai's cheek as he whispered to her. Tears were in his good eye.

But suddenly, Ty Lee had an idea. "Zuko, I don't know if this will work, but stand back. It just might." He got up and she hollered, "Mai, Zuko just kissed another girl! She's better for him, since you're asleep."

"Are you crazy?" Zuko hissed angrily at her. "That won't work! And that's not true!"

Mai's eyes fluttered open. "What?" she whispered in a shallow voice. Ty Lee squealed. "Zuko, it worked!"

"It—worked?" Zuko said, scratching his head. "I'm so confused…"

"Where's Zuko?" Mai asked quietly. He came into her view. "Hey," he softly whispered. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," she said, closing her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I left like that. But I had to do the right thing. I needed to join the Avatar, Aang. I'm sorry I broke your heart."

"I forgive you. And I understand why you left. But you've grown more handsome since I saw you last." She smiled.

He kissed her cheek as she closed her eyes again. "Just rest now," he said. "Ty Lee, keep watching her."

He walked over to where Sokka and Toph were. They had given up. Tears fell down both of their faces. As he knelt down next to one of his best friends and touched her cheek, he suddenly had an idea.

"Fire is life," he whispered. Then he understood. "Sokka!" he yelled as he shook his friend. "Fire is life! I understand!"

"Zuko, she's gone. And you make no sense," Sokka said through tears.

"No, Sokka, firebenders, I think, have healing abilities! I can try to heal her!"

Sokka moved as Zuko lit his hands on fire, and breathed in and out. Instantly, the fire turned a glowing blue, and Zuko felt a deep calmness come over him, the first he'd felt since his mother held him, a long time ago.

Zuko put his hands on Katara's heart and focused his energy toward and through her body. As soon as he breathed out, she breathed in suddenly, as if she had been underwater and gasped for air. The two rushed to her side, while Zuko fell over, his energy draining from him. Ty Lee caught him, but he just looked at Katara, who was breathing more easily now. Sokka turned to the exhausted ex-prince. He smiled and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Thanks, Zuko. You saved her life."

Zuko just smiled. As Sokka turned back to Katara, Zuko looked up at Ty Lee. "Thanks," he said. He slowly got up and went over to Mai, and healed her too. He sat next to her and continued to stroke her hair, while Ty Lee sat across from him, rubbing Mai's arms to keep her warm.

Sokka wiped the hair away from his sister's young face. She was breathing, but wasn't awake. He saw the giant lump in the back of her head when she hit the ice, but he figured she'd be fine.

He brought a sack from behind his back and passed out food to everyone. And as everyone fell asleep for the night, only Sokka and Zuko stayed awake, back to back, brothers keeping watch.

Many hours had passed when the nurse finally walked up to Aang. Her hands were covered in blood and she had a tired expression on her face. Aang didn't look any better, from his own cuts and scrapes, his own blood, and Tahn's blood all over his hands and his clothing.

"So," he asked worriedly. "How is he?"

"Even with me being a healer, it's taken a while to stop the blood flow, and he won't heal for a while…"

"Is he okay though? Will he live?"

"Yes. He's resting. You can go in, but don't let him move around a lot."

"Thank you for saving him," he said as he bowed and went in.

Tahn's eyes were closed, and there was a bandage around his middle and over one shoulder, but he looked peaceful. Aang stood over his left shoulder, looking at his one friend closer to family here besides Appa and Momo. He bowed his head and sighed.

"Aang?" a hoarse voice whispered. He looked up and saw Tahn looking at him though half-closed eyes.

Aang softly touched his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yea," he whispered. "I feel a dull pain all the way through me."

"Of course, buddy. You were run-through. But I'm just glad I returned the favor."

"Thanks for saving my life."

"Don't mention it. But you aren't to move for a few weeks. Anything you want me to do?"

"Could you stay here?"

"Why?"

"I have no family near here, I can't leave, and I just need a friend to talk to. Can you stay?"

"For you, yea."

"Thanks."

"Rest now. I'll come back later."

Still deep in the crystal cavern a few hours later, they all woke up, including Katara. But she and Mai still rested. As Toph felt the top of the cave standing on Zuko's shoulders, she made the signal. "No one's around," she said. "We'd better go and get some supplies, or we all die," she said. She opened a hole, and Ty Lee and Sokka climbed out. "I'm going too," Mai said as she tried to stand. She did, but then fell over. Zuko caught her, but they both blushed. "You shouldn't," he said, but she straightened. "I'm fine. I need some fresh air and exercise. I'll be okay."

As they scouted out and hid behind the wall of snow, they looked over. The Water Tribe men were picking up broken tents, bodies, and more. The soldiers were beating them and boarding the women and children onto the ship. Sokka looked for Hakoda, and he found him. His father had a cut on his cheek, with some other cuts and bruises all over his face. He was picking up the camp, and every time he bent down, his face grimaced. Sokka tried to get his attention. "Dad…DAD!" he whispered loudly, and his father turned. "Sokka!" he whispered as he pretended to keep picking up rubble. "Are you and your sister okay?"

"I think Katara's time is coming, but other than that, everyone's fine. Are you okay?"

"No," he sighed. "I broke about half of my ribs, but other than that, we're okay. We'll survive, for now. But do you need anything?"

"Yea," Sokka said. "We need some more blankets, rags, and food. Can you get us any?"

"Yes, but we'll need a distraction. I'll get Bato to do it."

He walked to Bato, whose arm was in a sling, who looked at where the three were hiding. Then her walked over to the guards and told them that a prisoner had escaped. As they ran and Bato kept them searching, Hakoda grabbed a few bags of food and some blankets. He grabbed a few cloths too, and ran over. He handed the belongings to Sokka. He then also pulled a medium-sized parcel from his coat. "Give this to Katara," he said. "It's for the baby."

As Sokka took the package, he thought of one more thing. "Wait! Where's Storm? Is she okay?"

"They're all fine," Hakoda said. "Do you have the eagle whistle I gave you? The one that calls her?"

"Yea,"

"Call her. Those crystal caves can hold her. You will need her, and she needs you."

"Okay. Stay safe, dad."

"Go…"

"But…"

"Go NOW!!"

As Sokka took out the eagle whistle, he blew it and waited. He heard men yelling, ice crashing, and an eagle's scream. He looked up as Storm flew over and landed next to him. She ruffled her feathers and he hugged her giant head. "Hey girl," he said as he climbed on. "We've got to hurry! They'll be on our tails!"

He grabbed Mai's and Ty Lee's hands and helped them on. Storm took off. Sokka turned her towards the hot springs, but flew past them.

"Uh, Sokka?" Ty Lee asked. "Why did you fly _past_ the hot springs?"

"I don't want them to go right to our hideout," Sokka said. "I'm not _that_ stupid," he said to the two girls, smiling. Ty Lee and Mai looked at each other and smiled.

As they circled around once the soldiers were out of sight, they flew low, because the clouds and storm continued to worsen and the polar eagle was white, to help blend into the snow. They reached the hot springs and got off of the bird. Sokka yelled into the snow. "Toph! It's us! Make a big hole!"

The snow and crystals opened and Sokka yelled down over the wind. "Can you make a cavern big enough for Storm?"

"That huge featherball's coming down here?" Toph yelled through the worsening storm. "Yeah!" Sokka screamed. Toph earthbended another cavern deeper into the cave big enough for the eagle to rest, and Sokka coaxed the giant bird to settle down into the hole and nest in the cavern made for her.

As Sokka, Mai, and Ty Lee jumped down, Zuko looked up from his place next to Katara. She was resting on his shoulder. He softly got up and went over to Sokka. "What did you get?"

"I got some food to last us for a while, some blankets, some cloths for Katara, and dad handed me this for her." She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. He kneeled down next to her.

She opened the package and smiled. It was a soft, warm baby's blanket made of polar bear-tiger fur. She stroked the soft fur. "I have the best father." She looked up and smiled. "And the best family." She leaned back and closed her eyes, and was soon asleep.

They all went to sit around the fire, when Sokka noticed that Storm was trying to get comfortable, but looked uneasy. He went over to stroke her. "Easy, girl, what's wrong?"

She continued to move around, until she finally got up and looked underneath her. And Sokka looked too. His mouth dropped. Underneath her was a giant egg!

"Storm, you're a mother?"

The eagle screeched and nestled the egg into her feathers. He knew that since the polar eagles didn't make nests, they had a special pocket in their feathers and skin to hold the egg and keep it warm.

The storm got worse. They could all hear it outside. Every now and then, Zuko looked over at Katara, who looked more and more restless. He knew it would be soon. "Toph," he said. "Can you let me up for a minute?"

"Sure," she answered as she lifted him up and opened the top. He stuck his head out and looked for the sun below the storm. The sun was coming towards the horizon in the west. He guessed it about 4 o'clock. He came back down and looked at Katara. She started to sweat.

"Sokka…" she whispered as she breathed out heavily. Sokka's eyes widened as he looked at Zuko and they both ran to her side.

Okay, so Tahn's okay, Zuko found his amazing hidden ability (did you guys like that ?) and has saved Mai and Katara, Mai woke up in a surprising way, Mai and Zuko are together again, the Water Tribe is captured, and you can all guess what happens next chapter to Katara… I'll leave you hangin' for today. Next chapter tomorrow! Please READ AND REVIEW! Thanks you guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Avatarone3


	7. Chapter 7: The Birth of the Airbender

Okay, it's time! Here we go, I'll post comments on the bottom so you can read this… hope you enjoy!

Sokka put a hand on her knee.

"Is it time?" he asked.

"Yea," she said, her breathing quickening.

"Okay," he said, directly looking at everyone. "Who knows how to deliver a baby?"

Silence.

"Anyone?"

Toph spoke up. "Hey, count me out. I'm blind and don't know what to look for."

"Well, it can't be me," Sokka said. "I faint. Zuko?"

"No way."

"Mai, Ty Lee, you're girls. Can you help her?"

"No, we've never done this. We're royalty."

"Well," Sokka said. "We're in trouble. The only one who knows how to deliver a baby is the one having the baby. What do we do?"

Katara groaned. "Sokka…" He turned back to her side and put his hand on her belly. He felt a lot of movement. "What do we do?" he asked.

"I'll direct you if you all help me through it," Katara said through clenched teeth. She was sweating hard. "Sokka, go get one of the blankets. Toph, make a rock pillow behind me to support me. Zuko, heat up some water. Mai and Ty Lee, go get the cloths. Hurry!"

As the storm grew, so did her pain. When everyone was ready, she started to give directions. "Someone put the blanket over my stomach and legs. I'll take off my armor and pants, but the rest is all you. I need Toph to feel my stomach to find out when the contractions are. Zuko, can you support my back? Mai and Ty Lee, hold my arms. Sokka, I know you faint and go insane when this happens, but that was years ago. You're a man now. I need you to help bring this baby into the world without going insane."

"You mean…"

"Yeah,"

"Oh."

His eyes widened, he threw his arms in the air, and ran in circles, screaming. "AGGGGGHHHHH! AAAGGHHGGGGHH! AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Sokka, calm down," Katara yelled as she breathed out. "Ty Lee, please make him calm down!"

"I'm on it!" Ty Lee said as she cart wheeled over and landed on Sokka. She jabbed him in the neck, which immediately stopped his yelling and running around. She led him back over and he sat down. "I'm sorry," he said as he breathed in deeply. "It's okay," Katara said as she leaned back against Zuko's arm and breathed heavily.

"Okay, Zuko, heat the water to near boiling and everyone stick your hands in. It cleans you of germs. Go!"

Once they were all clean, Toph started out by placing her hands on Katara. "Wow, that baby's movin'," she said jokingly, but then she focused. "Okay, a contraction is coming. Sokka get ready. Katara, ready?"

They knew it was there when she tensed up, screamed, groaned, and pushed. Sokka saw nothing, but he kept trying to keep his sister going, and he knew he had to be strong for her. When the contraction was over, she leaned back against Zuko. He had a worried look, but she smiled weakly at him, and he wiped her forehead with a clean, wet cloth. "Toph," Sokka asked. "When's the next one?"

"Now!"

Katara pushed and strained, and clenched her teeth as she squeezed Ty Lee's and Mai's hands. She leaned forward, and Sokka was waiting for something to happen.

A half hour went by with nothing seen. He looked at Zuko. "Shouldn't something have happened by now?" he asked. Sokka looked at Katara, who was looking tired. "Katara, what do we do?"

"Maybe the baby's turned wrong," she said as she tensed up again. She pushed as the rest tried to find out how to help her. Toph put her hands on Katara's stomach. "The baby feels fine," she said. "It's facing the right way…so what's wrong?"

Katara sighed. "I don't think I can take this anymore." She tensed up as another wave of pain rushed over her. She cried out. "Katara," Sokka said. "I think you just need to push harder. Come on! Don't give up! Push!"

Katara pushed and screamed as she squeezed Mai's and Ty Lee's hands again. Sokka kept yelling, "Push!" as she was trying to bring her baby into the world. Finally, a head appeared. "Katara, you're doing it!" Toph cried as she felt the baby move. Zuko was drying Katara's face as he whispered in her ear. "You can do this. I believe in you. Aang believes in you."

She relaxed as the wave went away, and Sokka got the cloths ready. "Another on the way!" Toph yelled as Katara tensed up. The pain overcame her, and she pushed. Sweat dripped from her face as she looked upwards, pain searing through her stomach and legs. She screamed and cried out as she felt the baby moving towards Sokka. She then relaxed, but Sokka yelled at her. "Don't worry about the contractions now, just push!"

"Push!" the rest of the group yelled.

"It's coming, Katara!" Toph cried.

Sokka got ready, and with the cloths, held them out. Katara's body shuddered, and she pushed one last time as the baby fell into Sokka's open arms.

Suddenly Aang jolted upright from his sleep. He felt like he had been shocked with electricity, but in a strangely good way. Something had happened. He looked at his tattoos, which were glowing as if he was in the Avatar State. But he looked at his pendant, which was glowing too! He didn't know what happened, but he knew it had to be big. He had never been more confused, but he shrugged it off as soon as they stopped glowing. He lay back down on his bed, wondering what in the Spirit World had happened, if it even was the Spirit World.

Tears fell down Sokka's face as he laughed with joy. The baby started crying as he cleaned it off, and Katara sighed, leaning on Zuko's shoulder. He kissed her cheek, and smiled as tears gathered in his eyes too.

And for the first time since he was burned 9 years ago, tears fell out of his bad eye too.

Mai and Ty Lee were crying, because of happiness, but also because Katara had squished their hands in her grip.

But everyone gathered around and relaxed as Sokka finished cleaning the cleaning the baby, and Katara held out the new blanket. He lightly placed the baby in Katara's arms, and he sighed. "Katara, you have a daughter."

She smiled and cried as she kissed her baby girl and wrapped her in the blanket. She held her close and rocked her. "Aang," she whispered, looking up. "You have a daughter." She looked up. "Thanks, you guys, for everything." She held her daughter close. "Sokka, I thank you the most. You didn't even faint."

"Yeah," he said. "How about that?" he laughed lightly, and fell over. They all laughed.

"I'll wake him up," Toph said. They all expected her to hit, kick, or earthbend him up as she kneeled next to him. But she simply gave him a kiss, and he woke up. "What I miss?"

Everyone laughed as they gathered around. Katara showed everyone the baby, and they all held her. Sokka sat next to his sister with his arm around her. He kissed her forehead. "Aang would be so proud of you," he said as she leaned on his shoulder. "I know I am." She smiled.

A while later, Sokka got up and walked over to Storm. He placed a hand on her neck, and then turned around. Even though three were Fire Nation, the view he saw was his family.

A few hours later, the four girls plus the baby were asleep, and the two young men sat staring at the fire. Suddenly Sokka spoke up. "Zuko, I thank you."

"For what?"

"You saved my sister's life."

"Well, she's my family, and I care about her. Like you do, only you care more."

"I couldn't bear to lose her."

"Yea," Zuko said, thinking the opposite about _his_ sister.

"I'm going to the tribe to tell my father. Want to come?"

"Sure."

Getting out by waking Toph for a second, the two snuck across the landscape as the clear moon shone full.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"I think your niece is an airbender."

"WHAT?"

"I have proof!"

"Zuko," Sokka said, stopping for a minute. "Aang's the last one. His daughter couldn't be one because he's not…oh…" he said stupidly.

Zuko gave him a sarcastic look as they continued through the snow. The storm had disappeared completely, and the small, cool breeze blew through his hair and over his face. "She's an airbender," Zuko thought as he looked at the sky.

As they peeked over the wall, they saw tents in a circle. "That's where my dad and the last warriors are." Sokka said. "We need to get over there."

The two snuck over the wall and crawled on their bellies in the snow.

"Hey you!" They heard a guard yell. They both froze. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Getting some firewood."

Sokka knew that voice. His dad!

"All prisoners are to be in their tents after dark," the guard said. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." His father sounded beaten.

"Get back to your tent!" Sokka heard the soldier shove his father down, heard a groan and a thud as Hakoda hit the snow. Sokka heard the soldier start to beat and kick his father.

Sokka's anger raged inside him. He couldn't take it anymore. He unsheathed his sword and lunged, but Zuko caught him. "No!" he whispered through gritted teeth. "We don't want to be seen. He'll be fine, Sokka."

Zuko let go, and Sokka put his sword away. The beatings continued, and Sokka tried not to cry out to his dad. The soldier yelled for two others.

"Put this prisoner in his tent!" he yelled, and the two men grabbed Hakoda by the legs and dragged him to his tent. They dragged him to the front, dropped him, and walked away laughing. Through a space between tents, Sokka saw his father's mangled body. "Get up," he whispered, but the warrior's body didn't move.

Once he was sure there were no guards around, he ran to his father's side. "Dad! Dad!" he cried, putting his father's head in his lap, trying to revive him. "Let's get him inside," Zuko said, opening the tent flap. Sokka dragged his father inside and covered him in a blanket. He wiped the blood away from his father's face. "Dad?" he looked at Zuko, and then back to Hakoda. "Dad?"

Hakoda's eyes fluttered open. "Sokka?" he whispered. Sokka sighed and looked at Zuko with a smile. "You okay?"

His father smiled. "Never…ughh…better."

"Zuko, can you heal him?"

"Yea."

The ex-prince set his hands ablaze once more and ran his hands over the warrior's body. He helped Hakoda sit up and leaned his back against the tent. "Thanks," he said, and then turned his attention to Sokka. "How's Katara?"

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"You have a granddaughter," Sokka said, smiling. Hakoda smiled proudly. "My brave daughter," he said, wiping his tears. "My brave son. You have all been through so much. And I am proud of all of you." He sipped the tea that Zuko handed him. "I just wish Aang were here to hold his daughter," he added. "But Katara knew the risks of being the Avatar's wife, and wasn't afraid to accept them. Anyway, we need a new plan. We need to get everyone back into the crystal caves. We need to climb on board the ships and rescue the women, kids, and the other warriors. We must bring all of the polar eagles to the caves. I will go back with you two. I want to see my granddaughter, and plan our attacks. Let's go!"

As the three men, escaped, they ran across the barren ice and slid to get to the cave. Sokka knocked. "Toph, open up!" The three fell in and were dropped—softly—by the earthbender. As they stood up, Katara saw her father and smiled. "Dad!" she said as she got up, slowly, as to not wake the newest member. She walked toward him. He smiled at her and looked at the bundle. She held it out to him, and he gently supported it. As he opened the blanket, the infant stretched and yawned. She opened her eyes for the first time, and Hakoda saw Aang's storm-grey eyes looking up at him. He smiled as if he couldn't stop. He kissed his granddaughter's forehead, and then studied her. "Your hair, Aang's eyes. Shaped head like yours as a baby, but eyes, nose, and mouth shaped like Aang's. Overall, a beautiful, healthy, young one." He smiled as he wrapped her up again and handed her to her mother. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Well, I've thought of many, but one keeps whispering to me."

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"Ara," she said. At the sound of it, the baby's eyes opened and looked at her mother. "I think she likes it."

"So much for Sokka Jr." Sokka sighed.

"Why did that come to you?" Toph asked.

"I wanted her to have both her father and I in her name. Aang starts with A, and the last part of my name is Ara. And for the past few weeks, I could swear I heard Aang's voice in my head, in my dreams, saying, 'name her Ara.' So I am."

"Beautiful name," Hakoda said as he motioned Sokka over. "I need to talk to each of you separately, but Sokka and Katara, together."

Katara turned to Zuko. "Can you hold her?" she asked. He looked surprised, but nodded as he carefully took the baby and sat down. It felt so peaceful, holding her that he just stared and never wanted to let her go, but it felt awkward. He had never held a child, let alone a baby. This one was so tiny and fragile and helpless, but Zuko felt that she was destined to have a great future.

When she opened her eyes, Zuko panicked. He turned his head away from her. He didn't want the baby to see his scar. If she did and started to cry, he knew she would always have nightmares; about him, about his face. But when he saw the baby wasn't crying, just staring into his eyes with hers, he didn't know what to think. She looked so much like Aang.

He looked back at her, and she lifted her arms. He didn't know what to do, so he lifted the baby towards his face. The baby looked at his scar, held out her hands, and he brought her closer to his face. She touched his scar, and he only felt calm; love; peace. He closed his eyes as the baby held her hand there, feeling his face, all over his scar, as if she was inspecting it, but somehow he felt that she could see past his outward appearance, to what was in his heart. He took his other hand, and, with one finger, touched her free hand. She grabbed his finger and held on, and Zuko felt that as she grew up, they would have a strong bond.

Gradually as both of her hands fell from his face and hand, he opened his eyes and looked at the now sleeping baby. He wrapped her gently in the blanket and kissed her forehead as he laid her down on his sleeping blanket. He looked up and saw Katara smiling at him.

"What?"

"You and Ara are going to be strong," Katara said as she sat next to him. She looked at Ara, and then at him. "I saw what you two did. You have a bond."

Zuko looked down at the sleeping newborn, and then looked up. "I felt like she truly saw me, for me, not just my scar."

"Perhaps she did," Katara replied. "And maybe also she's just thanking you for saving her life for saving me."

Okay, it's kind of long notes, but this is maybe one of my favorite chapters with Zuko. The way I modeled him in my story and the way he changed so much in the series is now why he's my favorite character. He's now formed a bond with the baby, and as the story progresses, he's her guardian, best friend, mentor, and father (since Aang's gone). He really opens up, and that's why I love him so much! Hope you guys love "the bond" part of the story. It just seemed to fit, like Zuko never holding a baby, ashamed of his scar, until the newborn looked at him and touched it…

Also, just to let you guys know, in my story, Mai also changes. She's not the emo, depressed, little "life is boring" girl. She really changes in my story once she and Zuko come back into each other's lives. Sorry Zutara, but Katara and Zuko are best friends, if that's good enough for you, they are like brother and sister, and love each other a lot in that way.

I hope you guys liked the name Ara. Like Katara said, but by me, it just seemed to come… I know it's not themed with the show, but that's what fanfictions are for, right?

And I hope you guys liked the part with Aang's tattoos AND pendant glowing. I bet most of you guys have already guessed, right?

But thanks to all who have commented! You guys rock! And thanks so much for even making me cry! yeah, I cry when I'm happy or really excited, that started when I saw the preview for season 3, and since then, I've maybe gotten close or cried at nearly every single Avatar commercial, trailer, or video I've seen for the amazing new episodes that were coming…I'm so dramatic, oh well…

But thanks again to all of you guys, please read and review, and now that this cliffhanger from chapter 6 is over, maybe I'll post two chapters today… READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what you guys think! Thanks for everything!  
Avatarone3


	8. Chapter 8: Take Back the Water Tribe

Okay, so Ara is born, the group is strategizing; all that's left for right now is to save the Water Tribe from Azula… dun dun DUH! I know I said that I would possibly put up this chapter, but to tell you the truth, even I couldn't wait! So here you go, and I hope you all enjoy! Read and Review Please!

* * *

As the days went by, the group planned their strategy in the caverns. Toph worked hard earthbending huge caves big enough to fir everyone, yet deep enough for the Fire Nation not to find them. Hakoda led her around, as he had come to the caves when he was a little boy, and knew the caverns and crevices well. Everything was going according to plan.

As Sokka got up one morning, he somehow knew that they had to speed up the plans. Something was wrong.

He ran to the tribe, and saw the last of the warriors being rounded up and led to the ships. "No," he whispered. He ran back and yelled. "Everyone! We need to save them! Now! They're being taken!"

They group all got up. Mai got her daggers, Ty Lee stretched, Toph put on a jacket, Katara took her water pouch, Zuko meditated, Sokka got his boomerang, and Hakoda got his weapons. He looked at the group.

"Ready?"

Katara looked at Ara. "What do we do with her?"

"We can bring her," Zuko started, "and leave her in the care of one of the last people in the tribe. That way she'll be safe."

"Okay," Katara said as she picked up the now one-week old baby. She wrapped her snugly in the blanket as Toph opened the top. Sokka and Zuko got onto Storm and she leapt into the sky, ready to lead the small attack. As they looked into the horizon, they saw that only 5 ships had remained. The rest had left. "We'll need to sneak onto the ship and free the rest," Sokka yelled back to Zuko. He nodded.

Storm flew next to the shadow of the first ship, and Zuko and Sokka jumped off onto the ship, and crept into a storage container. "You know about Fire Navy ships, Zuko. Where would they be keeping them?"

"Down in the lowest level of the ship, where the cells are," Zuko answered. "Follow me!" He swiftly turned and ran down a hallway, and Sokka followed closely behind. Zuko stopped him suddenly a few minutes later as they came to a corner. He motioned to be quiet, and went around the corner. Sokka turned as Zuko ambushed two soldiers, hit them over their heads, and flipped them onto their backs. He motioned Sokka to once again follow him and they ran to the cells.

10 guards were standing in front of the cells stuffed with nearly the whole tribe.

As they hid around the corner, they tried to figure out how to save them. Zuko turned and his eyes flew to a fire navy uniform. Sokka saw it too and smiled at Zuko, who smiled back. He grabbed the uniform and started to put it on.

Back at the tribe, the rest of the group had snuck into the tribe, dropped off Ara, and snuck up on the remaining soldiers. As they prepared to jump out and attack, Hakoda suddenly stopped them, seeing Azula.

She walked by, her head covered in a bandage from what Sokka did to her. She walked to a table and stood next to the Admiral, looking at the plans, while the 5 revolters eavesdropped.

"Princess, we are to leave this wasteland with the prisoners today. We will bring them with us, where it'll be the last of the Southern Water Tribe."

"No. No prisoners. Kill them all, and find my brother and those peasants. Now!" she said as she walked off. The group snuck into the tents and started to tell the remaining warriors of their plan.

Back on the ship, a fire nation soldier came into the prison hold, leading a water tribe warrior. They walked to the line of guards.

"Halt," one said, who looked like the leader. "Where are you taking this man?"

"I found him sneaking about the ship. I was told to take him here and lock him up."

"Very well. Hand him over."

As the disguised soldier handed Sokka over, he suddenly attacked, knocking the man over. He hit him with his bone club, as Zuko firebended a few soldiers out. Sokka fought and Zuko bended, until all of the soldiers were taken out. The water tribe people yelled happily as Zuko got out of the uniform and Sokka unlocked the cells. As the people got out, they gathered together as they waited for instructions. Zuko got on a chair and called everyone together. "Quiet, everyone. We are going to get out of here, but we need cooperation. We go silently, and quickly. If you see a soldier, yell. Sokka and I will come. Let's move!"

As everyone started to move towards the deck of the ship, Sokka caught up with Zuko. "How do we get them all _off_ of the ship? As far as I know, we only have the ocean and one polar eagle."

"I know, I know," Zuko said, trying to concentrate. "What we need is to get the whole ship near the tribe. Do you know how to steer ships?"

"I will if you show me what's what."

The warriors continued to lead the tribe through the ship. They tried to go fast, yet quiet. Sokka stopped them right before they got onto the open deck. "Everyone, we need all able warriors and waterbenders to fight every guard on this ship with us. We then need anyone besides Zuko who knows how to steer a Fire Navy ship near to the shore. The rest of you, women and children and others, stay here for now. We'll be back," Sokka said as he turned around the corner and ran into about 2 dozen guards. He pulled out his sword and readied for the attack. They came at him, but they were no match. Even he, a non-bender, had become a master of the sword that he made with his own hands 6 years ago. So as he took them out and more came, he yelled. "Zuko! Help me out here! It'll go faster!"

Zuko took his broadswords and steel hit steel as he joined his brother in the fight.

* * *

Back on land, Katara felt back to her old self when she was 14 and 15, taking out the army by herself. She ducked and spun, feeling great. She was actually smiling when taking out the soldiers. She looked at her father, Mai, Ty Lee, and Toph all fighting. They all had become even better than 6 years ago.

As the battle ended, Katara drew in her chi and relaxed. But something made her turn around just as blue flame erupted towards her. She bended a water wall up just as the flames made contact. She threw a blade of ice at the princess, who dodged it and shot fire back at her. Katara swung her arms in a circle and shot water slice after water slice at Azula. She ducked, but made one move too late and Katara cut the firebender's cheek. Azula's eyes filled with rage and murder as she attacked Katara once more, but just as Katara had done to Zuko years before at the North Pole, she froze Azula up into a cliff, and collapsed it. The move worked. As the powder cleared, she saw that Azula was unconscious. Quickly she froze Azula's hands behind her back and encased her in ice. She bent a wave to carry the "Azulasickle" out to the ship.

* * *

On the ship, Zuko ran to the navigation room. He started to steer the ship towards the ice. Sokka came up and started to look back over his shoulder. "We've got the soldiers tied up and we're ready to—look out!!"

Zuko turned his head just as the ship hit something that made them both fly forward. The water tribe members on the deck all fell over. Zuko and Sokka got up, and they rubbed their heads and groaned. "What the heck did you do?" Sokka asked as he looked out the window. His eyes widened at the sight. Zuko got up and his eyes widened too. Sokka turned to Zuko sarcastically and clapped him on the back. "Nice job, man," he said as he smiled.

They had crashed the ship into the ice, and when the snow cleared, they saw a tiny Katara down near the ship. They had nearly run her over, and she was yelling at them.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD! YOUR ALMOST KILLED ME!! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!! YOU STUPID GUYS!! GET DOWN HERE!! YOU LITTLE….UGHHH!!"

They both grinned sheepishly at one another as they went out to let the ramp down.

The whole tribe got off, family members reunited, and Zuko cut the guards free. He stared them down. "We are going to let you go. You are to take your supplies and troops, and leave. We can fight you, and if you decide to come back; by the time you come back, we'll have built a fortress like the Northern Tribe. You'd better not come back. But we have mercy. Be spared."

As he let them go, they bowed and prepared to cast off. He walked down and saw Katara bending his sister up the ramp onto the ship. Azula was encased in ice! He stopped. "How…wha…oh, never mind. Follow me. We'll put her in the lowest cargo hold."

The ship turned away from them to go to back to the Fire Nation. The whole tribe shouted with joy. Katara, Sokka, and Toph held hands as they walked towards Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee. They all gathered for a group hug, and Hakoda walked up, carrying a bundle wrapped in fur. "May we join you?" he asked as he handed the bundle to Katara. "Ara!" she cooed as the baby opened her eyes and smiled at everyone. Zuko watched as mother and baby snuggled, and then he walked towards the ocean where the ships could still be seen in the distance. The wind blew through his hair and the ship got smaller on the horizon.

Sokka walked up to his friend.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yea, I'm just thinking about stuff, yet I have an idea." He turned to his brother. "Gather Hakoda and the leaders in the main tent. I have an idea for our safety."

* * *

Azula's eyes fluttered. It was dark, a low rumble was endless, and she was frozen to the bone. She felt her hands, which were tied around her back and she used a tiny blaze to melt the ice shackles. But she still couldn't move. She struggled and fought, and suddenly realized that she was frozen.

She heated herself up from the core and melted the ice, but she fell to her knees, still dizzy and her head buzzing. Then she realized that the rumble beneath her was her own ship.

"My crew will wish they'd never been born," she growled, thinking that they had mutinied. But the last thing she remembered was that peasant girl attacking and freezing her up in the air in a mound of ice, crashing, and then nothing. She got up shakily and wobbled to the control center.

The captain was talking to some crewmen, and as they saw her, they backed up and walked away, and he turned to her and bowed.

"Princess,"

"Captain, why are we heading back to my father?"

"We were outnumbered, Princess."

"And who gave you permission to retreat?"

"No one, Princess. But we were let go."

There was a hint of confusion in her eyes as she turned away from him.

"By who?"

He knew that the banished prince's name was never to be spoken of. He trembled. "Your, uh, own brother, your highness."

Azula narrowed her eyes. "So, he is weaker than I thought," she hissed as she walked away. "Very well captain. Continue your course. We'll be back for them."

* * *

Aang walked through the quiet courtyard. It was late, but he couldn't sleep. The city was always bustling, but this part of town right now was quiet. He felt calm, but the dull ache in his leg made him limp a little. He didn't care. All he wanted was peace from the war. To go home to his friends. Family. Katara.

At the thought of her, his heart leapt. He closed the pendant in his palm, and he traced the design in his fingers. He sighed and fell to his knees, exhausted. He hadn't slept much since Tahn had gotten hurt. He wished he was home, where love was. He missed the times with his friends when they were together. He missed the adventures they had traveling around the world. He held himself in his arms and he sobbed. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, a grown young man sobbing on the ground, but he didn't care. The full moon cast light down on him as he sat in the stillness. As he wished to go home, Appa came up behind him and lay down, nuzzling him. He turned and leaned onto Appa, his tears flowing as he embraced his friend. Momo crawled over and curled into Aang's lap. He smiled. "I know you guys are always with me. Thanks. With you I can keep going." He got up and walked Appa back to his stall. "Goodnight, buddy," he said as Appa closed his eyes.

Aang walked back to his room, where he finally fell asleep with Momo in his arms.

* * *

As the water tribe joined together, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Katara (with Ara), and Hakoda joined the other leaders of the tribe. As more came in, Sokka leaned over to Zuko.

"What's this for again? What's your plan?"

"You'll see."

Hakoda stood up, motioning everyone to be quiet. "Warriors and people of the Southern Tribe. I know it is late and most of you are exhausted. But I thank you for coming to this meeting, called not me, but by Zuko." He gestured to the young man sitting next to him. "He has come up with a plan that will protect us from any further invasions. Zuko?"

He got up and started his plan. "People of the Water Tribe. Don't you agree that your number has grown, and will continue growing?" They nodded and mumbled. "6 years ago, while the men were off at war, the women and children and Sokka were here, but even that was a small number. Today the tribe stands at almost 250, where this village will not hold many more. My plan is, for future generations and protection, we build a fortress and tribe like the Northern Tribe. Think about it. Protection, we flourish and prosper; we need to rebuild the tribe to the world will know we are here and that we will survive this war."

Everyone cheered. A few raised their hands. "But sir, how will we build it? We need numerous waterbenders and sculptors to build it. We only have Katara, Master Pakku, and his students. Ten people at the max aren't enough to build a city."

"I have thought about it," Zuko said. "And all we have to do is ask for as many waterbenders as we need from the Northern Tribe to come and help us build it. And during construction, the tribe will live in the caverns until the tribe is done. Who is with me? Should we build a city?"

Everyone cheered. Later, plans were made. Letters were sent. Construction plans were drawn. Everything was ready. And it was midnight when everyone went to bed.

Zuko was one of the last ones out, and he rubbed his eyes. As he walked out, he saw Katara and Mai standing together. He walked up and they both hugged him. "We're so proud of you," Mai said as she held him tighter. He backed up. Katara smiled. "You spoke like a true Water Tribe Warrior."

His heart filled with pride. Coming from her, he knew he was accepted. He smiled at her and turned around to look at the moon. "We start building tomorrow," he said. "We will start with the waterbenders here."

The next morning, he saw Katara bending a small ball of water around Ara's face, while the baby giggled and laughed. He smiled, walked over, and sat down. Immediately the baby saw him, stopped playing with the ball, and held out her arms to him, laughing. Katara looked on as he picked Ara up, threw her in the air, and kissed her forehead. He set her back down and turned to Katara.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Ara is a bender."

"How do you know?"

"You know that message you sent to the University? The one about telling about airbenders? Well, when we were preparing for war, a messenger gave me a message to give to you from the University."

"And?"

"And, it spoke of the symptoms of the birth of an airbender. It was to be during a bad storm, strong gusts of wind, born during sunset, during the fall season, and a small breeze with sunshine following the birth of one. And all of those things happened with Ara."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Katara, I think your daughter is an airbender. Like father, like daughter. Aang's not the last one."

Katara's eyes widened. "This—isn't possible," she stammered. "And yet it is. I've been noticing her hair is always moving with the wind, even when there's no wind anywhere else. And she feels lighter sometimes, like she's floating."

"She's like her father," Zuko said, looking at Ara. "The question is, who will train her? If Aang can't come back?"

"I can tell she's already smart. She'll teach herself, and since the others and I have been around Aang so long, I bet we could teach her too."

"And I bet that since her father's a master, plus the Avatar, she will master it quickly too."

* * *

Okay, so I hope you guys liked it. And when Ara's training starts, can she master airbending without a true master? And is Aang starting to lose it from not being around the ones he loves most? Will he ever go home? Zuko's a genius! And the new adventure begins… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks to all of you guys who do! And you'll find out why Katara's and Aang's pendants glowed… next chapter! I'll make you guys wait…hehehe…

Avatarone3


	9. Chapter 9: Bending and A Wrong Turn

Okay, thanks for everything you guys have said about my story!! I love you guys! And I hope you like it! So here it is, next chapter, and this is where Ara's next talent is discovered, and things take a wrong turn for Aang…

Aang stormed to the general's war-room. He was blazing mad, madder than he _ever_ had been, at the letter he held in his hand. He walked in, shoved the guards aside, and yelled.

"General Po, show yourself. NOW!!"

His voice, filled with anger, echoed through the stillness of the room. The general walked out from behind a partition. He casually sat down and looked on. "Avatar Aang, what can I do for you?"

"What the HELL is this??" he stormed, rapidly holding up the scroll.

"What is it? I send many letters a day."

Aang bended it with the wind quickly towards the general, not caring that the wind slapped the sitting man. Under clenched teeth he snarled, "Read it out loud. NOW!!"

The general began to read:

_"Avatar Aang,_

_ Under the most unfortunate circumstances, the Fire Nation is expected to launch a full-scale invasion on the city. We are keeping you here, as you are available to us now and are here now, to help us fight and win this war again, seeing as we, including you, FAILED the last time. We are keeping you here for a minimum of three years, as we need you and you are safer here than anywhere. You will be moved by force to a solitary area where we can keep an eye on you. We need you, and we offer protection. If you leave, you will be turning your back on us and siding with the nation who has killed too many. Who are you for? Good or evil? We will come and get you. You are not to leave, or we will come after you. Thank you._

_ General Po"_

The General looked at Aang. "I don't see the problem here."

"One, it is such a shallow letter, coming from a general. And you are taking me as a prisoner? What have I done wrong? This is abuse to your power!!"

"Nonsense. We are keeping you here to use you as our weapon."

"And when I'm not fighting, I'm to be imprisoned. For a minimum of three years!! I have family and friends! I need them!!"

The general snapped his fingers and Aang was attacked from behind. His arms were tied and pulled away from him. His legs were tied together. He fell to the floor. "This is a rebellion!" he yelled.

"Too bad," the general snapped back. "_This_ is war." He motioned a guard with a club. "Goodnight, Avatar."

"What?"

The guard hit Aang's head with a huge thump and the Avatar fell to the ground.

"Take him away," General Po commanded as they dragged him to a jail cell.

Sokka and Toph walked together, away from the tribe. Construction had already begun, so there was so much noise and so many vibrations that Toph couldn't take it anymore. She just had to get into a quiet place. She ran, and Sokka followed. So they walked, hand in hand, while the snow fell softly, much to Toph's appreciation.

"You know," Sokka said, breaking the silence. "I haven't officially asked you the question."

Toph stopped. "Would you like to ask me now?" As she smiled, he got down on one knee in the snow, took both of her hands, and started.

"Toph, I don't have much to offer, and I will get a ring or necklace, or make one in the traditional way, but I love you. I truly, deeply, and sincerely love you with all of my heart. And I want to be with you always. Toph Beifong, would you be my wife?"

Toph broke into the biggest smile and flung her arms around him. They fell into the snow, and she kissed him. She reached for his face, and he for hers, and they were lost in their love.

Aang looked around. His head pounded, and the gigantic lump was more than enough to tell his story. The cell he was in was heavily barred, made for powerful criminals. But he wasn't a criminal. So why was he here?

All his cell was were bars, a small window, a bed, and a chair. He was given water and food through a pipe. He was surrounded by metal, something Toph had never tried to teach him to bend. And he was alone. He yelled in anger and rage, his tattoos starting to glow as well as his eyes. But he calmed himself out of it.

He heard his cell door unlocking as he turned around. A hooded figure walked in. "Katara?" Aang whispered.

"No," the figure said. He removed his hood. "Tahn!" Aang cried, smiling as he ran to his friend. "Hey buddy," Tahn answered, holding onto the cell bars. "I heard what happened. The whole city did. How could they do this to you?"

"I don't know. But I can't escape, just yet. I need some time to think and form a plan. I need to defeat Ozai once and for all."

"Okay, but while you're thinkin', I brought someone to keep you company."

His chest bulged, and he opened the cloak, and out jumped—

"Momo!" Aang cried as his lemur scurried through the bars and snuggled into his outstretched arms. "Where'd you find him?"

"Well, I was looking for you yesterday and all of the sudden this furball attacked me. He must have recognized me or smelled you on my clothing, and knew that I was a friend. So I carried him around until I found you."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." The prison door opened. "I have to leave, but I'll bring you stuff every week, okay? And I'll take good care of Appa."

"Thanks Tahn. Oh, and how are you feeling?"

"Great, thanks to you." He smiled and walked out.

As the two prisoners heard the rain start to fall outside, Momo scurried into Aang's robe and nuzzled against his warm body. He cuddled the lemur and fell asleep, wishing and dreaming about home.

When morning came, the sun's light shone down on the two figures. Aang yawned and decided to keep in shape, so he got up and worked out with whatever he could use in his cell.

The door opened and he stopped. "Tahn!" he said as he airbended himself up and walked over.

"Hey, I can stay for an hour, enough time to tell you some plans," Tahn said, sitting cross-legged next to the bars. Aang did the same. "First off, the Fire Nation has started their search for you again. They don't want you alive now. Your new wanted poster says that they want you dead, with some proof. Like your whole body. So I brought you some new clothes." He took out a parcel and pushed it through the bars. "They're for a disguise," he started, "and I suggest that you grow your hair out. Put this headband over your arrow when the rest of your hair grows out. I'll try to come back every day, and tomorrow, give me your Air Nomad clothes. I'll keep them safe until you need them again. But about the plans,"

"There will be no plans until I get out of here."

"But Aang, that could be years!"

"Then we'll wait."

Zuko was playing with Ara when Mai walked up. He had offered to watch the baby while Katara was off with the other waterbenders building the new city.

Mai sat next to him. "You're really good with her," she said as she leaned on him. It was silence for a while, except for Ara cooing.

"I'm sorry I left."

"What?"

"You know what I mean. On the day of the solar eclipse, I left without saying goodbye. I'm sorry I hurt you like that. I just needed to find my destiny. I knew I needed to do what was right. I needed to help Aang. I cared about you Mai. I spent so many nights thinking about you. And I still care for you now. I love you."

She grasped his hand and put it on her cheek. He leaned in closer, and she did too, and their lips touched. They both leaned in closer until they lost themselves in their kiss. "I love you too," Mai whispered, still near to Zuko's face. He smiled as he looked into her eyes, and then looked back to Ara.

He formed a snowball in his hands and moved it over the baby's head. She laughed as she moved her hands around, and suddenly the snowball formed into water and fell through Zuko's fingers onto Ara, surprising her. But surprisingly, she didn't cry. She coughed, but only laughed harder. Immediately Mai picked her up and rocked her. "Zuko," she said under her breath, "Why did you do that?"

"Hey, it wasn't me! I didn't melt it!"

"Well, if it wasn't you, then it had to come from a waterb—"

They both looked at each other and then to the baby. "She can't have two bending abilities! Can she?" Zuko asked.

"Hey, why are you asking me? I'm not the one—"

"Look!" Zuko interrupted.

Ara was moving her hands, and all of the water that soaked her was now levitating above her.

Their eyes widened. Zuko grabbed Ara and they both ran to where Katara was bending walls up.

"Katara!" they both yelled, out of breath as they reached her. She spun around. "What's the matter?"

"Ara…she's a …wa…"

"A what?"

"A waterbender!"

"Guys, she's an airbender. No person can have more than one ability, except the Avatar, and the Avatar is my husband."

"But she melted ice! And levitated water!"

"Prove it!"

Mai formed a snowball and handed it to Ara. The baby moved her hands around the ball, and it turned to liquid water, splashing herself, but she bent if off of her. Katara's eyes widened. "But—but—she's an airbender, like her father, not like me."

"It's true," Zuko said. "But she's both. Both of her parents are two of the most powerful benders in the world; why wouldn't she get both?"

Katara smiled as she held her daughter.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled as he ran up behind them, dragging Toph. "Katara! Hi Zuko, Hi Mai. Sorry to interrupt, but Katara, we found out some really bad news about Aang."

They all looked at Katara, who stared at the ground. In barely a whisper, she croaked out, "Is he dead?"

"No, thank God. But the Fire Nation has issued more wanted posters for him. And this time they don't want him captured. They want him dead. They want to kill off the last airbender. I'll think he'll be okay, but it's not Aang I was worried about."

All eyes turned towards the baby.

Sokka continued. "We need to disguise her if any of the Fire Nation comes back. If she becomes a master airbender, then she needs the tattoos. Aang would want it. But they need to be covered, and no one, except dad, us, and Ty Lee are to know that she's an airbender. She will train and master in private. Katara, you can teach her to master waterbending, but no one is to tell of her other side. No one is to put her in danger. This is for her, and possibly, Aang's sake."

"Her training begins when she can walk," Katara started. "I know her destiny, along with her father's, will decide the future."

Ara's a waterbender too! Well of course, her parents are the two most powerful benders in the world! Gotta go, but please read and review, tell me what you think, please!!


	10. Chapter 10: Finally Home

Okay, so here's chapter 10! I'll save notes for the end… enjoy!

* * *

**_15 YEARS LATER_**

Aang finally saw Tahn again. He hadn't been able to see his friend in 8 years, for security reasons. The changes they had made both physically and mentally were incredible. Aang's dark brown, almost black, hair grew out, and he had a long beard. The clothes Tahn had given him were still in the parcel, as Aang didn't see the reason to wear them until he got out. But now, as Tahn waited for Aang to give him the Air Nomad clothes, he petted Momo. Aang took the parcel and opened it up. Inside were a robe, a navy blue tunic, black pants, a cloak, and a headband. Aang was to keep his own boots.

As Aang undressed, Tahn saw his friend's tattoos, and he winced at the sight of the awful scar on Aang's back. "Geez, how'd you get that?" he asked.

Aang turned. "Fire Nation. 21 years ago."

As he continued to get dressed, Tahn saw all of the multiple wounds and scars Aang had received the last few years. He saw how Aang's leg wound had healed, but it left a terrible scar. Every now and then, he was let out when the Fire Nation was close to victory. He would fight, win, and then be led back in chains to his cell. For 15 years they did this to him. He still looked like the same young man Tahn had met years ago, but sadder and had a beaten look deep in his eyes.

Aang finished dressing and turned. "You got a knife?"

Tahn handed his dagger to him as Aang bent some water from the water pipe onto the ground and froze it into a mirror. He then took the knife, cut most of his beard off, and cut his hair to shoulder length. He put it up in the traditional men's style. He tied the headband around his tattoo, put the cloak on, and turned to Tahn.

"Wow! I don't even recognize you!"

"So you know the plan?"

Aang and Tahn had made a plan the last day Tahn had seen him, saying that the next time they saw each other, they would initiate the plan. However, neither of them knew that they wouldn't see each other for 8 years.

"Yeah. Fly Appa to here, you blow the bison whistle, he busts you out, and I fly away on him. Then you meet me outside the outer wall in the Hansho forest, and you're home free!"

"Good. But wait until midnight to two, when the guards are asleep. I'll work on already busting myself out. Okay?"

"Gotcha! Come on, Momo."

Momo climbed into Tahn's cloak as he left the cell.

"Katara," Aang whispered. "Please don't have given up on me."

Midnight came and went. Finally, Aang spotted Appa flying towards him, with Tahn and Momo. They landed silently next to the tower, and Aang took the whistle. He sucked in a big breath, and blew with all of his might.

Appa groaned angrily, as he hadn't seen his best friend in 15 years. He jumped and flew into the air, blasting open the jail. He saw Aang, and with all of a ten-ton bison's might, crashed into the cell, breaking it open.

"Appa!" Aang cried happily as the bison licked him all over. Even through the disguise, Appa knew his best friend. "We gotta go! Hurry!" Tahn cried as Aang jumped out of the cell into the street and put his hood on over his head.

"Good luck!" he yelled to Tahn as the bison took off, while Aang slunk off into the shadows of the street. Occasional cries of 'The Avatar has escaped!' were heard, but Aang knew he was safe, for now.

As dawn came, it found the young Avatar still wandering the streets, heading towards his freedom. He took his hood off and walked casually through the streets. Soldiers were running to and fro everywhere, passing out flyers of the missing Avatar to passersby. Aang was also passed a few, and he looked nothing like the picture now. That was good. He laughed inside.

As he got to the outer wall, two guards stopped him. "Halt, citizen. Where are you going?"

Aang tried to hide his voice, so he spoke with an accent. "I am going to the city of Omashu to visit my brother, Sho-Pong."

"And who are you?"

"Sho-Lee."

"Sho-Lee, do you have your passport?"

"Yes, sir," Aang took out the fake passport Tahn had given him.

"Okay, you're clear. Have a nice trip."

"Thank you."

As Aang walked away, he smiled and walked towards the meeting point in the forest a few miles ahead.

The sun started to set, and Aang saw Tahn. "Hey, you made it!" he said as he handed Aang a bowl of rice and chicken, and then sat down across the fire, his back relaxed against a log. "Hey, Tahn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything, and thanks for being my friend through it all."

"No problem. But we need a plan from here."

"Well, Appa, Momo, and I can leave before sunrise. That way we'll have more cover and be well rested. I think, without stops, we should make it home in about 2-3 weeks. We'll leave before dawn, but now, we should get some sleep."

Tahn rolled over, his back to Aang. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

Aang went over to Appa and hugged him the hardest he could. He had missed his best friend. Appa closed his eyes, content, and Aang crawled onto the bison's back. He lay on his back, Momo on his stomach, and looked at the stars. To himself and the sky, he thought about Katara. 15 years was way too long. "I'm coming, Katara. I'm coming home." He soon fell asleep.

A buffalo-wolf's howl woke him up. Tahn was already up, packing Appa's saddle and clearing the fire. Aang pulled his cloak on and walked to his friend. "Guess this is it, huh?"

"Yeah," Tahn said. He held out another parcel. "These are your old clothes. I guess you need them for the time when the Fire Nation will know that the Avatar is back again."

Aang took them and hugged Tahn. "Thanks for saving my life, buddy."

"Thanks for saving my life more."

"Well, Tahn, g—"

"No, Aang. No goodbyes. We'll meet again; maybe on another battlefield. Take care."

"You too. And thanks for helping me escape! Finally!"

"Don't mention it!"

Aang jumped onto Appa and Momo jumped into Aang's lap. "Yip yip!" He cried, and Appa took off into the slowly rising sunrise.

Two weeks later, Aang noticed it was colder, so he knew they were closer. As he bunked down for the night, he decided to meditate and calm himself before going home. But he was so tired that he fell asleep right in the middle of the meditation.

He was surrounded by darkness. One flame lit up the room, and before him, Roku appeared. "Hello, Aang."

"Roku!"

"You've grown up quite a lot, haven't you, since the last time we talked."

"A little," he said as he smiled.

"Aang, many changes have taken place since you left. I will warn you of some things, but rest now. Contact me in the morning."

"Okay, Roku."

Aang sat up. Appa and Momo were asleep, and the moon was full. It was just a dream.

Aang fell right back to sleep again.

In the morning, he felt refreshed and energized. But he had to talk to Roku first. He meditated and went into the Avatar state. He opened his eyes and Roku stood in front of him. "Come, Aang. We have much to talk about." Aang took Roku's hand as he climbed onto the dragon's back.

"The fate of the world still rests on your shoulders, Aang," Roku started. "But you are not alone. You have so many friends and family that will join you to win this war. And now, there is one more that can and will help you defeat Ozai and Azula once and for all."

"Who?"

"All I can tell you is her name. You must find out the rest yourself."

"What is her name, Roku?"

"The girl's name, Aang, is Ara. She is still young, but is growing to become a very powerful bender, one of the best. She will help you win the war. You will find her when the time is right."

"Okay, Roku."

"And Aang, there are many changes awaiting you at the Southern Tribe. Keep your disguise and identity to yourself until the right time."

"When is the right time?"

"You will know. Good luck, Aang."

Aang opened his eyes and was in his camp again. Appa and Momo were grazing, and the sun just peeked over the horizon.

As he packed up the camp, Aang thought about what Roku had said about keeping on his disguise, even in the Water Tribe. _Something must have happened_, he thought, _something about me that is dangerous to the Tribe_.

He just shrugged it off and continued to pack.

As the sun rose higher, Aang was flying about the water at the cloud's elevation, when he spotted the South Pole. He breathed in a burst of cold air. "It's good to be home," he said. But something caught his eye. A giant city, carved into the ice.

"Am I at the right pole?" Aang asked Momo questioningly, but decided to land with Appa safely a few miles away, hide him and Momo, and make and ice boat. He paddled to the fortress.

When he got there, he couldn't believe how much had changed. His mouth gaped at just the sight of the wall!

He stopped when the guards saw him. He yelled up. "Do I have permission to enter the city?"

A guard yelled down, "What is your business?"

"I need to speak to Chief Hakoda; my business is my own to know."

"Very well. We will escort you in."

The gate opened, Aang paddled through, and was again stunned. The great southern tribe had still kept its simplicity, but was much more protected, and looked more like the northern tribe.

As the gate closed behind him, Aang got out of the boat and followed the guards. He kept his cloak over his head and dared not show his clothes, in case they thought he was a spy. But he couldn't help but gaze in wonder at the magnificent sight around him.

They went up a few flights of steps, and Aang turned and looked at the whole tribe. Tears filled his eyes. He was glad to finally be home. He turned and continued his walk. The guards led him to a large tent, where a map of the world was set up on the floor and a round table circled it.

Aang looked at the guard. "You will wait here. The chief will be with you when he can." Aang nodded and sat down, his face facing parallel to the door. But he didn't have to wait long when he heard Hakoda's voice outside the tent.

"I have a visitor? Who?"

"A stranger, sir. He said his business was his own."

"I will talk to the man. Thank you. You may leave." Aang heard the guards walking away down the steps, and the tent flap moving as the warrior pushed it aside.

"I am to understand that you requested my presence," Hakoda said as he walked toward the hood figure. "May I ask your business here with me?"

"Family matters," Aang said deeply. He looked up. His father's face had the same proud look like he remembered, just a little older and more tired.

Hakoda looked at the hooded stranger. He looked familiar, but he didn't know where from. He hadn't seen his son-in-law in 15 years. How could he remember, especially since Aang was in disguise?

"I have come to unleash secrets hidden to me, to find my lost family even though I was the one lost, and to save the world."

Hakoda stared into the stranger's eyes. Only one other person he knew of at the moment had grey eyes like the stranger. He gaped.

"Aang?"

"Hey dad."

He stood up, took off his hood, and ran to his father. Hakoda embraced his son, tears filling his eyes. "Aang," his father sighed. "We almost gave up hope! Why didn't you come back? What happened? Are you okay? Why didn't you write? Aang, you've missed so much…" Hakoda stopped. "Wait. I need to know it's really you. Show me your arrow."

Aang removed the headband, and Hakoda smiled. "It _is_ you. But you should rest now. We will talk later. A guard will show you to a tent. Aang, you have no idea how much this means to me."

He smiled. "Me too, dad." He walked out, and Hakoda couldn't help but notice a slight limp in the Avatar's gait.

As Aang walked to his tent, he again noticed how much the tribe had changed. But he was too tired as he crawled under the sleeping skin and fell asleep.

Hakoda ran to find Zuko. He was practicing firebending, but stopped when he saw Hakoda running flat out towards him. "Hakoda, what's wrong?" he said as Hakoda grabbed him. "Nothing; but Zuko, he's…he's back…he's alive!"

"Who?"

"Aang!"

The prince gaped. "Are you sure?"

"Zuko, I know my own son in law. He's back, and resting! Come on! See for yourself!"

As the two men ran back, Zuko ran faster to the tent Hakoda said he was in. He stopped, caught his breath, and walked in. And sure enough, his friend was sleeping like a rock. And Zuko couldn't believe how much Aang had changed. He had long hair, new clothes, and he looked older and worn-down, as if the weight of the world had finally caught up with him. "Sleep well, buddy," Zuko whispered. "You need it before you hear news that'll change your life."

As he walked out, Hakoda met him and they went inside the main tent to talk. They sat down and Zuko heated some tea for the both of them.

"Does he know?" he asked.

"As far as I know, no. And he didn't seem to know about Katara, Sokka, and Toph. But when he wakes up, we need to tell him about Ara. She's growing up. She needs to meet her real father. Zuko, you have been her adoptive father since the day she was born, but now she needs to follow her father."

"I know."

"Well, we'll just wait for the Avatar to wake up so we can shock him out of his shoes."

Aang woke up the next day. He couldn't believe how tired he was. He grabbed his cloak, redid his hair, fixed his headband, and walked out. He was still looking around at the beauty of the tribe which he had come to love when he bumped into someone. She fell down on her face and the basket of fish she was carrying spilled all over the icy ground.

Aang got up. He hood was covering her face. "I am so sorry, miss. I didn't see you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Don't worry about it. I'm always a little clumsy." She laughed. As he helped her up, he took her hand and suddenly stared into the face of a beautiful young teenage girl who looked extremely familiar. She looked in his eyes, and he in hers: they both had the same soft grey eyes. They just stared until Aang broke the silence. "Uh, here, let me help you clean up your fish," he said as he made a face at himself and helped her pick them up. She looked so much like Katara, but at the same time, different. "Thanks," she mumbled, and walked away. They both caught each other staring back towards each other. Aang walked quickly away the other way and went to Hakoda's tent, trying to forget about it.

* * *

Okay, so Aang finally gets out! AFTER 15 YEARS!! Can you believe it? I guess it's kind of based off of the novel Tale of Two Cities, where the father is kept in jail for 18 years, but it's a bit different…

The Water Tribe is a huge fortress! Good job Zuko!

Aang bumps into a girl. Can you guess who she is? Hint hint…

Aang's back. He's finally home. But where is the gaang?

I hope you guys like this chapter, and please, READ AND REVIEW!!

Thanks for all of your support, and please keep reading!

Avatarone3


	11. Chapter 11: The Unknown Secrets Revealed

I'm back! Thanks to all of you guys for reviewing! I'm so glad you guys like the story. So here's chapter 11, and you're finally pulled from your cliffhanger that you all hated and told me about! I hope you enjoy, please read and review, and here we go!

* * *

"Wow, you must have been well rested," Hakoda looked up from his tea. Aang smiled and sat down. "Are we waiting for anyone else? I can't wait to see everyone, especially Katara."

Hakoda's face fell a bit, but Aang didn't catch it. "We are waiting for one person."

"Who?"

"Me." A voice said behind Aang. He turned and saw Zuko standing there. "Zuko!" he cried. He got up and hugged one of his best friends. "Nice to see ya again," Zuko said. "Have you grown taller, grown some hair, etc, etc?"

"Yea. It's a disguise. I have to stay secret, because now they're out to kill me."

"We know. But before we tell you our stories, you need to tell us yours. Why didn't you come back?"

"I wanted to, but I got hurt. Badly. The doctors made me stay and heal for a few months. I'm pretty much okay now, but I have a small limp and a terrible scar on my leg. Worse, much worse, than yours, Zuko."

Aang rolled up his pants and unlaced his boot. As he took it off, the gory scar ran from below his knee to his ankle. It was red and purple, and the other two gasped in horror as they saw it. Almost instinctively Zuko's hand flew to the left side of his face. "How…wha…that's disgusting," Zuko said. "I'm so sorry, Aang."

"It's okay," he said, putting on his boot again. "So I was forced to stay, and when I healed, I went back to the battle. But one of my friends who saved my life was run through, and I had to save him, and he asked me to stay with him, so I did, and he healed. But then, I was put under arrest to stay there, where they needed me. So, for about 15 years, I was in jail, on charge with nothing, somebody's animal that was let out only to attack and fight, and then was put back in his cage. I was a prisoner just for being who I was. But a few weeks ago, with the help of my friend, I escaped, and flew on Appa to here. So what's the story on the rebuilding of the tribe? Whose idea was that?"

"Mine," Zuko said. "We needed better protection since you weren't here. So many helped to build it."

"Good for you." Aang said. "Now where's everyone else? I need to see them and be with Katara."

It became silent in the tent as Zuko and Hakoda looked at each other. "Is it time?" Zuko asked.

"I think so," Hakoda replied. He sighed and looked at Aang. "Aang, this is very hard for us to tell you, but we'll put it as best as we can. Katara, Sokka, and Toph aren't here."

"Well, where are they?"

"That's the problem," Zuko said quietly. "We don't actually know where they are, or even if they're okay."

Aang's face clouded over. "Why?"

"Katara endlessly and faithfully waited for your return, Aang, but you never came. So about 2 and a half years ago, she, Sokka, and Toph went to go find you. They said they'd be back as soon as they found you, but I guess they won't. I stayed here because of a—responsibility—I made."

"I need to go find them," Aang said. He got up and headed for the door. "They might be in trouble, and I need to find this special person Roku told me about."

"Wait, Aang!" Hakoda said. "Who?"

"Roku said that a powerful, young bender would join me and aid me in the fight against Ozai, and that I would meet her when the time is right."

Zuko immediately knew who it was. "Did—did Roku tell you her name?" Hakoda's eyes flashed towards Zuko, as he thought the same thing.

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"He said her name was Ara."

* * *

Sokka was tired, and so was Storm. She tiredly cruised slowly through the air. They, once again, had flown all day on Storm's back over the Earth Kingdom. They had just escaped another fleet of Fire Nation troops and were worn out. But they all had to stay awake. It wasn't like where they could sleep on Appa. They all had to sit on the eagle's back. Toph and Katara had already fallen off twice each. But they had to keep flying.

Meanwhile, Azula was heading all of the conquests around the world, now as general and admiral. And, as if that wasn't bad enough for the gang of three, she was near them, and her scouts saw them first. As one stayed for follow and the rest went back to tell her, the three travelers knew of no danger which lay below them.

Azula was going over maps and charts when the scouts came back. She looked up. "Well?"

"Your highness, we have spotted 3 travelers aboard an eagle. Two are Water Tribe, and one is an earthbender. They are traveling northeast, towards Ba Sing Se, I suspect."

"The Avatar's friends!" she hissed. "Pack up and move! We follow the bird, and on my mark, shoot it down."

The whole battalion crept and ran through the woods, trying not to be seen or heard.

But up in the sky, Storm heard them and she became restless and uneasy. "Easy, girl, what's wrong?" Sokka asked, patting her head. She screeched, which alerted Toph and Katara. "What's wrong with her?" Toph yelled as the giant bird looked below her. "I don't know!" he cried. "Keep your eyes open!"

Azula turned to the Yu-Yan archer standing next to her. "Hit the bird, and my troops will surround the new prisoners. Aim."

The archer took his aim and pulled back on the bowstring.

"Fire."

The archer let the string loose, and it flew towards the giant bird, hitting her square in the belly. Storm screamed in pain, and the archer took 2 more arrows and shot them deep into the eagle's neck. "We're under attack!" Sokka screamed as Storm fell out of the sky. He grabbed onto Katara and Toph as they fell off of Storm and fell together. They all screamed and hit the ground with a thud, knocking them all unconscious. Storm hit the ground harder, and she fought to crawl over to her friend and companion to protect him with her life. Sokka awoke for a split second, and seeing the injured bird on the ground, tried to drag himself over to her. "No…NOOO!!" he yelled, and as he reached her, he heard through his dizziness and pain in his body and head, the sounds of swords being drawn. He turned, and a sharp-edged club suddenly and swiftly met his head, knocking him out. The eagle screamed as her master fell onto his face on the ground. She tried to get up, but a few of the soldiers threw a giant net over her. As the guards tied her up, Azula came out from behind the trees. She walked towards the three unconscious bodies being tied together. "Well, look who we have here," she said; her evil voice sounding like snakes. "Men, I have an idea. Do you know who these three are? The brown-haired girl is the Avatar's wife. Let's see what happens when the Avatar finds out that his wife and friends are taken captive." She looked to her commander. "Kill the bird, and take the prisoners to my ship."

The three were dragged to the ship, headed now not to conquer more territory, but back to the Fire Nation, to capture the Avatar.

* * *

Hakoda paced worriedly. How was he to tell his son that he had a 15-year-old daughter that was to join them and save the world?

He breathed deeply. He was waiting for Zuko to join him, as he had been Ara's adoptive father all these years, and overall, Hakoda needed some support. As Zuko walked up the steps, Hakoda greeted him and they both went into Aang's tent. He looked up from a scroll. "Zuko, dad, come in," he said as he set the scroll down and gave them his attention. "What's up?" he asked warily as he saw that the two men's faces were serious. "Aang, you might need more air when we tell you this," Zuko said. "Let's go to the war room."

_Then_ they sat down. "Guys, I know something is wrong. I can feel it. Please tell me!"

"We know where you can find the girl," Hakoda said. "The one Roku told you about."

"Where?"

Zuko sighed, and then turned to the archway of the door. "Ara," he yelled, "you can come in."

"She's here?" Aang asked, bewildered. "She's in the tribe? Do I know her?" He turned to Hakoda, who looked towards the doorway and nodded. Aang turned.

A young girl walked in. It was the same girl he had knocked down yesterday!

Only now, instead of staring in her eyes, he looked her up and down. Her hair was down, but two hair loops connected to a bun in the back. Her hair was a rich chocolate brown, like Katara's, grey eyes, and a narrow yet oval-shaped face. Her skin was a lighter color than most people in the Water tribes. She had a headband that matched her clothing, a water tribe parka, baggy pants, and gloves. Aang stared. She looked so much like Katara. But he knew she wasn't. She looked at Aang, and then sat down next to Zuko, across from Aang. She looked at Hakoda. "I am not here for engagement, am I?"

"No, my dear, of course not," Hakoda answered. "This man is a stranger, whom we just wanted you to meet."

"Nice to meet you, sir," she said, bowing respectfully but warily. "I'm sorry, but I must leave to finish my chores. Good day." She got up and left.

Aang cocked his head. "That's who's going to help me save the world? She's so shy!"

"She has never acted like that," Zuko said. "She's a challenge to control, a tomboy, free spirited, and outgoing. But she's strong, and a very powerful bender for 15 years old."

"She seems so familiar. And her eyes…they are so…it's hard to even explain. Who are her parents?"

"She is the daughter of two…uh…very powerful benders here," Zuko stammered. "She is destined to save the world, as is her father."

Aang looked up. Suddenly it clicked. His eyes widened as he looked towards the door. He looked at Hakoda, and then at Zuko, and back to the door. "No…it can't be. That's…that's my…my…"

"Aang, that is your daughter, Ara."

* * *

When Katara woke, she had a pounding headache. Her body ached all over, and it hurt to breathe. As she tried to sit up, she found that her water pouch was gone and her hands and feet were tied behind her. Her eyes tried to adjust to the pitch blackness, and about 2 feet in front of her, she accidentally kicked a lump, which groaned.

"Toph!" Katara said, moving over to support her friend as she struggled to sit up.

"Katara, what happened? I only remember falling, and then nothing. Where's Sokka?"

"We were ambushed. They shot Storm down and we fell out of the sky. And now that you mention it, where is Sokka? And where are we?"

Toph placed her hands behind her on the metal. "We're on a ship," she said. "There's something—or someone—over near that corner, and their heartbeat is really faint."

Katara crawled over to the corner, where she didn't see anything. "I'm going to cut myself loose," she said, finding a discarded food knife, "and continue looking for Sokka." As the threads snapped, she slid the knife over to Toph. She then crawled on her hands and knees around. "Sokka? Sokka, can you hear me? Where are you?" As she placed her hand down, suddenly she felt something warm and wet on the floor. She brought her hand to her nose and sniffed. It was a metallic smell. "Blood…oh no, Sokka!!"

She followed the trail of blood through the darkness and finally felt cloth. She followed that until she knew it was the body of her brother. "Sokka!" she screamed, and tried to find his face. She found it, and it was cold. She felt his chest, which was still rising and falling, but faintly. He wasn't awake, but as she caressed his hair, she felt a gigantic lump and a gash over the front of his face traveling to his upper head. This was where the blood came from. Katara couldn't see her brother, but she knew it was bad. Tears fell from her face as she gathered her brother in her arms. "Toph!" she cried through her tears. "Come quickly! He's hurt! Badly!"

Toph crawled over as fast as she could, for she had broken her leg in the fall. She felt for his hand, which when she held it, was cold and lifeless. She started crying. "Can't you heal him?"

"I have no water."

"What about our tears?"

"It wouldn't be enough to help him."

As they sat with his bruised and unconscious body for what seemed like hours, they both fell asleep, holding on to save the young man who had done so much for them.

* * *

Okay! So a bit a cliffhanger even more, but okay! So to clear things up a bit, Sokka, Toph, and Katara had left to go find Aang 2 ½ years before, so they had scoured the world looking for him. So Ara was left in Zuko's protection and guidance in her training. Now, Aang has found out, what's he gonna do? And Sokka, Katara, and Toph are captured! Sokka's gravely hurt and out cold, and the only comfort for them in the pitch blackness (which isn't a problem for Toph) and loneliness is the two women holding onto each other and Sokka's cold body for dear life. What'll happen? Hehehe… left you with another cliffhanger—sorry, it's what I do! So please read and review, I love hearing from you guys. It's awesome! And even though I've written the story, I get so excited over it each time I hear from you all! So keep it coming! Read and review, I'll reply, and sorry, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to come tomorrow. Thanks you guys!

Avatarone3


	12. Chapter 12: The Answers

Okay, so here's chapter 12! I have to admit, I missed your comments! Not as many of my fans emailed! So please do! I miss you guys! (Starts crying) Waaa! Where did everyone go? Did you leave me? (sniff sniff.) Come baaaaaaack!

_Iroh: You look sad._

_Me: yeah. some of my readers kinda left._

_Iroh: You know what makes everything better?_

_Me: What?_

_Iroh: TEA!! LOTS AND LOTS OF TEA!_

_Me: That can't help me. And besides, I HATE tea. _

_Iroh: Ugh! You aren't my friend! (leaves, then comes back with a kettle) I want you as my friend, and the only way to do that is to force you to drink it!!_

_Me: NOOOOOO!! (runs away)_

_Iroh: Come back here! You can't hide from the power of tea! _

Okay, besides that, here's the next chapter. Aang finds out he has a daughter, now what's she going to think? And what'll happen to Katara, Sokka, and Toph? Will they escape? Read on!

* * *

Aang still couldn't believe this. He had a daughter? No wonder she had looked so familiar. She looked more like her mother, but had his grey eyes and his facial appearances. But this wasn't true. He had only been married to Katara for a night. But they had been together, so it was possible. He just didn't believe it. He had sat there, gaping like an idiot for about a half hour, while Zuko and Hakoda tried to snap him out of it. But now, he wanted to hear the whole story.

Zuko and Hakoda walked in and sat down. They had given Aang a little time to collect his thoughts, but as they walked in he sat up. He closed his eyes, breathed in and out deeply, and then opened his eyes.

"I'm ready," he said.

"You should start," Hakoda said to Zuko.

"Aang, it was three months after you left, and Katara had been feeling ill. Hakoda told her to go and rest, and after a few days, I was the first one home. She went out to meet me and fainted in my arms. Toph then came home, and then Sokka, but couldn't do anything. We and the healers didn't know what was wrong, and she was so weak and cold that we thought we knew she was going to die. But Toph felt for two heartbeats, and she found them. She diagnosed Katara with very severe morning sickness, which meant she was pregnant."

"In the next few months, we just gathered troops," Hakoda started. "When Katara got your letter, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. At least you weren't dead. A few months later, Toph and Sokka came back. They had gone for Sokka to ask Toph's parents for her hand."

Aang smiled, and Hakoda continued. "As they came back, they delivered terrible news: a fleet of Fire Nation ships were coming to attack."

Zuko cut in again. "As we got ready, they started to attack, and Mai and Ty Lee switched sides. They're still with us in the tribe. So Azula was fighting me, and then the two girls joined me. Mai was injured, but Katara suddenly came and attacked. So we ran while Katara created a distraction. The rest is Sokka's version. He came up just as Azula hit Katara with lightning. He attacked Azula, knocked her out, and ran to Katara. That's when I sent Ty Lee to find him to ask where we could go in safety. And so a while later, we were in the crystal caverns, trying to save 3 lives, not just 2. But I figured out that _I_ have healing abilities, so I was able to heal both Katara and Mai."

"I'm glad you did," Aang said, looking down, but smiling.

"During the whole battle, the biggest storm of the year came, and I kept watching it," Zuko said, "because Katara had written to Ba Sing Se University asked a few questions. I'll tell you later about that. But I received the letter, and I knew that Katara's time was coming. She went into labor, and we all started freaking out, because no one knew how to deliver a baby. But she was so brave and strong, and she directed us through her own delivery. Finally, your daughter was born. And I noticed that as soon as she fell into Sokka's arms, Katara's necklace started to glow. It was amazing!"

"Wait," Aang cut in. "About 15 years ago, suddenly the necklace Katara gave me, as well as my arrows, glowed! I didn't know what had happened. Was that my daughter?"

They both nodded. Zuko continued. "We stayed there for a few weeks, while Sokka and I went to go see what the damage was. Hakoda was injured, and I healed him, but we made plans to attack and overtake the ships, which all left except for a few. So we attacked, released the tribe members, and sent the ships back."

"Then Zuko had the idea to make a fortress to protect us. And we started right away. So now it looks like this!"

"Good job, Zuko," Aang said. "But I have a few questions. First, why did my arrows and pendant glow? That only happens for me, usually not outside forces."

"Well, she is the daughter of the Avatar, and a master waterbender from her mother," Hakoda said. "But from her father, she got another ability."

Aang stared at Hakoda. "What are you saying?"

"Why do you think she wears a headband?"

"No…she can't be an airbender. Two abilities?"

"Yeah, it's weird," Zuko said. "But it's true. Her parents are two of the most powerful benders in the world. Why not two abilities?"

"I need to spend some time with her," Aang answered. "and ask her what she knows about her father. But before I leave, I have another question: why didn't Katara, or any of you for that matter, tell me?"

"Katara decided," Hakoda said. "a long time ago, to not tell you, because she knew that once you knew, you would want to come home and not keep your mind in the fight. And she said to Sokka that she knew the challenges she faced as the Avatar's wife, and she accepted them. She cared about you so much that she wanted you to stay away. She wanted you to save the world, as you should, but once we found that Ara was an airbender, we knew we had to hide her too. But Katara, studying your airbending all of those years, taught her daughter herself to airbend and to master it. And at age 12, like you, she became a master and Katara wished for her to have the tattoos, like her father."

"I won't believe it until I see it."

* * *

Toph woke up suddenly. "Katara," she said as she nudged her. "The ship's stopped."

Katara had her head resting on the wall of the ship and one hand on Sokka's chest, with his head on her lap. It was still pitch black, but she and Toph found each others' hands and held each other. It had been a few hours, and Sokka still hadn't woken up. Under her hand, his chest moved rhythmically up and down. She knew he'd be okay, after some rest and medical care.

"How's he doing?" Toph whispered.

"He's still alive, if that's any comfort," Katara answered sadly. She missed Ara, Zuko, and her father, but right then, the person she missed most was Aang.

Suddenly she felt Sokka's head move in her lap. "Sokka?" she whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Ughhh…K…Katara, is that you?" he mumbled. "Am I blind?"

"No. It's just dark in here. Are you okay?"

"I feel really dizzy, and my head feels like it's on fire. Can you heal me?"

"I'm sorry, Sokka, there's no water."

"Where's Toph?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm right here," she said, sitting next to Katara even though Katara couldn't see her. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts,"

"Rest for a while," Katara said. She took Sokka's hand and squeezed it.

Almost instantly, the sound of creaking was heard as literally blinding sunlight entered the darkness. Katara shielded Sokka's eyes with one hand and her own with the other. Toph didn't need to. The sound of chains echoed and Azula's cold voice carrying out stern commands. As Katara's eyes focused slowly, three guards came and each grabbed on of them. "No! Sokka!" Katara screamed as she was pulled away from her brother and Toph. "Please," she pleaded through tears. "Please sir, let me help my brother wherever we're going. He's hurt! Please!"

"No," the guard answered sternly. "You will see him later."

"Toph!" she cried while she was being led away. "Take care of him!"

"I'll try!" Toph yelled as they went out of Katara's sight as she was led around a corner.

"Get up, peasant!" A guard yelled as he kicked Sokka in the gut. He cried out, and Toph's heart leapt in her chest. Sokka would usually be fighting back by now and cracking jokes along the way, so she knew he was seriously hurt. Anger rose in her as well. She started to metalbend, but was grabbed by her hands and feet off of the ground and tied up. "Sokka!" she cried as she was carried away, "don't fight them. We'll be together soon!"

She silently cried as she was led away too.

* * *

Katara's tired eyes looked around her. She was in an old prison yard. All around her were tired-looking captives who shoveled rocks.

She was led up the stairs in chains and given new, but very ragged and torn, clothing, and then was led to a room and chained to the wall. The guards left, and Azula stepped in. Katara's heart pounded but she stood up proudly. "Let's see what you know about your husband," Azula said, aiming at Katara.

* * *

Aang breathed in, slowly, and out, as he stood outside Ara's tent. He wanted to talk to her, to find out what Katara had told her, to find out what she was really like. He pushed open the flap and stepped in. Immediately, at the end of the tent, Ara jumped—because Aang surprised her—and she lost concentration on the water she was bending in a bowl. She stood up quickly and bowed. "Sir…"

"No, no, please, sit. I just want to ask and tell you some things."

"Okay."

Aang wanted to keep his secret and disguise, for now.

"My name is Lee. I am a close friend of your father's."

"My dad?" Ara perked up. "What do you know?"

"Much. I wish to tell you, if you first tell me what you know about him. I know he's been gone for a long time, but what has your mother, uncle, aunt, Zuko, and everyone else said about him?"

"Well, my mother talked about him a lot. She really loved him. She said he was the kindest, gentlest, most caring man in the entire world. His name was Aang, and his was the last airbender. He was a bald monk, still bald, but not a monk after he married my mother." She laughed. "He was also the Avatar. My mother said that he was very powerful, yet he helped so many people. I don't know what he looked like exactly, but my mother said that I remind her of him a lot; my spirit, my personality, my eyes, my bending—oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course."

"My father isn't the last airbender anymore. I am an airbender, but also I'm a waterbender, from my mom. She taught me everything I know, including mastering airbending, which she wasn't even a master of. She, along with my aunt and uncle and adoptive father, Zuko, taught me from spending so many years being with him and studying his form. My mom, Zuko, aunt, uncle, Mai, and Ty Lee have all helped me train and fight. So they taught me, along with my mother teaching me to master waterbending, and finally the time came when I mastered airbending. My mom gave me a gift that was the most painful, but also the proudest day of my life. My mother went to get a tattoo artist from the earth kingdom and he gave me the airbending tattoos of a master, down my back, down around to my arms and to the tops of my hands, and down around to my legs and the tops of my feet. But most important was my arrow on my forehead. That's why I wear the headband. To protect myself. But that day, Lee, I was so proud of my marks, and I knew my father would have been proud."

"So you aren't mad at your father for not being there your whole life?"

"Not at all. My mother explained that he needed to save the world. And I completely understand. I'm proud that he's my dad. But I do wish that someday he'll come back. I love him even though I've never met him. And I wish that he knew of me and was proud of me and my mother. But he doesn't know. My mother never told him about me to protect him. She was brave, but some days she seems like she wants to break down and give up, but she won't because she loves him and will stand by him. My parents have both been through so much. I remember," Ara laughed, "that every night when I was young, my mother and everyone would gather around at night and tell stories of adventures of themselves as kids. She and my dad were best friends long before they got married, as was everyone around the fire. She'd tell of how she found my dad, and how she saved him, and of all of their adventures. We would laugh long into the night, and my mother was always laughing when listening or telling a story, but I could tell that the stories hurt her inside; she really loves my dad. But I would lie there, listening to the adventures of the gang traveling all over the world, and wish I had been one of them." She looked up at Aang, who had tears in his eyes. "Lee, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing. It's just amazing how much Katara told and taught you of him. She shared so much. And now I will share information on him. He left the day after he and your mother got married. He is, or was, a leader of the Ba Sing Se army and 6 months before you were born, he was severely injured. He was to stay there for a few months to heal, and when he finally did, his best friend there was stabbed through, and so he had to stay for a few more months. Finally, he was to go home, when he received a letter to be arrested."

"For what?"

"For being the Avatar. You see, the general was so afraid of losing, that he kept Aang locked up until he needed him to fight. And whenever Aang refused, the general verbally abused him, telling him that he was a traitor and that he was turning his back on innocent people. That was enough to bring him down, and the general knew it. So he's still there, and your mother, uncle, and aunt went to find him."

"Wow," Ara sighed. "My dad is truly a great man."

"He never had a true father, but I know he'd still like a chance to be one." She looked up as he crawled toward her and sat in front of her. "What are you doing?" Ara cried as he reached for her headband. "Don't come any closer," she yelled warily as he looked in his daughter's eyes. "I don't believe you're an airbender until I see the arrow myself," he said, untying her headband. As he pulled it off, he gasped as she did have the arrow, right on her forehead. He looked at her face, seeing Katara. He looked down as he took off her mittens, revealing the arrows on her hands. "Airbend for me," he said as he looked up. She wound her hands in a circle and made a tiny cyclone. She stopped as she looked at him. "Lee, what's going on?"

"My name's not Lee," Aang said. "Take off _my_ headband."

She slowly reached towards his headband and pushed it slowly upward. He closed his eyes, sighed, and then opened them. She pulled off his headband, revealing his arrow. She gasped and fell backward. "You're an airbender! But that's not possible…you'd have to be my…my…"

"Ara, I am Aang, your father." He looked at her. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

"You're not my father," she stuttered. "My father wore the clothes of an air nomad and had no hair."

"I am your father. It's been a disguise. Ara, it's me. Please! Look in my eyes, my arrows. I _am_ the Avatar, I _am_ an airbender, and I _am_ Aang, your father. I am married to your mother, Katara. I have her pendant. Look!" he pulled it out of his shirt, took it off of his neck, and handed it to her. "She gave that to me the morning I left."

"This is her design! She has the same carving! It was given to her by her mother—"

"—before she died."

Ara looked up. "I can't believe this is happening. So, you really are my father."

Aang nodded.

"Dad," she whispered, and fell into Aang's arms, hugging him tightly. Tears fell from both of their eyes as she pressed her face into his clothing and he kissed her head and stroked her hair. "Dad," she whispered. "I've waited for this day my whole life."

"I know. Can you ever forgive me for not being able to come back, and never knowing I had you?"

"There's nothing to be forgiven from," Ara said. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Ara." He laughed. "My daughter."

* * *

Okay! I hope you guys liked it! I am still loving the story myself! Thanks so much to Kataanglove and hsm2fangurl for all of your loyal support! And check out both their pages! Kataanglove, you rock! You are now my best Avatar friend! Long live Avatar! So what'll happen to the three members held by Azula? Ara accepts her father! And Aang accepts his daughter! But something troubling is coming…sorry, no spoilers! You'll have to wait! PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW! I MISS MY READERS! COME BACK! But thanks for everything you guys, and remember, this is just the beginning…

Avatarone3


	13. Chapter 13: Tortured

Okay, here's chapter 13! Hope you all enjoy, and what'll happen to Katara? What about Sokka and Toph? What evil plan is Azula coming up with? And Ara and Aang test each other? READ ON PLEASE AND REVIEW! Enjoy…

WAIT! READ THIS BEFORE CHAPTER!

I have to warn you, that the next few chapters are heartbreaking, and you might cry or become completely sad. I warn you now. Don't say I didn't! And if I make you cry, please tell me, so I know that my story affected you in a certain way. Like I said, I warn you now. But please read on…

* * *

Toph had been in her cell for about an hour, with silence only around her. Sokka and Katara weren't there with her, and even though she could "see," she couldn't get out of the wooden cage. She needed to find them and they had to escape.

As she thought about what to do, she felt a guard coming, dragging something along behind him. She could feel it was a big—something. The guard opened the door that locked the two cells in that room in there.

"Hey, you girl! Stand back. You got company!" the guard yelled, and Toph, crawled back. He opened the door and threw in someone. Toph tried not to cry out as she heard Sokka hit the ground with a thud. He cried out in pain, but it was only a small whimper.

She hobbled over to his limp body and flipped him over. She had him rest against her, and she cried.

"Sokka," she whispered. "Please wake up." Almost instantly, he groaned, and Toph smiled. "Sokka?"

"Toph?" he asked quietly, reaching for her face. "Where's Katara?" She placed his hand against her cheek.

"I don't know," she said as she held him like a child. "She's not here."

"Is there any water?" he asked, after he had coughed. He winced.

"I'll get you some," she said as she gently placed his body down, got up, and limped to the bucket of water. She filled a bowl, found a blanket, and tilted his head up so he could drink. She ripped off two shreds of the blanket.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you well," she answered as she soaked one of the rags in the water and gently mopped his head where the giant welt, gash, and bruise all in one was. "I may not be a healer, but I'm going to try." She cleaned away all of the dried blood on his forehead, cheek, shoulder, and hair. She could feel him close his eyes and smile while she caressed his face and wiped it of all the sweat and blood. She lightly kissed him, and ordered him to relax. "Rest now," she said. "I'm here."

A few hours later, Sokka was sitting upright, his head in a bandage and a huge purple, black, and green bruise down the left side of his face and across his forehead. He couldn't open his left eye, but was okay for now.

As he rested, Toph suddenly shot up. "A guard's coming! He's dragging something. I think it's Katara!"

The guard opened the cell door and the two prisoners shot towards the bars. Sokka looked for his sister, and she was led in in chains.

Blood was running down her face and body, her hair was ragged, bruises and gigantic welts stood out all over her, her eyes were bloodshot, burns covered her abdomen and chest, her clothes were charred, and a burnt smell entered the prison cells.

Sokka was shocked. His beautiful sister was now a disgusting, dirty, and dying person. Tears fell down his face as he cried out to her, calling her name over and over. But she didn't even turn towards him; she didn't move except when her chains were yanked forward, and she was shoved into her cell. The guard took off her chains and shoved her to the ground. Toph cried out, feeling the shattered body fall. She felt the ground, but as the guard left, Katara didn't get up.

Sokka turned to Toph. "Why won't she get up? Don't tell me she's gone…" his voice cracked.

"She's not, but close," Toph said. "Katara, can you hear me? It's Toph…please, turn if you can hear me."

Katara didn't move. There was only silence, but Sokka tried again, softly. "Katara?"

"I…I…can't move," she whispered, barely audible, her voice like a ghost. "I…I'm…on fire…Those eyes…the hatred." She turned onto her back slowly, wincing and tensing up as she flipped herself over. She barely turned her head to look at them. Her eyes were full of pain, fear, and surrender.

"I can't go on…" she whispered. "I give up. There's nothing left for me." she closed her eyes.

"No!" Sokka yelled, shocking Toph. "You can't give up. Aang needs you. Ara needs you. We need you! You _can_ go on. Your waterbending and healing life is in you. Now come on, heal yourself!" He took the bucket from his side and tossed the water onto her. "Heal yourself! Katara, we need you!"

The water hit her like daggers. Her burns stung. She screamed in pain, and every move made her want to die.

But all of the sudden, it clicked. She knew she couldn't. She opened her eyes, bent the water around her whole body, and it started to glow. Sokka shielded his eyes, and when the light faded, he turned. His sister was sitting there fully healed, beautiful, her blue eyes shining, and facing towards them. He smiled and she smiled too.

* * *

Aang and Ara had been walking for a long time. They were talking and catching up on things and both asking a lot of questions about each other. They finally got to the place where Appa and Momo were hiding. "You want to meet Appa and Momo?" Aang asked.

"Mom spoke of them. Appa is your animal guide, not to mention a ten-ton flying bison, and Momo is your pet lemur. And they are your best friends."

"Yep!" Aang said. "Appa! Momo!"

Chattering was heard as Momo flew out from behind an ice sheet. He landed on Aang's shoulder, and Aang stroked the nuzzling lemur. "He's my best little buddy," he said, and looking up, added, "And that's my best big buddy!" Ara's eyes widened as Appa walked towards her. He stopped in from of the girl and sniffed her. His big tongue came out and mopped her down, and she laughed. Aang couldn't help but think of how his daughter's laugh reminded him of his own when he was a kid.

Appa lay down in front of Ara as she stroked his head. "Nice to meet you, Appa," she said, and Momo jumped from Aang's shoulder onto Ara's, and she smiled. "You too, Momo!"

"They both like you," Aang said as his best friends got acquainted with his daughter. "So, Hakoda and Zuko tell me that as an airbender, you're free spirited. Is it true? I want to test you."

Ara raised one eyebrow with a smile. "Bring it, dad," she laughed as he airbended himself onto Appa. She did the same. "Show me what you can do," he said, handing Appa's reins to her. "Just say 'yip yip.'"

"Yip yip!" she cried and Appa took off into the sky. Aang's lips were going every which way; they were going so fast, as was Momo's and even Appa's. But Ara just yelled with delight as she controlled Appa every which way.

By the end of the ride, Aang's, Momo's, even Appa's hair was fully poofed out. They all looked worn out. But Ara straightened and smiled. "C'mon, dad," she said, pulling him. "I have a test for you!"

They ran to the stables and she showed him a stall. Inside was a giant, pure-white polar eagle, but unlike all of the others, had a grey arrow on its forehead down to its tail, and arrows down its wings. Aang smiled. "Is she yours?"

"He," Ara corrected. "He's the son of Uncle Sokka's polar eagle, Storm. He was born a few days after I was, and had these strange markings, so Sokka gave him to me. He's my animal guide and my best friend."

"Does he have a name?"

"Warrior." At the sound of his name, the eagle's giant head perked up and, finding his best friend, nuzzled her happily. He then looked at Aang and chirped. "Hey, boy," Aang said, patting his feathers. "He likes you," Ara said. She looked at her father. "So, you asked earlier if I was free-spirited. Wanna see just how free-spirited I am?" she smiled. Aang looked at her sarcastically.

Ten minutes later, after saddling Warrior and standing outside, she got on and patted him. She turned to her father, who was smiling with crossed arms, leaning on Appa. "Come on, boy," Ara yelled, "let's show him what we can do!"

The eagle screamed and leapt straight into the air. He flew straight up, unfolding his wings and taking flight. He soared up, flipped over and over, and filled the air with eagle cries.

Suddenly Aang watched as Warrior flipped over, dropping Ara. "No!" he screamed as he jumped aboard Appa.

"Ara!" he cried, but he stopped.

She was falling, but the eagle folded his wings and dropped like a bullet to the ground. He went under her, and suddenly opening his wings 30 feet above the ground, he caught her. She held on as the eagle stopped on a dime in front of Aang. He fell over, back first, onto the snow, and she laughed. "Free spirited enough for you?"

"Yes," Aang said, looking up at her. "Does Warrior let others ride him?"

"Yea, if I allow it," she said, getting off. "You want to try?"

"Try? I want to show you what your father can do." He got on and took the reins. "Warrior, let's go!" he nudged the eagle firmly and they both took off. Aang let the eagle spin, glide, and swoop. He jumped off, and the eagle flew down past him. As he was falling, he looked at Warrior. The eagle looked at him back. Aang winked, and the eagle pulled up. He swooped and soared around Aang, who fell farther, and as soon as he was about to hit the ground, Warrior came from one side and suddenly picked him up. They flew around, and landed suddenly next to Ara. She covered her head, and when she looked up, Aang was standing in front of her, smiling and his eyes shining.

"That was awesome!" she cried, and Aang only smiled wider. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving," he said, walking hand in hand to their tents. Appa and Warrior walked back to the stalls, and Appa climbed into his old one, content. Momo scurried onto Appa and fell asleep.

As they sat down, Aang handed Ara a steaming bowl of rice and fish, and she took off her wet boots and stuck her feet near the fire. Zuko walked in and sat down. He pulled his mittens and hood off, and breathed fire onto his hands. "Geez, it's cold out," he said, looking at father and daughter. "Can I get some food?"

"Sure," Ara said as she scooted neared to him and handed him rice. She gave him a hug and leaned on his shoulder. But she suddenly got up. "I'd better go do my chores. Grandfather will want me back before dark. Bye dad, bye Zuko." She pulled on her boots and mittens, hugged her father, and walked out.

Aang bent over. "Zuko, as one of my best friends, I thank you."

"For what, Aang?"

"For being her adoptive father. For protecting her. For raising her right. For loving her."

"It was nothing, buddy," Zuko answered. "I loved her since the day she was born, like my own daughter. It was amazing, Aang, when Katara asked me to watch her not long after she was born, I was scared that my face would haunt her, and my scar; that she would see always in her mind, just my scar. But when she opened her eyes, all she did was reach for me. I picked her up and we looked into each other's eyes, and I felt so calm. And she touched my face, but I knew she could see past my scar, for who I was, inside, not outward appearances. And Katara said we'd have a bond. And we do." Zuko sighed. "Well, I've go to talk to Mai." He got up, and Aang looked at him in surprise. "Mai's still with you?"

"Yeah. Remember, Mai and Ty Lee joined us a little bit before Ara was born. They joined us, and Mai and I are together."

"Are you going to marry her?"

Zuko smiled. "When the time is right," he said, pulling on his warm parka newly made of Appa's shedded fur. "but I don't know when that is."

"I think 15 years is long enough," Aang said, getting up. "If you love her, you should get married. So what's holding you back?"

"What happened with you and Katara," he said, stopping before the tent. "That's why Toph and Sokka aren't married yet either. You and Katara are strong. But if I left for the war, I don't know what would happen to Mai if I didn't come back."

"If your love is strong, Zuko, then it'll work."

Zuko walked out and Aang firebended another flame onto the firewood. The blaze caught, and the fire roared. He began to meditate and his tattoos glowed. He went into the Avatar state.

Ara walked in. The pottery she was carrying smashed as it dropped to the ground. She stared at her father, and ran out. "Zuko!"

He turned as she ran towards him. He dropped the things he was carrying and he opened his arms wide. She ran into his arms. "Zu…ko…" she said, out of breath, "Something's wrong with my dad. Hurry!"

They ran back, and Zuko opened the tent flap. He saw his friend's eyes and tattoos, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "He's fine."

"What?"

"He's the Avatar, and when his eyes and tattoos glow, he's in this stated called the Avatar state. All of his past lives are within him, giving him power. He's just meditating though. Come on, Ara, he'll be fine." They walked out; Zuko put his arm around his adopted daughter and told her more about Aang as the sun went down.

* * *

Katara, now healed, paced back and forth along her cell. Across the hall, Sokka and Toph were sitting against the wooden bars. They were all trying to figure a way out.

Suddenly, Toph sat up. "Sugar Queen, will you please, SIT DOWN!! You're getting my feet dizzy!!"

"Sorry," Katara said. "We just need a plan,"

"Well, think of one that doesn't include pacing! Wait, someone's coming…"

The door opened and light flooded in. Katara and Sokka shielded their eyes.

"Alright, peasants," the ridiculous voice hissed. "I'm through waiting. Tell me where he is, and I won't hurt you."

"Never, Azula!" Katara yelled, and pulling up a water whip, slapped the princess in her face. Azula's eyes blazed with anger and hatred as sparks shot for her fingertips. But they went out. "Fine," she said calmly. "Then I have more than one trick up my sleeve. Say, sending your dear husband a letter to the water tribe, from you, begging him to come and help." She laughed and started to walk out. "But he'd better hurry and he'd better be there if you're to stay alive, say, at the end of three days."

As she walked out, Katara fell to her knees. "No," she held her face in her hands. "NO!!" she looked at Sokka and Toph. "It's a trap for Aang. They'll lead him here and kill him; and then us." Her tears fell as she turned to her cell window and looked out. "Aang," she whispered. "Please, stay away."

* * *

The next day, Aang and Ara were practicing water and airbending when Hakoda ran up. "Aang," he said, looking at him with serious, tear-filled, cold blue eyes. He held out a letter to him.

Aang dropped the water he was bending and walked over slowly. He took the message and read it. "I have to go," he said, his face paled as he ran to his tent. "Dad!" Ara yelled, running after him along with Hakoda. When they reached his tent, he was grabbing a few belongings and putting them in his bag. He stood up, grabbed another coat, and turned to them. "Dad, what is it?"

Aang looked at his daughter. He sighed. "It's your mother."

"What?"

"She's captured. She managed to send this one message, but she said to hurry, as she, Sokka, and Toph are to be executed."

"When?" Ara asked, full of fear.

"In three days." He pulled his cloak over his head, and put on the hood. "I will not lose them again."

"Aang, son, wait. This isn't Katara's handwriting. I know hers, and this isn't it. It could be a trap."

"I don't care," he said as he took his cloak, jacket, and long shirt off. "I will not lose the ones I love—again. Now please get out. Both of you. I need to get ready. But call Zuko."

Aang took the razor blade in his hand and reached for his hair.

* * *

So I hope you guys liked it. Yep, Aang is going to rescue Katara, Sokka, and Toph… but he's not going alone… also, the next few chapters are a little—okay, a lot—heartbreaking. So please, if you feel the need to cry, please do so and tell me! I want to know if the story affected you that much!

Thanks for all of your great reviews, and please READ AND REVIEW this one! I love all you guys, and thanks for making me feel like the story is really good… and also, I'd love to hear what you guys think will happen…I may or may not answer your question because it might be coming up, but I want to read what you think! Thanks especially to Kataanglove and hsm2fangurl. Kataanglove, you rock and are the best avatar friend, and hsm2fangurl, you make the comments oh so exciting for me to read! As do you, Kataanglove, no offense. :)

So I hope you guys enjoyed, please send me comments, and I am warning you now about the next few chapters, but don't stop reading! PLEASE DON'T STOP READING! Thanks you guys!

Avatarone3


	14. Chapter 14: Rescue

Okay, I miscommunicated. This isn't the saddest episode, but the one after, which I'll probably post tonight, is. So get your tissues ready. Seriously, it's that sad. But read on to a slightly happier chapter right now, and please comment! I love your guys' comments! Here we go…

* * *

Ara ran quickly to Zuko's tent. She shivered at the cold, yet in fear too. "Zuko? Are you there?" He came out, and the look on her face told him something was very wrong. He took her arms. "What is it?"

"My mom. Aang needs you." She took his hand and led him back, where Hakoda was leaning on the tent, his arms crossed. He looked up as Ara ran to him. As he hugged her, he looked at Zuko. "They've been captured. Your sister is planning to execute them in three days. Aang is in there." He motioned towards the tent. Zuko walked into the tent.

Aang's hair was now short, and he was bending some hot water around a sharpened blade. He put some soap on his face and ran the razor over his cheeks and chin. He looked at Zuko from the mirror. "Time to get out of my disguise." He put the razor down and looked at his clean shaven face, and then unlocked his trunk. He took out a parcel and unwrapped it. Zuko looked at the airbender's old robe and pants in the parcel. Aang held them up and looked at Zuko. "The Avatar is back."

As he put them on, he felt like his old self again. They were comfortable, and it seemed to Aang that they were an old friend. He straightened and looked in the mirror. He then looked at Zuko. "Can you wait with everyone else for now? I need to do something." Zuko nodded and walked out. And Aang started, like he did on the Day of Black Sun, to shave all of his hair off.

Zuko was standing and Hakoda and Ara were sitting outside as Aang stepped out. He looked like his old self, a young airbender, with his nation's colors and master's marks showing. Ara looked up at her father, and she smiled as her eyes widened. She got up. "Dad, is that you?" she walked over and touched his cheek. "It's me," he said, smiling. He looked up to Zuko. "Remember me?" he asked, a smiling twinkle in his eye.

"You look like you're supposed to look," Zuko said. He clapped Aang on the back. "Go get your supplies. I'll get Appa. Ara, come with me." he took off in the other direction.

As Aang got ready and loaded his stuff on Appa, two more bags were thrown next to his. He looked down and saw Ara and Zuko smiling. They both had cloaks on, Zuko had his broadswords, and Ara had her headband on.

"_Oh_ no," Aang said. "You two are not coming with."

"_Oh_ yes we are. They're our family too, Aang. You're gonna need some backup."

"You guys, it's too dangerous."

"Dad."

Aang looked at Ara. Her face was serious, but she smiled. "All three of us are masters. We watch out for each other, and we'll be fine. We _are_ coming with you dad, and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

Aang sighed. He'd been beaten. "Thanks," he said. "get on Appa."

Ara turned. Hakoda was standing there, smiling. She ran and hugged him. "You stay safe," he whispered. "Watch out for your father. He needs you more than he knows. I love you, Ara, and I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, grandfather," she replied. "I love you too."

She got on Appa, while Aang and Zuko stood in front of Hakoda. "You two, watch each others' backs. And find them soon. Aang, your life is at risk just by going. Stay safe and smart." He turned to Zuko. "My son." At the sound of that, the young man's heart leapt. He was accepted, and at that moment, he knew he was loved by everyone around him. He didn't need the honor he had always worked for.

He smiled. Hakoda put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, and Zuko's mind flashed back to the time when his family was on Ember Island and his dad's hand was on his shoulder; before his scar.

"You take care. Protect your very life. And come home soon." Hakoda smiled.

"Thanks, Hako—dad," Zuko smiled too and they all bowed, and they turned to go. Aang was suddenly yanked from behind and his father hugged him. "Aang, please find them. I can't live without them."

"I will. Goodbye, dad." Aang said. He jumped on Appa, and Momo climbed onto his shoulder.

Zuko turned and saw Mai and Ty Lee standing there. He walked up. He hugged Ty Lee, and to Mai, he took her hand and hugged her tightly. "I hope you know I love you," he whispered. "It's been way to long. When I get back, Mai, would you marry me?"

Her eyes shone. "Oh, Zuko, yes! I will!" They kissed, he touched her cheek, and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'll be back. I love you."

"I love you," she said as he got on Appa.

Aang looked at Ara and Zuko. "Ready?"

"Go for it."

Aang took the reins. "Appa, yip yip!"

The bison flew into the air, and took off for the northwest.

As Ara saw the edge of where the ice ended, she looked at Zuko. "Once we go past this edge, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Zuko took her hand. "It'll be fine. You can do it."

She smiled as they went over, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She then went to where Aang sat on Appa's head. "So how long will it take to reach them?"

"On a normal Appa flying day, possibly a week."

"Dad, Azula's going to kill them in three days!"

"That's why I said 'normal Appa flying day.' He can make it." He yelled back to them. "You guys both better hold on! Appa! Come on, buddy! YIP YIP!!"

Appa flicked his tail furiously. They all flew backwards as he raced toward the Fire Nation.

They continued to fly all night. Appa was tired, but Aang kept coaxing him to go on. Ara and Zuko slept, but Aang wouldn't. He knew he'd have to stay awake for Appa. But finally, the tired bison couldn't go on. Aang led him down, where Appa plopped into the ocean. Aang froze some of the water as a platform, and Appa climbed on and fell asleep. Aang got off and patted him. "Great flyin,' buddy. Thanks."

Aang walked to the edge and stared northwest, looking into the star-filled sky and wishing Katara was with him. "Don't worry Katara, I'm coming." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Aang,"

He heard his voice being called, and he opened his eyes. It was morning, and Zuko stood over him. "Come on, sleepyhead. We're ready to go!" He helped Aang up and they walked to Appa. Ara was patting the bison as she looked up and saw her father. "Mornin' dad!" she said as she airbended herself onto Appa. "Let's go!"

Aang jumped on after Zuko, and he melted the ice. Appa took off and headed skyward. "What's wrong with him?" Ara asked, trying to hold on.

"We're near the Fire Nation," Aang yelled above the wind. "Appa remembers the last time we went past a blockade. We nearly didn't make it, and Appa was scared. But he's got the right idea. We'll fly in the clouds. Appa, yip yip!"

By the end of the day, they were in the Fire Nation. Aang searched for some land to land on, so they could rest, but a nagging worry made him pace on Appa's back. Ara was controlling Appa. Zuko was sharpening his swords. "Aang," he said, noticing his worried look, "Calm down? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? My wife and two best friends are to be executed tomorrow! And the Fire Nation is huge! Where are we supposed to look? Aahhhhhh!!"

Zuko grabbed Aang but the shoulders and pushed him down. "Enough! You need to calm down. I'm pretty sure I know where they're being kept. It's where my uncle used to be kept."

But isn't that next to the Royal Palace? I thought that wasn't a bad place. You're uncle's the firelord."

"Yes. But he moved the city to the North. That place was abandoned because of the war. But my father is still considered firelord to the people who have stayed loyal to him. They probably inhabited the area, and that's where Katara, Sokka, and Toph probably are."

As they reached the heart of the Fire Nation, Aang took control of Appa again and he pushed him towards the clouds.

"Zuko, look down. Do you see the prison?"

Zuko searched, and then he pointed. "Right there! That circular building built against the cliffside. That's it! But I'd bet it's now fully guarded because of our three. It's going to take us all day to get past them, and there's multiple levels, high security, and their cells must be inescapable, if Azula's still got them. Or she's done something to them."

"We'll go down tonight, and then, tomorrow, we strike!"

"Wait! Dad, Hakoda said that mom didn't write the message. Wouldn't Zuko's sister just be waiting for us?"

"Yes, but we don't have a choice. I will not let Azula kill them. Now hang on for your lives. We're going straight down! Appa, yip yip!"

Immediately the giant bison dropped like a stone out of the sky. Ara tried to keep from screaming, while Zuko clenched his teeth. As they fell faster, Appa suddenly pulled up. They all hit his back with a thud, and he swiftly brought them down into a secluded area in the forest near the prison.

As they landed, Zuko and Ara fell off, hitting the ground. "Oomf!" was heard from both of them.

Aang airbended off of Appa and earthbended a few rock walls up from the earth. "Okay, a home for all of us. Just until we get them out."

"Okay," Zuko said. "I'm going to scout and see what we'll be up against tomorrow. Save me some food." He put the hood of his cloak over his head, grabbed his swords, and disappeared.

Ara took out her water pouch and bended the water out. She went over to a fallen log and chopped the wood a few times. She bended her water back into the pouch and carried the wood to the middle of the cave. Aang firebended and the wood started to burn. He poked it with a stick a bit and sat down. He looked at Ara, who was staring at him. He smiled.

"Everything will be okay," he whispered, and got up. "If you don't mind, I'm going to talk to Avatar Roku. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Ara said. "I'll make dinner."

She watched as her father sat in the corner. He folded his legs and brought his hands together. His tattoos started to glow, and he breathed in.

Roku came towards him on his dragon. "Good to see you again, Aang."

Aang smiled. "Roku, can you take me back to the Southern Tribe 3 months after I left?"

"You want to know the whole story."

"Yes."

"Come, Aang, I will show you."

Aang's vision turned white as they went to the tribe. Snow was falling swiftly. But it was how he originally remembered it. As he looked around looking for Katara, he heard a ship's horn. People were yelling and running towards it. He looked on as the cargo was unloaded and some people walked off. A rustling was heard behind him, and he looked to see Katara come out, wrapped in blankets. He breathed out, but she looked so tired, pale, and in pain. He watched as she tried to run towards Zuko, who got off the ship. As they embraced, Aang smiled, but it turned to shock as he watched her faint in Zuko's arms. He caught her and ran her to her tent.

The vision switched to where Zuko, Sokka, and Toph were around her bed. Sokka was crying, Zuko's eyes were shut, and Toph was comforting Sokka. The vision passed to where it was only Toph, and she placed her hands on Katara's stomach. Her face broke into a smile, and the vision switched to Toph telling the three men. Aang knew his wife had been in good hands. The vision went to a few months later, when Katara and Zuko were laughing, and she stopped, took Zuko's hand, and placed it on her stomach. "The baby's kicking!" she said happily.

The vision switched to what Aang guessed was Katara's eighth month. A huge black storm was coming, and everyone was ready for war. Aang saw the ships. He saw Azula. He couldn't do anything but watch as the storm started as did the war.

"Roku, why did Azula attack?"

"She was looking for you, but instead found your family," he replied. "Her heart is nothing but fire, evil, and hate. She and her father will stop at nothing until they've conquered the world and live to see you dead. This is what the world has come to." Roku turned Aang around, where he saw Zuko and Ty Lee holding Mai's fallen body in the snow, while the princess came up to kill them. But then, Katara grabbed a hold of Azula with her water and gave Zuko and Ty Lee enough time to get away with Mai.

Aang watched as the beautiful young waterbender swung, evaded, and attacked. She knocked Azula down, but suddenly clutched her stomach. She almost fell to her knees, and Aang cried out. He ran towards her, but Roku stopped him. "No! Aang, we cannot help, and this is how it was meant to be."

Azula shot lightning at Katara, hitting her and catching her off guard. Aang's tears fell as he watched his best friend and wife fly backwards and hit the ice. He turned to look at Azula, who was smiling evilly. He saw Sokka run behind her and hit her as hard as he could over her head. He ran to his sister and tried to keep her warm. Ty Lee ran up to Sokka, and then Toph came, and they ran, carrying Katara away from the tribe. They found shelter in a crystal cave, and Aang was still surprised yet proud of Zuko when the firebender learned that he had healing abilities, and saved two lives, plus one other on the way.

Aang's vision switched to when Katara was in labor. He was so nervous, but he watched as everyone helped her through it. He was proud of Sokka not fainting, and the girls helping, and Zuko comforting Katara. For what seemed like hours, Aang's spirit sat next to his wife, just watching. Finally, Sokka yelled, "it's coming!"

Aang moved next to Sokka, when Katara pushed and the baby fell into Sokka's waiting arms. Everyone had tears of joy, and Sokka was laughing as well as crying. Aang's tears fell too. He closed his eyes as he smiled. "Aang," a voice said. He looked up. Katara's necklace was glowing, and his tattoos and necklace were, even in the Avatar state. But he looked at Katara, who had called his name. "You have a daughter."

Aang smiled and sighed as his vision turned white once more. It was just him and Roku. "Now you know, Aang. The rest is that she grew up, mastered water and air, got her tattoos, and became powerful. The rest you'll have to ask your family."

"Thank you, Roku," Aang said as he bowed. He opened his eyes, breathing out.

Ara and Zuko stared at Aang. Zuko had come back a little while before, and now, as they were looking at Aang, his tattoos stopped glowing, and he opened his eyes. He groaned as he fell backward, weak from the Avatar State, but also because he had seen so much. Ara rushed forward to catch him. He looked up. "Thanks." She hugged him and he started to sob. Ara felt him shaking. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Aang?"

He opened his eyes. His best friend and daughter were looking at him. "I'm sorry," he started. "I had to see what you all had been through, and I had to see my daughter's birth, and how you all took such great care of each other and gave so much love."

"I'm glad you experienced that, dad."

"Me too," Zuko added.

"Zuko, I thank you again for saving Katara's and Mai's and Ara's lives. I didn't know firebenders could heal, but I'm glad you did."

"Don't mention it. But we'd all better get some sleep. I'll tell you the plan tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Aang kissed his daughter's forehead. "Get some sleep. Your first real battle is tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, dad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Okay! So before I forget, I used a line from Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Do any of you guys know? I'll give you a hint: Ara says it. Please email me the answer, because I also LOOOOVVVE LOTR! Any avatar fans + LOTR? Just asking. And if you don't know, just ask, and I'll tell. Thanks!

But this is the leading chapter to one of the saddest. I warn you now. Thanks for all of your guys' support, and please, READ AND REVIEW!! You guys rock! Especially Kataanglove and hsm2fangurl! Thanks guys! Kataanglove, you are my best avatar friend! Thanks for all of your support!

Get ready for the next chapter, and since some of you begged me to put two today, I will, but the next one leaves A HUGE CLIFFHANGER! So be ready to scream at your computer, NOOOOO!!

So this one is posted, and I'll post the next later today. Enjoy!

Avatarone3


	15. Chapter 15: The Challenges

Alright, I promised you guys two chapters today, so I will. Here's chapter 15, and I hope you enjoy! This is where things get heartbreaking. Aang, Ara, and Zuko begin the rescue, but are they too late? Read on, and please comment! And get your tissues ready!

But where did all of my readers go? You guys haven't talked much! Come on! I miss you! And please come back, or Iroh will! Please come back to me! I miss you all! Okay, on with the story!

* * *

The next morning, before dawn, the trio woke up to storm clouds and rain. But this didn't bother them as they ate breakfast and Zuko told them about the prison.

"Okay, there are about 14 levels, with 40 cells on each. It's huge. There's one exit, and it's hard to get in or out from there. Since there is no list, we have to check every single cell on every floor, and that could take hours. Here's the plan: I checked out the front. There are at least 20 guards there. Aang, you and I will take those out. At every level there's a guard at every cell. Ara, I've seen what you can do. I've even trained you. You are the quickest warrior to take them out, so that's your job. Along the way, we should get some uniforms or something like Sokka and I did at the Boiling Rock all those years ago for a disguise. Then again, we shouldn't because the whole place will know we've invaded by the time we reach the second level. Once we find Katara, Sokka, and Toph, we need to get out—fast. Aang, do you still have your bison whistle?"

"Yep!"

"I'll hold it. As soon as we find them, we need Appa to bust us out and get us on our way. Aang, I don't know if we'll need it, but be ready to use the Avatar State. If it is a trap, then there's probably going to be more guards. But for now, we'll do some practice outside. Ara, you're the one who needs to be ready the most. We'll each battle you. Everything clear for now?"

"Yep!"

"Alright."

It was already pouring, but to two of the three benders, it was second nature. Ara stood in between the two men, ready for the attack.

Zuko charged first. He shot fire at her, then dodged and spun as she waterbended at him, narrowly missing him. She turned as Aang shot fire and she blocked it with an ice wall. She leapt over it and threw air punches towards her father, knocking him down. He rolled to his feet and grabbed her with a water arm. She cut it off and then attacked Zuko. She threw a water blast towards his flaming hands, and the impact shot him backwards, and she froze him to a tree. She then attacked Aang again, and using the water like a razor shooting out from her hand, came so close to his neck that he could feel it barely cutting his skin. He spun on his hands and shot a huge gust of wind towards her. She fell down, but flipped backwards and landed on her feet. She used the rain to form a slide around her father. She slid down and around while he shot fire, but she was too quick and she knocked him off of his feet. She froze his hands and feet to the ground, stood over him, aimed at his head, and readied herself for her final attack. But she smiled and straightened.

"You are an excellent fighter, Ara." Aang said, melting the ice and getting up. "You've had great teachers."

Zuko melted himself off of the tree and walked up. "She is brave and courageous, and will fight to the death if she has to," he said. "I am very proud of her in her training."

Ara smiled at both of them. But she knew that they had to leave. "Let's go," she said, going back to the cave to grab her cloak and headband. Aang pulled on his cloak, tied on his headband, and Zuko put on his cloak too. Then the three of them, including Momo, ran stealthily towards the prison.

* * *

Katara was still pacing anxiously. Something told her that this would be a special, yet dangerous day. She looked every now and then at Sokka and Toph, who were watching her. Sokka's face was still bruised, and he had a terrible gash on it, but it no longer bothered him as much. He could open his eyes fully again, too. Toph's leg was still broken, but they were all pretty much fine, for now. As the thunder cracked louder each time, Katara became more and more restless.

"Aang, whatever you do, don't come."

* * *

The three figures hid their faces as they walked up, but the guards had definitely noticed them. They pulled out their swords. Aang went first.

Suddenly he spun and knocked the first guard off of his feet. Ara waterbended his hands and feet together onto the ground, but suddenly they were surrounded by at least 40 guards. She bended into the octopus form, and Aang joined her, and Zuko used his broadswords and firebending to take them out. But as they did, more showed up. Twenty minutes passed even with 3 masters fighting.

"Aang!" Zuko cried out. "We need it now! There are too many!" He fought back against his own group of soldiers, while Ara was water-whipping another group. "Dad! Hurry! Please!" she cried as she blocked a fire blast. She swirled the water around her, knocking them away, and she and Zuko ran towards Aang to protect him. Underneath his cloak and headband, his eyes and tattoos glowed. He got up, pushed Zuko and Ara to the side, and earthbended the surrounding troops. Every guard around them flew backwards, and as Aang pushed his hands forward in a punch, all of the guards were gathered into one little group. Aang placed his hands together swiftly. All of the guards were suddenly engulfed in dust and dirt, and when it cleared, Zuko and Ara saw that Aang had earthbended them into and earth prison, where their hands and feet were molded into the walls. They looked at Aang, and his eyes stopped glowing and he fell forward. "Ughh…" he groaned as he fell to his knees. Ara and Zuko caught him by the shoulders. She smiled at her father. He looked up. "I wish for the day when this won't drain my energy." He smiled as they helped him up. "We need to hurry," he said as they started to run.

* * *

Azula walked toward the cells. She had her Dai Li agents take her a certain way. As they opened the cell door, lightning lit her up menacingly. Sokka and Katara looked up, and Azula grinned evilly. "Time's up," she hissed.

"Wait!" Toph cried. "It's only morning. You need to give him more time!"

"I lied. It's what I do. Now, who's going to go first?" she laughed as lightning cracked and the thunder roared.

"Well, I guess I choose." She nodded to a guard, who took his keys and opened Katara's cell. She walked in, and the guard locked it behind her. "I choose you," she said, smiling wickedly and going for the attack. Katara readied herself and got into a fighting stance. She couldn't bend anything, but she could fight. Azula charged.

* * *

As Aang, Ara, and Zuko fought their way up, each guard left their post next to each cell to fight. But Aang was proud of his daughter as she fought and easily took down every guard she came across. While she attacked, Zuko and Aang looked in each cell, lighting them up with firebending. Even Momo helped. And it was easier than Zuko's plans had shown. In ten minutes, they were on the fifth level. But they still had ways to go. Zuko charged and fought next to Ara, and as he yelled, more lightning lit up the sky, and thunder shook the prison.

* * *

Azula punched Katara again. She was just having fun killing her slowly. Katara was already bleeding and covered in burns, but she didn't give up. When Azula shot more blue flame, Katara dodged, but a piece of her clothing caught on fire. When she moved to put it out, Azula punched the flame out towards her, hitting her. Katara cried out in pain as she fell to her knees. Sokka's knuckles were white as he clenched the bars. He was angrier now than he ever was. His eyes were full of hatred, and he screamed, yelled, and cursed Azula, but all he received was a blow from the guard on his head on his bad side, which made him crumple to his knees in pain, while dizziness and black spots in his sight overcame him. Toph, who was usually loud and unafraid, crawled towards Sokka, holding him as she was silent; hearing every beating and scream. Her tears wouldn't stop flowing, hearing her best friend slowly dying.

Katara wouldn't give up, though. She tried to fight back, but she was no match without her bending, she was severely injured, and Azula was way too agile. To make it worse, the princess had 10 of Mai's old daggers, which she concealed.

Suddenly, when Katara moved to punch her, Azula dug one of them deep into Katara's shoulder. Katara screamed in pain, which Azula took this opportunity to dig 4 more into her other shoulder, back, and sides. Katara's scream turned to blood-curdling anguish. As Azula flipped over her and dug two more into her neck, Katara fell. She hit the ground, blood everywhere. Sokka's tears burned. His heart turned to fire. But he couldn't do anything but watch. Azula turned to stand in front of the dying waterbender, and she smiled. She moved her fingertips in a circle as lightning from the storm empowered her.

"NOOO!" Sokka screamed as his sister was hit with the lightning, and Azula showed no mercy. Katara flew backwards, and Sokka saw the terrible wound, like Aang's, but on her chest. Azula hit her again and again with the lightning. Every bone in the waterbender's body lit up as she screamed to the pouring sky. Azula kept on at it, and the whole cell was lit up, but Sokka and Toph could do nothing.

As she brought in her chi, Azula stood up, smoke coming off of her fingertips. Katara's clothes were on fire, and were burning her even more. Blood dripped down off of her body and joined the other rivers forming, mixing, and swirling into the water on the ground. When they all thought she was dead, she found strength. Her pain-filled deep blue eyes opened. She got to her knees, slowly and weakly, wincing. Sokka knew he had to keep his sister alive somehow. He suddenly turned to the water bucket, and, grabbing it, threw it across, where the water flowed across the floor of Katara's cell. She saw it and crawling slowly towards Azula, weakly bent it up. But Azula took out her sharpest dagger, ran toward Katara, and pushed her down, yet grabbed what was left of her charred clothes before she hit the ground and plunged the dagger deep into Katara's chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sokka yelled, falling to his knees. His tears were flowing harder than they ever had. He watched as Katara's hand bending the water lost control, and the water dropped with a splash. Katara's hand dropped too. Her head fell back and her eyes closed. Azula smiled. She threw the broken body to the side and walked out, wiping the blood off her hands. She looked at Sokka and Toph. "You two are next…" she said, nodding to the guard. But suddenly the door opened and a Dai Li ran in. "Princess, there's trouble. We must leave!"

"Fine," Azula growled, walking out. "I'll be back for you two later." Her laugh echoed down the halls. The door closed and silence filled the cell.

Toph put a very shaky hand on the ground. "Sh—sh—she's g—gone," she whispered, her voice full of tears, hugging Sokka and burying her face in his chest. He couldn't bear to look at his sister's body anymore, so he closed his crying eyes and turned to hold Toph as well. They both silently cried for the wonderful, loving, caring person who was always there for them, who was now gone... forever.

* * *

As the three warriors went to the tenth level, the guards got tougher. Each level, Aang and Zuko had to help Ara a little more. Ara fought off more and more, and Aang was getting restless. "This is taking way too long!" he yelled and pushed an extremely hard gust of wind past Ara and knocked down the surrounding guards off of their feet. He earthbended a wall behind Zuko and one in front of him and Ara. He kneeled down and the other two joined him. "This is wasting time," he started. "If they were captured by Azula, they would be in the most heavily guarded or hardest to find cell. I think what we should do is go to the top and work our way down." The other two nodded. Aang broke the wall and started to run. Each guard that came up was knocked off of his feet by Aang as all his goal right then was to reach the top.

Finally they made it to the last level. They started searching each cell. Ara and Zuko watched Aang's back as he checked each one. When the last guard was taken down, Zuko and Ara stood up and looked at Aang. His eyes were full of defeat.

"They're not here…" he whispered as he fell to his knees. Ara ran to hold her father, and Zuko put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "We can't give up yet," he said. "There's got to be more cells."

Suddenly, Momo went into Aang's robe, took out Katara's pendant, and ran down the hall. "Momo! Come back with that!" Aang yelled as they followed the lemur though the hallway. Suddenly they stopped as Momo led them to a dead end. "Momo," Aang said, grabbing the lemur, "don't you ever take this away from me," he said, putting the necklace back around his neck. He looked up. "Sorry, buddy, it's a dead end." But Momo flew to the wall and started chattering and making a racket.

"What's wrong with him?" Ara asked. "Yea," Zuko added, "It's just a dead end."

Aang's eyes widened. "No," he said. He put his hand on the wall, feeling like Toph had taught him all of those years ago. His mouth dropped. "There's more cells!" he cried. "Behind this wall!" He stood back and earthbended the wall away. A whole hallway went into the cliffside.

They ran down it and checked each one, but Momo flew to the last one at the end of the hallway. They stopped checking and followed him. He was scratching at the metal. Zuko stepped in front. "I've got this." He took one of his broadswords and picked the lock.

* * *

Sokka looked up from his crying. Someone was trying to get in!

He held Toph tighter as the door opened and light flooded in, blinding him. As his eyes focused, he saw 3 cloaked figures. One of them stepped forward.

"Sokka?"

* * *

Okay, major cliffhanger, but oh well! You'll have to wait for tomorrow. So the rescue group was too late for Katara. Yes, I killed her, but with a twist. You'll have to read next chapter, which I PROMISE will be the saddest. Please read and review, and tell me if you cried. Thanks so much for all of your comments, and please stay with me! Thanks you guys, I can't wait to hear what you say!

Sorry to all Katara lovers. But there's a twist… keep reading! Please! Don't leave me! I will be sad if you do!

Iroh(running up crazily): TEA TIME!!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Iroh: Do not run from me! I am your elder! Obey me! Drink the tea!

Me(running away): Never!!

And Zuko lovers, don't hate me in not next chapter, but the one after. I warn you now.

Avatarone3


	16. Chapter 16: Death and Life

Okay people, this is the saddest chapter. I warn you now. Get a lot of tissues out, but please read and review. I'll leave notes for the end. Zuko fans, I warn you now too.

* * *

Even after 15 years, Sokka knew his best friend's voice. He just couldn't believe it.

"Aang…" he whispered.

"Aang?" Toph cried. "Aang, is that you?"

Aang ran to his two best friends. He took off his hood and headband. Toph started crying as she reached for his hand. Sokka sighed, shakily, a look of hope on his face. And as Aang touched them, his tears started to flow. "Guys, I've missed you so much. But don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here. Zuko, Ara, come here." As Aang looked at his friends, he saw how they were beaten up. "Zuko, can you heal Toph's leg?"

"Sure," he said.

Aang put his hand on Sokka's shoulder. He studied his brother's messed up face. "You look awful," he said, giving a half-smile. Sokka smiled back, but his smile fell.

Aang suddenly realized one was missing. He looked at Sokka and Toph. "Where's Katara?"

Toph broke down, and Sokka bowed his head and closed his eyes. Aang started to breathe heavily. He had never seen his friends act this way. "Where is she?" he cried angrily. Toph grabbed the bars, her tears engulfing her face. She bawled, started whimpering, and breathed rapidly. "Aang, Aang…Aang!" He had never seen her like this, usually so strong and unmovable, but now her face was wet with unending tears. Aang touched her face to wipe them, but she turned away and leaned into Sokka. Aang's eyes turned to Sokka's, whose were also tear-filled. Sokka opened his mouth to speak, and his lips quivered. But then he looked past Aang.

Aang turned slowly around as lightning filled the cell opposite Sokka's and Toph's. A bloody body was laying facedown, blood everywhere, brown hair spread out around it. Aang's jaw dropped and his eyes filled with tears. "No," he stammered, and turned to Sokka, who turned away. He looked back at the other cell. "No," he said, louder and full of anger and sorrow. He got up shakily yet dropped his staff.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed, his voice full of the past Avatars. His tears streamed down as his face turned to anger. His tattoos and eyes glowed, and his family knew that even though he knew how to control the Avatar State, he was in the old one, the one he couldn't control, fueled by emotion. They all knew that he was now capable of killing them all, but his agony overcame his anger.

His eyes and tattoos ceased to glow, but anger still filled him. He punched the wall next to the cell, and it collapsed. He ran in, screaming her name, as he slid to his knees next to the body. His face was full of pain, suffering, despair, sadness, and complete shock. His tears fell onto her as he slowly turned her over. She didn't even look like the beautiful girl Aang remembered. There was blood everywhere, and numerous burns and gashes covered her. Daggers were sticking out of her cold body. But Aang became silent as he picked her up.

"No," he mouthed. "No, no, no…"

As he held her, the others just stood there. Ara fell to her knees, crying. "Mom," she whispered, as Zuko held her. He wept for Katara as well. Sokka and Toph were silently crying again too.

As Aang held his wife, his best friend, he dropped his head to her chest.

"I'm too late. I've failed you."

He sat there, covered in her blood as he stroked her hair and looked at her lifeless face. He cried and sobbed, pulling her into an embrace that he didn't receive back. He placed a shaky hand on her cheek and placed his quivering lips to her lifeless ones.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I love you Katara; don't leave me. Please, come back!"

He just sat there, crying over her body, rocking her back and forth, while the others softly cried too.

* * *

A half hour later, with his tears spent but the sky still crying for him, Aang took off his cloak and wrapped her body in it. He just couldn't bring himself to look at her mangled form anymore, and he couldn't look at the others yet.

He waterbended some of the clean water over and cleaned her face. As he let the water slide off her, he wiped her face with the cloak and he saw that now she looked like the beautiful girl he remembered. He sighed as his tears started to fall again, and he leaned over her, still holding her in his arms.

Suddenly Toph felt a slow but quiet beat, barely recognizable. She felt the ground with her hand, but it was gone as soon as she had heard it. She sighed quietly, thinking it was only in her mind, but there! It happened again! She could barely feel it, but the beat came from Katara's body. She stopped crying, got up, ran into the cell and pushed Aang to the side. "Toph! What's wrong with you?" he yelled, tears still falling off of his face, which was now covered in Katara's blood as well. But Toph didn't hear him as she softly placed one hand on the mangled chest. She closed her eyes. It happened again! One beat, soft and ragged, yet certain. She opened her eyes. "She's alive," she whispered. "Aang, she's alive!"

His tears stopped and he looked at Toph. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but barely. We need to get her home as fast as we can. Hurry!"

"She's a fighter," Zuko whispered.

They all ran out as Aang gently picked up Katara and held her like a little child. "Hold on, Katara," he whispered as he started to run. "Zuko, call Appa!" he cried as the firebender took out his broadswords and took the bison whistle Aang had handed him a few hours ago. He blew as hard as he could, and they waited. Suddenly, Toph spun around. "Oh no!"

"What?" they all said. They didn't have to wait long though, as the wall behind them blew up and lightning blasted through. Azula jumped through, followed by two Dai Li agents. She stood up, but Zuko, Ara, Sokka, and Toph protected Aang and Katara. "So, you did come after all," she said, smiling wickedly at Aang. "You've grown up in 21 years,"

"Yeah, and you've gotten uglier," Aang spat.

Her smile vanished and anger fired within her. She shot fire while the Dai Li earthbended. As Toph took on the Dai Li, Zuko worked on stopping Azula. Sokka and Ara just protected Aang and Katara from missed blows from the other two.

Out of nowhere, the rafters above them gave way as Appa broke through. The gang dodged as boulders dropped around them, and Toph took this moment to take the fallen metal beams supporting the ceiling and twist them around the Dai Li. As she, Sokka, and Ara helped put Aang and Katara on Appa, Zuko stayed to fight off his sister. He saw that they were ready to go, and he wanted to make sure Azula didn't follow. So he shot what was left of the roof with fire off of his swords, and it came down on her. But he turned too quickly. He didn't see that she had evaded it. As he was getting ready to jump on Appa, only Ara saw his sister run behind him.

"Zuko look out!!" she screamed. He turned too late.

Azula dug her first two fingers deep into Zuko's heart and let out all of her fury of lightning into him in one strike.

"Zuko! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Ara screamed as he was shot backward and fell off of the edge of the prison. She jumped off of Appa and shot downward. "Ara!" Aang cried as he watched his daughter fall.

But she didn't hear him. She dove faster using her airbending to reach Zuko before he hit the ground. She grabbed him by the leg and was shocked badly, but it didn't matter. As she pulled him over her shoulder, she bended a tornado and spiraled back up to Appa. When she was near enough, she leapt and yelled, "Yip yip!"

Appa took off southward into the storm, and Azula stood at the edge, smiling, knowing she killed her brother, but fortunately, she hadn't noticed Ara's airbending in the darkness.

* * *

Ara set Zuko down on Appa's head. She put her ear to his chest. He wasn't breathing and she heard no heartbeat. Her tears fell down her face, again, and as Sokka looked over to where they were, he remembered when it was Aang lying there and Katara was trying to revive him.

_Katara gently set Aang down. He made no movement or protest at all. She took her spirit oasis vial from around her neck and bent the water out. She made it spin and it started to glow. She lifted Aang slowly up to a sitting position and bent the water into the wound on his back, but it didn't heal, and she started to cry. But Aang's tattoos glowed for a second, and he groaned. _

_Katara gasped, looked at her best friend, and hope filled her face. He smiled weakly at her and she hugged him gently._

But Sokka knew it wasn't good. Zuko didn't wake.

He sat next to Ara and looked at Zuko. The prince was ghostly pale, he had a giant bleeding hole in his chest, and there were no healers, awake ones anyway. He knew that one of his best friends was dead. He put his arm around Ara. "I'm sorry, Ara, he's gone."

Aang left his place near Katara, and when he saw that another one of his friends was gone, he broke down. "NOOOOO!" he screamed, matching the lightning's crack. He fell to his knees as the rain poured harder. Sokka tried to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder, but it didn't work.

Aang looked at Zuko's wound. It was red and raw, and the white of his ribs were plainly visible. His skin was bloody and his clothes were scorched and already stained with his blood. Aang bowed his head.

Suddenly Ara knew what she had to do. She didn't know if she could heal, but it was the only chance. She bent some of the rain onto her hand. She covered it entirely, and then placed it on Zuko's heart. She breathed in, and when she breathed out, he suddenly sucked in air. He started to cough, but winced. His hand instinctively went to his chest, but Ara caught it so he wouldn't inflict more pain on himself. She held his hand and stroked it, placing it near her own heart. Aang smiled at his daughter and breathed a sigh of relief. "You take care of him." He and Sokka went back to be with Katara.

Zuko groaned. His chest felt like it was on fire, but he felt strangely peaceful. As Ara watched, he opened his gold eyes and looked at her.

"Wha…what happened?"

"Azula shot you down. I brought you back. Rest now."

Zuko's half-opened eyes looked deeply into hers.

"You saved my life."

Ara smiled. "We need to move you to Appa's saddle. Come on." She helped him up slowly and airbended him gently next to everyone else. She leaned against the edge of the saddle and took off her cloak. She put his head on her lap and covered him in the cloak, trying to keep him warm and comfortable. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Ara jolted. Her left hand suddenly burned. She looked at it, and noticed a deep wound on her hand that she grabbed Zuko with to keep him from falling. There were also burns on each fingertip. She quickly ripped a piece of her robe off and wrapped it around her whole hand.

As she, Sokka and Toph watched/ listened, Aang slowly unwrapped Katara from his cloak. It was stained with blood, but he knew he had to take the daggers out. He started with the two on her shoulder. As he slowly worked them out, he ripped pieces of his own robe off and tied them around her, stopping what little bleeding she had left.

Then he took the two out of her sides, stopped the bleeding with the sash around his waist, and eased the blade out of her back, slowly. He ripped another long piece of his robe off and wrapped it around her. He took the two out of her neck and used his headband.

Finally, he knew the last and biggest one was to be removed. He took a hold of the dagger's hilt and gently pulled it out of her chest. He took off his remaining robe and wrapped it around her, her dagger wound and the massive hole in her chest from the lightning. Then he held her in his lap and put the cloak back over her. He looked up at Ara, who looked at her mother. "Dad, do you want me to try and heal her?"

"No. She's lost too much blood, and that's what the body needs in healing. She'll die if you try it." He turned to Sokka and Toph. "We need to stop somewhere before we reach the ocean. Zuko needs bandages, Katara needs blankets, and I need a new shirt. Sokka, can you find some place? A village or town?"

"Sure. I'll steer." He went to sit on Appa's head, and Toph joined him. So Ara and Aang were alone.

Ara then noticed all of his scars; on his arms, chest, stomach, and sides. She wanted to know. "Are those all from the war?"

Aang looked down at his own body through the darkness and rain. "Yea," he said quietly, just barely allowing her to hear him as the thunder cracked and the rain still fell. He said nothing more. As he turned to look down to the ground below, Ara caught sight of something—a mark—on his back. "Dad, what's that on your back?"

Aang turned to look at her. "One of my worst scars. You've never seen it?" She shook her head. "You never showed me."

"Do you want to see it?"

"Yea. I want to see what the war has done to you."

He turned as much as he could without moving Katara, and Ara gasped. His tattoo down his back was cut off in the center by a gaping scar that looked awful. Veins were still visible, and it was a blood red scar in the center, and raw pink on the skin surrounding it. It looked like an explosion on his back. Tears came to her eyes. "That's—that's the one from Azula—isn't it? The one I heard stories about from mom."

"Yea," he said, turning to face her again. "Now you've met her. She is dangerous and deadly." He nodded sadly towards Katara and Zuko, "Stay away from her at all costs. Do you hear me?" Ara nodded. She looked down and traced Zuko's scar with her finger. He sighed heavily and winced, pain filling his face. She sighed too. "What was the injury that you couldn't come home after?"

Aang sighed. He took his arm out from under Katara and removed his boot. He rolled up his pants leg, and Ara saw a scar that was worse than Zuko's on her father's leg. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She closed her eyes, and after a few seconds, opened them. "I'm sorry, dad," she said.

"It's okay," he answered. "Scars remind you of bad times. That's why you have to overshadow bad with good."

He looked up and yelled through the storm. "Sokka, do you see anything?"

"Yea!" came a reply. "We'll land, and Toph and I will go into town to ask people for some supplies."

Soon after, Appa was lying under a tree, and the two were ready to go. "Toph and I will go, Aang. This is still Fire Nation, and you have no disguise anymore. Stay here with Katara! We'll be back."

As the two walked into the town, Sokka felt that the village felt familiar. Suddenly, he knew. "Toph! I know where we can get help!" He grabbed her and ran through the rain. Finally, they came to a castle on the edge of town. He knocked as hard as he could like he did a few times before, years ago. The door opened and a portly old man looked out. He looked at the two wanderers, drenched and cold. The young woman looked okay, but he could see the young man had a bruised and gashed face.

"May I help you?"

"I've come to see Master Piandao. Tell him it's a visit from an old friend."

* * *

Okay, so Zuko dies and comes back, Katara died and came back, but they're not out of danger yet. And Ara has healing abilities. And love conquers all for Kataang. Katara is also very strong and a fighter. She died, but came back, kind of on her own, along with Aang's love. But I have to tell you, HOW COULD I KILL OFF MY TWO FAVORITE CHARACTERS? I'm not that heartless… but I had to bring back Master Piandao. I don't know why, but I had to. So I did: next chapter!

But please read and review, and tell me if you cried. I need to know. And if you guys beg, I might post two… you never know! Thanks for all of your support! Please comment!

But seriously, where did you guys go? Some of my oldest readers have left! Where are you guys? I miss you! Please come back, comment on if you're still around! Please! Or else Iroh will come back...I managed to lead him off right now...

Iroh: I can hear you! I am coming to get you! DRINK TEA!

Me: Never!

Thanks for everything though guys,

Avatarone3


	17. Chapter 17: Barely Hanging On

Okay, so here's chapter 17! I'm sorry you guys that I didn't write back to you almost instantaneously, but my dad banned me from the computer until I finished my homework, not permitting me to write back to all of your awesome comments! But here it is, chapter 17, and I hope you enjoy! Will Katara and Zuko make it home? And just how badly hurt are they? And how will everyone at the South Pole react? Read more!

* * *

The butler motioned them in and led them to the main room. He told them to stop and wait as he walked up to the man sitting at a table, his back towards them. The butler walked up and bowed. "Master, there's someone to see you. He says he's an old friend."

Piandao got up and turned. He saw two wet and shivering people, a young man and woman, and the young man looked badly beaten up. His face looked terrible. He walked towards them and stared into the young man's tired blue eyes.

He recognized him at once. He knew those eyes anywhere. His own widened.

"Sokka?"

"Hello, Master."

Piandao smiled at his old student. "Wow, Sokka, you've grown and changed. Your face looks terrible, though."

Sokka chuckled. "You look great yourself, Master."

Piandao looked the same, except for a few wrinkles and some grey streaks in his hair.

"Please, come and get dried off. Tell me about your adventures. Where have you been? What have you done?"

"I'm sorry, master. We cannot stay. I came to ask you for a few favors. Can you help us?"

"What do you need?"

"Do you remember my sister? And do you know of the banished Prince Zuko?"

"Yes…"

"Zuko is now part of our family and one of our best friends. He joined us before the final battle. But we need some supplies to get home."

"What do you need?"

"Some bandages and blankets. My sister and Zuko are gravely injured, and we need some bandages for their wounds and blankets to keep them warm. And you remember Aang?"

"The Avatar?"

"Yea. He needs a new robe or at least a shirt. We're traveling back to the South Pole, our home, and we need to keep warm."

"I'd be honored to help." He turned to his butler. "Pack my ostrich horse with 4 warm feather blankets, a few rolls of bandages, a warm shirt for Aang, food, water, and new cloaks." He turned to Sokka. "How many are there of you?"

"Six," Sokka said. "But master, we only need blankets and bandages."

"Sokka," Piandao placed a firm but friendly hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I want to give help to you, and I'll give my help in the way I should. Now, rest in front of the fire and we'll all leave once I get the supplies."

15 minutes later, Piandao handed Sokka and Toph two new cloaks. As they put them on, and Piandao put on his own, they opened the doors and the butler was standing there, holding the ostrich horse. Piandao took it by the reins and followed Sokka and Toph through the village and towards the makeshift camp. Aang and Ara looked up as they came back. "You remember my master Piandao, Aang," Sokka said. Piandao bowed. "Avatar Aang. You've grown too, and lost your hair," he said, smiling. Aang smiled tiredly, and looked at Katara. Piandao's smile faded as he handed the reins to Toph and knelt next to Katara. He removed the bloodstained cloak and closed his eyes. "You're telling me that after what she's been through and that she looks like this that she's not dead?"

"We thought she was, but she's not," Aang said sadly. "We will get her and Zuko help later. What we need is to keep her warm. I've stopped the bleeding, as much as I can with my clothes."

"Speaking of that," Piandao interrupted. "This is for you." He took a shirt out from underneath his cloak and handed it to Aang. "Thanks," he said as he quickly put it on. Piandao looked at Katara again, and then at Toph. "Can I have my ostrich horse over here please?"

Toph led it over to him, and he took the reins. "Down," he commanded, and immediately, the animal lay down. He took out two of the four largest parcels. "These are my warmest blankets," he said. "Fold one in half, lay her on it, and put the other full on top of her. Do the same for the other one," he nodded towards Zuko. "Aang, I need you to put this cloak on Katara. Take off what's left of her clothes. They'll just spread infection, so discard them. While you're doing that, I'll work on the fire bender. He seems to be aware of his pain. Sokka, help me."

Aang and Toph worked on putting the cloak over Katara, and Piandao knelt next to Ara. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Piandao, Sokka's old sword master and a friend."

"I'm Ara, Aang and Katara's daughter."

Piandao looked at Aang, then Katara. "You two got married?"

Aang sadly nodded and stroked Katara's cheek. Piandao turned back to Zuko. "Let's see what the damage is on him." He removed the cloak, and Zuko's wound frightened them all. They could see the whites of his ribs, blood everywhere, and in the back, Piandao saw a muscle slowly moving in a rythmic beat. "Geez; that wound went to his heart. I can _see_ his heart." He moved quickly to get the bandages. "Ara, slowly take off his shirt and throw it away."

She gasped as her lifelong friend and mentor groaned loudly in agony as she tried to peel the embedded shirt from his wound. "I'm sorry, Zuko," she whispered as she silently cried and continued to pull.

Once his shirt was off, they could all see that Zuko's whole center and right side of his chest was affected. They all didn't know that the damage had been that bad. The mark went past what his shirt had burned away, but Piandao said nothing as he took some linen and gauze and wrapped the whole wound in it first. Then he took the bandages. While Ara held up his body, with his head on her shoulder, Piandao wrapped the bandages tightly around Zuko's chest and middle. Ara turned away every time she saw or felt Zuko wince. A few times he cried out. But a few minutes later he was done and his cloak was back on. Piandao stood up. "These two blankets are for him. Do the same way for him as Katara. I wish I could help more."

"No, master," Sokka said. "That is more than enough. Thank you so much for your kindness. And I will come back to tell of my adventures, and to fight you to show what I've learned."

"I'll be looking forward to it. I bet now you can beat me. Here's your food, water, and cloaks. Keep those two safe." He smiled at Sokka. "I'm very proud of you. And get your face fixed up."

Sokka laughed. "Thank you, master." He bowed.

"Thank you master," the other three said.

"You're welcome. I will see you all again in time." He got on and rode his ostrich horse into the darkness. They watched him leave, and then Sokka took two of the blankets, climbed on Appa, and folded one in half. Zuko was to go first. Ara helped him up, even though he was still out, but she was a strong young woman. Toph earthbended them slowly up. Ara laid him down gently and put his cloak over his head. She took the other blanket, put it over him, and tucked it around his head. She kissed his cheek, and then went to help her father with Katara.

She grabbed her mother's two blankets, jumped up, and set one down in half, and then watched as Toph slowly lifted Aang and Katara to Appa's height, and he softly airbended her onto the blanket. He pulled her hood over her head and wrapped the blanket around her. He sat next to her and Ara sat next to Zuko. Toph sat next to Sokka, who gathered all of the new supplies together. They all put their cloaks on, and Sokka yelled, "Yip, yip!" Appa took off.

The storm kept on getting worse as the bison continued to fly southward. Aang pulled his hood over his head and pulled the blanket over Katara's head. He motioned Ara to do the same. As she was about to, Zuko groaned and opened his eyes.

"Ara?"

She broke into a smile, and he smiled weakly back. "I feel like I'm being ripped apart."

"Just relax. We'll be home soon. I'm right here."

He closed his eyes and she pulled the blanket over his head. She reached for his hand underneath the blanket and squeezed it. And she felt a slight squeeze back. She smiled as she closed her eyes and bent over him, shielding her face from the cold rain and trying to keep his body warm with hers.

Appa soared through the whole night, through the storm. He was tired, but Sokka and Toph kept him going. They knew he could do it.

He was still flying around two in the morning when the rain turned into snow. They all shielded themselves, but decided to stop until it passed over them. Aang and Ara made a giant iceberg, and Appa landed. Aang used the ocean and froze it over their heads to make a shelter. They all huddled together on Appa in a circle, trying to keep the two injured warm, and they all swiftly fell asleep.

2 hours later, Aang woke. He got off Appa and walked to the opening of the makeshift cave. The storm was gone, and the air was filled with darkness and silence as the snow fell softly and melted as it touched the sea. Aang waterbended the top off, and as everyone continued to sleep, he directed Appa towards the south. They flew silently.

About an hour later, Sokka woke. He crawled to sit next to Aang. He was silent as his best friend said nothing either. And without saying a word, he took the reins from Aang's hands and pointed to him and then the saddle. Aang got the message, smiled weakly, and crawled back to his place next to Katara.

As Aang stroked her cheek, he had flashbacks of when she found him in the iceberg, how they had had so many adventures together, how they were best friends and were always there for each other. Tears gathered in his eyes as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

As the day passed into night, Aang saw lights in the distance. He got up and sat next to Sokka again. "Is that it?"

Sokka nodded. "We're almost home. Wake up Ara and Toph. Get them ready." Aang woke them up and looked up as fog settled into the snow-filled sky. "Great," muttered Aang as they all held on. Ara suddenly noticed Zuko moving around. She pulled up the blanket and his eyes opened. "I had a feeling we're almost there," he said, groaning as he tried to sit up. "You should just rest," Ara said, but he wouldn't have it. He shook his head. "I need to sit up." He leaned on Ara's shoulder and sighed. "I can't even breathe easily." He closed his eyes, while she put her arms gently around him. He was deathly pale, and he winced with every breath he took.

"Don't worry, Zuko," she said. "We're almost there. Hold on."

The gang finally saw land. They sighed with relief as knew it was only a few miles more, and Aang whispered to Katara.

"We're almost there. Please, Katara, stay with me."

As they went past the guard towers, the guards sounded the gongs, alerting the tribe to the bison's presence. As many ran towards the center of the tribe, Hakoda put on his jacket and ran outside, anxious to see his family. Mai heard the bell too. She smiled. "He's back…" she whispered. "Ty Lee, they're back!" she grabbed her coat and ran outside. Everyone gathered in the center, and Hakoda, Ty Lee, and Mai were the most nervous. As the tribe looked in the fog to the sky, they heard Appa's growl. Everyone cheered. Then, they all saw him. People made room for him to land. As he did, a cloaked figure stood. It was holding something.

When he airbended himself slowly down, silence crawled through the crowd, and everyone became quiet. Immediately Hakoda's smile vanished and his mouth opened. Aang was walking towards them, and he was carrying Katara in his arms.

His eyes were shielded by the hood, but it was plain to see that he had been crying. Even though it was a brand new cloak, her blood stained it. Her head was against Aang's chest, her face was pale, her eyes closed. Hakoda's face fell and tears streamed down his face as Aang looked at his wife, and then up at his father. There was defeat in the Avatar's eyes, and his cheek was stained with her blood. His pants and hands were too. He turned away from Hakoda, walked past Mai and Ty Lee, who were grief stricken and openmouthed, and went into his old tent.

Hakoda then turned and saw two more figures walk towards him. He cried when he saw Sokka and Toph, his son and daughter, with unshed tears in their eyes. He ran to them and they all embraced as they fell to their knees.

* * *

Mai couldn't believe this. Her greatest and strongest friends now were dying, dead, hurt, crying, and in pain. Such a tragedy had hit them. But as she looked for Zuko, she saw the last two figures get off of Appa. As the bigger one heavily leaned on the smaller one for support, she knew he was gravely injured. She gasped and started to run to him, calling his name through her tears, but was stopped by Ara shielding Zuko with her body.

"Softly, Mai. He's badly wounded," she whispered.

Mai nodded and walked past Ara. Zuko was barely awake, pale and leaning on Ara for support, his good arm over her shoulder, her arm around his waist.

"Zuko…" Mai whispered.

He looked up slowly, gave a weak smile, and tried to inch forward towards her without Ara's help. But she caught him as he tried to grab her before he fell over. He winced and cried out, but Mai held him gently. She helped him up and put his arm around her shoulder. "Thank you, Ara," she whispered. "I'll take care of him for now." She slowly led him to his tent.

* * *

Ara walked slowly to Hakoda to join in the hug, and she looked at her grandfather. His tears were flowing and freezing to his face, but he looked up at them. Ara's and Toph's faces were full of fatigue, but Hakoda barely recognized his son's face, through the bruises and gash on his head. All he could stutter out was, "What happened?"

Sokka looked up. "Azula…Azula killed her," he stammered. "Somehow she came back, but she's barely, and I mean barely, alive."

Hakoda looked towards Aang's tent. "She's still alive?"

"She's not holding on well."

"But she's still got a chance." Hakoda's eyes flashed hope.

"Yes," Toph said. "A small one. Now we just need her to rest."

* * *

Aang set Katara down on their old bed carefully. He took off her cloak, unwrapped all of the temporary bandages made out of his robe, and looked at her exposed body. She had to be dead, by the way she looked, _but she's not_, Aang thought. He sighed as he began to take a warm wet rag and wipe away all of the blood. He tried his hardest not to hurt her, but he continued to clean.

The water bowl was dark red by the time he was done, but as he softly patted her dry, she winced slightly. Aang saw it and smiled, knowing that she was still with him. But seeing his best friend, his protection, his support, his love, like this was too much, and he broke down over her, letting all of his sorrow out again.

Hakoda walked in and his face turned to shock as the sight of his daughter's mangled body. He fell to the side of the tent, leaning on the pole for support. His tears fell as he fell to his knees and crawled like a little child to sit next to Aang, whose head was still leaning over her body. Hakoda put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "Aang, son,"

"Get me some boiling saltwater and an armload of bandages."

"Aang?"

"Dad, please, we don't have much time."

Hakoda ran to get what Aang needed, and Aang reached for Katara's old comb. He gently began to brush out her soft hair, and his tears still fell.

When Hakoda came back, Aang took the bandages and saltwater and placed them next to him. "Hakoda, please leave now. Give me a few hours." He nodded and walked out, and Aang slowly took the water and started to clean all of her wounds. He knew it stung her, but the slight reaction on her face, but he continued to clean her body. When he was done, he took the first bandage and wrapped it around the small gash on her forehead. He took the next one and wrapped it around her neck, around her shoulders, and across her collar bones. He took linen first and placed it around her chest, back, and stomach, and placed a lot, for this was where the most damage was. Then he wrapped the bandages around her and tied them. He kept most of her burns exposed to let them heal on their own, but the worst he wrapped too. He continued to work, tears still falling onto her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mai had finally gotten Zuko to his tent. She helped him lie down, and he was out before he hit the pillow. She took off his cloak and was shocked at the massive bandage that covered his chest. She could see that some blood was already starting to seep through, and tears came to her eyes as she looked at his pain-filled face.

She ran her finger around his scar on his face, and put her hand on his cheek as Ara walked in. She sat down next to Mai and pulled the warm blanket from the trip over him. Mai looked at the young girl, and it was plain to see that she was just as worried and scared, if not more, for him. Mai put her hand on Ara's shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Ara just stared at him. "I need him, Mai. He's my best friend."

Mai looked at Zuko again. "How did it happen?"

Ara bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Azula," she whispered.

Mai's heart filled with fury. "She's the most evil, vile, corrupt person on the planet. I want to kill her now! She's gone too far!"

"Ugghhh…"

They both turned to Zuko. He half opened his eyes, blinked, and looked around. "Mai? Ara? Where am I? Why do I feel so weak?"

Mai moved closed to him. She smiled. "You're home," she whispered. She leaned into him, careful of his chest, and placed her lips on his. "Rest now," she said. He smiled and looked at Ara. "Thank you for saving my life," he said.

He placed a cold and shaky hand on hers in her lap. But it scared her. She had never in her life known his hands to be cold. They were always warm, full of comfort, full of life. She lifted his hand and put it on her cheek, as if her own heat and life would travel through their touch. He smiled, sighed, and winced. Ara placed his hand back under the blanket.

"Go to sleep now. We're here."

As his eyes closed and he fell asleep, Mai looked at Ara. "Come, sit down, have some tea and rest. Tell me what happened."

Ara sat down crosslegged and sipped her tea. Mai sat across from her. She waited patiently while the young girl got warm and comfortable, and then she started.

"It was after we found my mom, Sokka, and Toph. My dad was pouring his soul out when he found my mother's body, and we all sat there and cried."

"And you weren't crying?"

"I was, but I knew I had to be strong for my dad right then. I hadn't seen her in 2 and a half years; he hadn't seen her in 15 years." She sighed. "Anyway, we were on our way out when Azula burst through the wall. Zuko, Toph, Sokka and I kept her and the Dai Li back, when Appa burst through the roof. We all got on him while Zuko distracted her. He shot flames at the remaining roof, and it collapsed. He thought it fell on her, so he turned and ran to jump on Appa, when she leapt out and—" Ara stopped talking and started crying silently.

"Go on," Mai urged softly.

Ara looked up, her grey eyes glistening. "Azula dug her first two fingers into his heart and let the lightning fill him. He shot backwards, out of the top level of the prison, and he started to fall. So I jumped off Appa and dove to catch him. Once I did, I bended a tornado back up to Appa, and we took off. I set him down and felt his chest, but he was gone.

I suddenly had to find out if I could heal. I bended some rain and ran it over the hole in his chest, and as I breathed out, he breathed in. I hadn't really healed him, but somehow I brought him back." She looked at Zuko. "And then we flew to a fire nation village, where Sokka got his old sword master to help, and he gave us supplies and bandaged Zuko up. And we came home. Zuko saved us. He's a hero, but who—." Her eyes looked into Mai's, whose were filled with tears. "—who paid for it."

"But you risked your life for him," Mai said.

"I had to. I love him—though not in the way you do."

Mai's eyes fell to Ara's wrapped hand. "What happened?"

"I got shocked and burned from trying to grab him. But he's worth it." She smiled weakly. "I'll gladly keep what ever scars I get for him."

Mai smiled. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Ara stood up, bowed, and walked to the opening. "Me neither."

She walked out and Mai sat next to Zuko. She held his cold hand.

"She saved your life," she whispered as she kissed him.

* * *

Alright, I hope you all enjoyed it. It's still sad, but not as sad as the last. Please read and review, and comment, and tell me what you think! Ask questions! Tell me predictions you have! I'd love to know what you think will happen! And, TADAH! I got my readers back! Yea! No tea!

Iroh: Awww…(walks away sadly)

Me: Okay, well, maybe a little, for you…

Iroh: YAY!

Me: Here I go…ick…

(Sorry to all people who love tea. It's nothing against you; I'm making fun of myself for not liking it! So I hope I don't offend you!)

Please read and comment! You guys are the best commentors ever! Thanks for all of your support!

Avatarone3


	18. Chapter 18: Katara's Awakening

Hello again all! Hope you guys are doing well, and here's chapter 18! Enjoy, and FYI, MANY, and I mean MANY, of you guys asked, no, screamed, at me, when's Azula GONNA DIE!! I have to say, hold your horses. It'll be a few chapters from now, but SHE WILL DIE! SO BE PATIENT!! Thanks!

* * *

Aang finished the last of the bandages. As he sighed, rubbed his bald head, and stared at Katara's face, he now noticed that even though they'd been apart for 15 years, she hadn't changed at all. He traced over her still face in his memory and his hand. Even though she was pale, he felt and saw her smooth, light brown skin, noticing how the candles around her caught the glow in her cheeks. He brushed his fingers around her chin, down her neck, felt her jaw bones, stroked her cheek, and softly ran his hand over her entire face, studying and remembering her. He couldn't remember anything more beautiful, more comforting, than her face. Only one other thing came nearly as close.

Their daughter's face.

Aang sighed as he dropped his head and let his hand drop from her cheek. He looked up and shifted the blanket above her. But he didn't even turn when Hakoda walked in.

"I know you wanted a few hours, but you need some rest. I've slept well, until now. Don't worry, son. I'll wake you if she changes. But she'd want you to rest, for your sake. Go to Sokka's tent, and he's prepared another sleeping bag. Aang?"

The Avatar didn't move or shift his gaze. Hakoda just lifted him to his feet, and he didn't protest. "Go get some rest. She'll be fine."

Aang took one more look at her, and left the tent. The snow had stopped, the fog had lifted, and the moon brightly shone down on him. He trudged to Sokka's tent. Dragging his feet in the snow, he took forever, just trying to finally enjoy the silence instead of dreading it, like in his tent. But the memories of the past few days suddenly hit him full on, voices screaming in his head.

"_We can't give up yet!"_

"_Aang…" Sokka whispered. _

"_Where is Katara?" he asked angrily. _

_He had never seen his friends act this way. _

_He turned and saw his wife's lifeless body. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!!" _

_All of the anger and hate built up inside, screaming at him._

"_I'm sorry, Ara, he's gone."_

_Aang looked at his beaten face._

"_Please, Katara, stay with me. I love you."_

"_She's a fighter,"_

"_Aang," Toph cried, "Aang, AANG!!"_

"_I'm too late. I've failed you."_

The loud voices in his head, the painful memories, and the lightning's sounding crack over and over caused him a splitting headache, and he fell to his knees in the snow, holding his head in his hands, slouched over. The voices got louder and faster, and he started to yell.

"GO AWAY!!"

"Twinkletoes?"

Immediately the voices and memories vanished. As he heard Toph's voice call his name, he breathed in and out shakily, but he didn't get up. Instead, she came and sat next to him. She knew she had to do or say _something_.

_Come on, Twinkletoes, man up! Be an earthbender!_

No, that didn't seem right.

_What should I say?_

_He knows I'm not the hugging type, but then again, I have softened, and his heart is probably being wrenched out of his chest from the pain he's been burdened to carry. He's also got the whole world on his shoulders._

She awkwardly enveloped him in a tight hug.

_This is weird._

As Aang fell into Toph's embracing hug and his tears started flowing again, he didn't care that she was his earthbending master. All he knew was that right now, a caring friend was there for him, and so he sobbed onto her. And suddenly, if felt as if Toph was given all of Aang's emotions through their embrace. Toph could feel through her touching him, and her listening to his inner body's voice, how bad he actually felt. She suddenly _knew_ how bad he felt. And inside, she felt like she was dying too, along with him. She knew she'd be the same way if it had been Sokka. She knew she was the strong-willed, tough, honest, and brutal earthbender, but since Aang couldn't go to Katara for comfort like he usually had done, she forgot that side of her for a moment and just held him, telling him she was there for him, both of them kneeling quietly in the snow.

He finally calmed down. "Thanks, Toph," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, now noticing that she let her guard down. But she smiled, got up, and held out her hand, which he gladly took. They calmly walked to Sokka's tent, where he was waiting for them outside. He put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"How is she?"

Aang looked into Sokka's eyes, turned away, and walked in. Sokka sighed and looked at Toph. "I know you and I are tired, but let's go for a walk." He took Toph's hand and they walked to the center of the village. He stopped and turned towards her and took both of her hands in his.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Snoozles?"

"Toph, this is serious."

"Whatever," she mumbled. She knew he was frowning at her. "Okay, okay, what are you sorry for?" she smiled and laughed inside.

"For not marrying you 15 years ago."

Her smile vanished and her eyebrows shot up. "What—what are you talking about?"

"I should have married you right away, it's just, well, I was scared, and I didn't want us to be split like Aang and Katara, and I was busy, and I was trying to help set up the new tribe, and I was still upset over Yue and Suki, and I was planning the war, and then I had duties to the tribe, and—"

Sokka was cut off by Toph placing her finger to his lips. She took her hand once he became quiet, and placed her hand over his own, pointing his fingers towards and onto his forehead.

"You're doing duties to your tribe with this," she said. "What you need to do," she said, moving his hand downward, "is do your duties to yourself with this." She stopped his hand at his heart and took off her own hand. But he caught it and placed it on his heart, his hand on top. She stared blank eyes into his.

"I have always loved you," she whispered, close to his face. "And I always will. And I bet Yue and Suki are glad you've got me to protect you." She smiled.

"Protect me?"

She nodded. "Do you still love me, Snoozles?"

He looked at her and knew the true answer. "Yes," he said with pride. "I do."

"Then why are you apologizing?" she smiled. "I may be stubborn, but I am extremely patient. I could wait forever for you. You just couldn't make up your mind what to do."

He laughed. Suddenly he knew exactly what to do. He got down on one knee, held Toph's hands, and smiled. "Toph Beifong, will you still marry me?"

She smiled. "I will, if I have to."

He got up and was ready to kiss her, "on one condition," she added. "We don't get married until Sugar Queen and Firehead are better."

"Deal." He pulled her into a warm embrace, and she put her arms around his neck. Their lips met softly and gently, full of love. And Sokka didn't notice that the moon suddenly shone brighter on them; Yue, glad he finally let her go.

They pulled back, and Sokka reached in his pocket. "Here," he said, pulling out two rocks. "Toph, these are for your collection."

"What?" she smiled. "You remembered my collection! But what are they from? What's the value to me?"

He took both of her hands. "This one," he said, placing it in her hand, "was right next to my face when you knocked us all over when we first met you in your garden. Remember? I landed on the ground and Aang and Katara landed in bushes. This one," he said, placing the other one in her other palm, "Is when your parents gave me your hand. I stepped on it when I went to shake their hands and bow."

Toph smiled. "I think these two are my favorite," she raised her blind eyes. "Thanks, Sokka."

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Katara struggled to open her eyes. Somehow, life had flooded back into her body, but all she could do was not cry out from the agonizing pain moving through her. She finally managed to flutter her eyes open, just a little, and she stared at the ceiling. Sunlight flooded in. She tried to focus her eyes, and she saw the water tribe emblem above her. Her wounded heart picked up speed as she said barely in a whisper of breath, "I'm home…" As she looked around, she tried to move her head but her neck burst out in pain. She winced and clenched her teeth, but she looked down: her neck, chest, and stomach were covered in bandages as were her arms and shoulders. _I look worse than_ _Aang did all of those years ago_, she thought. But she had to find out what happened. She ignored the pain and looked around her. She was home. She was in her own tent, after 2 and a half years of being gone. She smiled weakly, and turned her head to the other side of the room.

Then she noticed him: a sitting figure, next to her bed, but bent over, his head relaxed on his arms, sleeping. Her heart nearly stopped as her mouth dropped, just a bit, when she recognized him. She saw and recognized the tattoos. She breathed out his name, barely in a whisper, as though he was only a dream.

"Aang…"

Her body started to shake and tears fell down her cheeks. She was in terrible pain, but she had to touch him, to know he was really there. She lifted her shaking arm from its place by her side and reached for him. Pain seared through her arm, but it didn't matter. As she touched his cheek, she let out a long sigh, smiled, and closed her eyes. He was back. And he was with her. She opened her eyes, tears still flowing, and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

He opened his eyes. Someone was touching him. And then he looked up to find brilliant blue eyes filled with love staring into his own grey ones. She smiled weakly at him. His heartbeat sped up. Tears came to his eyes as he whispered her name.

"Katara,"

He got to his knees next to the bed and put his hand on her cheek, his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes, feeling at peace, feeling his hand on her skin for the first time in 15 years. His tears fell down his face.

"You're alive."

"Yea," she barely whispered.

"I'm so sorry, for everything."

"My love, there's nothing to be forgiven from."

"You rest now. I'll tell the others that you're awake."

"Aang, I'm so happy that you're okay. I was so worried."

"I'm so happy you're alive."

She smiled, and he leaned forward gently to kiss her. His lips touched hers, and she kissed him back, their first real embrace to each other in 15 years. He looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Rest now."

She closed her eyes and he kissed her cheek. He got up and ran out of the tent. He ran to Sokka's tent, and Toph's was right next to him.

"Sokka! Toph!" he screamed through the tribe. "Get out here now!" he yelled as he started to run to Zuko's tent, and Sokka and Toph ran after him, unsure of what was going on. Aang stopped at Zuko's tent. "Zuko! Get out here! Hurry!" he then ran to Hakoda's tent.

Zuko, who was still healing and favoring the right side of his chest, opened the flap with his left arm just as Sokka and Toph got there. "What's going on?"

"We don't know."

"Okay, Twinkletoes has officially gone mental."

They hurried to Hakoda's tent, but Aang ran right past them, using his airbending to run extremely fast back to his own tent. Sokka and Toph tried to catch their breath, and Zuko was still trying to catch up, as he couldn't run because of his heart. The three stopped and waited for Hakoda. As he came out, they all gave him questioning looks.

"Hey, don't ask me. Let's just follow him."

When they got to Aang and Katara's tent, he was standing outside, holding the flap open, a bid smile plastered over his face, and the first color in his cheeks in weeks. They all slowly walked in and looked at Katara. She wasn't moving, and her chest barely moved up and down. Their smiles vanished as they turned to Aang with upturned eyebrows. "Is this a joke?" Zuko asked.

"Just watch," Aang said. He kneeled next to the bed. "Katara?" he asked gently.

They all held their breaths as she blinked, opened her eyes, and smiled at Aang. He looked at her. "You've got company."

He nodded to the others. They all watched as she slowly turned her head towards them and smiled. "Guys," she whispered.

Each of them let out the breath they were holding and smiled and tears came to each ones' eyes. Hakoda was the first to reach his daughter's side. He put his hand on her cheek. "You're okay," he whispered.

She nodded. "I'm glad to see you again, dad. I missed you so much. I love you."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too. I'm so proud of you."

He got up as Sokka and Toph stepped forward. Katara knew that they were both tough, but she also knew from their eyes, and Toph's light smile, that they were relieved to know she was okay.

Finally Zuko stepped forward. Katara smiled wider, for she hadn't seen one of her best friends in over 2 years, but her smile vanished as his robe slipped a bit, revealing the bandage. She caught sight of it covering his chest. "What happened to you?"

Zuko looked down at her gaze. "Oh…it's, uh…nothing."

"Don't be modest, Zuko," Aang said.

"Yea," Toph cut it. "You saved Sugar Queen's and all of our lives and received a nasty battle scar."

Zuko looked back at Katara. She smiled weakly but her eyes were filled with worry. "I'm fine," he reassured her. "And if it weren't for your daughter, I wouldn't have lived. You just take care of yourself. Get some rest; everyone, we're leaving. Get better, Katara."

"You too."

Everyone left, and Zuko was the last one out besides Aang, and he overheard Katara's question:

"Where's Ara? You've met her, right?"

"I have. Katara, I'm so proud of you. You're a mother," he smiled.

"And you're a father," she smiled back. "Where is she?"

"I'll find her," Zuko put in. "I need some fresh air anyway.

He found the young girl outside the tribe, airbending some snow flurries on her back, looking up at the sky. He sat down next to her, and laid his left side down onto the snow before letting his right side settle.

A few moments of silence passed between them. Zuko heard the snow flurries' 'whoosh' sound as she moved them around. He finally had to break the silence.

"Your mom woke up."

"That's great!"

"Well, why don't you want to see her?"

"I do, but Zuko, nobody gets it. My mom and dad haven't been together in 15 years. I thought that they'd like some time alone, to themselves. I'll see her when everything gets back to normal."

"Ara, you are the kindest and nicest person I've ever known."

"Thanks, Zuko. And you're the biggest hothead I've ever known."

"Thanks, I…hey!"

Ara laughed as she sat up. She helped Zuko sit up, and his eyes flew to the hand that helped him up. Under her mitten, a bandage crawled up her wrist. "What happened?" he asked, worried.

"Oh, I don't know if I showed you this," Ara said, "but I wanted to tell you that whatever wounds I get for you, I'll keep."

She took off her mitten and showed him her bandaged hand. He took it in both of his hands. "When did you get this?"

"When I was trying to catch you from falling I got shocked. The middle of my hand and each end of my fingers were burned. But you are worth it."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Ara looked at him. "Hey, Zuko, how come you never went to the healers for your wound?"

"I'm keeping it this way."

"Why?" she asked, in total shock.

"Ara, my sister came this close to killing me. My father almost killed me, too. I keep the wounds and scars because I feel that I need to remind myself to keep fighting against them."

"But all that pain, your agony…"

"I've been through so much worse in my past decisions, my soul, my thoughts, and my loyalties, that I can take this kind of pain."

"But I can heal you! I can take it all away!"

"You saved my life, Ara. You brought me back. And that is enough for me."

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed! So please, read and review, I love hearing what you guys think, and thanks for all of the great compliments! And please tell me any predictions you have! I'd love to hear what you think'll happen. AND DON'T WORRY, AZULA WILL DIE, EVENTUALLY!! STAY CALM!! Thanks,

Avatarone3


	19. Chapter 19: The Day They Strike

Okay, next chapter! Hope you all enjoy, and please read and review. And for those of you who keep SCREAMING at me to KILL AZULA, keep your pants on! She will die, just not yet… but enjoy this! Also, sorry I haven't emailed you guys back as much. I've been sooooooo busy! Please forgive me! Thanks! And please read and review!

* * *

Aang sat next to Katara, and they caught up on everything they'd missed in each others' lives. Katara started, "Why didn't you come back, Aang?"

He sighed and pulled off his boot. "Because of this."

At the sight of that horrendous scar, Katara's eyes widened and sorrow filled her. "My poor Aang," she breathed. "And no one could heal you?"

"It was too severe. But everyday when I was gone, the pain I felt being without you was so much worse. I died each day. I'm not surprised if there are 15 years of new little Avatars running around." He said jokingly.

She smiled. "I died too, Aang. But I knew that I couldn't because of Ara."

"I'm so proud of you, Katara. And I understand why you didn't tell me. And I'm glad you didn't. You protected me, and you were right. I would have been distracted and worried. I'm glad you didn't tell me, but I'm sad I missed her birth in person, though I did see it when Roku took me."

"So you saw it?"

"Yea."

She relaxed. "Then I'm happy." She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. She winced as the pain shot through her. He put a hand on her arm. "Maybe now we should get the healers to look at you."

"Aang, I _am_ a healer. I can heal myself. Just take all of the bandages off and hand me my waterskin."

He did as he was told, but he grimaced as he looked as her blistered, bruised, cut, and swollen body. She even winced at the sight of her own. "That's—me?"

Aang nodded sadly.

"My arms are too weak to do my whole body. Can you hold them?" she asked. He moved closer to support her as she bent the water out and starting on her right arm, healed all of the cuts, scrapes, and burns. She got to her right shoulder and healed the dagger wound. She also healed both slits in her neck and back. She moved to do all of her left side, healed it, and then moved to her chest. Her hands started to shake as the force from the stress was too much, and she let the water fall. Aang bent it back up into a ball. "You alright?"

"Yea, she said, starting to sweat. "A lot of energy is twisted up there, like yours. I don't know if I can heal this, both the dagger wound and the lightning burn. I'll try it later. But I need a rest. Can you just get me some bandages, and I'll cover this?"

"Sure," he said as he handed her the bandages. She took them, but set them down next to her. "Aang, I need to you first help me sit up. I need to heal my legs."

"No, I will get another healer…"

"Aang, I don't know why, but I just need to do this myself. Please,"

He nodded and supported her shoulders and back as she managed to get to a sitting position. She bent the water over and around her legs and they healed. Then, with Aang still supporting her, she reached for the bandages and began to wrap her chest and stomach with them. Aang continued to support her, and then set her back down, gently, when she was through. She was sweating and exhausted from the tiresome work, and her chest began to throb. She breathed out deeply, but lifted her now strong healthy arm to her husband's face. "Thank you," she whispered. He smiled and fetched her robe, placing it next to her bed, and leaned down gently to kiss her. As their lips me, peace finally filled both of them. "Get some rest. And don't get up until you are ready."

"Okay."

He left her side, and walked towards the outer wall to clear his mind. And then he noticed his daughter sitting near the ocean, and he walked over to join her. He sat down on her left side. The ocean breeze played with her hair, and her deep grey eyes stared fixed on the horizon, even though he knew she had heard him but didn't look. "Hey, where've you been the past few weeks? Your mother wants to see you."

"I just thought that maybe you'd like me out of the way while she rested."

"Of course not, Ara. I've wanted you by her side more than anyone else."

"I'm sorry dad."

"Don't worry about it."

Silence passed between them, and the only sounds were the waves slapping against the icy shore. But Ara then turned to her father. "Something is going to happen, isn't it? Something that will affect the whole world. I can feel it coming. I can just feel it! Dad?"

Ara watched her father's eyes fill with worry as she spoke. He turned to her. "Before I came back, Roku came to me and said that someone would join me and save the world from the fire nation's greatest battle. That someone is you. I have already seen it in your practicing and your fighting. My brother, sister, your mom, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee have all gotten you ready. They each have helped you become a warrior. And I don't know why, but you receive two abilities. That is a gift. I also don't know if the Avatar's children are influenced by their blood, but I see my spirit and fun and your mother's caring and fighting nature in you. You are a warrior, and you are ready. I don't want to force this on you, as you have your own choice if you want to help or not. It is your choice only."

"Dad, I was born for this. I somehow knew that I needed to fight, and that I would have a role in the final battle. I am proud to be the daughter of the Avatar, and I will gladly stand by your side and fight to the death." She smiled.

"I'm so proud of you," Aang said. "Not because you will fight, but because you have the drive to do what's right."

"I learned it from the two very best. And I'm proud of you too, Avatar Aang."

He smiled, stood up, his arms crossed. "C'mon, wanna battle?"

"I thought you'd never ask. And I thought you learned your lesson the last time, dad!"

"Never!"

They got into fighting stances and prepared to attack.

* * *

When the sun went down, they finally finished. They were covered in sweat (and a little soot from Aang firebending) and their lungs were bursting for air, but they were laughing as they walked to the tribe for dinner. Aang's arm was around his daughter's shoulder and they were both beaming, but when they reached their tent, they both stopped. Zuko, Sokka, and Toph were waiting for them. And standing up, while leaning on Sokka's shoulder, smiling, was Katara.

"Katara!"

"Mom!"

Her husband and daughter both ran to her. She smiled and opened her arms, and Aang and Ara fell gently into her hug, and she sighed. "My family," she whispered, and she looked at her daughter. "You've certainly grown in two years," she said. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, mom. I've learned so much in the past few weeks. But I'm glad you're okay."

Katara kissed her daughter's forehead and looked at Aang. "I'm glad we're all finally together. But let's go feast! Dad's prepared us a big dinner to celebrate us all coming together again. And I haven't eaten a good meal in weeks."

"I don't think any of us have," Toph replied. "Because of this war. By the way, have any of us found out when the old stupid firelord Ozai is leading his 'war'?"

"We'll worry about that later, Toph," Aang said. "Let's go eat."

Everyone was gathered in the main hall. Hakoda led the feast, and sitting around him were Aang, Katara, Ara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee. They were all laughing and talking, and everyone had a smile on their face. Finally, Hakoda called for silence. He stood up.

"We gather together tonight and celebrate us all being together for the first time in 15 years. As we celebrate tonight, let us be joyous and forget the war tonight. Let's eat and enjoy!"

Everyone yelled in joy and helped themselves. Everyone took everything (with the exception of Aang and Toph staying away from the stewed sea prunes) and stuffed their faces. The whole group was smiling and having a great time, and especially relaxing, which was something they rarely did.

The meal went by, and Toph knew this was the right time. She squeezed Sokka's hand under the table, and he stopped the chopsticks halfway to his mouth and he looked up. "Something wrong?"

"While we're all here together, we should tell them."

"I'm glad. But are you sure? Are you ready?"

"It's now or never, Snoozles." She jabbed him in the back—hard. He yelped and shot out of his seat. Immediately the talking stopped, and Sokka looked up to find that all eyes were staring at him. He smiled and blushed, embarrassed, and yanked Toph up off of her chair.

"Yowch! Snoozles, can you be a little gentler? Geez! Oh—uh, hi, everyone!" she stammered as she felt everyone's vibrations turned towards them. "Well, uh, Sokka and I have to say, uh, well, how do we say this right?"

"We're getting married!" Sokka exploded, his smiled overtaking his face.

"Well, that wasn't what I had in mind," Toph whispered, but winced, unsure what everyone would say or think.

"Congratulations!"

"I thought it would never happen!"

"Thank God!"

"Finally!"

She relaxed and let her true happiness and smile show, grabbing Sokka's hand and he put his arm around her waist as he started to explain. "I wanted to marry Toph 15 years ago, and I got her parents' permission—barely." she smiled as he said that, "but everything was happening too fast, and there were things to do first. But a few weeks ago, Toph told me that she still loved me and that she'd been waiting to marry me. I still love her too, with all my heart, so I asked her to marry me again."

"I agreed," Toph put in, "and so we've decided that since Sugar Queen and Hothead are getting better, we are going to have the wedding a few weeks from now."

"When?" Ara asked.

"On the next solstice," Sokka replied. "It's supposed to be a certain beautiful solstice and it only happens every 300 years. We though this would be perfect."

As they continued talking, something in Zuko's head clicked. His heart started to race, and he became covered in a cold sweat. He paled. He couldn't breathe. His eyes widened. He stared at his plate, and his utensils banged to the table. Ara looked at him. "Zuko?" she asked worriedly. Her hands gripped the tablecloth. "Mai!" she cried as her eyes darted to her, sitting next to him. Sokka and Toph stopped talking and everyone turned their gazes to Zuko. His mouth was wide open and he started to breathe heavily. Mai grabbed him. "Zuko? Please! Answer me!"

Suddenly he blinked his eyes and was released from his trance, and he looked up. They were all around him, worry filling their eyes. He shot up. "Everyone to the war tent. Now!" he shouted and he ran outside, not thinking about his injury as he ran to his tent. Aang shot after him and grabbed his shoulder. "Zuko! What the heck is wrong?"

Zuko spun around. "I know when they'll strike, Aang," he whispered. Aang's eyes widened.

"Get to the war tent! Now!"

He reached his tent and looked in his trunk, the one his uncle had given him for his 21st birthday. It was filled with all known information on the fire nation (it was a big trunk). He opened it and began to search frantically for what he knew was the answer.

Mai ran in. "Zuko? Why did you act like that? What's going on?"

He found the scroll. "This. I know when my father and sister will strike."

"When?"

"The Scarlet Solstice."

Mai's jaw dropped. "They wouldn't…that's too powerful…even for them!"

"Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand. "We need to tell the others."

When he walked into the war room, everyone got up and ran towards him, yelling, asking questions. "Sit down!" he yelled, and everyone became silent and sat in their place. Only Zuko stood. Worry was etched across his brow.

"Listen everyone. Sokka and Toph, I'm sorry I ruined your big announcement. But the day you picked reminded me. You said it's a special solstice that comes in a certain way every 300 years. And you are right, it is a great, wonderful day. But I know for certain that that is the day of the final battle. That is the day my father and sister will strike."

Everyone's mouths dropped. "Are you sure?" Aang stammered.

"Yes," Zuko replied. "If I'm not, check with some spies. But that day is the most powerful in 300 years for firebenders. It is 100 times stronger than Sozin's Comet. It is the longest day, with 20 hours of sunlight, the sun is the closest to the Earth that ever, the sky turns red all day, the heat is unbearable, and firebenders' inner fire explodes on this day. This day is in 5 weeks. We need to be ready. And it's called the Scarlet Solstice."

"We need to send someone to Firelord Iroh and tell him. Send spies in to find out is this is Azula's and Ozai's plan." Aang said. "Zuko, would you like to go?"

"I would, truly, but I am still weak and hurt. If I go, someone should go with me. And if you don't mind Mai, or Aang and Katara, I'd like Ara to go. She hasn't met Uncle. And she's a good fighter. And no one knows her, yet, so she'd be okay. And like all of you too, I trust her with my life. She is smart. And it gets her out to see the world. Can she?"

Ara's heart filled with pride as she heard Zuko speak of her so—proudly. But she turned to her parents, and they both smiled and nodded. She leapt out of her chair and hugged them. "Thank you so much! I want to go! I've already seen the Fire Nation, but not the other side. Thanks so much, mom and dad!"

"You two better leave tonight," Hakoda said. "There's not a moment to spare. You should take Warrior. He's quick and agile, and will get you there as fast as he can. You two better pack, and leave in a half hour. You two are dismissed."

Ara and Zuko left, and Hakoda sat down. "At least we know when it is. Now, like we did 15 years ago, we need to round up all of the people of the world. We told them to be on standby. Let's hope they still are. We need to tell them to all be here in 4 weeks, armor, weapons, and supplies, ready. We need to get started on building more ships to add to our own fleet. We need them to carry all of us and our supplies and weapons. However our allies get here, that's their transport to the battlefield. We need to send messengers and hawks out, now. Everyone, I'm sorry to ruin this joyous time, but now we have a long night ahead of us. Start by getting every warrior and writer in here. We need to hurry. Now!"

Ara was nearly packed when she heard the gong sound for the whole tribe to meet. She quickly shoved some food, water, and extra supplies in her bag. She pulled on her cloak and tied her headband on once more. She stood and walked out.

Zuko also heard the gong. He got his things ready. But he also put on his own 'headband.' It was a cut of cloth that he tied over his whole left side of his face, to cover his scar. He stood up, put his cloak on, sighed, and walked out.

They met in front of the barn, where the whole group was waiting for them. The two walked up together and hugged each person.

"Use what I taught you," Ty Lee said.

"You guys stay safe," Mai said. She hugged both of them. "To you especially," she whispered as she hugged Zuko. He put his arms around her and they kissed.

"Same as what Mai said," Sokka added, hugging his niece a little harder.

"Kick some butt!" Toph said, but she gave a small hug to her niece and a light punch to Zuko.

Ara finally came to her parents. She smiled and ran to hug them, and they all embraced, Momo too. "I'm very proud of you," Aang said. "Keep each other safe," Katara added. "We love you."

"I love you both too. Bye mom. Get better. Bye dad. Do your Avatar thing!" She smiled and hugged them again. She turned and walked towards Zuko, and they both walked to where Hakoda held Warrior. He smiled at the two, and then backed up. "Good luck," he said. "To both of you." Ara smiled, hugged her grandfather, and then climbed up. Zuko grabbed arms with Hakoda, and then climbed on behind Ara.

"Let's go Warrior!" she cried, and the eagle took off. Everyone waved goodbye, and walked back to the war tent. Only Aang and Katara remained, and they watched the eagle fly away. "Come back safe," Aang said. Katara turned to her husband with a sarcastic look. "Don't tell me daddy can't wet his wittle gurl go…" her bottom lip stuck out.

"What? Of course not! Daddy's—uh, I—just want her to be safe and come home soon." He smiled, but blushed.

Katara let out a small laugh, but her smile covered her face. Aang smiled, and that was enough to make her heart melt. But instead, she started to laugh. Aang had truly missed her laughter, and he grabbed her in a warm embrace while she still giggled. But she then stopped and her hand flew to her chest. She closed her eyes, sighed, and winced.

"Why don't you go rest? You're still weak and hurt. We'll get the job done, but you need to work on getting healed before the battle."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

He watched as she went into their tent, and he then turned and ran to start spreading the word to the world.

* * *

Okay, so the name of the battle day is the Scarlet Solstice. Do you guys like it? It was originally to be the Amber Solstice, but Amber is brown, and I needed red, for the Fire Nation. So I looked in a thesaurus until I liked the right word! So Katara's is on the mend, except for her chest, Sokka and Toph are FINALLY getting married, Ara and Zuko are off to see Iroh, and the Southern Water Tribe is about to spread the word! What do you think? Please read and review. I love you guys! Thanks for all of your support!

Avatarone3


	20. Chapter 20: Peace, For Now

Okay, chapter 20! Hope you enjoy! And Iroh comes back into the picture! HOORAY!! Enjoy! Please read and review!

* * *

Warrior was flying as fast as he could. Ara kept pushing him and all Zuko could do was hold on to Ara for dear life as well as hold onto their supplies to keep them and himself from falling off. "How long will this take us?" he managed to yell to her.

"If we keep flying like this," Ara yelled back, "It took Appa, what, 2 days? Warrior will probably pass over the prison we went to a few weeks ago by the time the sun is up. Warrior's fast. He won't let me down. Come on boy!" she yelled as the eagle beat his giant wings. "So your uncle's palace is 130 miles from the prison? We should make it by noon. And Warrior won't have to stop like Appa."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think I was gone every few days from sunrise to sundown?"

"You snuck out? Since when?"

"Since I was four. And it was only to get his endurance up for trips like these. And don't worry. Warrior will always protect me. He knows when I'm in danger. Just don't tell my mom and dad, 'kay?"

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

Around 2 AM, with the messengers and messenger hawks sent out, Hakoda finally called everyone to rest. They all went to their tents, and all were exhausted. Aang went to his tent and stopped as he got inside. Candles were lit all around and Katara was sitting on a soft chair in the corner. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "I wanted to wait for you. How did everything go?"

Aang took off his jacket and hung it on its peg. He took a deep breath in, and then let it out. "The letters and messengers have been sent. Hopefully, we will get replies in the next week, and have everyone here by the time of the solstice. Geez!" he fell, back first, onto their bed, and covered his eyes with both hands. "Why won't that darn Ozai give up already? I hate you, Ozai! You hear me?" he yelled, pointing at the ceiling. "You ruin my life!" He groaned.

Katara laughed softly. "You're so funny when you're tired. Remember when you had those nightmares and daydreams before the Day of Black Sun? We were all worried about you, but if you look back now, you were so funny."

He sighed quietly. "Yeah. But I'd just wish that this would all be over."

"It will be, in a few weeks."

"No, it won't, Katara. You don't get it." He sat up and looked at her. "It'll never be over for me. Once the battle is won, if it even is won, it'll take me years to restore balance to the world."

"Aang, you're not alone. "I'll be with you always, as are Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Ara, and everyone else." She got up, sat next to him, and kissed him lovingly. "I'm always by your side. Always. I love you. And I may look soft and gentle now, but I turn to a killer on the battlefront. I will be next to you, fighting by your side. And you can't stop me." She put her arms around him and kissed him lightly. "You know, we haven't really kissed in 15 years. I've missed it."

"I have too." He yawned. "We should both get some sleep, and we'll spend some time alone tomorrow night."

She laid Aang down gently on the bed, covering him in the blanket. She leaned over him and leaned in to kiss him softly, when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. Their lips met, and they were lost in love.

But he parted them. "We should save it for tomorrow. You need one more healing session and I haven't slept well in weeks."

She kissed him, and then lay next to him. "I completely understand. I love you."

"I love you too."

She turned onto her side and he put his arm around her. He blew out all of the candles with firebending, and they were both fast asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

Ara and Zuko saw the prison as the sun rose the next morning. "There it is!" she yelled. "We need to hurry past this point, but once we do, I'm following your directions!"

Zuko nodded and looked down as they flew right over. Warrior just screeched and flew faster.

* * *

It was about 6 o'clock in the morning when Katara woke. She stretched and looked at Aang. The exhausted Avatar was lying on his back next to her, hands folded on his chest, still fast asleep. She watched the rhythmic pattern of his chest rise and fall, gently but deeply. She looked at his face and studied him. He hadn't changed much in 15 years, but he looked exhausted and worry and stress were etched into his forehead. As he slept, Katara touched his cheek and thought about him. "I am so lucky," she whispered to him. "You carry so much on your shoulders, Aang. But you are still the wonderful, fun-loving, caring young man I've always known. I'm glad I found you all of those years ago. I love you."

She kissed him lightly and got up. She made breakfast quickly for herself, grabbed her coat, and walked out. She needed some time to herself.

She walked to the barn, and had completely forgotten that Appa and Momo were back too, and when she spotted them in the last (and biggest) stall, she smiled. Momo was curled up deep in Appa's fur on his head, and Appa was curled up too, sound asleep deep in his straw stall. She opened the stall door and walked in.

The bison, hearing the rustling, opened one eye. Suddenly he caught her scent. He growled happily and lunged for her, knocking her off her feet and into the straw, licking her up and down. She laughed hysterically as he mopped her like a giant polar bear-wolf puppy. Momo, who was thrown backwards when Appa lunged, saw Katara and chattered, nuzzled, and licked her too. She laughed and finally managed to sit up. Appa lay down in front of her and while Momo rested in her lap, she stroked the bison. "I've missed you guys too!" she smiled. "Have you been good to Aang? You guys haven't changed much in 15 years, have you? Maybe you're a bit older. So much has happened." She sighed. "You guys get some rest." She kissed the lemur on his head and kissed the bison on his nose. "I'll be back later."

She left and bended all of Appa's drool off of her, then went to the hot springs. She took off her coat and pants, stripping down to her undergarments, and she then removed the bandage around her chest. She waded into the hot water, but cringed as it hit her chest. She bent a healing layer around her hand and placed it over her wound. She breathed in deeply, dropped the water, and melted some of the ice nearby. She bent it around her upper torso, froze it, and walked lower into the warm water. She let the heat melt the ice around her, letting her wound grow accustomed to the temperature. She sighed deeply, and just let the water move around her, feeling the movements of the push and pull, her element. She closed her eyes and floated awhile.

Finally opening her eyes, she took water once more and bent it around her hands. She placed them over her chest and breathed in and out. The water around her began to glow, and she felt the heat from the water coursing through her body, healing her, giving her life. She smiled and dropped her hands, feeling no pain now. She felt free. She then took a deep breath and went under.

She came up underneath, where the crystal cave entrance started. Katara climbed out and looked at herself in the reflection of the crystals. A beautiful young woman stared back at her. Her eyes fell to the reflection's chest, where even though she had tried to heal it all, a scar much like the one on Aang's back stuck out of her chest. A small, deep red and purple slit was in the middle too, marking her deepest dagger wound as well as the lighting's mark. Her fingers traced the scars, but she just sighed, thankful that she was alive.

She took her top and tied it back around her, and she could only see the top part of her scar out of the middle. She smiled and dove back into the water.

As she came up and shook the water from her hair, suddenly a man yelled, "CANNONBALL!!"

Katara looked up just in time to see Sokka jumping into the air. She burst out laughing and swam away just as her brother hit the water where she had been swimming. He came up and she snuck behind him, dunking his head.

"Oh no! I'm drowning! Someone help me!" he mocked as he spun around and dunked her. She came up sputtering. "Oh, you're gonna wish you were!" she laughed, raising her hands. The entire area that Sokka was swimming in rose up 50 feet, and he couldn't move. "Katara! Put me down! You can't use waterbending! You have an unfair advantage! Come on!" he yelled, crying like a little child.

Katara dropped her hands suddenly with a smile, and Sokka's eyes widened. "NONONONONO!!" he yelled as the water dropped and he fell too.

He hit the water with a splash, and as he came up, he dunked her again. She laughed and splashed him.

Suddenly another man's voice cried out.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!!"

This time Katara and Sokka looked up to see _Hakoda_ of all people jumping in on top of them. They each struggled to swim out of the way as he landed where _they_ had been swimming. He surfaced and his children both tried to dunk him.

But the older warrior had the advantage of being stronger and quicker. He dunked them both! They came up and looked evilly at each other. They both nodded. Hakoda's smile vanished as Katara raised her hands, shooting their father high into the air, higher than Sokka. She held him there, and Sokka just laughed and laughed.

"Katara! Get me down!" Hakoda cried. She giggled and let her arms down slowly. Stopping about 20 feet above the surface, then dropped her hands quickly and her father fell into the springs.

He came up coughing, and started laughing uncontrollably. Sokka and Katara stopped. They hadn't seen him laugh like that for a long time. They just smiled at each other and each thought that it had been so long since they had heard him laugh at all. Pretty soon they were all laughing hysterically.

They got out of the water and quickly put their parkas, long pants, and boots on. Katara bent the water out of her hair, and sat down next to her father and brother.

"Why'd you join me, Sokka?"

"I thought that you and I should spend some time together, like we used to, as

kids. We loved having water wars. Remember?"

Katara nodded. "But why did you join us, dad?"

Hakoda looked at his children. "I wanted to step back from the war and killing

and stress, and just be with my kids. You two have grown up, and I've missed being a father. I wanted it to be like old times, where we all had fun and we didn't worry about the war."

Katara smiled. "I was glad to see my two favorite guys besides Aang and Zuko turn into goofballs again." She hugged them and stood up. "Thanks, dad. Thanks, Sokka."

"Thank you," Hakoda said, "for letting me have fun with my kids again." He nuggied Sokka. "Da-ad." Sokka whined playfully.

They all smiled and walked toward the tribe.

* * *

Zuko looked up from behind Ara. He squinted and saw the palace in the distance. "Ara!" he yelled. "We need to land!"

"Now?" she shouted back. "Why?"

"Just do it!"

Ara turned Warrior downwards into the forest, and he stopped on a dime. She got off and patted the panting bird. "Good job, boy. You'd better rest up! But great flyin'."

The giant eagle tucked in his tired wings and rested. Ara began to look around, but she realized Zuko wasn't with her. She spun around and saw him, still clinging to Warrior's saddle, with his teeth clenched, wide eyes, and tense limbs. He was also shaking. She giggled. "Zuko? Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said through his teeth. "Never better."

"Well, then get off Warrior and let's go!"

"Uh, well, I…okay."

He tried to swing one of his legs over, but he was so sore that he couldn't, and before he could catch himself, he slid over the side onto the ground. "OOOMFF!!"

He sat up, rubbed his aching chest and shoulder, and stretched. "I hate flying," he mumbled.

"Why did we stop?" Ara asked.

"The palace is near, but we cannot just enter the city. Warrior would stand out. And even though the Fire Nation is in good hands, many of the people still work for my father." He stood up. "Warrior must stay here. We go on foot. Keep your hood up and your headband on."

"Why do _you_ need one?"

"My father and sister want me dead. I need to cover my scar. If anyone besides my Uncle recognizes me, you never know who's a friend or an enemy. And you need to cover up because your father's wanted dead too. And any family member, especially airbenders." He pointed to her forehead. "Let's go, but quietly." He pulled his hood over his head and ran into the trees.

Ara patted the eagle. "Stay here buddy. We'll both be back soon. I'll use the eagle whistle if I need you." She kissed his beak, and he chirped. She smiled. "Bye boy."

She pulled her hood on and followed Zuko's trail.

They ran quickly and soon reached the road to the city, the new capital, and followed it. They reached the gate an hour later and were stopped by two guards.

"Halt! What is your business here?"

Zuko stepped forward. "We are here to see Firelord Iroh. Our business is private. Would you lead us to him?"

"Your access is granted. And yes, we will escort you two to him."

As they were led through the city, Zuko caught Ara looking at everything. She couldn't look away. _Nothing_ was like this in the South Pole. She gasped and gazed in wonder at all of the things going on around her.

Zuko smiled and looked up in wonder as well. He hadn't been here in more than 15 years, and it seemed that the whole city had become bigger and more extraordinary since he was last here, helping his uncle move in, and rounding up the troops after Katara and Aang's wedding. He sighed and started to walk up the steps to the palace.

As the giant red and gold doors opened to the throne room, Ara became nervous. Zuko had always talked of how wise, loving, and humorous Uncle Iroh was, but meeting the Firelord still gave her chills. She breathed in deeply and they both walked in. Zuko smiled when he saw his Uncle, sipping tea and laughing with one of his servants. He leaned over to Ara as they walked forward. "When I start to bow, you do the same, and don't get up until I call you to, 'kay?"

Ara nodded. "I hope he likes me."

Zuko chuckled softly. "He will." He squeezed her hand and they continued to walk forward.

The guard who led them in bowed. "My Lord, you have two visitors." He turned back to the two cloaked figures, and Zuko began to bow. Ara followed his lead, keeping her head covered with her hood and her hair. Zuko began to speak next to her.

"My Lord," he started, "we request an audience, please. A secret, audience, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Iroh said. "Leave us, please," he said to the guards and servants around him. They left and he rose from his throne. "Now, what is it you need? Who are you?"

"I'm surprised, Uncle, you weren't clever enough to see past the disguise."

"Oh, but I did, the second you walked in the door. Zuko!"

Zuko got up. "Uncle!" he cried joyfully. They ran to hug each other. Ara looked up and they embraced. She saw a regal older man who had tears of joy streaming down his face. He did look loving and wise, and even humorous in his smile and tears.

"Zuko, you're alright; I worried about you everyday! Why didn't you come back?"

"Well, I've been busy at the South Pole, and I had to watch over a friend's daughter." He turned and raised one hand to the other visitor. Iroh looked questioningly at her. "Ara," Zuko said. "Come and meet my Uncle Iroh."

Iroh watched as the girl got up. He studied her face. She looked familiar; like Katara but with grey eyes and a rounder face like Aang's. She walked up to the two men and smiled.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you, Uncle Iroh. I've heard so many inspiring things about you from your nephew. And I must say he is the best mentor and friend I have ever had. You taught him well, and I see where he learned."

Iroh blushed and jabbed Zuko in the arm. "I like her, Zuko," he laughed. "Now, Ara, who are your parents?"

"Aang and Katara, Uncle Iroh."

He turned in surprise to Zuko. "You never told me they had a child, Zuko. I would have congratulated them in the right way and would have visited. Oh well. But I guess I have a grandniece, since Aang's like your brother, huh Zuko?" He winked at his nephew, and then turned to Ara.

"How did you both get here?"

"My polar eagle flew us, nonstop."

"Where is the great bird?"

"In the forest near the palace, Uncle. We didn't want to stand out."

"Well, we'll just have to put him in the stables tonight. Are you two tired? Rooms will be made up for you."

Zuko looked at Ara, and she looked at him. He turned back to Iroh. "I think we'll be okay until tonight. I know Ara wants to have a look around, and I miss your tea. Let's go to the gardens, have some tea, and relax, for now."

Iroh smiled. "Yes! Let's have some tea! But first, you two should wash up. And Zuko, you can take off the cloth over your eye. These are safe walls. Ara, you too."

Ara's eyes widened and they flashed to Zuko. "Uncle, she can't right now. I'll tell you later."

"Very well. But go get cleaned up, and you will be given new clothes, your old will be washed and given back to you when you leave. Meet in ten minutes in the palace garden."

Two servants came in and beckoned them to follow. "Uncle?" Zuko asked before Iroh walked away. His uncle turned. Zuko looked up at him. "It's really good to see you. I missed you."

Iroh smiled with unshed tears. "Same with me, nephew, same with me."

* * *

So, Ara has met Iroh, and they bond instantly! Aang and Katara are finally allowed to rest with each other, and Katara's family gets to bond a little more! I hope you like Sokka, Katara, and Hakoda acting like a happy great family, with the two siblings acting like kids again, and Hakoda just a little younger! And I loved this part, because it shows that even Adults can be kids again! Just so you know, Ara is 15, Aang is 33, Katara is 35, Sokka is 36, Toph is 33, and Hakoda is 50-ish. The rest, you probably guess, right? and so please read and review!! Thanks for all of your support, but where did you guys go last chapter? I miss you! And Iroh might come back! NOOOO!! I like his company, just not tea!

Iroh: Tea?

Me: No! I said, uh, me!

Iroh: Oh, okay! (Runs to find the gaang for tea)

Thanks guys! Read and review!!

Also, does anyone know if Azula is older or younger than Zuko? And by how much? That never was clear for me, and I need to know! So if you know, please tell me! thanks so much!!

Avatarone3


	21. Chapter 21: The Decisions We've Made

Hello ALL! So I'm back! I hope you guys aren't getting too bored! Please stay with me! Anyway, hope you guys will still enjoy it, and please read and review! And I'd really like you to tell me what you like about the chapters, if you don't do that already! And where did some of you guys go? I miss you!! Come back!!

* * *

A little while later, Zuko walked out into the palace garden. He saw that most of the trees and bushes looked familiar to him. _Of course, it's Uncle_, Zuko thought to himself. Only _he_ would have a garden filled with tea plants. He smiled and sat down at a small table in the middle. A servant walked up to him. "May I get you anything, sir?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

The servant bowed and walked towards the palace, and Zuko saw that he bowed to someone out of view. He then watched as Ara walked down the steps and into the courtyard towards him. She was dressed in beautiful red Fire Nation robes, yet her hair and headband were the same. Zuko stood up and bowed. "You know, Fire Nation looks good on you," he said playfully. She laughed. "Yea, it looks good on you too!" They both sat down and waited for Uncle Iroh to come out.

He came and sat down with a big smile. "You two look very grand," he said. "Now for the tea!" he poured the tea for his two guests, and then for himself. "So what is it that you came for?"

"To warn you."

Iroh set his tea down. "Of what?"

Zuko took a deep breath. "We know when my father and sister will attack. The Scarlet Solstice. We need to make plans for every soldier and warrior to come together at the South Pole and then we go and attack on Earth Kingdom soil."

"I see. And I am ready to go. I knew they would use that day."

"How did you know?"

"How could I not?" Iroh smiled.

Zuko frowned. "I hate it when you use your 'wiseness' to fool me." He crossed his arms. Iroh laughed, a big, deep, happy laugh. Ara laughed too. She then got up. "If you two don't mind, I'd like to explore the city. You know, find out about my neighboring nation."

Iroh nodded. "Take one of my guards. They'll show you around, answer any questions you have, and more. And here," Iroh said, pulling a small bag out of his sleeve. He handed it to her. "Some money. Just a gift, if you find anything you like." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you uncle." She bowed. Iroh clapped for the head guard. He came up and bowed. "My Lord, you summoned me?"

Iroh nodded. "Find the most responsible and trustworthy guard to show this young lady around the city." The guard nodded and went to go pick a guard. Iroh turned back to Ara. "Go and have fun, but be back in an hour. We need to discuss things with you." Ara nodded. "Have fun you two," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Zuko raised an eyebrow. Iroh smiled and waved as the originally guard came up and motioned her towards the gate. She followed him but stopped at her room and grabbed her cloak and put it on to cover the royal clothing she had on. She knew that many were not to be trusted here, and her true identity was not welcome. She also put her hair down and into the Fire Nation bun. She looked at herself in the mirror and stared. She hadn't ever tried any other look before, and it was a little different. She looked like a completely different person!

She stepped out of her room and continued to follow the guard. He stopped her at the gate outside of the palace. "Lee will be here in a minute," he said. He bowed. She smiled and thanked him.

Soon after, she was leaning on the bars of the gate, all of her attention on the city outside, when someone softly grabbed her shoulder. "Are you ready, miss?"

Ara, fully surprised, turned sharply around. "AAAHHHH!!" she screamed, rapidly getting into a fighting stance.

"Whoa!" the young man yelled, falling backwards to the ground, as Ara had scared him out of his shoes too. "OOMPH!" he mumbled as his backside hit the dirt.

Ara looked down at the young man she just knocked over. He was about her age and had dark brown hair. Her eyes widened. "Sir, I am so sorry! I was just looking at the city. I didn't hear you come up behind me." She offered her hand. "Let me help you."

The young man looked up at the girl. She had brown hair and a caring but worried smile. As he took her hand, he raised himself. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, miss." He brushed himself off.

"And I didn't mean to make you fall over after screaming in your face." She smiled.

"It's okay," he replied. I'm used to it. I have four younger sisters at home." He turned to look at her and their eyes met. They both stared.

_His were a deep but shining gleaming gold-brown, like Zuko's. Handsome._

_Hers were a beautiful, soft, deep gray, like storm clouds. Beautiful._

He broke the silence. He bowed. "I'm Lee, miss."

"I'm Ara. And you don't have to call me miss." She bowed.

"Oh, but I do. I'm just a guard, and you're a guest of the Firelord."

Ara shrugged. "Please, call me Ara."

He bowed. "Ara," he said. "pretty name. But you're not from around here, are you?"

Ara looked down. "I'm sorry, Lee. I'm not supposed to talk of it."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have asked. But let me show you around. What would you like to do, see, or know?"

She smiled. "Show me everything there is."

* * *

An hour later, Lee and Ara had become fast friends. She found out about his family, his past, his favorite things to do; pretty much everything about him. And she found out that he was a lot like her. They bonded instantly, and laughed and talked like they had been friends since they were born. He also showed her the city, and she excitedly took in the amazing setting around her. Lee showed her the best places to go, as well as beautiful entertainment and places by the sea. A few things caught her eye, but she decided to go back later.

They were still talking when suddenly Ara stopped them. "Oh no! I forgot to meet Uncle Iroh and Zu—uh," she broke off when Lee looked at her questioningly. "Firelord Iroh's um—friend, Zulon, is—uh, my—father!" she lied through her teeth. "We just call him Uncle. But I've got to get back now! It's important!"

Lee took her hand. "I know a shortcut! This way!" They fought through the crowds and shops and ran straight into the palace gates a few minutes later. She looked at him. "Wow! Thanks! You really know your way around. Thanks for the tour and everything, and it was very nice to meet you!"

"Whoa! Ara, hold on!" Lee said, grabbing her arm. "I barely know you! Aren't we friends?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you anything about me! It's too dangerous!"

"What? Why?" He let go of her arm, and he looked confused.

"I had a fun time Lee, really I did. Thank you, but I have to go! Bye!"

She left him standing dumbstruck by himself in the street.

* * *

Ara ran up the steps, through the halls, and out into the garden. Iroh and Zuko were still sitting there, talking. She was out of breath by the time she reached them, but straightened and sat down. "Sorry I'm late! I forgot the time limit."

Zuko looked up. "No problem. I've told Uncle your story, as well as Aang's, Katara's, and all of ours, so you can take off the headband."

Ara's hand instinctively went to her forehead. "Ara," Iroh said gently. "It's alright. I know. You're safe."

"What about spies?"

"I understand. Just lift it for a second. I need to see the arrow."

Zuko nodded to her and she lifted her headband. Iroh's smile widened. "You _are_ an airbender," he whispered. He then looked at his tea. "Bend the tea."

Ara raised her hand and the tea spun upwards. "And a waterbender!" he breathed. "You are truly special!"

Ara smiled, but she turned to Zuko. "We need to tell him the plans. Now."

Zuko nodded. "Uncle, the Scarlet Solstice is in 5 weeks. We need every soldier, warrior, and bender you've got to go to the South Pole in 3 weeks. Please, we need your help and support. And you are wise. We need to figure out how to keep everyone alive because of the scorching heat of the solstice. We need ships, supplies, and plans. We need you to help lead with us and the rest of the leaders. Uncle, please help us finally end this war."

"Nephew, I give you my support. But know this," he said, raising his hand to them, "my brother and niece will have strength, power, and life that day. Most of us will not." He lowered his hand. "Are people prepared for this?"

Zuko nodded. "People know the demands of war."

Ara raised her fist. "The world is ready to end this war, once and for all." Iroh nodded. He then stood up. "I'll let you two both get settled in your rooms, and we will meet for dinner at sunset. I'll send someone to get you two."

Zuko and Ara stood up, bowed, and walked to their rooms.

* * *

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Hakoda were in the war tent, planning and strategizing. Hakoda was explaining the plans, Katara was holding her chin with her elbow resting on one knee, Toph listened quietly, Sokka was looking at his father, and Aang sat up straight and memorized the plans. And he didn't tell anyone, but secretly inside, for him, he had given up. It was over. But no one knew.

Hakoda was explaining with a map. "There are mountains along the coast of the Earth Kingdom. This southern coast," he pointed, "is the perfect spot to organize the troops and set up camp. We will need to first send and messenger hawk to Iroh, along with Zuko and Ara, asking them to meet with Ozai and tell them to back down for the last time. He will not, of course, so Iroh will tell him the battle can be on the spot we've said. This is a large open prairie, with equal ground. We will camp on the Southern half of the peninsula and Ozai will rest on the Northern half. We meet past the northernmost river leading out to the sea, and attack. Aang, send messenger hawks to all major populated areas and rulers and tell them to go southward on the land. We cannot afford to lose them to the army's ships. Katara, write a message to Chief Arnook at the Northern Tribe and tell them to leave now. Toph, write a letter to—."

"Sir, I can't write."

"Oh, of course, sorry. Sokka, write a letter to the Earth King and the neighboring Earth-kingdom bases, telling them to be at the battlefield by the time of the solstice."

"Dad, what if some cannot make it by the time of the solstice?"

"Katara, they have to. They are needed to finally end this war. We are all needed."

"What if Ozai changes the location?"

"He won't, Sokka," Hakoda said. "He wouldn't want to fight on Fire Nation soil. We'll be ready to fight him, even if he decides to go. He wants to show us his power, and if he has an army, he'll want to use it and destroy us all."

"Chief Hakoda," Toph asked. "How many people are we actually expecting to fight for us?"

"I'd say, what, 450 here, tripled by the Northern Tribe, the earth king's army of 75,000, plus hundreds, thousands more around the world, and Firelord Iroh's army of 30,000. I'm guessing by pretty much the whole world minus Ozai's army, minus many small towns and villages, I'd say we'd have 90-116,000."

"Against?"

"I'd say at least 50,000 of the best firebenders, soldiers, and fighters, plus the Dai Li. We still have a possibility of loss, but we cannot lose, not for the world's sake."

Katara closed her eyes. She then looked up and turned to her husband. He was the only one who hadn't said anything. He looked asleep. "Aang, are you okay?" she shook him, but he didn't respond. The rest looked up.

"Aang?" Sokka asked.

They gasped as his tattoos glowed for an instant, and then went back to light blue. He opened his eyes and looked up, gasping as he saw that they were all staring at him. "I'm sorry, I have to leave." He quickly got up and ran outside. Katara moved to follow him.

"No, Katara," Hakoda stopped her. "Something tells me this is Avatar business."

* * *

Aang ran. He didn't know where to, but Roku's voice echoing in his head, repeating his name over and over in the war tent meant something. He ran to the edge of the ice, and he instantly sat down, bent an ice chamber over him, and meditated, entering the Avatar state. His tattoos and eyes began to glow.

He looked up and saw Roku. His face was serious. "Aang, we need to talk." He

led the airbender to a large, grassy courtyard. The sun in the spirit world shone bright, and Aang hadn't seen such a beautiful spot in a long time. But as he looked harder, people appeared. He saw Kyoshi, Yangchen, and Kuruk, as well as many other people sitting on the grass, facing him and Roku.

"Roku, who _are_ all of these people?"

"Aang, you _should_ know them. These people are all of your past lives."

Aang's eyes widened, but he bowed. They all nodded their heads to him. "Why did you call me?" he asked. Kyoshi stood up.

"Aang, this war has changed and affected the world for more than one hundred years. And for being one still so young, we are all proud of your bravery, strength, and wisdom in guiding the nations so far."

Avatar Yangchen stood up. "We have all called you here to not give up yet. Yes, we have seen your thoughts. And in your heart, you have already given up. But you mustn't."

Kuruk then stood. "We all will be with you on the Scarlet Solstice." He raised his hands outwards, and as Aang watched, all of the past Avatars stood and bowed to him. Roku put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "The Avatar State fills you with all of our own spiritual energy. But on this next Solstice, our physical power will fill you as well. We will all be with you on that day, fighting within you. Don't give up."

"Don't give up," the others said in unison. Aang watched as they all faded away. They repeated it over and over.

Finally, Aang turned to face Roku. "Do not give up, Aang. We _will_ be with you on the solstice." He faded.

Aang smiled. "I won't. I won't give up."

He opened his eyes and his tattoos stopped glowing. He got up, bent the ice away and walked slowly back to the war tent. Katara was the only one left, waiting for him. He reached out his hand and she gladly took it. He pulled her into an embrace. She just stood there, hugging him. "You okay?" she asked softly.

"Yea. We've got more help for the solstice. And I've got my hope and strength back."

* * *

Around an hour later after they had left Iroh, Zuko and Ara were relaxing in their room. There were two bedrooms and one living room that joined the two. Ara was bending an airball around her head, and Zuko was reading a scroll about Iroh's (already-made) battle plans and strategies for the solstice.

He got up and rubbed his chest. "I'm going to take a bath. My chest aches. Can you bend some water from the pump into the bathtub?"

"Sure," Ara said casually. She let go of the airball and lifted herself onto her feet with airbending. She then bent a large amount of water out of the pump and walked to Zuko's room. She poured it into the tub and he heated it. As she turned to leave, he stopped her. "Ara, can you help me take off my shirt? I still can't move my shoulder up, down, or any direction."

"Sure," she said again. She helped him get it off and she left. "Yell if you need anything," she said as she closed the screen door. He looked in the mirror at his bandaged chest and shoulder and winced as he unwrapped it. It still caused him agonizing pain.

He looked at the disgusting opening on his chest, and noticed that even though it looked horrible and was surrounded by one huge disgusting bruise, it was healing.

"But not fast enough," he said to the reflection.

He eased himself into the tub and clenched his teeth as the steaming water hit the wound. But he grew used to it. And for the first time in years, he relaxed.

Outside his room, Ara was bored, so she yelled to Zuko. "I'm going to explore the palace a bit, 'kay, Zuko?"

"Sure!" came the reply.

She took off her cloak, redid her hair into the traditional water tribe bun and loops, and stepped out. She walked down the hallway and examined every corner she could find.

She finally found a long corridor, which had murals on one wall and open to a beautiful, grassy courtyard on the other. She walked down the hallway and finally came to the end, where a large mural of Iroh looked down at her. Then she realized; these were all of the past firelords.

She gazed intently at the tapestry of the Firelord before Iroh, at Ozai, Zuko's father. She was told so many stories when she was young of the cruelty of him, how he showed no mercy, and how so many innocent people were killed because of him.

She sadly turned to the two firelords' murals before Ozai. She knew of Azulon and Sozin as well. She knew of the comet. She knew of the Day of Black Sun. She knew of it all.

She turned away and walked back to the room.

Zuko was putting his hair into the traditional style, and with only his pants on, the deep explosion of a wound across his chest stuck out profusely against his fair skin, but Ara didn't notice much. She had gotten used to seeing the horrendous gash. But she called his name, and he looked up when she walked in. "What'd you find?"

"I saw the murals," she said sadly. "And it reminded me of all of the bad things you've told me about the war and your forefathers—." Zuko's shoulder's dropped a bit when she said that "—but it makes me realize that I need to fight just as hard, if not harder, than all of you, for what the Fire Nation has done to my family, my past, and my own life."

Zuko smiled. He straightened up, but then fell over and groaned. "Ara, I'm going to take you up on your offer," he said, sweat beginning to form on his brow. "Can you at least close my wound?"

"Can't you heal yourself?"

"For some reason, my abilities don't work on extreme injuries."

"Okay. Lay down. I'll do what I can."

Zuko lay down on a lounge pillow and relaxed. Ara bent some water from her pouch and covered her hand in it. Her hand turned blue, and she turned to her older friend and mentor. The ugly gash and scar were healing, but still looked awful. She ran the healing water over his chest and breathed in deeply. She let it out and bent the water back into her pouch.

The young airbender just sighed at her work. The wound was now almost completely gone, but ugly bruises stood out around an even uglier yet still-healing scar.

Zuko sat up. His chest felt numb and raw, but the extreme pain he felt was almost completely gone. He looked at Ara kneeling next to him and he pulled her into a giant hug. And she was more than happy to return it.

* * *

Hey again! So I hope you liked it! And please read and review! Don't really have much to say today, except have a great weekend! And I'll keep posting though!

Avatarone3


	22. Chapter 22: Neverending Love

Alright, so here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy. Zuko's wound comes back to hurt him again, and Aang and Katara's love is stronger than ever. So once again, everyone takes a break from the war to heal, rest, and love. But rest doesn't even cut it for Zuko. He receives the biggest surprise from Uncle so far. And it will change his life. Enjoy, and please read and review!

* * *

Soon they were called to dinner, and were led to the royal ballroom. They were then seated and couldn't help but notice that this room was the most simple, yet they were _again_ surrounded by tea plants. Firelord Iroh walked in. "You two certainly look well rested. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please!" they both said in excitement.

Iroh personally got up and poured the tea himself. "Uncle," Zuko started. "I've been meaning to ask, why don't you use the servants as much or dress like or act like royalty?"

"Nephew, I have been so long without these earthly belongings that I just do not need them. Humility is one thing I've mastered and have loved being. I can be myself, love my tea, and treat my subjects as equals, because they are." He sipped his tea. "And I hope nephew, that you always treat others with respect, humility, and love."

Zuko looked at Ara. Over the years, she'd certainly taught him how to love and care more. She reached deep down to his heart, maybe even his soul, something most could never do.

Iroh interrupted Zuko's thoughts. "Who's hungry? We've got roast duck, noodles, fruit, pies, fruit pies, beans, and soup. With tea!"

They all helped themselves and ate silently. Ara smiled as she ate. "Uncle, this is the best food I've ever tasted. Thank you!"

"No Ara, thank _you_." He turned to his nephew. "While you two were resting, I took the liberty of announcing the plans to my generals and admirals, and every soldier, warrior, and bender that is with us will be notified tomorrow and ready to go by next week."

"Wow, Uncle, thanks," Zuko said. "And we should get going in a few days. We're both needed at home."

"I completely understand. Now, since it seems we are done with our dinner, and it is dark out, Ara, call your eagle in. I'd love to see it!"

Ara took out the eagle whistle, sucked in a huge airbender's breath, and blew as hard as she could. "Just wait," she said. "He'll come."

Soon they heard a deep beating from the sky. "He's here!" she ran out to the balcony and blew the whistle again. The beating from his wings stopped as he soared down and landed next to her. She patted him and he ruffled his feathers. Iroh and Zuko joined her, and Uncle's jaw dropped. "What a magnificent creature!" he breathed.

Warrior looked up and gave a prideful look at the older man, as if he understood (which he did).

Uncle walked up to the giant eagle. He stroked his feathers. Warrior replied with a quick chirp and then started to sniff Uncle. Iroh laughed and took out a bag. "Does your bird like jasmine tea?" he opened the bag, took out a few tea leaves, and held them to the eagle's beak. Surprisingly, Warrior gobbled them down. "Warrior, you like uncle's tea too?" Ara asked as she hugged her animal guide. "I guess we all do."

Warrior burped and all three of them laughed. "He can stay in the stables tonight. Ara, why don't you get him comfortable and go to bed? I need to speak to my nephew alone. Don't worry. It doesn't involve you."

"Okay Uncle. Goodnight. Goodnight Zuko. I love you guys. C'mon Warrior, let's go."

Zuko walked her to the large doors, and he moved to open them for her. Suddenly a messenger swung the doors wide open before them, one of them hitting Zuko squarely on the right side of his chest. He grimaced, coughed, and fell to his knees as the old shooting pain overcame him. "Zuko!" Ara cried as she ran to catch him. He started to fall backward, but she caught him in her lap. He groaned. "Ughh…" he whispered as he clenched his teeth. He struggled to stay conscious as the pain was overwhelming.

"Zuko!" Iroh cried. He ran towards his nephew.

Zuko held his chest. He couldn't breathe or move. All he felt was the searing pain again. The messenger looked like he was going to faint with worry. "I am so sorry, My Lord! I am so sorry sir! I had no idea you were there. Please, I ask for forgiveness."

He fell on his knees towards where Zuko was lying in Ara's arms.

"Don't…ugh… worry," he said in a raspy voice. "It was ughhhh…an accident. Ughh…I forgive you."

He tried to stand but Ara kept him down. "Don't get up," she whispered. She softly took one of his hands in hers and placed it on her heart; her other hand she placed lightly on his chest.

The messenger bowed again and sighed with relief. "Thank you, sir." He turned to Iroh. "I will give you this letter in an hour." He bowed and walked out, while Iroh just turned to Zuko. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Uncle," he sighed heavily. "I'd be dead if it weren't for Ara. She's my guardian and friend. She saved my life, from this." He pulled down his vest and shirt and tears came to Iroh's eyes when he saw the scar, covered in bruises. "How—wha—who did this to you?"

"Azula."

Anger, hatred, and fury overcame Uncle. "Now she's gone too far," he said deeply. "First Aang, Katara, and now you—no—I can't afford to lose you, Zuko. You are my son."

Zuko smiled weakly. "I'm healing. It's just very tender, and it's killing me. Do you have any teas or herbs that can numb the pain?"

"Of course. But the talk can wait until tomorrow. You should rest. We need you fresh for the war."

"No, uncle. I'll talk with you tonight." He groaned as he leaned on Ara's shoulder to get up. "We're running out of time. Ara, take Warrior to the stables and get to the room. You can stay up or go to bed. Uncle, just please lead me to a chair and let me sit down."

"Zuko, this will numb the pain," Ara said, bending her water out. "Take off your shirt." Zuko did, and Iroh nearly cried at the sight of the whole wound. But Ara didn't notice. She simply bent the water around his chest and froze it. "It'll numb you."

"Thanks."

Ara smiled and walked out, leading Warrior behind her.

Iroh led Zuko to a new room, furnished with pillows, a warm fire, and couches. "Rest here," he said, letting Zuko lay down on a couch. "I'll get the medicinal tea." He walked out and Zuko winced, trying to get comfortable. Iroh came back a few minutes later and sat down next to his nephew. He handed him the tea, and while he sipped it, the pain slowly went away. "Thank you uncle."

Iroh nodded. But he began the conversation. "So, nephew, have you met a special someone by any chance?"

"Actually uncle, Mai and I are together again. We love each other, and are getting married after the battle."

"Congratulations, Zuko. I knew you would find love." He smiled joyfully. "I wanted to know. But that's not really why I asked." He sighed and stood up. He stared into the fire. "Zuko, since my wife and son died, I have thought of you as my own. And you are the only true family I have left. Zuko, I am getting old, and have had a good, long, happy life. I think I won't be around for much longer. And without an heir, the throne goes to non-royalty, for the government to choose. You are the only one when I'm gone. I want you to be the next one."

Zuko knew what his Uncle was talking about. "Uncle, I'm sorry. I can't be _Firelord_. I love being with my family and friends, in freedom and peace in the South Pole. I am loved by everyone. That's never happened to me. I am getting married and maybe we'll have a few kids, enjoy ourselves, and the world will finally be at peace again!"

"Zuko," Iroh said, grabbing his nephew by the shoulders, careful of his chest. "I understand and I am happy for you. But I trust you and only you to take the throne after the war. You can restore peace. You are strong and wise, and you are a born leader. You didn't get many chances much when you were younger, but now, you have that gift, and I've seen your changes. You think before you act now (most of the time). You have patience, peace, and love inside of you. You are courageous and strong. And from what I've taught you, I believe you are now wise enough to lead this nation."

Zuko's heart wanted to burst from the pride he felt from his uncle's words about him. But deep down inside, he felt two things; first, was the fear of how his nation would treat or listen to him if he was Firelord, as he was the evil Firelord's son. They wouldn't trust him. Second, he loved his life at the South Pole. He was happier there than he ever was.

He got up slowly and looked at his uncle. "I'll at least think about it," he said with a heavy sigh.

Iroh closed his eyes. "Thank you Zuko. You should get some sleep, and I'll call on you two in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Uncle. I think I'll walk a bit outside and get some air though first. Thanks for the great tea."

"I'm glad it helped."

Ara was reading a scroll when Zuko pushed the door open and walked in, dragging his feet. He looked exhausted, and he felt even worse. The dull ache that seared through him made him plop on his back onto the couch. He covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Zuko, what's wrong? Do you need another healing session?"

"Yea, please."

Next thing he knew he was on the table, lying face up and trying to take off his _new_ shirt that Iroh gave him, but by now his chest was so swollen that he couldn't move his arm to take it off. Ara just bent the water underneath his shirt, inside the now reopened scar, and tried to heal it from the inside out. She pulled out the water and bent it back into her pouch and cut off his shirt. She began to wrap his chest and arm in bandages and a sling. When she was done, he sat up and she softly hugged him. "You okay?"

"No. Uncle wants me to be the next Firelord."

"Zuko, that's great!"

He got up and turned away from her. "But I don't want to be."

"Why?"

"I'm scared. Ara, you don't know what it's like for that kind of pressure. And I got enough of it before I was banished. I don't want to live like royalty. I love where I am now; I've never been more peaceful. I don't want that much responsibility leading a nation."

"But you won't be alone,"

"Yes, Ara, I will be." He started to pace back and forth. "Meeting after meeting, only seeing my family at night and certain occasions, and I don't know if Mai will even agree to be my wife if I accept the throne. And I won't see the South Pole for months, or years, at a time. I'd leave behind Aang and Katara, and everyone else, and—and…"

"Me."

Zuko sighed and fell to his knees. "I can't do that."

Ara kneeled beside him and wrapped him in a hug. "Zuko, I'll be okay," she softly said, trying to comfort him. "I'll miss you terribly if you leave, but I'll come and visit, and you know what?"

"Huh?" he mumbled, downcast gold eyes looking at the floor.

"Zuko, I believe you are the only one for the crown. You're smart, and brave, and you care for all people. You give people chances, and you listen. You also let your actions now be guided by what's right, not by outside pressure. You will lead this great nation as the best Firelord there has ever been, because you brought peace back to the world, and finished with good what your ancestors started. I believe in you. You can do it."

Zuko's heart wanted to explode for the second time that night. He smiled and got back to his feet.

"I'll think about it. But thanks, Ara. Goodnight." He kissed her forehead and turned to go to his room.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really proud of you."

He turned in surprise to the young girl. She smiled at him and her sparkling grey eyes saw through to his heart, again maybe even to his soul. Tears gathered in his eyes. "Thanks, Ara."

* * *

Down at the South Pole, the nearest Earth Kingdom soldiers had started to arrive, so new tents were set up and the leaders met with Aang and the leaders of the Water Tribe. They had been planning and strategizing all day, and it was to the point where everyone's eyes started drooping. So Hakoda finally called everyone to go to sleep.

Aang dragged his feet through the snow. He was the last one besides Sokka to leave the war tent, and his best friend, too tired for words, clapped him on the back and mumbled a simple 'goodnight.' Aang returned it and turned to his tent, where Katara was waiting for him. She was sent to study the maps and read Zuko's scrolls, so she left early to her tent to work. Aang couldn't wait for them to finally be together once more.

He entered the tent and saw that she had waited up for him, she was wearing a light robe, and it caught the candle's light as she got up. She walked towards him. He sighed happily. She reached him and touched his cheek. "Katara," he breathed. She put her finger over his mouth and smiled softly. She leaned into kiss him, and he reached back. Their lips met, and Katara's arms wrapped around Aang's neck. He threw his staff down and his arms wrapped around her. His hands gently pressed into her back, massaging her. She reached to take off his jacket, while he continued to kiss her lips, her face, and her neck. She threw the jacket to the floor and undid his robe. She removed that and reached for his pants. He kicked off his boots. She undid the sash, removed his pants, and he turned her around as he touched and kissed her. He directed her to their bed, where she fell down onto it and he crawled on top of her. As her legs caressed his, she felt the long textured skin of his scar, running up and down his leg. But she thought it felt good against her own. She wrapped her legs around his waist and while he was still kissing her, he fumbled for her sash. He removed it and took off her robe softly. She helped him remove it, and she tossed it to the side. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and continued to kiss and caress his face. He managed to open his eyes for a moment, and suddenly his eyes flew to her chest. The ugly scar stood out against her smooth brown skin. He looked in her eyes.

"Now we match," she whispered, breathing hard. They were both breathing hard and sweating. But he just chuckled softly and traced the scar with the tips of his fingers. She closed her eyes and breathed out softly. He looked at her face and he saw, knew and felt that she enjoyed that. He smiled and met her lips with his again. They kissed furiously while she again wrapped her arms around him and he lied on top of her. He ran his hands down her body and his hand curled into the curve of her back. She also ran her hands up and down his body, letting her fingers trace the scar on his back. He still winced and pulled away for a second. He bowed his head away from their kiss. But suddenly Katara had an idea. She grabbed Aang and pulled him deeper into their kiss. Swiftly she took her other hand and placed it on his scar. He cried out in their kiss and tears came to his eyes. He groaned and nearly fell over beside her. But she didn't pay attention as she deeply massaged the scar.

After a few seconds, Aang notice that the searing pain was gone. He relaxed on top of her, and Katara knew that it had worked. She knew now that he was enjoying it. She pulled him closer and he began to kiss her furiously. Between each kiss and breath of air, he would mumble, "Thank…you…"

She smiled and continued to hold him as he slid his hands down her body and passionately kissed her again. She closed her eyes, and he did too, both enjoying the pleasure they gave each other, their skin touching, their warm bodies against the other.

Their love they made was powerful that night. It had been built up after 15 years, and yet, they both remained faithful to the other. Their love lasted. And now, they wanted to unleash all of their love on each other. They couldn't get enough.

Soon they were just facing each other, smiling happily. Her deep ocean eyes looked into his soft grey ones, while their foreheads touched and Katara's arm was around his waist. He closed his eyes and soothingly ran his fingertips along her bare stomach, feeling her smooth skin, letting her enjoy his light touch caressing her body. She smiled and nuzzled closer to him. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered. Aang opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why wouldn't I?" he softly smiled and kissed the end of her nose. She sighed. "I love you, Aang, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you, Katara. You are everything to me."

She sighed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep, leaning on her husband. He looked at her for a while, taking in her peaceful features, stroking her hair, and realizing how lucky he was.

_How lucky they all had been. _

He noticed that now, that Katara and Zuko were alive, as were Toph, Sokka, Ara, and himself. He smiled, sighed, and leaned his chin on the top of Katara's head. "What would I do without you all?" he asked, half to himself and half to the sleeping Katara. He smiled, closed his eyes, and also soon fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it! Man, I wish every marriage lasted like this. I'm sorry for all of the readers' whose parents are divorced, but, thank God, mine are still together and love each other unendingly. So a lot of the time, I try to base Aang and Katara's love off of my own parents. And in a way, Ara's a lot like me: adventurous, spirited, loves life, is a tomboy, loves to laugh and smile, and cares for everyone. So all you readers whose parents are still together, go up, tell them you love them, and that you're glad that they love each other and are still together.

Anyway, where are all of you guys? I miss you! Come back to me! WAAAAHHH! Anyway, yeah, Zuko's still not fully healed, Ara has to heal him once more, and on top of all that, Iroh wants Zuko to be Firelord? Poor Zuko! He's just having a stressful few weeks! Getting married, getting hurt, getting the crown…I feel bad for the guy. But I hope you all enjoyed, and please read and review! Or Iroh will come back… no!! No tea!!

Iroh: Did someone say tea?

Me: No! Uh, yes! Zuko made tea! Go get him!

Iroh: Zuko? Tea? Yay!!

Zuko(to me): I hate you.

Iroh: Zuko, shut up and enjoy the tea!

Read and review!

Avatarone3


	23. Chapter 23: Facing Ozai, Facing Truth

Chapter 23!! And only 2 more chapters until the Scarlet Solstice parts! Are you ready? Read on!

* * *

Zuko couldn't sleep. His chest throbbed painfully, and he had too much on his mind from what uncle had told him. So he got up and made himself some white moon tea. He took his cup, went outside to the balcony, and sipped thoughtfully while he stared at the moon.

Once he was done, he decided to check on Ara. He quietly entered her room and tiptoed towards the sleeping figure. The moon outside her window shone onto her, illuminating her peaceful features, making her skin shine. He watched as she breathed in and out rhythmically. He pulled a stool towards him and set it near her bed, sitting on it. He pulled a strand of hair away from her closed eyes. Even though she wasn't Aang, her arrow glowed dimly blue in the darkness. He sighed as he touched her face. And instantly, the throbbing disappeared. He felt calm and peaceful. And he felt fatigue wash over him. He grabbed a spare blanket and pillow off of a shelf next to him and set them on the floor, and he was out before he fully reached the ground. And he slept fitfully, without pain.

* * *

"Zuko!!"

Zuko suddenly awoke to his name being screamed in his face. He shot up into a fighting stance.

"What?! What happened?!" He shoved the sleep away from his eyes. But then they focused. Ara had jumped back from him when he scared her, and she was leaning against her bed, rubbing her head. He quickly blushed and straightened. "Sorry, Ara," he said he moved to help her up. He offered his hand.

"What the heck were you doing lying on my floor? I woke to find you sprawled out! I thought you had fainted! Or worse! And then you shock me by jumping up and scaring me to death? What is wrong with you? You nearly gave me a heart attack! How long were you— " Zuko's hand slapped over her mouth.

"Ara! Enough!" he yelled, though laughing at the outburst. "I'm fine! I couldn't sleep last night, so I checked on you, and then I felt really tired, so I just decided to fall asleep on the floor." He removed his hand from her mouth. "I'm fine. Just don't shock me out of a good night's sleep either!"

Ara smiled. "Fine. Well, now that we're awake, let's go see uncle!"  
They got dressed and went to the throne room, where Iroh was drinking his morning quart of tea. He saw them and smiled. "Zuko! Ara! Good morning! I have some urgent news to report. Sit down and have some tea."

He came and sat across from them. "Chief Hakoda wrote me a letter. It describes the battle plans and strategies for the Scarlet Solstice. And he wants me to go to Ozai and command him to surrender, once more. He will not, so I will tell him the battlefield."

"What if he attacks you?" Zuko asked, fury filling him about his father.

"Hakoda insisted that the two masters who visit me will come and protect me if anything happened." Zuko and Ara looked at one another. "Us?" they both said in unison. Iroh nodded. "We leave immediately. I know where my brother and niece are hiding. Ara, can we take Warrior?" she nodded.

"But we need to leave for the South Pole as soon as we drop you off, Uncle. We need to get back."

"Very well. Pack your things. And you two will need disguises. Ozai must not recognize you especially Zuko. He will kill you on the spot."

Zuko nodded. He took Ara's arm. "Come on. We need to pack."

Ten minutes later, they were handed from the servants two matching soldiers' uniforms, which consisted of a red tunic, black pants, boots, gloves, cloaks, and red helmets that completely covered their faces except for two small eyeholes. They hurried and put on their disguises, and Ara called Warrior. The eagle shied when he saw the soldier, but she removed the helmet and he relaxed.

* * *

A few hours later, the three were in the sky. No one said a word except when Iroh gave directions to Ara on how to get there. Swiftly the eagle touched down on the ground a few minutes later, a mile from the old palace in the heart of the volcano. They walked quickly towards the palace, but were stopped by the guards. "You are not welcome, here, Iroh," one sneered.

"Please, I only wish to have an audience with my brother. No troops, no tricks."

The guard nodded and led them through the city, up the volcano, and to the old royal palace. Zuko's tears rolled down his face under the helmet at the sight of his old home. All of the old memories swept over him. But he fought to control them. The guard led them into the palace and into the throne room. Then Zuko and Ara both saw Ozai.

And sitting next to him, as casual as she could be, was Azula. Zuko's wound burned at the sight of her.

Ara shook under her uniform. So this was the man who had caused so much destruction, death, and suffering, especially to Zuko! Her heart sparked with hate, and she wanted to just jump out and kill him and Azula both, right then and there. But as much as her heart screamed to do that, she stayed silent, her tears of fear, anger, and nervousness all at once rolled down her cheeks under the mask. She tried to stop shaking and focused on their job they had to do.

The guard left them and Ozai stood. "So brother, what is it you want?"

"You know what I want, Ozai," Iroh hissed. "I command you to surrender."

Ozai just laughed, and a crooked smile escaped Azula's lips. "Oh? Is that all? Well, you already know my answer." He turned his back to the three guests.

"Ozai!" Iroh said firmly. "If you wish to be defeated by the Avatar leading the battle, so be it. But we know when you will strike, and we will be waiting at this location." He took a scroll from his robe and placed it on the ground. "It is your doom that awaits you. Goodbye." He turned to walk out, with Ara and Zuko close behind him.

"Oh, and Iroh," Ozai added casually, "don't expect your nephew to be there fighting with you."

Iroh stopped and turned back towards his brother, confusion filling his face. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"My daughter killed him. He's dead for good now. And he won't be there on the battlefield to save you."

Iroh's eyes filled with tears and his face filled with agony. It looked so real that Zuko thought that his uncle had even forgotten that he was standing right next to him. "No," Iroh whispered as he bowed his head. Ozai and Azula sat down. "You may leave. Goodbye brother."

Iroh turned and walked out slowly, pain, agony, and loss shown in his step, the two masters following him.

Azula got up and retrieved the scroll. "Father, this will work for our own advantage," she hissed, reading it. He smiled evilly.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the city, the trio started to run to Warrior. "Well, that was fast!" Ara said sarcastically. Zuko's eyes flashed towards his uncle. "How did you do that? I nearly thought you forgot I was next to you!" he cried.

Iroh winked.

"Years of practice and acting," he said with a smile.

They all got on Warrior and he headed back northward.

A few hours later, Iroh got off and hugged the two. "Thanks to you both. But you look exhausted. You should rest first."

"Uncle," Zuko groaned.

"He's right, Zuko," Ara said. "We should get some rest, regain some energy, and leave tonight."

Zuko was beaten. "Fine."

After getting freshened up with some tea, Ara walked into their rooms first, unaware that someone was watching her from a window in the room. Zuko came next, locked the door, and made some more tea. He sat down.

Suddenly they both heard the sound of something falling outside with a hard thump. "What was that?" Zuko cried as he got up and they both ran to the window and all they could see was a pair of arms and legs sticking out of a bush, 10 feet below them. "Are you okay, sir?" Zuko asked.

"I guess," the figure called back up. Ara recognized his voice. "Lee?"

"You know him?" Zuko looked at her in surprise. "What was he doing spying on us from our window?"

Lee poked his head out of the bushes. "I wanted to see Ara before you guys left." He got out of the bushed and brushed himself off. "May I come up?" Zuko nodded warily. "For a minute."

Lee left and a moment later, there was a knock on the door. Zuko opened it. "You must be Lee," he said, still wary of the young man.

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Lee replied, bowing. "You must be Zulon, Ara's father."

Zuko's eyebrows shot up. "Zulon? Her father? Who the heck is Zu—"

"Okay, _dad_," Ara said, quieting him. "I need to tell Lee the truth, the _whole_ truth. And I trust him. So you can't stop me."

"Ara, what are you talking about?" Lee asked, confused.

"Lee, it's time to tell you who I really am," Ara said. She took him by the hand. "I'll be back before we leave, _dad_." She gave a smirk towards Zuko. "You'd better," he replied. "We're leaving at sunset."

"'Kay." She ran out the door with Lee in tow, through the palace, out the gardens, through the city, and they didn't stop running until they hit the beach.

* * *

"Ara, slow down! What's the hurry?"

He stopped her. She caught her breath for a minute and then stared into his eyes. "I've only known you for a day, but I feel I can trust you. Can I?"

Lee took her hands in his. "Of course, Ara. You're my friend. You can trust me. I've told you about me, and one more thing to add, I'm a firebender." He smiled, but she turned away from him.

"Please, Ara. I know you well enough that it's bothering you _not_ to tell."

She sighed. "Fine. But this is hard for me, because my life's been a secret. You know the Avatar?"

"Avatar Aang? The last airbender? Yea, why?"

"I'm not who you think I am. The man who you think is my dad, isn't. And his real name isn't Zulon. His name is Zuko. He's Ozai's banished son, Firelord Iroh's nephew, my best friend, and the Avatar's best friend. And Aang, Aang is my father. I am also an airbender, but from my mother I am also a waterbender. I don't know why or how this happened, but I am a master of two elements. And my duty is to save the world with my father."

She continued for a long time, telling Lee of her mom's and dad's story, their marriage, the new war, her birth, her training, her mother leaving with her aunt and uncle to find her father, her father returning, secrets answered, her, her father, and Zuko going the find the three, her mother's and Zuko's deaths, how they came back, how they made plans, how Zuko came with Ara to get help from Iroh, and every single detail in between.

"And that's the whole story, and I'm wanted along with my father, so I needed to hide my identity, and so far the Fire Nation, except for Zuko, Iroh, you, and a few others, doesn't know I'm an airbender, or the Avatar's daughter. No one as far as I know knows I exist. I'm sorry I had to lie to you. Please don't hate me or turn me in. I trust you, but now I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry."

As she said the whole story, she paced back and forth along the beach, while he sat there, arms crossed, watching her, and listening. Now, as she finished the last sentence, she turned towards the ocean. She held herself in her arms, feeling the push and pull of the waves within her and the wind softly blowing her hair. A few slow minutes went by with neither one speaking.

Finally, the young man got up. He walked over to Ara, and he took one of her hands with his. He turned to face her, and she looked into his eyes.

In his she found friendship and trust.

In hers he saw fear, worry, and stress.

Slowly he took both of his hands, held her face gently in them, and then arched up to her forehead. He slowly pushed her headband over her hairline, and he saw the bright blue arrow tattooed onto her forehead. He traced it with his fingers, unsure if it was real or not. Then he looked down. He took one of her shaking hands and removed the warrior glove. On the top of her hand, the same blue arrow traveled up her arm. He looked into her grey eyes once more, and suddenly he just threw his arms around her, wrapping her in a warm hug. At that, she broke down. He didn't know that she had never said that much of her life before, to anyone, and that she had to keep herself, her bending, her own existence, a secret. She fell onto the sand on her knees, him falling with her. Ara's tears slid down her face, knowing that she could trust him. She was happy and relieved, yet confused at the same time. So much had happened in her life, most of it in the past month, but he knew what she was feeling. Somehow, he understood.

After a few minutes, Ara looked up at him. "Thank you."

He simply smiled at her. "Don't mention it."

She stood up, still hugging him. "I knew I could trust you. I knew you'd understand."

"I do," he said, whispering in her ear. "And I know you need to leave, but don't forget me."

"I won't. Don't forget me."

"C'mon. We need to get you back." He turned to go, when she pulled him back into a deep, loving hug. She looked back into his eyes, and she kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her back, but this time, his lips found hers.

* * *

They walked back in silence, hand in hand. Zuko and Iroh were waiting for her, with Warrior behind them. Lee stopped and gaped at the magnificent bird. "He's… yours?" he stammered. "Yea," she replied. She then walked over to Iroh and hugged him. "Thanks Uncle, for everything."

"You're welcome. I love you, Ara. Save the world with your father." She smiled and hugged him one last time, burying her face in his chest. Finally, Zuko hugged his uncle. "Goodbye, uncle. I'll see you again in a few weeks."

"Take care nephew. Be safe," Iroh said as he hugged Zuko back. "and get your wound fixed!"

"Yes, uncle."

"and drink lots of tea!"

"Yes, uncle."

"and keep your ears warm!"

"UN-CLE!" Zuko cried.

Iroh smiled.

Ara hugged her new friend with love. "I'll see you again, Lee. Thanks for everything." She backed up and he smiled. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. "Thanks for telling me the truth." She smiled and turned to mount Warrior, and the eagle leapt into the sky, bound for the South Pole, to reach his destination the next day.

* * *

Okay, so thankfully, Ozai and Azula still believe Zuko's dead, they still don't know about Ara, Ara finally tells Lee who she really is and why she's a secret, and he reacts with complete understanding. AWWWW… and the two travelers are on their way home. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and the Scarlet Solstice is coming up! Hooray! Will the war finally end? Please read and review, and tell me what you think! Where did you guys go? I miss you all! Iroh's close to shoving tea down my throat…noooo…I don't think I have a choice anymore! Anyway, read and review, and thanks for all of your guys' comments, especially kataanglove and hsm2fangurl and 86thetomato. You guys rock!

Avatarone3


	24. Chapter 24: Prepare for War

I'm back! And here's the next chapter! They start to pack up and go towards the battlefield, with only one chapter left before the Scarlet Solstice!! Hooray!! And seriously, did you guys all leave? Come back! I miss you, and if you're bored, it gets so much better! Please, review if you read it!! Thanks so much, and here we go!

* * *

The whole day, Aang had been meeting with Earth Kingdom Generals and leaders of the small villages from around that area that came to fight. It was late at night, again, and he trudged through the snow back to his tent. And again Katara was waiting up for him.

The Avatar practically fell into bed, he was so exhausted. Katara softly smiled at her husband, and she crawled in next to him. She put her hand on his chest and curled up into the crook of his shoulder and neck. "Don't worry. It'll soon be over," she whispered.

He looked at Katara and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head and sighed. "Thank you. You are my support and my life. I can't count how many times you save me. I love you."

"I love you too, Aang. Goodnight."

They fell asleep quickly and drifted into peace.

* * *

Before dawn, Aang awoke to a large thump on the ground. He pulled on his parka and walked out the door. And in the midst of the fading darkness, he saw the giant polar eagle's passengers step off. He smiled and ran to them. "Ara! Zuko!" he cried.

The two turned around and saw Aang running for them, and Ara dropped her things and ran to her father. She had only been gone for a few days, but it felt like an eternity for her. They embrace hard, and she sighed. She was finally home again.

Father and daughter both walked to Zuko and helped him with the supplies. "Glad to see you're okay," Aang said. "though you look a little stiff."

"Yeah, I never really felt comfortable flying, especially with that daredevil," he nodded and smiled to Ara, and put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "you, on the other hand, look exhausted."

"War business; it's keeping me up."

"We need you though, so rest up."

Aang smiled as he and Zuko walked to camp while Ara took care of Warrior. Before they went to the war tent, Zuko stopped his friend. "Hold on, there's something I need to do first." He turned and walked to Mai's tent.

Aang walked into the war tent and sat down, thinking of the war, waiting for Zuko to come back to tell of Iroh's news.

* * *

Zuko quietly entered Mai's and Ty Lee's tent. Ty Lee woke up and gasped, and seeing that Zuko was back, she gave a big smile. He immediately put a finger to his lips, and she put her head back down on the pillow but watched through half closed eyes as Zuko sat on Mai's bed.

He studied her sleeping form. She looked calm and peaceful, and beautiful. Softly he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then her lips. "I love you," he whispered, got up, and crept back outside to go to the war tent.

Aang had already wakened the generals, leaders, and Hakoda, who hugged Zuko hard when he walked in. Zuko sat down and began his report:

"Okay; my uncle reported to Ozai as you said, Hakoda, and he will not surrender. So we are going to go ahead with the plan, with all troops beside the ones here will meet us at the rendezvous point we mapped out. For now, Hakoda, Aang, and the rest of us will figure out our strategies, but we must get to work on armor, weapons, and machinery. We are set to leave in 3 weeks. Everyone who can fight must go. And my father still thinks I'm dead. So that's good news for me."

Everyone chuckled. Zuko stood up. "We prepare for the last stand! Against Ozai! Against the Scarlet Solstice!"

The leaders cheered. Aang, Zuko, and Sokka walked out together, and Toph, Katara, and Mai were all waiting for them. Katara and Toph each embraced their own while they looked on as Mai smiled uncontrollably and Zuko ran to her. He caught her in a solid, warm hug, and she embraced him back. His lips then found hers, and they kissed deeply and passionately until he knocked her over into the snow. But they didn't care. He furiously kissed her, and she to him.

"Okay, okay," she breathed, after they had finally parted but they didn't get up. "I was so worried about you. You never escaped my mind."

"I'm okay," he sighed. He wrapped her in a hug. "I'm here. But there's a lot to talk about. Let's take a walk." He grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and winked at Aang. _Perfect timing,_ he mouthed, and Aang knew exactly what Zuko was going to do.

Aang pulled Katara aside and she was just about to ask him what that was all about when she heard a cry.

"Mom!"

She turned around just in time to see Ara jump into her arms. "I missed you, mom," she said. Katara closed her eyes as she hugged her daughter. "I missed you too. It's not as fun without you here. But did you have fun? Isn't Uncle Iroh nice?"

"Yeah, he is. And I did have fun. But I _am_ tired."

"Go get some rest," Aang said. He smiled. "You're gonna need it for all of the work we start today."

* * *

Zuko and Mai walked towards the ocean, hands intertwined, neither of them speaking. But Zuko stopped walking, and he knew that it was now or never. "Mai," he started, looking into her eyes. "I don't know where to begin. It started 15 years ago, but now, I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Zuko put his head in his hands and groaned. "Mai, I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that I love you, truly, sincerely, and with all of my heart, love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled, bent down on one knee in the snow. "Mai, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Her excitement grew, she felt blush rising in her cheeks, and her heart sped up. She smiled. "Yes, yes, yes!" she cried, and she lunged at him, knocking him off of his feet. They kissed over and over, in a love that couldn't be stopped. Finally they parted. "I thought you'd never ask," she said with a smile. She brushed her lips with his once more, making his heart skip a beat, and then she got off him. But they didn't get up out of the snow—just yet.

"I needed to know if you chose me," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Uncle asked me to be Firelord when he's gone."

"Zuko, that's amazing!"

"The problem is, I don't want to be. I'm afraid, Mai. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose everything I hold dear here, too."

Mai nodded, but smiled, and understanding filled her eyes. "Whatever you choose, I will be at your side. Always. No matter what." She kissed him again. "I love _you_, Zuko. You. And I will follow you and support you and love you with all that I have; my heart and my love is yours."

* * *

**3 WEEKS LATER**

More and more soldiers and benders kept arriving each day, while everyone chipped in to make armor, weapons, and transportation. The polar eagles and Appa were fitted with new protective armor, and the leaders all had different armor made, each from their own nation. Ara madder her own, and each leader made their own based on what they wanted. But today it wasn't armor. It was the ships.

The ships that came from the Earth Kingdom were loaded with provisions and stock, while many helped build Water Tribe ships filled with barrels. The barrels were to be filled with water and brought to the battlefield for the waterbenders.

Everyone was working hard, and they didn't stop until late into the night. The night shift workers then took over, while the leaders once again met. And this time, Ara joined them. She watched with open eyes and ears and listened as her grandfather shushed everyone.

Aang stood up. "We have all done a great job," he started. "We have all pulled together and made our work become faster, stronger, and more efficient. Now all we can do is leave." He looked at the generals. "Spread the word. We leave at dawn."

Everyone left the war tent a while later, and as Ara prepared to leave, Aang stopped her. "Ara, wait!"

She turned around. "Yeah, dad?"

"Come here. I have a special job for you tomorrow morning."

* * *

An hour later, at midnight, Zuko crashed, face first, onto his bed. The shooting pain in his chest came, but he ignored it. He rolled over and faced the wall of his tent. He was exhausted, and still hurt, and happy, mad, confused, nervous, and every other emotion all at once. But he let his eyelids droop.

* * *

Aang and Katara both nervously stared at the ceiling for an hour, but then they shut their eyes and were snoring in a minute.

* * *

Sokka and Toph were thinking about each other. They fell asleep dreaming.

* * *

Mai was dreaming about Zuko.

Ty Lee was dreaming about the circus.

* * *

Appa dreamt about moonpeaches.

Momo dreamt about apples.

* * *

Ara was lying awake, listening to the foxcrickets' chirps in the night. She eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the days to come.

* * *

But all of them still had the thought of war on their minds.

* * *

A few hours before dawn, Ara awoke to the yelling of orders and people packing up camp. She quickly got up, got dressed, grabbed her armor and went to fetch Warrior.

Everyone got up and started loading what things they needed onto the ships, eagles, Appa, and the other transports. Ara didn't even recognize the tribe as her home anymore with all of the people yelling and rushing to pack.

She walked to Warrior's stall, and the giant bird looked at her with confusion about all of the yelling and noise. She stroked him until he was calm, then fetched his beautiful armor that Sokka made for him, and she began to strap him up.

After twenty minutes, she stepped back to look over her work, and Warrior stood up proudly. The armor was a beautiful vivid blue-grey that covered his entire body except his tail and his wing feathers, so he could still fly. The armor on his back had a smooth white saddle welded into it. And the headpiece was beautiful. It was grey, with the outline of his arrow on his head in blue. He was the only eagle born with the grey feathers of the arrows all down his wings and on the crown of his head. His eyes were clearly visible, and the helmet stopped after his eyes. His beak was free to move.

"You look ready and proud, Warrior," she said. The eagle nuzzled her. She led him out and tied him to her tent.

Aang was getting the troops loaded on every ship they had. Katara had started pulling down all of the tents and packing them. Sokka was the weapons director, and he was checking each parcel and box as it was loaded onto each ship. Toph was packing essentials. Zuko was looking over maps and strategies. And Hakoda oversaw it all.

Finally, it was time. The bugle was called for everyone to get onto the ships. People started filling in in lines, while some of the Water Tribe riders mounted their eagles.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Momo all got on Appa. Ara got on Warrior. They were all ready to go. But they were to be the last to leave.

As the last ship pulled out of port, and all of the polar eagles except Warrior left, Appa and Warrior took to the sky, but stayed over the land. "What are we doing?" Sokka yelled to Aang.

"You'll see," he yelled back as Appa circled one more time.

"Ara!" Aang yelled. "Get ready!" Ara nodded to her father and waited for the signal.

"Go!" he yelled, and Ara jumped off of the eagle's back, falling far to the ocean below.

Zuko watched with horror. "Are you crazy, Aang? She's going to get herself killed!"

"Zuko, just watch!"

They all looked to the falling form, but she didn't hit the water's surface. She formed an air scooter and rode it over the surface. While she kept the air scooter running, she suddenly curved to the right, so she was parallel with the land, and she raised one hand as she turned. Instantly, a wall of water 300 feet high began to form, and it froze at the desired height she wanted. She continued to freeze the water wall, and she finally finished it. It circled the whole harbor and land, and was about a half mile long. It blocked the entrance of the harbor.

Ara then airbended herself back onto Warrior, and now it was Aang's turn. He jumped down from Appa, made himself an air scooter, jumped on, and then hit the water. He then bent a water cyclone and, standing on it, began to bend carvings into the wall. It took ten minutes, but then he called for Katara. _She_ then jumped off Appa, bent her own water cyclone, and riding it, took the black paint she had mixed with her water in her pouch, and bent it into the carvings, so they stood out. Aang went after her, and, blowing an airbender's breath, froze the paint so it wouldn't smear. He and Katara then jumped back onto the waiting Appa, and Ara flew Warrior alongside the wall. She bent more water from her pouch over the writing, protecting it and making the wall one layer again. They all looked back at their work as they followed the ships and other polar eagles, and now Sokka and Zuko saw that it was a giant message that read:

_All armies and warriors to the Earth Kingdom battlefield. We meet at the Southern Harbor. The Water Tribe has left._

Zuko and Sokka nodded. "Good idea," Sokka yelled to Aang. Warrior and Appa took off to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

So they're on their way! I hope you guys liked the giant sign! Thanks for everything, and please read and review! Please come back!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Iroh: I can see you're upset. Would you like some tea?

Me: I guess I have no choice anymore. (Gulp)

Iroh: Just try this type…you'll like it.

Me: (sips) Mmm… this is good! What type is it?

Iroh: (blushes) umm…

Me (freaking out): YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GAVE ME??

Iroh: Oh, yeah, it's jasmine.

Me: Oh. I NEED MY READERS BACK!!

But thanks to all of you guys who do review, please stay with me!

Thanks,

Avatarone3


	25. Chapter 25: Confessions Before War

Hello all! Last chapter before the Scarlet Solstice! And things heat up! They are gonna get exciting! So please read and review, and seriously, where did you guys all go? Come on, please come back! I'll have to drink tea again. But thanks to Satoshi Uchiyuki, who has always written! Thanks so much! You rock! But where did everyone else go! Seriously, it gets better, more violent, and more shockers! Please come baaaaaack!!

* * *

As the group got to the camps, everyone began to unload, unpack, and set up camp. The gaang on Warrior and Appa decided to stay together, so they picked a decent spot a little more secluded from the army and where Appa and Warrior could rest nearby.

The rest of that day, battle plans were made, scouts were sent to map out the area, and people from every nation, overall, just got settled. More and more ships and armies arrived, more weapons and armor wore made, and the leaders met all day.

Finally, late at night, the leaders adjourned and everyone was called to rest. As the guards took their place for the night watch, everyone else went to bed. Aang and Katara went to sleep, along with Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Hakoda, and Toph. Sokka was still up in his tent, going over numbers of troops. Ara couldn't sleep, and she was outside her tent, poking the campfire.

Sokka needed some air, so he quietly walked out and into the cool night.

Many campfires were spread out like dots in the darkness. People who were awake were laughing, talking, or working. Sokka liked all of the liveliness, but even then the tired young warrior just wanted peace.

As he turned, he saw Ara sitting next to the fire, and she immediately got up.

"Uncle Sokka! I'm so sorry!" she whispered. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, no, not at all, Ara. May I join you?"

She nodded. "Uncle—"

"Ara, we've been over this. Just call me Sokka. 'Uncle' makes me feel old."

"Okay, _Sokka_," she smiled. "I'm so confused. About the war, I mean, And I know that you and mom and Toph and everyone else has told the story of how it started, but, Sokka, why? How can people even go that far? How can even just one person have that much hate in their heart? Why are people willing to risk innocent lives just to get what they want? People are _dying_, Sokka. People are getting killed. And probably the most killing will happen in a week and a half, on the solstice. What has the war come to? Why has it gone this far?"

Sokka sighed deeply. "Ara, you are very wise, and you become wiser each time by asking questions. But many, if not all, of your questions I cannot answer, maybe no one can. But some answers lie within you, within your own choices and thoughts. And yet, many questions, I'm afraid, will never be answered for you. But I may be wrong. You may go on your own journey to find all of them out, and succeed, as long as you continue to ask them. I've learned a thing or two from your father over the years, and I've seen him grow and change, just like you are now. You are very wise."

"Wow. Thanks Sokka," Ara said. She hugged her uncle. "Am I ready?"

"My opinion, yes," he said. "but that question depends on you also. You need to get yourself ready any way you see fit."

She smiled. "Sokka, you're the best. I like it when you show off your wise side and be serious. You show that you really aren't _that_ stupid and klutzy!"

"Thanks, Ara, I—hey!"

She laughed, stood up, hugged her uncle, and kissed him. "Goodnight, Sokka. I love you."

"I love you too, Ara. Goodnight."

* * *

Zuko awoke before dawn the next day to the ships' horns. But not just any ships. He knew that particular sound.

He quickly got up and pulled on a shirt and shoes, then ran to Ara's tent, for he knew she'd be excited. The prince walked into her tent, where she was sleeping soundly, yet she was snoring and lightly drooling. He smiled and gently shook her. "Ara," he whispered. "Ara, wake up. Uncle's here!"

"Wha…what?" she mumbled, sitting upright. Her hair was messed up and she still had a sleepy look, but quickly got out of bed, brushed her hair, tied on her headband, and walked out. The morning was told by the stars' positions, but the sun wasn't even near the horizon. Many of the campfires were dark and campsites were quiet. But the two ran towards the beach, where at least 30 Fire Nation ships had pulled into port. The first and biggest ship Zuko guessed was Uncle's, so he and Ara ran and stopped at the ship's landing dock.

Iroh walked off, but, seeing his nephew and Ara, began to run. "Zuko! Ara!" he cried. They both smiled and ran to him and they all enveloped into a hug.

"I'm glad you two are safe," Iroh said after they all let go. "but I must warn you, all of you, that I have seen Ozai's ships. The best fighters and firebenders I've seen. Thousands. I don't even know where he built up that army. We might not win."

"Uncle, don't say that!" Ara said. "We need to stay positive!"

"You're right. Come, let's have some tea and talk, and then I want to see everyone again."

The sun rose, more ships came, troops walked off and got settled, and Iroh met with the generals and Hakoda. They were in the war tent for at least three hours, and even early in the morning, all were tired afterwards.

"I need to see the old group," Iroh said, once he came out. "I need to tell them plans, and just reunite with everyone once again."

Ara led uncle back to their area, and Mai and Ty Lee were sitting around the fire, chatting. Iroh walked up, and as soon as the girls' attention went to him, they smiled uncontrollably. "Iroh," they both said. They got up and ran to him, and he embraced both girls. "I'm so proud of you two," he said, "of your decisions. And I'm glad I get a new niece, Mai," he winked, and she smiled as Zuko wrapped his arms around her. "But where are the original four I know so well?"

Zuko and Ara turned towards the remaining 3 tents. "Sokka? Toph? Can you come out here?" Zuko called.

"Mom? Dad? Someone's here to see you." Ara said.

Iroh watched as they all walked out; the young, handsome, and strong Water Tribe Warrior, the grown up and beautiful blind earthbender, the beautiful yet powerful waterbender with the crystal-blue eyes, and the young, strong, handsome, now fully-realized Avatar. They all smiled brightly as they saw (and felt) him, and Iroh laughed as they all ran to hug their old friend.

"Well, you all certainly have grown in 15 years. Sokka, you have grown to be a fine young warrior. Toph, I can sense that you're still independent, yet brave, powerful, and more beautiful every day." They bowed and stood aside, while the Firelord embraced the other two.

"Katara and Aang, you two have certainly grown and have come so far since the last time I saw you on your wedding day. I can see that you love is still strong and it grows bigger every day, and you've had an excellent daughter. You two, along with Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and everyone else need to bring your strengths together to finally win this war and bring hope to the world."

* * *

The night before the war, everyone was quiet, mellow, and nervous. Lively music was played to lighten the mood, and some danced along, but the people were tense with fear. None of them knew what would happen the next day, none of them knew how many would return, and none of them knew what would happen to themselves the next day, The Day of No Night. None of them knew how the world would change. Everyone would encourage each other, but many could ice the lies behind their smiles and handshakes.

It was at a point later in the night when the original four were sitting together, alone. Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee went to help finish with the cargo, and Ara was taking Warrior for a light ride. Iroh was in his own tent, and Hakoda met with the other leaders. And so, around the campfire, the four young adults sat in silence, wonder, and thought, as each kept their ideas, opinions, and overall, fears, to themselves. Finally Toph spoke up.

"Well, look at this. Us original four together again."

The other three looked up at each other and smiled. Toph spoke again. "I know we thought the war would be over many years ago, but it hasn't been. And right now, I didn't say this the morning of Sozin's Comet, but I should have, and I'll say it now. Guys, I am so proud of you all, and I truly and deeply, thank you. I thank you for setting me free. Thank you for all of the adventures, problems, and solutions we faced. You all saw me as—well, _me_. And that is the greatest gift anyone's ever given me. I can't even describe what I'm trying to say. And Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen, and Snoozles, you are the best friends and family I've ever had, and I'm proud to be a part of this group."

"Were glad and proud that you joined us, too, Toph," Katara said. "You made our family complete. You've helped and guided us in more ways than we can count on our journey, and you taught us never to give up." She then looked at all three. "I'm so proud of all of you, how you three have come so far. I'm so glad our adventures started when I found you, Aang. You brought the world hope. Sokka, you were always there to keep us going, to feed us, to make us all laugh, to protect us, and love us. Toph, you are so strong, hard-willed, persistent, and a fighter, and you make us laugh off of Sokka. But we are all family, and I love you all and am so proud of you."

Sokka looked up. "You know, I never thought that I'd leave the South Pole. When dad and everyone left, I vowed I wouldn't leave, even though being there was the last place I wanted to be after he left. But when you showed up, Aang, wow. Remember," Sokka chuckled. "Remember when we first found Aang, Katara, that I thought he was the enemy and a threat? I didn't trust him. But now, Aang, you're my brother and my best friend. And now you're a powerful Avatar, not just some skinny, dopey kid that came out of the ice. I'm proud of you, Aang, overcoming all of your obstacles. Katara, I'm proud of you because of how you mastered waterbending, you were always there for me, and you were my mother and cared for me when mom died. And Toph, you brought out the best—and worst—in me. I'm proud of you for leaving everything to join us. I'm proud of you because you're you. Toph, if I had never met you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." He kissed her softly, and then looked at the others. "And you guys are all my family and best friends."

With that, they all looked at Aang, who was silent. They waited for him to say something, anything, until he smiled. "Kept you waitin', huh?"

They all groaned. "Same old Aang," Katara said as she kissed his cheek.

"I never thought that the war would last this long," Aang started. "when I began my new life with you guys. I was just a simple little kid, and when I fell out of the ice, my whole world, everything I knew, everyone I loved, changed forever. And now, when I look back, I don't want to see it any differently. Like you said a long time ago Katara, it was meant to be. And I'm glad you all stuck with me to the end. I love you guys. Thank you for each saving me in your own way. And whatever happens to us tomorrow, I'm glad we were all together in the end. Whatever happens to _me_ tomorrow, I'm glad you guys were my family. I'm glad you all loved me to the end."

"Aang, don't say that!" Sokka said. "You won't—you know—tomorrow! You can't! You'll live on!"

"Twinkletoes, how could any of us live without you?"

"Yea," Katara said, scooting closer to Aang. "We'll protect you. I will. With my life."

"Katara," Aang said, taking her hand in his and intertwining his fingers in hers, looked into her eyes. "you'll be too preoccupied with your own mess. Don't worry about me. Whatever happens tomorrow is meant to be for a reason. All of you must fight and protect yourselves. If you see anyone in trouble, help them. But stick to fighting and defending the world we know without the war. Do not protect me. Promise me that. Promise."

Katara stared into his grey eyes. He was telling her to let him go, and she understood. With fear in her eyes, she nodded slowly, and he nodded back. He got up and looked at the three. "Goodnight. I'm so proud of you three. I'll see you in a different world tomorrow." He bowed and walked to his tent.

They all turned to face one another. "Look at us," Sokka whispered. "We've all come so far."

"It's not over yet," Katara said as she sighed, her view still towards where Aang disappeared behind the tent. "but whatever happens to any of us tomorrow, we'll always be a family."

* * *

Ara soared through the warm night, her hair loose and wind-swept, her stomach in knots. She had never been in an actual battle. What would happen to her family? What would happen to _her_? Would she perish? What was dying like? Was she afraid?

"No," she said, talking to herself. "I am not afraid to die. I will leave this world with honor if death finds me tomorrow. I will die for any of my family and friends."

Warrior chirped sadly beneath her. She patted him and rested her head on his neck. "Are you afraid, buddy?"

The giant bird craned his neck up as if to say, _afraid? Me? Never. _

She smiled. "Let's go to bed, buddy. We'll need some rest."

* * *

Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee were helping the latest ships dock and unload, and a young boy ran up to them. "Zuko, sir?"

The young man turned at his name. "Yes?"

"Firelord Iroh requests your presence. I was sent to lead you to him. Only you."

"Sure." He turned to the two women. "You guys, I guess I'll see you in the morning." He kissed Mai softly and smiled at Ty Lee. "Goodnight."

He was led to a dark red tent, where two guards stood outside. As he walked up, they bowed, stood aside, and opened the tent flaps as he walked in, sat down in front of his uncle, and waited for him to speak.

Iroh poured some tea for his nephew and handed it to him. "I guess you're wondering why I called you, huh?"

"I have an idea," Zuko answered. He tapped his fingers nervously on his leg.

"Zuko, you know the choice is up to you only. I will still love you and be proud of you no matter what you choose."

He smiled. "Uncle, I have made my choice."

"And?"

"I accept the throne."

Iroh smiled widely. "My young nephew. I am glad. But what changed your mind?"

"Well, Mai said she'd go anywhere I went. I know she loves me. But mainly, it was what Ara, and you, said about me. I can and will be a great, caring, just leader. I will listen to my people, and I will rebuild our country and finish with good what my ancestors started with bad. I can rule, and through Ara, I have learned compassion, care, to listen, and to love. I will lead the new Fire Nation out of the war and suffering and into peace and prosperity, and I know I'll always have my friends and family, even if they're far away or close by, whenever I need them."

Iroh got up and hugged Zuko. "You have learned much from Ara. She is wise, strong, and brave. And through her and joining Aang's, Katara's, Sokka's, and Toph's family, you have learned real love and how to enjoy the simple things in life. You have learned to let go of hate and rage, and you have learned love, fun, and the power to relax and not worry. And that is all I've ever wanted for you. And I am also proud that you mastered the true art of firebending. I always believed you would."

Zuko stood proud and strong. But his smile faded. "But what about tomorrow?"

"What _about_ tomorrow? We will fight to regain peace and justice and safety back to the world, and we will not rest until your father and sister are defeated. Now, you should get some rest. I'll see you on the battlefield, _Prince_ Zuko."

Zuko laughed and hugged his uncle. "Goodnight, Uncle, and thank you. Thank you for everything."

He walked out of the tent to find Mai standing there, waiting for him. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" she asked, walking up to put her hand on his cheek. "I overheard it all, _Crown Prince_," she smiled.

"And you will still marry and stay with me? Why?"

"Because I love you, Zuko. Nothing can break that. I will stand by you."

"I love you too. And thank you."

"I'm not the one you should be thanking."

"What?" he stepped back, confused.

"Ara," Mai whispered. "She has done so much in your life. I saw how you changed after you were exiled. You were fierce, cold, and brutal, and you let no one in. You changed for the better when you joined Aang, but your greatest change in your entire life was when you held that baby girl for the first time nearly 16 years ago. She brought out the best in you. You are now kind, caring, and compassionate. Go thank her. Now. I love you." She kissed him. "I'll see you in the morning."

Zuko walked towards the gang's campsite, where the three were still sitting. As he came up, they all greeted him, but he pushed it aside. "Has anyone seen Ara?"

"She went to bed a half hour ago," Katara said. "Why?"

"I need to tell her something." He walked quickly to her tent, where her candles were out, but he quietly went inside. He waited for his eyes to adjust. Then he saw her.

Her sleeping form breathed rhythmically and her body under the blanket moved quietly with her breath. Her eyes were closed and relaxed, and yet, she seemed tense. He knelt gently next to her bed and softly caressed her cheek with his fingers. He moved a soft lock of brown hair away from her face, tucked it behind her ear, and continued to stroke her soft skin. And barely in a whisper to not wake her, he began to talk.

"You know, I never got to really, truly, thank you. You saved my life in so many ways, so many times. I only did it once, for you, just before you were born, but you seem to always protect me, though I always thought you were the one who needed protection. Boy, was I wrong. You taught me so many new lessons on life; things, fun things, I had never done because I was never allowed or never got to do. But you believed in me, Ara, the real me. I knew you saw me behind my scar as soon as you opened your beautiful grey eyes; geez you look so much like you father. But whatever happens tomorrow, Ara, to you or me, remember—I love you." He leaned towards her gently and kissed her on her forehead; on her arrow. Tears came to his eyes. "Thank you—so much." He then saw that she didn't look tense any longer. He smiled, sighed, and got up, looked at her one more time, and left the tent.

The three were still sitting there when he returned. He sat down and bent the fire a bit, playing with it, when he spoke. "Guys, thank you—for accepting me all of those years ago. I'm really glad I'm part of your family. And I'm glad I'm fighting with you guys tomorrow, side by side. I'm really proud of you all."

"We're so proud of you, Zuko," Katara said. "You've come so far and you've shown us all that even our enemies can become family, and we all belong. I'm really glad you joined us."

"Me too," Toph added.

"Me three," Sokka put in.

Zuko smiled and got up. The other three rose as well. "Goodnight," they all said in unison as they each went to their own tent and each fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

But as Katara fell asleep beside him, Aang couldn't. He decided to get up and take a walk for some fresh air to clear his mind.

He walked for a bit until he came to a cliff at the edge of the harbor. Some ships were still arriving, and that was a good thing, but Aang didn't notice. He sat down, folded his hands, and closed his eyes, waiting for the Avatar State to turn on and Avatar Roku to find him. His mind settled and he opened his eyes.

Roku sat in front of him. "Wanted to see me one more time, Aang?"

Aang bowed his head. "Roku, I know I've grown, but I'm still scared. I don't want so many people dying tomorrow because of the war, because of me. I feel so guilty. Why? And why was I chosen to be the Avatar? I'm so lost, Roku, and I still have lost my hope. I feel like we've lost already! Roku, help me!" Aang yelled as he put his hands to his head.

"Aang, first of all, to be scared is to be human. We all have emotions, and fear is only one of them. You shouldn't feel guilty. These people have fought in the war long since you were young and were still in the iceberg. You couldn't control that. It is not your fault. And why you were chosen to be the Avatar, even I cannot answer that. But everything happens for a reason. The Avatar has to bring hope and peace to the world along with maintaining order here, in the Spirit World. But the Avatar also has friends and family that are always there to protect him or her. And somehow, Aang, you were chosen for this task. And you cannot give up. We will keep our promise. We all will be there tomorrow. We will be with you. The world still needs you."

The Avatar breathed in and out steadily. And he was staring at the ocean from the cliffside once again. He breathed in the salty air, got up, and walked back to his tent, where he fell asleep deeply and soundly.

* * *

So has Aang lost his hope before the final battle even begins? What's to come of him? What will happen to everyone else? Will Ara ever see Lee again? Who will live? Who will die? It's all coming up! So please read and review about this one, and tomorrow, The SCARLET SOLSTICE, PART 1!!

Thanks for all of your guys' help, and talk to you all later!

Avatarone3


	26. Scarlet Solstice Part 1: The Sun Rises

Hello! So, here it is! At last! The Scarlet Solstice, part one! I hope you enjoy, and please read and review!

* * *

Ara awoke before dawn. It sounded like everyone had beaten her to waking. Today was finally here. The Scarlet Solstice, the Day of No Night.

She breathed in deeply, peeking out of her tent and inhaling the warm air. She put on a light robe over her undergarments, and looked out, where around her, people were rushing to and fro, setting up more war medical tents. They were gathering weapons and putting on armor. Water Tribe was blue and white, Earth Kingdom was green and brown, and the Fire Nation under Iroh was in maroon and red, with orange sashes tied around their waists, to distinguish them from Ozai's army.

Ara grabbed a parcel and a large heavy bag, threw them over her shoulder, and grabbed Warrior. His armor was still on, and so all she had to do was get on and fly to the main tent. She flew over the many soldiers preparing, running everywhere.

At last, she parked Warrior next to Appa, already waiting outside. She grabbed her bags and walked inside, where the main generals, her father, mother, and the rest of her family were there, all getting ready in their own earthbended areas. Toph felt Ara, and she walked up to her. "You ready?"

Ara gulped nervously. "No, but I need to be. Can you make me a dressing room?"

"Sure. And don't worry. We're all nervous," she said as she earthbended tall walls. "Just yell to any earthbender when you're done."

Ara stepped inside and Toph bent the last wall behind her. Ara bent and froze a mirror onto one of the walls, and began to unpack her belongings. She took out her new clothing and her own-made armor, and began to dress herself.

Nearly twenty minutes passed as Ara tried on her new clothes and armor and did her hair in her original way. She put up her hair loops as the finishing touch, tied on her headband, stood, and looked at herself in the mirror. Both her mother and father stared back at her in her reflection's appearance. Ara smiled, proud. She then turned to knock on the wall. "Any earthbenders, could you please let me out?"

The wall to her right immediately went back into the ground and Toph stood. "I just decided to wait for you," she said. "I don't take very long. How do you look?"

Ara nearly almost forgot that her aunt was blind. "I think pretty good, for war. I also think that I'm ready."

"I can feel it," Toph replied, putting her arm around Ara's shoulders. "You are ready."

Ara then stood as Toph put on her clothing and armor, and she waited for her aunt to get ready. But when she came out, Ara nearly fell over.

"Toph! You look—amazing!"

Indeed she did. The young woman wore her original clothes (redone for proper fitting after she entered her growth spurt at 16), and her hair was again tied back except for her bangs, and the armor that now covered her chest, back, and limbs was beautifully made. It was a shining green-turquoise color with the Earth Kingdom insignia on the front and on her arm bands. And she stood tall, proud, and true.

Ara smiled and took her hand. They both ran to Aang's, Katara's, Sokka's, Zuko's, Mai's, and Ty Lee's part of the giant tent, where they all were putting on own handmade armor. Toph stepped proudly into the center of everyone, and Sokka put his arms around her, giving her a quick kiss.

Ara stayed behind, but just to gaze at the wondrous armor her family each wore. They all made their own, a custom fit for each; each bearing their insignia of their nation on the front.

Katara's was an icy-blue color, stretching and curving around her like the flow of a river. Her hair was in loops and she did the rest in a braid. Sokka's was of a dark blue, white, and grey, that Ara thought it marked him as a true Water Tribe Warrior. Zuko's was a dark maroon and black that shone, and it signaled him as a powerful bender. His was so elegant; the black of the armor stood out like a starless sky, dark, smooth ebony, and smooth as silk. His hair was in the normal Fire Nation style, and he had a bright sash around his waist, marking him as the good side of the Fire Nation.

Mai wore all black, but it was a strong, tough material that acted as her own armor. Her suit was designed to hold nearly and uncountable amount of daggers and knives. Ty Lee wore a silky grayish pink material that was beautiful to see and touch; it had a silky feel yet was durable cotton that was made by her to move around easily in.

Last of all was Ara's father. The Avatar had his regular Air Nomad robes under his armor, but the armor was a mix or dark orange and deep yet bright amber-yellow. Her father looked so regal, like an amazing, powerful, strong, wise, bender and a leader. And he was. He looked ready.

Ara stepped into their view, and the first to notice her was Zuko. He turned and nearly fell over while he gazed wondrously at the girl he thought he knew. "Ara?" he asked. The others turned.

The young water-airbender watched as her mother teared up and smiled, and they all gasped, yet smiled. She then looked at her father, whose eyes were misty, and he breathed in. "Ara, my daughter," he whispered as he opened his arms wide. She ran and leapt into his embrace, hugging him for dear life.

He kissed her head. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered. "And you look so beautiful, so—ready."

She knew she was ready. And she loved her pick of her own design of clothing. She, while in the Fire Nation, had seen some material that she loved. So while Zuko had stayed to talk with Uncle that one night, she went back to buy it. It was the same two colors as her father's robes: orange and yellow. She had a red sash, brown pants, and black boots. She looked like a true airbender, but the only way that showed her as a waterbender as well was her hair, combed back, two hair loops, and the rest hung down underneath the bun.

"The only flaw is this," Aang said, removing the headband. "It's time for the world to know the Avatar has a daughter. You will join us when we walk through the army, and you will be known to all, that the Avatar is not the last airbender. You are Ara, a waterbender and airbender, a wise and loving young woman, a fighter, who will fight with her father to save the world again."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You are ready. We're all ready," he said, looking up at everyone else. "Let's go meet everyone."

Just then, the bugle sounded. "That's the signal for everyone to meet," Sokka said. "Let's go."

The group began to walk, but Aang stayed. He grabbed Ara.

"Hey, before you go, I have something for you."

"What?"

"A gift, from a father to his daughter."

Aang reached inside his robe and pulled out a small bag. He opened it, spilled the contents, and Ara gasped.

Aang held in his hand a beautiful necklace. The ribbon was a bright blue, but the pendant was what caught her attention. It was a beautiful white stone, with her mother's design, but in front of the horizontal wave pattern, an arrow stood out, pointing down. She smiled as tears filled her eyes. "Dad…"

"I know usually these necklaces mean betrothal," Aang started, "but Katara was given hers before her mother, and I wanted to give you this from me. I love you Ara. I met you just a few weeks ago for the first time in my life, and my life has changed so much, for the better, just because of you. I love you, and I'm so proud of you."

He reached up and placed the necklace on her neck. He looked at his daughter, and she smiled. "Thank you so much, dad. It's beautiful. I love you," she cried, throwing her arms around him.

He put his hand on her cheek. "Whatever happens to us, I love you so much, more than you know. Let's catch up with the others."

They ran to the rest of the group, who stood before the tent opening. They all waited while the generals organized their troops below. But Aang took this time to turn to the group. "Guys, I told some of you last night," Aang started, "but I'm really proud and glad that all of you have stuck it out with me this far. I love you all, and whatever happens, to any of us today, you will never be forgotten in the way you all loved, saved, and helped me. And if I perish, do not forget me."

The group shared their part of "no you won'ts" and "don't talk like that buddy's," but they all gathered for a group hug, _their last one for a while_, they all thought, and tears were spilled. But they got in order: Aang and Katara in front, Sokka and Toph behind them, Ty Lee, then Mai and Zuko, and then Ara last.

Zuko turned around and gave Ara one last hug. "I'm so proud of you," he said, kissing her forehead. Ara smiled. "Thanks, Zuko. I'm proud of you too. You've come so far. I love you." She turned and looked in his eyes. "Thanks for everything."

Zuko smiled, and he now noticed the beautiful white pendant that hung from a blue ribbon around her throat. He smiled, thinking back to how Aang had talked about making his daughter a necklace.

A booming voice of one of the generals was heard, and the approximate army of 500,000 (yes, many others besides soldiers and warriors came; women and children came too; all who were finally fed up with the war came if they could) quieted down.

"First of all," the general started, "I'd like to thank every single person who came here today, ready to finish this war. We might not know your names, but you are remembered. This day will be remembered throughout history as the Day the Fire Nation not under Firelord Iroh's command will be done away with and this one hundred and twenty one year war will end, and the world can once more live in peace!"

The army roared and cheered.

"Now, as I and the other generals and leaders of the world's nations stand, we greet our greatest leader of this battle and war, Avatar Aang!"

The crowd roared again, and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph walked out and up the stairs onto the huge platform overlooking the armies of the world. They all stood, side-by-side, all holding hands. Aang then stepped forward.

"Today," he boomed, "we end this war! I have seen too much of it, and today, Ozai and all beneath him will suffer for what this over-a-century-old was has done to us all. Firelord Iroh has joined us, with his army of the Fire Nation that is against Ozai. All Fire Nation on our side wear the orange sashes.

"But I thank you all for coming today to fight for the world's freedom; our own freedom. I will fight with you all and I want to finally end this war with you. My friends and family here next to me have all been great support, and as you look around you, that is your support. We will all be fighting with you. Katara, my wife," Katara stepped forward, "Sokka, my brother of the Water Tribe," Sokka stepped forward, "Toph, my sister of the Earth Kingdom," Toph stepped forward, "Zuko, my brother of the Fire Nation and next heir to the throne," Zuko stepped forward, "Mai and Ty Lee, my sisters of the Fire Nation," the two women stepped forward, "and I am here today to tell you all, that I am not the last airbender!"

The huge crowd began to murmur.

"For fifteen years she has been hidden to the world, for fifteen years, she has kept her identity a secret. She is a powerful bender and a wise strong leader, and she will not let you down! I give you Ara, an airbender, a waterbender, and my own daughter!"

Ara stepped out of the tent into the rising sun. As she stepped forward, the crowd cheered. She smiled.

"We will lead you all today," Aang continued, "the brightest, longest, and fullest day in 300 years, and when we wake up tomorrow, the world will be a whole new one. This world will live in peace and prosperity once more. This was will be over, once and for all!"

The crowd cheered. And as Ara looked at her father, full of pride for him, she smiled, glad she was to fight by his side. But she caught a glimmer of sadness and disbelief in his own words deep in his eyes.

"Let's go," he said, and they began to walk down the front steps towards Appa and Warrior. Aang walked first, holding hands with Katara with one hand and walking with his glider staff in the other, Momo on his shoulder. Toph and Sokka went behind them, holding hands, and Ty Lee came behind, then Mai and Zuko. Ara came last, smiling and nodding her head to everyone. The all stared and smiled as she walked past them, and they bowed as the procession passed them.

The group finally got to Appa and Warrior, and they all got on. The bison and eagle flew them to the front lines, where in the distance, they could see the enemy approaching. And even though Ozai only had control of less than half a nation, their army was giant, and hard to say it—grand.

* * *

Azula was getting ready on her side of the war, when two scouts came up and bowed. "What have you seen?" she hissed.

"We snuck into their meeting," one of them started, "and we found out something…"

"What?"

"The Avatar is no longer the last airbender."

Azula's eyes widened, but then she smiled evilly. "Tell me what you know."

* * *

The group on Appa and Warrior landed at the front, where Hakoda and Iroh were waiting, and the troops behind them marched towards them. Zuko got off first. "My father's army is huge," he whispered. "How many did the scouts number?"

"At least 100,000," Hakoda said. "We have the number advantage, but his whole army is almost all firebenders, and they have the advantage of the Scarlet Solstice. The ones who aren't firebenders are highly powerfully trained soldiers, and they have most of the Dai Li. The have the advantage today."

At this point, Sokka was deep in thought, and suddenly he shot up. "Dad, how long until we make contact?"

"About 20 minutes. Why?"

The others looked at him while he was thinking.

"Toph!" he suddenly cried out as he grabbed her by the shoulders so quickly that even she barely felt the move in time.

"What?!" she cried, "Snoozles, are you trying to KILL me?" she yelled.

"Toph, do you love me?"

"Sokka," she rolled her eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked again, quickly shaking her.

"Yes, I do! You know I do!"

"Will you still marry me?"

"Sokka, we've been over this! Yes, I will!"

"_Now_?"

Complete silence. That question caught all of the others off guard too. Their mouths dropped at the question.

"Sokka, are you nuts?" Toph asked. "We're about to start the biggest battle of the war, and you want to get married now?"

"Toph, I love you. I can't wait any longer. 15 years is too long. And we picked this day a few weeks ago. I think it should stay this day. And if anything happens to us, I want us to be married until the end. I love you so much. Toph Beifong, will you marry me, here and now?"

She smiled. "Yes, I will. Let's do this!" He grabbed her in a tight embrace, and they turned to Hakoda. "Dad, marry us!"

"You two are insane," Hakoda said. "But you love each other, so I guess it's okay." The others laughed. "but promise me that you'll have a real wedding and party after this!"

"Yea, yea, whatever," Toph said. She turned to hold both of Sokka's hands in hers. He looked at her. Man, she was beautiful.

Aang and Katara held each other as they watched their best friends get married.

"Dearly beloved," Hakoda started, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and woman in marriage."

Hakoda continued on with the jobs they would have together and how they would struggle, but their marriage would be a loving relationship. Then came the big part.

Hakoda continued. "Do you Sokka, take Toph to be your wife, to live together in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better or for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Sokka smiled. "I do."

"Do you, Toph—"

"Uh, dad, we're on a bit of a tight schedule. I love him and will do all of the things you said to him. I listened."

"Uh, okay, and you two didn't come fully prepared, so you have no rings or necklaces, but we'll hold that until the true wedding."

"This is my vow to you Toph. I love you and will always stand by your side. With this, I thee _finally_ wed."

"This is my vow to you Sokka. I love you and will always stand by your side. With this, I thee _finally_ wed."

"Okay, I guess that counts," Hakoda said. He went on about love, it's gift, how the two had now pronounced themselves man and wife, and finally got to the end.

"I now finally pronounce you man and wife—and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may kiss—"

The first fireball was launched from Ozai's army and generals started yelling orders. As the troops scattered out of the way of the giant flame, Hakoda unsheathed his weapon and yelled back to them as he started to run, "Just kiss her now, Sokka!"

Toph grabbed him and their lips met, sealing their marriage. They both smiled through the kiss, and they didn't let go for a while.

"Okay, back to the war!" Hakoda yelled, and started ordering directions to his men.

Sokka and Toph parted, and he put his hand on her cheek. "I'm glad we did it," he said.

"Yea, me too. I love you, so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. And they didn't notice that Aang and Katara were kissing too. As they parted, Aang whispered, "I love you."

Katara smiled. "I love you too."

Zuko and Mai had kissed as well. "Whatever happens, I love you so much," he said. "If I don't make it, will you take the throne?"

"Zuko, don't say that! I love you, and you will make it!"

"But if I don't?"

"But if anything happens, I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The Gaang stood together, proud and strong, as they each bent out their element and took out their weapons. Ara got on Warrior. "Yah!" she cried, and Warrior screamed and took to the sky. The Water Tribe warriors on the polar eagles followed her. The rest got on Appa, and the army began to walk forward.

Suddenly, as the sun came fully over the horizon, the sky turned red and a great orange wave of light spread out over the whole land, Zuko groaned and fell over on Appa. He held his chest and nearly cried out. "Zuko!" Mai screamed as she crawled over to him. His hands dug deep into his chest, but she turned to grab his hands away and nearly got burned. "Ouch!" she cried. "He's burning! Literally!"

Aang stopped Appa in mid-air and they all watched but couldn't do anything to help as Zuko thrashed. "Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara yelled. She bent her healing water over him, but his skin was so hot that the water instantly sizzled and evaporated. "I can't help him!"

Suddenly behind them, Aang fell over. He groaned too as he clutched his chest. "Aang!" Katara screamed as she caught him, but dropped him to the saddle as his skin burned her. "Ouch! What's wrong with them?" she said as she began to pace frantically as her husband and other best friend still twitched.

"What do we do?"

Ty Lee instantly grabbed Katara and pulled her down into a sitting position. "Wait! They're both firebenders, right? I bet this has to do with the solstice. The sun is giving them the strength. It's their inner fire exploding. If I'm right, they'll be okay."

The group watched the two struggling. Their fevers made their skin start to shimmer with perspiration. But then they stopped as soon as they had started. They both relaxed, but it didn't even look like they were even alive.

Katara moved to touch Aang, but his eyes opened suddenly and she gasped. He sat up as if nothing had happened, but he looked more energized, focused, and ready.

"Aang?"

He turned suddenly towards her. "My inner fire—it's growing," he said. "I can feel my body growing more powerful and fueled. I feel—like I'm burning inside, in a good way."

He looked at Zuko, still unconscious. He touched him, and Zuko's eyes opened. "Zuko," Mai breathed. "Are you okay?"

He turned to her, and she gasped. His beautiful, handsome gold eyes now had red emanating from the centers.

"I'm fine," he said, putting a hand on her cheek, but she gasped and pulled away. "Ouch! Your skin still burns!"

"Sorry," he said as he felt his chest. "All of the firebenders' inner fire just exploded. Now our power will grow as the sun rises." He stood to a kneeling position, held out his hands in fists, and opened them furiously. Instantly, his hands caught fire, and his energy made it grow unbelievably strong. Aang did the same. He looked at Zuko. "We're ready."

* * *

Ara whispered calmly to Warrior. "Okay buddy. When we reach the enemy, drop me. I'll take care of myself. You need to fly and take out your own troops, 'kay?"

The eagle chirped. Ara raised her hand to the sky, where the other polar eagles and their riders came behind her. She swung her hand around, and the group, including Appa, flew in a circle, falling behind the running troops. They prepared the attack.

Ozai commanded his army with great intelligence. He ordered the Yu Yan archers to the front, his whole army beginning to run too, and after her father had made decisions on the troops, Azula called the shots.

"Ready?" she called aboard her komodo-lizard.

The Yu Yan took their aim as they ran, some aiming for Appa and the eagles, but most were aimed to the sky to come down on the oncoming troops.

"Fire!"

The sound of unleashed bows were heard only by Toph's sensitive hearing, and she passed the news to the eagle riders. "Arrows—coming in! Swerve and spin!"

The riders directed their eagles and Ara screamed with an airbender's breath, "Arrows coming! Take cover!"

The earthbenders built protection around themselves and the other troops around them, and some had shields, but already Ara could see that many fell. She guided Warrior around and down, and the riders in the air watched as their army finally found contact with Ozai's at last.

* * *

Ara guided Warrior down once again, where she jumped off of his back and rode an air scooter down. As she hit the ground, she knocked all of the surrounding warriors away, but they swiftly got up and prepared to attack. She uncorked her water, and bending it into a stream with one hand and airbending a small cyclone of air with the other, rose her elements to her outstretched arms, then assumed her fighting stance.

"Let's start this…"

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed! Sorry to leave you with a big cliffhanger, but I had to! It's a big chapter! Did you guys like Sokka and Toph's quick marriage? Yay!! Now they're married! But what will happen to them in the war? Did you guys like the inner fires exploding? And now Azula knows of Ara? What will she do? What will happen to them all?

And I just realized something a few days ago, that in this chapter, Aang gave Ara a necklace out of his love, Katara's mom gave Katara a necklace out of her love. Katara's mother is dead… do you get where I'm going? It's all part of the story, so don't hate me!

Anyway, also, guess what? You guys have caught up to me!! I haven't typed any more besides this! It's written, just not typed! YOU CAUGHT ME! Bad news: No new chapters until Saturday, sorry. But luckily I'll type enough to last me until the next weekend! So please keep reading! And you all probably get those emails when I submit a new chapter, so don't worry! I'm not going to forget it and leave you hanging like a lot of authors do and never finish the story! I love this as much as you guys, maybe even more! It's written, it's just not typed! So I gotta do that! Thanks so much for all of your guys' support, and thanks for loving my story so much! I'll give you guys new chapters over the weekend, but for now, I leave you with a cliffhanger to get you pumped up for Saturday, or even Friday, because I might type for you all. Thanks so much, and please tell me what you liked! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!

I love ya guys,

Avatarone3


	27. Scarlet Solstice Part 2: To Win The War

I'm back! I'm sorry guys that it took so long, but I had a major project for school, and then my father grounded me from the computer, and then it took me a while to type this! But here you go! Part 2! Hooray! Just to warn you, this is a gory chapter, as are the next two. But I hope you like them! And to clear things up, _**I WROTE THIS BEFORE SOZIN'S COMET CAME OUT, so Azula hasn't got insane (yet) and Ozai still has his firebending**_. HOPE THIS HELPS! Thanks for all of your waiting, guys, I love ya! So here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

Appa flew down and landed on some of Ozai's troops, and the passengers got off. Each one attacked and spun, using their element or weapon to show what they had all truly mastered.

Katara uncorked her water; bending it out and attacking, she whipped around, spreading Ozai's army into two halves as she ran down the line. The now unstoppable firebenders attacked and punched fire, but she evaded them and Toph bent Katara down into the ground. The firebenders on either side all fell over as the opposite side's fire hit them. Toph bent her back up and Katara continued to move forward.

Behind them, Sokka used his sword and boomerang and Zuko used his firebending and broadswords to take out more of the oncoming soldiers and benders behind them. "Aang!" Sokka cried. "What's your plan?"

An enormous wall of flame came out of the ground and spun into a cyclone, enough power only to come from an Avatar, and Aang shot out of the center, running and fiercely earthbending all of the troops away that had survived the cyclone. Bones snapped like twigs and the cries of the dying on either side were already starting to be heard.

"I need to find Ozai and kill him! Once and for all!"

He uncorked his water, and, bending and freezing them as daggers, threw them into the surrounding firebenders. The ones who were hit fell to the ground, and Aang simply leapt over them and bent the daggers back up out of their bodies back into his pouch. He firebended a small flame, moved it to both hands, and he pushed his hands outward, spreading it, and as he used the fire as a distraction, earthbended all of the firebenders away, into the air, and they all fell to the ground, bones crunching.

Sokka made a path for Aang, and using his sword and being the fiercest and most powerful than he'd ever been, swung it around skillfully and slashed open the enemy. The ones around him fell to the ground, their blood running, while he kept at it. He spun and, with two fingers pointed toward the sky, attacked the benders in front of him, stabbing them straight through.

Zuko, his power growing, made his way through. He kicked and unleashed flames from his feet, and doing something he never had tried, prepared himself. He jumped up and spun around in the air, creating a circle of flame, and in the air shot it outwards, with extra flame coming from his hands, feet, and mouth. He spun a few times and dropped to the ground, landing on his hands and knees, but spun onto his back which got him back on his feet in a solid stance. He kicked some soldiers down, and spinning his leg in another kick, broke their necks.

Mai and Ty Lee were once again working as a team, with Mai using her daggers and spikes once again, and Ty Lee knowing the human body so well that she knew what bones to break to make them suffer. She dodged and cart wheeled, evading the firebenders, while Mai threw her daggers across the jugular veins of her enemies.

Ara was holding her own. She was surrounded by unbelievably powerful firebenders, but she waterbended around them. She slaughtered them left and right, used her airbending to blast many away to give her more time, and now she used all of the training her family had given her since she was young. She took a running start, grabbed one of the firebenders, flipped over his head, and punched him in the neck, knocking him over, paralyzed. She then took two swords of fallen soldiers and carefully guided them as one blade, slicing through the line of firebenders in front of her, and using the swords, guided them to her will as offense and defense. She then spun two times around and let go of the hilts, letting the blades fly to her left and right, each one cutting through three firebenders each as she kneeled on one knee. She got up, bent an air scooter, flew around in a circle, and taking the boomerang Sokka had given her, swung it around and flew an extra air current around it, making it glide faster. She heard it cut through flesh and even bone, and with her healing practice from Toph, she listened for the blade to come back, and she stepped off of the air scooter, letting it continue to fly forwards and hit another line of soldiers. As her feet touched the ground, she grabbed hold of the returning boomerang, felt through the earth like Toph had taught her, spun around, and waterwhipped a soldier just as he was about to attack her. She grabbed him with a water arm before he fell over, and, lifting him up off the ground, threw him as hard as she could. And she was so preoccupied in the fight that every wound and burn that she received she didn't notice. Her arms were already covered in burns and cuts, her hair was starting to fall out of place from her bun and loops, and her clothing was singed. But she didn't feel any of it.

All of them were fighting extremely well. But this time, the innocent masters they once were were gone. All of them were out to kill. And that's exactly what they did. They were ready to finish the war.

* * *

Iroh ran through the army, taking down every firebender in his path. As good as they all were with the solstice, they were no match against him. He killed them left and right, using every move, attack, and ability he had ever done in his lifetime, taking out every person around him.

Suddenly he spun as a ring of fire surrounded him. Ozai stepped through. "Well brother, I've looked forward for this day for so long. The day when I finally finish you, get done with you, _make_ sure you die slowly. And this time, Zuko won't be here to save you," he laughed evilly. "You may be powerful, but I have the younger age on my side."

"Younger age calls for less wisdom, strength, and experience, Ozai."

Ozai frowned. He started shooting flame angrily towards his brother, then lightning, both of which Iroh easily evaded and redirected. Both brothers fought and tried to kill the other; Ozai firing anger, rage, and little self-control, Iroh attacking with the wisdom of true firebending and total control of his limitless power. But age was Ozai's advantage. After a half hour into their battle, Iroh was slowly tiring. And Ozai knew it. He continued firing, punching, and kicking until Iroh finally was knocked to his knees, exhausted and severely burned.

Ozai suddenly bent a long flaming arm and grabbed Iroh by the throat, burning him and lifting him high off of the ground. The older firebender struggled and fought, but no amount of firebending could shake Ozai's powerful grip.

Zuko was a few hundred yards away, taking out his own group of soldiers, when his eye suddenly caught his uncle in the middle of a ring of fire, being choked to death by his father. His rage suddenly overcame him, filling his heart and soul with pure white hot fury, all aimed at his father. He bent his hands behind him, creating propulsion towards the two men. And for once, the flames closest to his hands erupted blue, the same powerful blue as his sister's. As he shot towards them, every person in Zuko's way was thrown or burned to death. And right then, Zuko thought only for his uncle.

He shot forward to the wall, and stopping the propulsion, jumped into the ring. Like he did to save Azula from Katara's grip in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se all of those years ago, he did a sideways cart wheel flip, breaking the arm of fire Ozai held Iroh with. Immediately Iroh fell to the ground, but he didn't move. And Zuko could see his Uncle had a giant severe burn around his neck and blood soaked his clothing.

As Zuko turned and ran to get to him, Ozai held a flame aiming towards the unknown soldier.

"Who do you think you are, trash!" Ozai yelled, clearly not recognizing the back of his son. "This is a nobleman's fight. Leave now, or I'll kill you."

Zuko touched his uncle's side, but only had time to react as Ozai shot the fire at him. Zuko just blocked it with a wave of his hand. The prince was now finally ready to face his father. He heard Ozai take a step forward towards him. Zuko's hands curled into fists and fire emanated from them, exploding outward. He spun around.

"NOT—ANOTHER—STEP."

Ozai nearly fell back. "Zuko!" he cried, surprised, but his shock turned to fury. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Does it look like it?" he snarled, getting up from next to his uncle's side, his eyes full of rage and anger towards the older man.

"Then I'll kill you now."

"No. You won't."

"What? Then you're still a coward. You won't fight back?"

"It's not my destiny. It's Aang's. But I'd like nothing more than to tear you apart until there's nothing left. But I can't."

He suddenly spun around, and heating his core to the point of nearly imploding on himself, brought out his inner fire and shot it toward outwards, knocking Ozai out of the fire ring and into the air.

Zuko suddenly lost his rage as his thoughts went back to his uncle. He fell to his knees next to Iroh's side. "Uncle, uncle!" he said, shaking him. "Please, don't do this! I need you! Uncle, please!" he screamed, his tears flowing. "No," he whispered, pulling his Uncle's burned body into a hug, rocking him. "Please uncle, I love you. Don't leave me." He dropped his head to Iroh's chest, sobbing.

But quietly, Iroh stirred. "Zuko?" he whispered hoarsely, opening his eyes and looking at his nephew. Zuko pulled out of his embrace. "Uncle," he sighed happily, "I thought I'd lost you."

Iroh smiled. "Never."

Ozai blinked open his eyes. His whole body ached, but his rage towards his good-for-nothing son overcame that. He got to his feet and ran back to the fire ring, but no one was inside. His fists poured flame.

"Zu—KOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

Iroh was back on his feet, fighting next to Zuko as two masters of the true way of firebending fought for their lives and for the freedom of the world.

* * *

Many hours later, the sun was still strong, the sky became a deeper, darker red, and the temperature rose. It became so hot that the waterbenders began collapsing, their inner water evaporating as well as their bending water. It seemed that everyone on both sides were collapsing from heatstroke, delirium, dehydration, or more than one, everyone except the firebenders, who kept getting stronger. Everyone noticed that as each minute passed, there was more room to move, more room to fight, less people standing around them, more on the bloodied ground.

The firebenders each got stronger as the sun climbed; with it the temperature soared to over 130 degrees. But many still refused to give up, especially the group of ten.

They were all split up, and Aang continued to look for Ozai. But now Azula was more powerful than her father. She was the most dangerous on the battlefield, as her inner fire did explode and her skin was boiling hot. Her lightning was filled with unbelievable strength and ferocity, and she wiped out an entire section of earthbenders in one strike of her finger. Her blue fire radiated off of her skin, giving her a glow, which filled her with even more power.

Suddenly all of the soldiers, dead and barely alive, seemed to vanish as her two old friends—now enemies—ran across her path. Rage filled her as she saw that she hadn't killed Mai those 15 years ago; her hands filled with electricity, and as if Ty Lee sensed it, stopped on a dime and pulled Mai along with her. They both turned and looked surprised, but anger and fury filled their eyes as well when they saw her.

And although Azula didn't show it, that was the first time in her life that she had ever been afraid of people.

Mai whipped out a few daggers and Ty Lee cracked her knuckles, both of them ready to stand up together against her. But Azula took the offensive. She flipped and spun, fire shooting from her fingertips towards them. They split up, Ty Lee flipping and somersaulting around her, Mai going behind. The princess focused her attention on the quicker, more agile woman, but was the wrong move. A sharp jab and a burst of pain shot from her back where Mai had dug two knives. Azula turned to face her, but suddenly a few punches to her arms and shoulders made her go numb. She gasped, but quickly jumped into the air, shooting flames from her feet both directions, and then landed in a split. The cries of both women let Azula know she had burned them, and she flipped back onto her feet and braced for the attack. She looked at Ty Lee, whose hands were burned as well as her cheek, then to Mai, whose fingertips and face were burned. Her clothing and skin underneath burned away so severely, but she ignored the pain.

Azula then had an idea. She dodged and spun at the two still-oncoming women, and she still shot, punched, and kicked flames at them. She pretended to focus her attention on Mai, while actually listening for Ty Lee.

Ty Lee flipped up and over Azula, which was what the princess was waiting for. She spun her leg, extending a fire grip, and grabbed Ty Lee by her wrist in the air, suddenly spinning her face first down onto the ground—agonizingly hard—and the princess pulled up with all of her might. The loud pop from Ty Lee's shoulder and her screams made it clear that Azula had dislocated or even broken the acrobat's shoulder. And Ty Lee didn't get up after Azula let go.

Mai, seeing her fallen best friend, rushed towards Azula, throwing a number of daggers at her. But Azula rolled and grabbed with her feet a sword of a fallen soldier, and rolling onto her back, turned and slit Mai across her abdomen just as the tall woman was about to plunge a knife into Azula's chest. That stopped her.

The clothing's material was hard and strong, but the dark liquid seeping through across her abdomen made it clear that the sword had made its mark. Mai fell backwards, clutching her front to stop the bleeding, and Azula got up. She came up, ready to finish Mai, but Ty Lee got up, ran towards Azula, and jumped and kicked her sideways as hard as she could. But her injured shoulder caught her off balance, and Azula replied by swiftly lunging around, jumping and kicking Ty Lee on both sides with both legs, straight into her ribs, crushing them. Cracks and snaps were heard, and the young acrobat fell to her knees, her good arm holding her chest, unable to breathe. She fell face first to the ground, where the rock of the earth hit her hard. She cried out, wincing and groaning, but couldn't move. She only managed to flip onto her back, and she saw that Azula stood over her. The injured young woman closed her eyes, knowing that death was coming for her. Azula lit her hands, able to now feel them again, and shoved them towards Ty Lee's broken body, the flames burning her, searing her. She screamed and writhed I anguish. But Mai got up.

Azula then cried out. A deep blade was in her shoulder, and she stopped the flames, Ty Lee still crying. She turned and pain filled her jaw as Mai punched her over, face first. The dagger master then took two blades, and bringing them straight to the earth, dug them into Azula's boots into the rocky ground. She took two more and dug them into the armor plates on the princess's sides, and reached to throw them to her arms, but Azula shot her arms behind her, upward, and Mai's screams filled the air. But Azula's arms were still shoved down to the earth by blistered hands.

Mai, in all of her rage against her once best friend, kicked Azula in the face. And she looked up at Mai with pain and rage, but it disappeared as the deep angry filled eyes stared into her own. "It's someone else's destiny, not mine, to kill you," she hissed, her face close to the princess's, "But I'd so love to, for all of the suffering you've caused!"

She turned away, holding her stomach to try and stop the bleeding as she stumbled towards Ty Lee's body. She fell to her knees, her tears falling down her burnt face.

"Ty Lee," she softly whispered. "I'm so sorry…" but she gasped as she saw the blistered chest slowly rise and fall. "C'mon, don't give up on me." She lifted the seared and broken body over her shoulders, her own blood pulsing from her burns and stomach, but she began to run for help, Ty Lee on her back, still using a free hand to shoot daggers at the surrounding enemy, leaving Azula there, stuck on the ground.

"Hold on, Ty Lee. Please, stay with me."

* * *

Aang was a merciless killer, and even though his energy drained from air, water, and earth, the firebender's flame deep inside him flared and kept him going. He backflipped and shot flame from his feet and hands, shooting it even from his mouth. He flipped into a pushup position and pushing upward, and punching down into the ground, shot up all of the surrounding guards into the air. But one ran towards Aang quickly and quietly, took his sword and stabbed it into the powerful man's back.

The Avatar fell to his knees, screaming and crying out. He turned in pain to face his opponent, and noticed that his yellow tunic was now a dark wet brown. He tried to get up, but all of his energy suddenly ceased, and he collapsed to his hands as well as his knees, looking up at his soon-to-be-killer. The soldier took another, sharper dagger out, and running towards the Avatar, aimed to finish him off.

A burst of yellow and orange ran like the wind between the soldier and Aang, and in a second, she stopped, getting into a fighting stance, ready to protect her father. The soldier attacked, but Ara guided her hands in a circle and spun, shooting a hard slap of wind at him, sliding him past her and Aang. He attacked again, but with a quick series of punches and jabs, Ara defended herself and blocked his chi in his hands. The soldier ran to still attack, but Ara jumped and spun, kicked the side of his neck, and a terrible crack split the air. As she landed on one knee, the opposite one extended, facing her father, the soldier fell over, dead, his neck broken.

Ara got up and kneeled next to her father. "You okay, dad?"

"That was amazing!" he breathed, heavily as Ara ripped off a piece of her robe and wrapped it around her father's chest and back, stopping the bleeding. "You saved my life, Ara," Aang said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, dad. And don't worry about it." She put her arm underneath his, helping him up. She bent in a gust of wind from her palm, bringing his staff off of the ground to her, and she handed it to him.

He looked at her. Her face and hair were dirty and ragged, and burns covered her arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Just a little light-headed and dehydrated. I'll be fine. We need to keep fighting. Go!" she yelled as she ran towards the oncoming soldiers. She knocked them all down with a wind blast, and Aang only had time to smile at her before running to find Ozai.

* * *

Toph wasn't doing well. Normally, she could hear vibrations of a crowd of people, or even a few thousand, but this was different. There were so many soldiers and benders around her moving and falling that it all sounded and felt like an avalanche to her. She kept trying to feel every single one of her attackers' vibrations, but there were too many. Every time she took out a few firebenders, a few more rushed in when she let her guard down, slicing, firing, and stabbing at her. Her beautiful green armor was now covered in blood, and she was badly burned as well. Her arms, legs, chest, tops of her feet, and face were burned, but she didn't need her eyes or anything but her feet. So she continued to make the earth shake and firebenders fly into the air, for she wouldn't give up. But the injuries she sustained were slowly taking their toll. She continued to knock them away and shoot boulders at the ones she could feel and hear, but the heat and her injuries made her weak. She staggered, but pulled another boulder out of the ground, then threw it back in, making it explode and launch toward the soldiers, hitting and killing them instantly.

Then she heard it; her sensitive hearing caught the twang of a bowstring, and she somehow knew it was directed towards her. Her thought came true a few hundredths of a second later as slicing pain drove through her chest on her left side near her shoulder. A shaking hand went to her chest and she felt the slender wood jarring out. She clenched her teeth, trying with all of her might not to cry out. But the pain was too much. The blind earthbender swaggered backwards, but then fell forward to her knees. She closed her eyes, feeling and hearing the enemy quickly surround her, her heart beating quickly, yet off beat, her blood pulsing out of the cuts and the arrow's opening.

_No. NO. I am not going to die!_

She got up slowly, weakly raising her hands and one foot, and she stomped and pushed her hands to her sides. Immediately, all of the soldiers sunk up to their necks in the ground. Toph shakily bent a longer, sharper, and smoother boulder up, and with one swift stroke, spun around, cutting the men's heads off.

The twang of the bowstring from the same spot was heard again, and her eyes widened. 3 more bowstrings were felt by her too, alongside the first.

_This is the end for me._

The next one hit her deep into her right shoulder, sending her to her knees once more in pain and agony.

But suddenly she spun. A familiar set of vibrations was running toward her, jumping and standing in front, broadswords ready. The previous three arrows never reached her as Zuko stopped them with his swords, but the Yu Yan weren't ready to give up their target that easily. Toph, the pain overwhelming, though knowing she was safe, fell onto her back to the ground, holding her chest.

The Yu Yan shot more arrows, but they were no match for the prince. With his broadswords, he stopped the arrows from hitting the fallen woman, and with his firebending, bent flaming arrows off of his swords back towards the archers. He hit them all squarely in their hearts, killing them instantly. As each one fell and he knew they were all gone, he brought in a breath, dropped his hands to his sides, and ran to Toph's body.

"Toph," he whispered, lifting her head up off of the ground. "Can you hear me?"

"How can I not?" she croaked. He smiled, but she continued.

"There…were too many…too many vibrations…couldn't tell who was…who…and where…and their moves…it came…too fast…" she coughed painfully, and blood spurted from the arrow's openings. With each breath she became paler and colder, and Zuko tried to warm her through his hands.

"Toph, don't speak," Zuko said. "I need to get these arrows out, one, because they might be poisoned, and two, because if I carry you on my back with them in, they'll go deeper. Just stay with me, okay? I'm gonna take you to get help."

"No," Toph whispered hoarsely. "I need to continue. Everyone's counting on me as well. I need to finish the war…" she leaned up, but Zuko stopped her.

"No, Toph. You've done us proud. You did finish the war, in your own way. You've done what you had to do. Now make an earth tent, no doors. I need to get them out without having to worry about being attacked."

The earthbender weakly bent up a complete, tall, thick cone around them, and Zuko lit one hand to light the darkness. "You ready?"

Toph nodded and he helped her first take off her armor. He began to spread apart her skin and clothes at the arrows' entering points, and he could see in her face and feel through her grip on his arm that she was in agonizing pain, but she made no sound as he gently grasped the shaft of the first arrow as near to the arrowhead as he could and began to wiggle it slowly. He could see the tears running down her cheeks, but he had to do this.

"I'm sorry, Toph."

Finally, the first one was removed. Zuko sighed, and Toph was shaking. And they went through the same process for the second. More pain and anguish filled Toph and sorrow filled Zuko. But he finally managed to pull it free.

He took two strips off of his robe under his armor and wrapped them around her, over her shoulders and under her arms. He gently picked her up, put him over his back, and she bent away the tent. The battle continued, but Zuko began to run, using his swords and firebending in defense against the enemy that now saw him. Toph held on, but weakly, as Zuko ran to get her help.

Finally, Zuko saw Bato. He ran to him, pushing past both sides as he ran through.

"Bato! Stop!"

The Water Tribe Warrior turned at his name. "Zuko!" he cried.

He asked one of the earthbenders next to him to make a wall, and Zuko gently set Toph down. She was now unconscious from her blood loss, and was very pale.

"She's been wounded," Zuko explained. "Badly. The burns that cover her are bad, but my main concern is that she was shot by arrows. As far as I could tell, the arrows didn't have poison, but she's lost a lot of blood. Can one of your men get her to safety? I need to get back to the battlefield."

"Sure," Bato replied. He looked down to where he was kneeling at the young woman's side. "Poor Toph. But she's a fighter." He motioned to the two earthbenders who had made the wall and were protecting them as they talked. "Please take this young woman to the medical units, immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" they bowed, and as one of them moved to pick Toph up, she groaned lightly.

"Zuko?"

"Toph, I'm right here. Their just going to get you help. You're gonna be okay," he said as he squeezed her hand, the one less burnt, and she smiled, but her eyes still stayed closed.

"Thanks for saving my life, Zuko. Thanks so much."

"Don't mention it."

He watched as one earthbender picked her up and the other came as defense, and they sped off on moving boulders. Zuko then bowed to Bato and ran in the other direction, getting himself back into the war.

* * *

Katara and Sokka were doing very well. They eventually teamed up and watched each others' backs as Sokka used his sword and boomerang to cut through surrounding firebenders, and when they shot flames, Katara stepped in front of her brother and blocked and took out a few with what remaining water she had left. The heat was making her tire, especially as a waterbender, and most of the water had evaporated, but she didn't give up.

"Sokka!" she cried, "I need to find more water to bend! Quickly! I'm nearly out!"

The warrior looked around, still fighting, and he saw a fallen waterbender nearby. "There!" he cried, pointing to the body. Katara quickly moved her hands around, and the water ran out of the man's pouch. She moved it into her own, then bent a small stream back out and continued to fight and attack.

Sokka was at the top of his game, fighting, dodging, and using his sword to take more out. He showed supreme agility and stamina as he swung and dodged. He lunged forward, stabbing a firebender straight through, his opposite hand pointing the opposite direction into the air. He retracted his sword, letting the man fall, and he turned and slid on his side, slicing the ones above him. They all fell, but he got to his feet and still attacked.

Suddenly a man yelled from behind him, and Sokka turned as his opponent's sword reached just inches from his face, but the Water Tribe warrior used his own sword to protect himself just in time. He looked up and a smile overcame his face as he recognized his opponent.

"Master?"

"Told you I'd fight you someday, Sokka," Piandao said as he went back-to-back with his student, both of them fighting, both masters of the sword.

Sokka then turned and ran towards another group, away from Katara and Piandao as they continued to fight.

As he ran, suddenly he was tripped by one firebender, and he flew through the air. "AAAGGHH!" he yelled as he did a faceplant and stopped in front of a firebender's and Dai Li's feet. He looked up.

"No way…" he whispered, and he looked for his sword, but it had fallen a few yards away from him when he flew. The Dai Li suddenly kicked him sideways on his head, coincidentally the same place where the gash on his forehead was still healing. Only this time, the Dai Lis' outfits had been arranged with spikes and blades, and this Dai Li agent had blades on the edges of his shoes, and when he kicked Sokka, a huge slit formed down the side of his face and across his forehead. Blood poured down as he fell to his back onto the ground, groaning in pain. But it wasn't over yet. The firebender then shot flame at Sokka, and the man's anguish shot through the air.

Piandao's face turned to shock as he turned and saw his closest student and friend cry out as he was burned. "Sokka!" he cried.

Katara turned at Piandao's voice to see her brother being burned alive. The Dai Li raised a boulder over the young man, ready to finish him, and with that, Katara's fury came. Anger, rage, and sadness filled her as well for her brother, as she shot a ring of water around her and spread it out, killing the ones around her. She bent a wave out of it, and, riding it, shoved Sokka out of the way with her hands as she landed in front of the fire and earthbender, and while she shoved her injured brother out of the way, she also bent a water blade and slit their throats. Sokka managed to open his burned eyelids once to catch one glimpse of his sister, looking at him with a sad smile.

But that was Katara's mistake when she had killed them. The bodies fell back, but the earthbender's boulder dropped to the ground—and landed on her arms.

It took a second to register, but then Katara cried out—screamed out—in pain, and from the small snaps, she knew that her arms had been shattered. Tears fell from her eyes as every inch of her below her elbows felt like it had exploded, and as the tears streamed down, she laid there, but what else could she do? Her brother lay silent and unmoving on his back a few feet from where she was. He would die without her, if he wasn't already.

Piandao rushed to Katara's side. "Don't worry about us! We'll be fine!" Katara said as she looked at him in pain. "Go now! Keep on with the fight! Sokka would want you to. I can take care of him. Hurry!"

Piandao nodded. "Be careful. And get some help!" he cried as he rushed back into the soldiers, slicing them through.

Katara suddenly got to her knees, put her feet in front of her on the boulder, and pushed as hard as she could. She cried out from the burning pain, but the boulder slowly rolled off. She got up and ran to her brother's side.

"Sokka?" she asked softly, sadly. He was barely breathing, and his whole front was badly burned, but once again, his handsome face was the worst. She looked around her, and the enemy was slowly advancing. She was Sokka's only protection, and she couldn't even bend. She was nothing to him.

An Earth Kingdom soldier suddenly ran in their path, and she yelled to him. "Help! Please! Over here!"

The earthbender saw them and ran over. He bent a solid room around them, leaving only a small hole at the top. "You need some help?" he asked. He was badly burnt and cut, but looked better than most of the army outside.

"Yeah. My brother is in really bad shape, and I can't waterbend or heal him because my arms are broken. But if you can splint my arms with earthbending, I bet I can bend and get help later. But can you bring my brother to the medical tent? He'll die if he doesn't get help. Can you?"

Sure. I'll work on getting your arms splinted first. You sure you don't want me to take you to the medical tents too?"

"No thanks. I need to keep fighting."

The earthbender gently took one of her arms in both of his hands, and she cried out, wincing. "My arms got shattered," she explained," by a boulder. As a Dai Li agent was about to crush my brother, and I pushed him out of the way while—ouch!—killing that earthbender and the firebender next to him. But the boulder fell on me—ouch!"

"Take it easy. I'm just inspection it. Man, you really shattered them. You need a really experienced healer to fix that."

"I am a healer. But I'll still need another one to heal one first. But can you splint them? So I can bend?"

"I'll try," he said. He bent up a layer of rock the length of her arm from her elbow to the tips of her fingers, and took another the same size. "Press your arm gently into the first," he said, and wincing slightly, Katara did so. The earthbender bent the rock to sink where she pushed. He took the second piece of rock and pushed and bent it to cover her arm. He made a fist, and everything except the cast now molded to look like her hand turned to dust. He did the same for the second arm. "How's that?"

"Good! I can't move them!"

"The question is, can you bend?"

Katara opened the pouch and moved her hand around it. Pain seared through her arm, but gently, a small stream came out. She moved it around, and then placed it back in. "Thanks so much. This'll get me through the war."

The earthbender nodded, then turned to Sokka. The warrior was still unconscious, his head was split open and his body was fully burned, but he was still alive—barely.

The young man picked Sokka up and settled the body in his arms like a child. But Sokka stirred.

"No…I need…to keep fighting…Kata…" he dropped once more into unconsciousness, and his voice didn't even sound like her brothers. She nearly started to cry. "Please save him," she pleaded.

"I will. He'll be fine. I bet he knows you saved his life. And you almost sacrificed your life for his as well. That will give him strength."

"Thank you. I'm Katara."

"Tahn."

The earthbender broke down the walls, showing the troops of firebenders advancing, ready to take down the trio. He got onto a panel of earth, and he raised it. He once more settled Sokka in his arms and sped away, killing all in his path.

"Thank you—Tahn."

* * *

Okay, so I hope you guys liked it! What do you think of me bringing back Tahn! Cool? Anyway, so if you can tell, I'm taking away characters one by one. Sorry, but most don't die…that's a good thing! But I hope you enjoyed, please read and review, and tell me what you liked or loved! I'm still sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, but I'll have to say that since each chapter's so long, I can only post 'em about every weekend. But please stay with me! and read and review!

Thanks!

Avatarone3


	28. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

Hello all

Hello all! I'm so sorry I haven't posted more chapters! Believe me, they're coming as fast as I can! I'm so sorry! And a lot of you guys didn't talk to me about the last one, so I miss you all! Am I seriously getting that boring? I'm SO SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK! Anyway, just wanted to say that the reason why I haven't gotten any in is because of school, and my job, and stress, and more. I really love you guys writing back to me! so please do! But I want to tell you all that the chapters are coming, and that I am not one of those writers to never finish the story. I will definitely! Because you guys rock, and I love you all!

Please write to me!

Kataang123, from an email you wrote me a long time ago, I'd love some ideas! Because right now, I have most of the story still planned out, but I'm stuck on one spot… actually, if anyone has ideas, I'd love to hear them!

And I have a little more time now, so VickieC and Kataang123, you both wrote me a while ago too, you asked if I could help you guys with setting up stories on fanfiction. I'd love to now! So please contact me if you're still interested! I want to help!

Please guys, please all come back. I'm not giving up on the story, I just need time to type it and make it great for you all! So I'm planning next chapter to be in either today, tomorrow, or sometime during the week. Thanks so much! And If you read this, please email me to tell me you did, so I know I've still got some readers!

Special thanks to Kataanglove, who's now my best Avatard friend!

Special SPECIAL thanks to Satoshi Uchiyuki, who's stayed by me for every chapter. Thanks so much!

Thanks to all you guys who've read it! You rock, and more chapters will be out soon!

P.S. the next chapter is dedicated to Kataang123 and hsm2fangurl. One, you guys have given me amazing, long reviews (I love long ones, that means I get to write long ones back), and two, it's your guys' chapter, coming next… I think you know what I mean. If you don't, email me!

Thanks you guys! More coming!

Avatarone3


	29. Scarlet Solstice Part 3: Win and Lose

* * *

Hey all! Sorry this is so late... but please enjoy, notes are at the bottom, and I'm warning you now, it's not a pretty chapter. But please read and review! and this chapter is _**DEDICATED TO HSM2FANGURL, AVATARWOLF, AND KATAANG123.**_ YOU GUYS ROCK! AS DO YOU ALL MY READERS! read and review please! and thanks for your patience!

Avatarone3

Zuko continued to get stronger with each passing minute as he took down more fire and earthbenders and continued to finish the war. He was badly beaten up on the outside, but his inner fire kept growing with each slice at someone's neck and each kick breaking bones and every time he took down someone with now unstoppable firebending.

Suddenly he saw his sister, and at that moment, wanted nothing more than to kill her for all of the pain and suffering she had caused him. Ozai was Aang's. And Azula was his. And what better way to start it off than by scaring her by coming back from the dead? After all, Azula didn't know that Zuko had survived.

She took out a few earth and waterbenders, and she started to run. But she saw a dark shadow leap over her, land on his knees in front of her, and the figure rose slowly.

"You will die, peasant!" she screamed, aiming her lightning at him. The stranger immediately took a certain stance, took the lightning within his own body, and redirected it back at her. It blew up in her face, but she jumped it, her face twisted into a snarl. The figure rose once more, and she saw his face. His eyes were blood red from the solstice, and pure hate and malice all towards her was written on his face. Her eyes widened.

"No…you were dead!" she screamed angrily, shooting more lightning bolts one after the other at him, but each time, he directed it back towards her. Finally, she stopped. "You know, Zuzu, sooner or later you'll have to give in. We both know who's more powerful. Why don't you just make it easy for both of us and let me kill you now?"

"Never!" he hissed.

A small smile crept over her lips as she prepared to attack. "I was expecting that…"

They both ran towards each other, intent on killing. Brother and sister dueled in the Agni Kai they both had always wanted to win. Quick spins and kicks came from all sides as flame shot everywhere. They both had mastered, but Azula knew more to it.

She flipped onto her hands, and arching her back to where her feet were in front of her head, bent fire in a circle with her legs, and then leapt back onto her feet, taking the fire circle she had created and spinning it. She jumped up, and pushing her feet against the inside circle of the ring, pushed off, spinning her body until the ring formed around her into a spinning dagger-like spear of fire. She launched herself toward him, and all he could do was firebend the spear, pushing his hands toward it with all his might. There was an explosion as the spear hit the prince's fire, and Zuko skidded on his back backwards, while Azula jumped back, unscathed. And although Zuko did prevent the firespear from piercing and killing him, the explosion knocked him out.

Azula smiled. She ran and jumped, aiming lightning straight at her brother's heart, but suddenly a burst of yellow protected his body and got in the princess's way. Azula lost her concentration. She fell to the side, but tried again. She jumped and landed, but she wasn't staring at Zuko. A face was in front of his, blocking his body. Yes, Ara was airbending tiny yet strong currents under her body, but on top of Zuko's, levitating, for she was protecting him with her own body.

"Hi!" she smiled at Azula, but swiftly frowned and took a deep airbender's breath. Azula gasped and then screamed as she was blown far away into the air, away from them.

Ara airbended herself off of Zuko, but onto her knees next to him. She helped him sit up, and he groaned. "Ara? What happened to Azula?"

"I blew her away. Literally. She nearly killed you."

She helped Zuko up. He felt the back of his head, where a giant lump was forming.

"Ara, you saved my life—again."

"You mean a lot to me. I'd die if I lost you." She looked towards the line at more oncoming soldiers. "Just don't die, okay?"

She ran and formed an air scooter and bent her remaining water out around her hear like a whip. She swung it around in a sharp blade, killing a few around her. And she disappeared. Zuko took off again too.

* * *

But suddenly, Ara became dizzy. Before she could do anything, an uncomfortable heat flared up deep in her heart and soul, and her world went dark.

* * *

Katara was doing okay, for two broken arms and severe burns. But her energy slowly drained from her. She needed to find Aang, and fast. The firebenders kept getting stronger, and suddenly, as if out of nowhere, she was surrounded. The waterbender bent the octopus form with what little water she had left, but every minute she used it, every minute more water evaporated into the scorching heat. Many still began to surround her, and now her water was nearly completely gone.

Suddenly a Dai Li agent sunk her feet into the ground. She tried to get free, but it was no use. She was stuck.

"So, this is it," she whispered. She closed her eyes. The firebenders shot at her with all of their might, and she braced herself for the pain, the agony, her death.

A figure suddenly jumped in front of her, firebending both of them into a protective fire ball. She looked up. "Iroh!" she cried. He smiled back at her. "Tight fix, huh Katara?" she grinned sheepishly.

The Firelord ended the protection, and he attacked with the strength and ferocity of 15 men. He kicked and shot flame and fought with such skill and beauty that Katara couldn't help but marvel. But she broke out of the trance when she saw a soldier to Iroh's right about to take him down. She immediately sliced through the ground with the only precious drops she had left, undug her feet, and lunged to defend the man who had saved her life. She took what remaining water she had, and even bent the water out of her own body to protect him, and formed a water shield. She bent into the octopus form, and grabbing a few men at a time, threw them high above and far away.

Iroh turned to smile at Katara, but then ran to catch her as she fell backwards, dehydrated and weak. Iroh caught her. "Katara!" he cried, but as the old man held the young woman, he knew he had to find her some water, just to save her life. He quickly scanned the view around him and saw a fallen waterbender. He nimbly carried Katara over and took the dead waterbender's flask. Surprisingly, it was nearly full, so he poured a bit onto Katara first and into her mouth. Her skin soaked it up like a sponge, and she immediately woke up, coughing. Iroh handed her the water skin.

"Drink a bit to renew your strength," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Iroh, thank you for saving my life. I thank you so much!"

"Not to worry. You are fine now. But what happened to your arms?"

Katara looked down at her makeshift casts. "I shattered both my arms trying to save Sokka."

"Oh, Sokka," Iroh said, bowing his head in sadness. "I'm so sorry, Katara."

"No, you don't understand, he's safe at the medical ward."

"Oh, I'm glad. I thought he had died."

"No. Please…_my_ brother?" she smiled as she got to her feet and took him by the hand. "C'mon. We need to find Aang. He needs help against Ozai."

* * *

Aang could feel his unlimited power growing; not just from the solstice, but he could feel the power from his past lives growing within him as well.

It was now 10 o'clock in the evening, and the sun was still far away from the western horizon. The sky was a deep red, and the air seemed to pulse with the heat, as if the life of the sun gave the air around the armies life, giving it a heartbeat.

The young Avatar was bruised, swollen, stabbed, cut, bleeding, and burned, but his mind never focused on the pain. It was all on killing Ozai. The pain he had suffered from his wounds along the way made him kill even more soldiers with more ferocity and strength than he ever had, and it just made him fight even harder.

As he cut through the enemy, his eyes suddenly focused on Ozai. Anger, rage, fury, sadness, everything he had felt since he had first learned of Ozai built up inside of him. The ex-firelord was finishing off some of his attackers, when Aang yelled, letting all of his emotions finally go.

"O…ZAIIIIIII!!" his yell echoed across the battlefield.

* * *

Even though the three were split up, Katara, Zuko, and Iroh each stopped in their tracks when they heard him.

"Uh oh…"

* * *

Ozai turned at his name and saw the Avatar standing there.

"Finally," he smirked, "We haven't seen each other in over 20 years. You and I have gotten wiser, stronger, and more powerful. But you won't stop me, even for an Avatar."

"You don't scare me, Ozai. I will kill you, here and now!"

"Let us test that."

Ozai suddenly shot all of his fury towards Aang, exploding and racing for him. Aang bent it away from his body, then twisted and let his fire blast towards the firebender.

They both ran at each other and they met, flames blasting everywhere.

* * *

Ara kept fighting. For some reason, that odd feeling she got never faded. All she felt now was anger, hate, and murderous revenge. She now killed like an assassin, taking out more soldiers than anyone.

Soon, everyone around her was dead, but she heard a footstep behind her.

"So, you're the Avatar's daughter," Azula's snakelike voice hissed. "Well, it seems I want the glory of killing one of the last, a little girl, a weak airbender. I'd like to be the one to do it."

"You completely underestimate me, Azula," Ara shot evilly and equally vilely back. "I am also a waterbender. And a master of both. And it is you who will die. My family has suffered too much from you. And I will make you pay."

She spun around and took out her remaining water. She bent it into a long stream, but Azula shot blue flame at the girl, and the water completely evaporated. So Ara resorted to her airbending and her other arts. She backflipped three times and dodged around her attacker, slapping her and cutting up her face with strong, merciless gusts of wind. She was too quick for Azula. But the princess was more powerful.

Quickly as Ara came around on an air scooter, Azula extended her left hand and foot and shot flame towards the spinning air ball, causing it to explode, and Ara flew, crashing feet away on her back. She groaned once, but her eyes widened as she saw the princess jumping towards her, one hand in the air, flame shooting upwards, and she brought her hand forcefully down, arching the flame and aiming it at the airbender's body.

But Ara was quick. She quickly spun her legs around her head, leaping up onto her feet into a solid stance and she kicked Azula over before the firebender even had a chance to burn or kill her. Ara began her offense, using punches and jabs that Ty Lee had taught her. She then flipped around, grabbed two swords of a fallen soldier like she had done hours before, and with Zuko's training, attacked. She swung the blades around in one motion, making Azula duck and spin as Ara tried to kill her. But almost every time Ara missed. She then swung one of the blades back towards Azula, bending a thin air strip, slashing and cutting the princess up until she was bleeding all over. But Azula was doing just as much damage when she could. She expanded her flames, so Ara had received even more numerous burns. The two benders fought to the death, and both knew that there would be only one winner.

Suddenly, Azula moved her hands in a circle, and with lightning sparking and growing around her, aimed at Ara. But she didn't know that the girl was ready for that.

The princess shot at the young airbender, who easily and expertly extended her right hand towards Azula, which took the lightning and passed it through her body. She extended her left hand to the blood-red sky, where the lightning exited her, shot upwards, and disappeared in a flash.

Azula's grin turned to shock as her greatest weapon was avoided and manipulated by the younger woman. She definitely _had_ underestimated her. But by now both were exhausted, injured, bloody, hair ragged, torn and a mess, burned and broken. Azula still had the power of the solstice on her side, but Ara had her parents' fight and strength coursing through her veins, including their will and determination. And now the rage filled her as well.

Neither of them backed down.

And even though Azula was proud, arrogant, selfish, and evil, she couldn't help but admire the young girl's determination, but what struck the princess the most was Ara's fury. She fought with more anger and rage in her heart and soul than any fighter, warrior, or firebender Azula had ever seen, maybe even more than herself.

She admired the girl, but soon she shook off those thoughts, afraid to let her guard down. She blasted flame after blue flame towards her, but the water-airbender evaded it. After a half hour of fighting, Azula grew impatient.

"Just give in already!" the princess screamed, starting to lose it. She threw everything she had at the airbender, and still Ara dodged, threw some air blasts at Azula, hitting her a few times.

Ara knew she had to defeat Azula, one way or the other, or she would perish and her family's suffering would never be avenged. She looked around, looking for some water to bend, when she suddenly saw the drinking flask of a dead fire nation soldier. Only one problem: it was next to Azula.

Ara ran towards Azula, bending and spinning on an air scooter, ready to hit the princess head on. She kept slapping Azula with gusts of wind, and the princess's cheeks were now red, raw, and bloody. And she couldn't shoot down the airbender.

But she tried one more thing. She quickly bent a large, burning firewhip. And instead of aiming at the air scooter, she locked onto the movements of the girl. And Ara was expecting Azula to lash out and/or knock her simply off of her scooter.

She never saw it coming.

As the airbender flew over Azula, she let go of her air scooter and let gravity take hold so she could reach the water. But Azula took her firewhip, and, grabbing the girl by her boot in midair, threw and slapped Ara—hard—to the ground. When the dust cleared, Ara's body didn't move.

Ara laid flat on her face, and Azula walked up and kicked the girl onto her back with the tip of her boot, but Ara didn't respond. The fire nation princess grabbed Ara by her clothing and lifted her up, fire searing from her upturned palm, ready to defeat her in the same way that she had almost defeated the Avatar on the drill all those years ago. She then looked at the girl's neck, where a beautiful stone shined. The Avatar's arrow and the Avatar's wife's design stood out proudly. Azula smiled, knowing she definitely had their daughter in her control.

"Finally," she breathed, "I still win. I always do."

She lifted her hand back and prepared to kill Ara.

But Ara suddenly woke up, and seeing Azula ready to destroy her, shot herself upwards out of the princess's grip, pushed off of Azula's head, and dove for the water flask. She reached it, her hate, anger and rage now coming to a boiling point inside of her. It still burned fiercely.

Now it was Azula's turn to not be ready.

Ara shot upward a few feet off of the ground, then pushed off with airbending as if off a wall, racing faster than the wind towards Azula, and the young girl leapt towards the princess with all of her might, hands reaching for her neck.

She knocked Azula down, a firm grasp around her neck, choking her with all of her strength and ferocity. Azula somehow managed to place her feet under Ara's body on top of her, and she kicked her off.

Azula sucked in a gulp of air. She hadn't expected the young girl to go that far.

And now the princess realized: Ara was out _for blood_.

The princess dove back, now relying on instinct of nature instead of her firebending, and grabbed hold of Ara's throat, shoving her to the ground, crushing her windpipe. Ara managed to do the same thing Azula did with her feet, but Azula didn't let go. So they were now both on their feet, but the princess leaned over Ara, continuing to choke her. Ara tried to break free from her grip, but Azula only tightened it, her sharp fingernails cutting deep into Ara's skin, drawing what little blood she had left.

Suddenly, the anger, heat, fury, sadness, fear, and power exploded inside of Ara. Her stare locked deep into Azula's, and the hatred Azula saw in those grey eyes now sparked with red made her blood run cold.

She backed up a step, but didn't let go of her grip with one hand as she moved her other wrist around, and electricity sparked.

She shoved that hand deep into Ara's chest, the lightning coursing through her still-weak body. Ara tried to scream, but she was still being choked, and all that came out was a gurgle. But even as she was electrocuted, Ara grew more powerful; more anger and hatred filled her.

"NOOO!!" she managed to yell through Azula's death grip, and with her last breath, cried out, "For my family!!"

One hand dropped to the ground, where she suddenly bent the water out of the pouch that she dropped below her onto that hand, and with her last energy in the blink of an eye, froze the water into a long, deadly dagger. She shoved it under the woman's death grip, and buried it deep into Azula's chest.

The princess dropped her grip from Ara's neck, and the furious airbender sucked in a deep breath. But she stood now as she still had the dagger in her hand in Azula's chest. The princess fell to her knees.

Azula's eyes stared into that of Ara's; the evil and wickedness in the princess's eyes were now gone, and in their place was fear, surprise, and unimaginable pain. Those strong, haunting grey eyes stared down into her gold ones, and Azula gasped for air.

But Ara's rage wasn't over yet, and neither was Azula's life.

"For too long you have trued to kill nearly every member of my family," Ara angrily whispered to Azula's ear through gritted teeth, "For too long you have shoved fear into people's souls. I always heard stories and saw of how you killed my mom, dad, Zuko, and Mai, and thankfully, they all came back. But many others didn't. You gave my life and my family's life agonizing pain and torment. But you!" she screamed, "You will never hurt another person or see another day again!"

Ara shoved the dagger in as deep as she could, and Azula choked. Blood ran in a rivulet from the corner of her mouth down her chin. Ara's angry eyes flew to Azula's once more, and they only found death's glaze slowly overflowing them. Her blood ran pulsing down the ice dagger, onto Ara, onto the already bloodied earth.

Ara fiercely pulled out the ice dagger, let go of the body, and stared. Her hand held the bloody dagger so furiously that her knuckles turned white and it began to melt in her hand from her grip. And as the body hit the ground with a thud, Ara breathed out, still catching her breath, still angry. She fell to her hands and knees once, took a deep breath, and rose once more.

* * *

Zuko had watched the entire battle, his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe it. His best friend—his adopted daughter—his protector—had killed the most dangerous, evil woman in the world. His sister.

Ara had done what many more powerful benders had wanted to do, yet could not. And yet she had used the simplest of weapons—a dagger.

Still, through his shock, Zuko was more proud of her than ever before in her life. He had even watched as Ara redirected lightning. He thought that only firebenders could do that. _She must have seen me practice so many times that she taught herself_, he thought. He was glad she did. She was truly a master. And when he began to watch the fight, he knew he vowed to protect her, to save her. He wanted to jump in and help, especially when she was close to suffocating to death. But something kept him still, something kept his feet glued to the ground, like he knew she would win. So he stayed where he was. And he couldn't stop smiling.

But when she turned to look at him, his smile disappeared.

Instead of Ara, someone else was there, staring at him. A stranger. It was her, but not _her_. Her eyes were dilated red, and more hate, anger, and rage showed in her eyes and face than ever before. She was beaten up, bleeding, burned, and cut, her sweat and blood dripping down, and her hair was in strands; one of her hair loops even was out of its place and hung down. Her clothes were burned and torn. And she had a wound on her chest, just below her necklace, where the lightning had made its mark.

But her eyes; oh, they scared him! He had never before in his life seen anyone that full of anger, not even his sister or father. But the girl he knew, that he raised, that he trained, that he loved, wasn't there. Her eyes, her expression, the hatred she showed was nearly indescribable. Ara was gone.

"Ara?"

"Get back to the war," she said, in a voice so unlike her own that it made him shiver, even in the blistering heat.

She held the dagger out and melted it. The bloody water slipped through her fingers, but she caught it in the other hand and bent it back into the pouch. And without another word, she raced on an air scooter to the now oncoming enemy, ready to kill once more.

Zuko walked by the body of his sister. Her eyes were glazed over and her blood was everywhere. But Zuko felt like a great weight had been lifted off of his chest.

"Goodbye, Azula."

He started to run; he needed to find Aang and Katara.

* * *

Aang threw everything he had and tried everything he had ever learned at Ozai. The Firelord and the Avatar had been dueling for over an hour, both unwilling to back down, both beaten, broken, and scorched, but the fire in their hearts and souls made them fight to unending limits. But Aang had secretly given in bit by bit the moment the battle started, and now Ozai started to see it. He smiled wickedly, shooting flame and lightning endlessly towards the weakened Avatar. Aang shot back, using earth and air as well, but everything he did, because he wasn't using his inner fire with the other elements, increased his weakness.

What made it even worse for Aang was that suddenly as he was to attack Ozai, two Dai Li agents leapt out of the ground in front of him, and he had no time to react as one of them kicked a large boulder up and towards him.

It hit the Avatar full on, causing him to fly backwards and skid across the ground. When he was hit, Aang felt something crack, and the pain he felt washed over his whole body and shot up his backbone. Numbness overcame him up and down his spine where the pain did not. And something deep inside him hurt painfully, too, like he had exploded inside. But he had no time to cry out.

He slowly, painfully, and shakily stood up, and with fury and fire still filling the young man down to his soul, ran toward the Dai Li as best as he could, expertly earthbending them off of their feet and killing them as he shot boulders and flame.

At this point, Katara and Zuko had met up, and, running together, now found Aang and Ozai battling. Katara ran to help him, but Zuko grabbed her.

"Katara, no! this is Aang's destiny. Let him do it."

Aang airbended over the two boulders and the crushed Dai Li, and he swung fire straight at Ozai. But the older firebender dodged and spun flame around, shooting out from his hands and feet. Aang circled himself in flames, but the Firelord added lightning to the attack, which the fire protection didn't defend. It exploded and Aang flew backwards, his back hitting the ground first, and he screamed in pain.

Katara gasped, but Zuko held her in a tight grip, but strong embrace. He held her close as he felt her shake with anger, and he shook as well to hear his best friend scream like that. He had never known anything to make a sound like that. And it scared him. Unshed tears now fell, but they couldn't do anything.

Ozai relaxed from his attack form, bringing in his chi. He began to walk towards Aang, but Aang stood up painfully.

"Roku," he whispered to the sky, closing his eyes. "Please be with me. I need you now. This must end!"

He painfully raised his hands and brought them to a meditating position. Immediately his arrows glowed, but he kept his now glowing eyes closed as well. And now, he had full control of the Avatar state.

Ozai took a wary step back. As he did, thunder cracked and the earth shook. Winds blew, and a light mist fell, all at once.

Suddenly, it stopped; there was only silence and stillness in the battlefield. Nothing- not a sound was heard. But a light blue glow fell around the Avatar, and every few feet, a form appeared, until there were hundreds, maybe thousands, of translucent people, their eyes closed, all blue, all silent. But they began to walk towards Aang, still in the Avatar state.

Katara and Zuko looked around. They were also surrounded by the blue, ghost-like people. "Who are they?" Katara asked, as she stared at the few going by her. "Where did they all come from?"

Zuko's mouth widened as he recognized some. "I know those four," he said, pointing to the four people closest to Aang. "That's Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen. Of course," he awed. "All of these people are spirits; all of these people are the past Avatars. They're Aang, Aang's them! They are a part of him! His past lives!"

"Wow! They're all a part of him? There's so many!" Katara awed, but gasped as one spirit suddenly walked through her and kept walking towards Aang. She clung to Zuko, and he chuckled.

Suddenly, as Roku touched Aang, Aang's eyes opened. As he did, each Avatar's glowing eyes opened as well, and the airbenders' tattoos glowed. There was a blinding blue light flash as each Avatar swiftly and suddenly raced to enter Aang's body, giving him the physical as well as the spiritual strength and the power from all of them. And as they did, Aang once more bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Ozai became angry at this sight he could not explain.

"Come and fight, Avatar!" he yelled, full of rage.

At that sound, Aang's eyes opened, glowing a fierce blue, and suddenly a burst of light shot skywards, and he slowly rose with it. But now he was ready to end it.

His face became hate-filled, and the air around him swirled angrily with his rage. He leapt forward out of the beam, and as he hit the earth, it trembled beneath everyone's feet. Ozai lost his balance and tumbled backward, but Aang wasn't going to kill him that easily.

The Avatar bent a strong whirlwind from his palm towards and around Ozai, knocking him back forward on his feet. Aang then took what little water he had left and slashed it around and around, over and over at the Firelord until he was bleeding profusely. He finally couldn't take the Avatar's power, even for his own unlimited power, and he fell to his knees, exhausted and bloody, even after the long fight before Aang had gone into the Avatar State.

Aang punched his fist into the ground, sending boulders shooting out in a line towards Ozai, hitting him squarely, sending him flying through the air. He landed with a sickening thud, and as he moved to get up, Aang jumped through the dirt, landing next to the Firelord. He moved his wrist quickly in a circle, which bound Ozai's hands and feet into the earth, and he was lying face-up, staring in fear at the powerful man before him. He couldn't move.

Aang stared at him. "For too long you ruled your nation," he yelled, his voice mixed with the voices of his past lives within him, "as your father and grandfather did. You nearly destroyed the world. And now I am going to destroy you, bit by bit."

His right hand produced an explosion of flame. "This is partly for the Fire Nation you manipulated, but mostly, this is for Zuko!!" he screamed, shoving the flame towards Ozai's left eye.

Zuko turned his head and looked away as his father screamed in agony, the way he did when his father had burned him. Tears filled his eyes as the most anguishing memory in his life on that day hit him full on, harder than every other memory ever had. And now it was Katara's turn to hold the shaking body close to her own.

"This," Aang screamed, holding two blades of water, "is for Katara, Sokka, their mother, and the Water Tribe!" he shouted, throwing the blades, cutting near down to the bone on both of Ozai's arms. Once again the Firelord screamed in pain.

"This," Aang yelled, bending up two boulders, "is for Toph and the entire Earth Kingdom!" He thrust the rocks at Ozai's legs, shattering them with sickening snaps. Ozai groaned and writhed in anguish.

"This," Aang's voice waivered a bit before he said it, "is for my own people!" He bent some air gusts over his head, and slicing it down, slit a deep, gushing hole into Ozai's abdomen. Ozai screamed and screamed, but Aang just ignored it.

"And this— " Aang said, a little quieter. He bent all four elements up, spinning them around himself. They grew in size and speed, each element different, but connected through one person. He lifted water, earth, fire, and air over his head.

"—IS FOR THE WORLD!!" Aang screamed, anger and hatred filling him. Katara and Zuko shivered, for they had never seen him so angry, but they were proud of him.

The Avatar threw the four elements towards Ozai, and as soon as they hit him, combined together and exploded the Firelord's body. Katara and Zuko flew back from the impact, but Aang stood still as the elements exploded and the dust and smoke shot skyward and around him.

Katara and Zuko looked up through the smoke and dust and saw that the Avatar was now levitating once again, his eyes and arrows the only thing the saw of him through the thick screen.

The blinding blue flash came once again, and Aang fell to his knees, his past lives exiting his body. A light once again shot skyward, but as the Avatars all left him, they circled Aang. They spun around him, flying faster and faster. Another explosion came as they all shot skyward, shooting Aang flying backwards. He hit a boulder, and suddenly his arrows stopped glowing.

At this point Katara broke away from Zuko. "AANG!!" she screamed, and ran to him. There was still blue light circling the spot where he'd been, and now as it spun faster, dirt, rocks, weapons, and everything else began to fly around.

Katara reached Aang's side. He didn't move, but Katara had no time to say anything as she shielded his body with her own, protecting him from the flying objects around them. Zuko ran and put his arms around both Katara and Aang, trying to shield them too.

The wind picked up speed, throwing spears, swords, and other objects, and creating a powerful dust storm, blinding and surrounding everything in its path. A flying spear hit and cut a deep gash into Zuko's arm, but the pain didn't register. He only cared about protecting his family.

The light suddenly disappeared, dropping the storm, the wind, and all of the objects that were flying in the air. The sky became red once more, the solstice not over yet, and the air once again was filled with the sounds of war.

Zuko dropped his arms from around Katara and Aang, and Katara placed her hand on Aang's chest.

"Aang?" she whispered. Her voice cracked. "Aang!?"

The Avatar lay still, his chest not rising and falling, his mouth not upturned in a smile or a laugh, grey eyes closed, not looking into hers with love and peace.

A sob arose from her throat and hot tears slid down her burned cheeks.

"No, Aang! No!" she screamed. "Please, come back! I need you! Don't leave me! Aang! Please! I love you!" she grabbed his face in both hands, shaking him, yelling at him, screaming at him, to wake up. But he didn't respond.

Oh, how she wished she had more spirit oasis water, or even just some water, to bring him back. But she couldn't.

"I'm so sorry, Aang," she cried, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." She shook as she stared at his lifeless form. Zuko pulled her into a strong hug, but she ignored it, crying as she looked at her husband's body, the body of her best friend, her hope, her everything.

Zuko held her softly as he tried to stop them, but tears slid down his cheeks as well, staring at the young man who had become his best friend and believed in him even after everything Zuko had done to the group as a teenager, but then had found his place. Aang had nearly always been there to hold him up, to help him find out who he was, and now, he was gone.

He suddenly had an idea. He sighed deeply, but shakily, and let go of Katara. If his healing worked on regular days, then that ability he had could have been at least tripled by the solstice!

He let go of Katara's hand, lit his hands on fire, and breathed in and out deeply. The fire grew to an enormous size, and it turned white this time, not blue. He ran it over Aang's body, but for no reason at all, the flames died as if Katara had snuffed them out with waterbending.

"No…" Zuko whispered, but immediately, his eyes bolted to Aang's chest, where the tiniest rise and fall could be seen. He was breathing!

"Katara, he's alive!" Zuko said. He put two fingers to the man's neck, where he could just barely fell a thin, off-rhythm heartbeat.

Katara sighed, shaking with relief. "We need to get him to safety, and help—fast," she said, getting up.

"Okay. I'll carry him, and you defend us."

"Okay."

Zuko carefully picked up the body in his arms. Katara found more water, and bending it out, protected them. "Hold on, buddy," he pleaded, as he began to run. But even then, he knew Aang was fatally injured, and he could feel the Avatar slowly slipping away in his arms.

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked it! Kataang123 and AvatarWolf and hsm2fangurl, this chapter was for you, 'cause you so wanted to see Azula die! And everyone else who wanted her dead and told me in a review, I'm sorry, but this message is for you too! Now she's dead! Hooray!

Sorry Aang and Ara readers. But the story's not over yet. But what's wrong with Ara? And will Aang survive? Stay tuned!

And I hope you liked all of the past Avatar's going into Aang and giving him that power. Hope you thought it was sweet!

Anyway, I wanted to tell all of you guys this that I wrote this before Sozin's Comet, and I have to say, I made it kind of like the ending! Okay, so you know where in Sozin's Comet, Aang earthbends Ozai's hands and feet into the ground? Well, I did that in MY story, and I started screaming at the TV when I saw it. I was like, "I DID THAT IN MY STORY!! OH MY GOSH!! AAAHHHHHHH!!" and I kept screaming, and my friend was over at my house, and she was laughing at me, and I kept screaming! And then, before Aang was going to kill Ozai, he bent all of the elements together and launched them toward him, that was in my story too, and I started screaming all over again! It was awesome! But, unlike Sozin's Comet, I killed Ozai in that way, and he blows up… for good! Just wanted to tell you guys that.

Anyway, thanks for being so patient. I really wanted to get this out to you all, and I've been so busy! But I'll try to make it a goal that I'll get the next one out to you by next Sunday. Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks so much!

avatarone3


	30. Scarlet Solstice Part 4: Lost and Found

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this has taken so long! Please forgive me! I had a rough week last week, and then I couldn't find any time to type. So here's this one, the last part of the Scarlet Solstice, and I hope you all enjoy! FYI, I've been noticing that my writing's become a little too dramatic, and I see it all the time, and so please tell me if you like it or hate it. I don't know what to do. But I hope you like it though, and please tell me what you think of it. Please read and review, and once again, I'm so sorry that it's late! Don't hate me!! No!! Just to let you know, this is a sad episode, so don't hate me even more! Anyway, please review!

* * *

Ara was far away from her side of the war, deep into the Fire Nation's armies. But that didn't stop her as she killed more and more soldiers. She kept getting burned, but she didn't feel it as her hate grew even more. With a mixture of water, air, and the abilities her family had trained her with, she was unstoppable, even to a whole army of dangerous, power-driven firebenders.

As she spun around, using her elements, she used every move she ever knew, and killed every single one around her. She continued this for at least a half hour longer, killing near to the hundreds.

As the last one dropped, dead, in front of her, she breathed deeply, drawing in her chi, when out of the earth behind her shot up one last Dai Li agent. He shot towards her, shooting the clay fingers off of his gloves, but for war, they had been sharpened to blades at the points. Ara turned and jumped sideways, but not before one of the blades cut a deep slit just above her right eyebrow and across her forehead. She landed shakily, blood dripping down her face, though her anger far from over.

She flipped frontwards, spinning her water above her head, then shot it at the agent, who dodged and shot boulder after boulder at her. One of them hit her, knocking the injured water-airbender to the ground, her necklace flying off. She heard a pop from her left knee, and with it came the blinding pain, and she knew it was bad. But she didn't give up.

The Dai Li got into a solid stance as Ara got up quickly, on one leg, and shot a whirlwind towards him. The earthbender built a wall, blocking the powerful gust, but Ara jumped over the wall, hit the man with her water, and slit his neck, and while watching him fall, Ara landed on her back and rolled a few times. She turned her back to the body.

But somehow he had survived the attack—barely.

He grabbed a sword, and, weakly jumping up, yelled as he leapt towards her, digging the sword deeply into her back.

Ara screamed as her back burst in pain. She fell to her knees, one already dangerously painful to the limit she could bear, but the Dai Li got up and pushed the sword deeper and down her back. But as much pain as she was in, even after that final blow, she bent her last water droplets out and formed it into a blade. She turned to face him, anger imploding within her, and she bent it over his throat once more.

The Dai Li fell over, dead. Ara gasped in pain as her final enemy was destroyed, but at her price. Her blood pulsed out, the sword still deep in her back. She couldn't breathe. Her mind went numb. But she knew two things. She needed to get up and get to help. She limped a few steps, and then fell to her pain-filled knees again, her world becoming unsteady and black. All of her pain suddenly overcame her; she felt every burn, every cut, every wound that she had received—suddenly she could feel them all, killing her. She then felt her spirit detaching from her and leaving, but strangely, she wasn't afraid to die. She fell forward, drifting into darkness and silence.

* * *

Zuko and Katara finally got Aang to the medical tent. Already it was filled with the hundreds of injured and the dying, but they ran in, screaming.

"Please help! It's the Avatar! He's dying!" Katara cried as she pushed walking people out of the way. Zuko hurried to keep up, Aang slowly leaving them even more. He kept trying to warm Aang with firebending, but the man kept getting colder. "Please!" he cried. "Anyone! Help us!"

A doctor hurried towards them. "Follow me, we'll get some healers and try to save him. This way!" he cried, leading them down another makeshift earth hallway. Along the way, the doctor grabbed a few more people with him, and he finally led them to a separate room. "Lay him down on that bed," he instructed, and Zuko gently put his best friend down. Immediately doctors and healers surrounded the Avatar, trying to find his most fatal wounds first.

At that moment, Katara and Zuko were suddenly shoved out of the room, and the screen was closed over the door.

At that, the strong, nearly unbendable waterbender couldn't take it anymore. At that, Katara lost it. She started screaming, and she lunged for the door. "Aang!" she screamed over and over, tears falling with her crying hysterically, but Zuko caught her by the waist, pulling her back. She tried to fight him, hit him, scream at him, but he wouldn't let her go. He finally grabbed a hold of her shoulders, hugging her with all of his might, but still she fought.

"NO!" she screamed. "He'll die without me! I'll die without him! I already died once without him! Let me go! Aang! Aang!" she screamed, over and over, but Zuko held her strongly in his arms.

Finally, Katara's weakness overcame her, and she collapsed to her knees, fatigued, overwhelmed, and shaking. Zuko fell with her, still holding her close, and she finally leaned into his hug, sobbing. The prince was quiet, but his tears slid too. He eventually released his strong grip, but kept embracing her in a protective and loving hug.

Her arms clung around his waist, her head in the crook of his shoulder as he rested his chin on her head, but they held each other tight, both now crying silently for the Avatar.

"Aang…" Katara sobbed. "Aang, please…"

* * *

A half hour later, Zuko looked down at her. "Come on. We need to get you help. Your burns are really bad, but you need your arms healed. We'll walk in together, tell them that you're his wife, and you can be in the same room, they'll heal you, and you can be with him, 'kay?"

"Okay," she whispered. He helped her up, and they walked in together.

The doctors and healers were cleaning Aang's body and bandaging it, but he still was pale and unmoving.

One of the doctors walked up to them. "I'm sorry we had to keep you out. It's just a matter of space in the room. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yea," Zuko said "This is Aang's wife, Katara. She's a strong, powerful healer, but both of her arms are shattered. If you can heal her and let her stay in the same room with him, she can probably save him. Please," he begged, "for both their sakes…"

"Very well," the doctor replied. He led Katara to the bed next to Aang's, and she laid down, finally closing her eyes. The doctor, an earthbender, turned the casts into dust, and they all gasped at Katara's arms, which were purple from bruising. They were also flat. Katara winced, but the doctor smiled. "You'll be fine, miss, after we heal you. I'll be right back."

Katara sighed deeply, but looked into Zuko's eyes, who stood by her side. She gently sat up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for everything," she whispered, smiling sadly. She leaned back and turned her gaze to Aang, who was still being worked on. She closed her eyes slowly, and then opened them. Zuko looked towards Aang as well and then back to Katara. "You just rest now," he said. "I'll be right outside, waiting."

He walked out of the room, and, not being able to do anything else, paced anxiously.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he was still pacing, when Mai walked around the corner, and her eyes locked onto his form. Tears came to her eyes.

"Zuko?" she waivered, unsure if she really saw him in front of her. But when he turned, saw her, and whispered her name, she ran to him. She still had pants on, and a robe, but her stomach and chest were wrapped in a bandage, as well as her hands and arms. Her face was burnt as well. As she ran to him, her stomach and wounds pulsed and ached, but she didn't care.

She ran into his strong embrace, nearly knocking him over, and they just fell into each others' arms, not letting go. Zuko's eyes closed as he held his love, sighing shakily.

"You're alive," Mai whispered to him, crying silently to him. "All I could think of was you when I was here. Ty Lee—," she broke off.

"What?" Zuko said, breaking their embrace and staring into her eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. "Is she dead?"

"No, but she's very badly injured. Azula—," her voice cracked in anger and sadness. "—Azula broke nearly all of her ribs, dislocated her shoulder, and burned the whole front of her. She might die. And all the while as they bandaged and cleaned me, and as I sat next to her side, I only worried and thought about you."

"I'm alright," he smiled, but in his eyes, she saw sadness.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Aang," Zuko whispered, looking down. "He's dying. I could feel him leaving this world as I held him and ran to bring him to help."

Zuko started to sob as Mai held him, and now he fell to his knees. Mai fell too. "It's amazing…what he did Mai. The power he controlled. And he killed my father. But now…my best friend…he nearly died in my arms."

Mai just held her love tightly as Zuko cried his heart out. She noticed that he had only thought of others, as he was still cut up, burned, and bleeding. He hadn't even gone for help for himself. Mai smiled and held him closer.

A few minutes later, his tears stopped, and Mai helped him up. "Come on, we need to get you fixed up." She smiled, and he returned it. She kissed him gently, and supported him over her shoulder and began to walk him to an open room, when the sounds of men yelling outside and buildings crashing were heard.

A scream split through the air, but not a human scream. Zuko immediately recognized it.

He started to run, Mai calling after him, outside to where all of the commotion took place. Immediately Zuko saw him.

"Warrior!"

At the sound of the familiar voice, the bloody head of the white polar eagle shot up, looking to the person he knew. His feet and talons were tied, and he was held down by at least a few dozen men and ropes. But at Zuko's voice, he became still.

Zuko ran to him, Mai behind him, and he placed his hand on the great bird's neck. Warrior trembled under his touch. "Easy boy, it's okay, calm down," he whispered, stroking him. "What's going on here?" he asked, in a calm but firm voice.

One of the soldiers ran up to Zuko. "Thank you, sir. We've been trying to keep this bird under control. His wing is broken and he's a bit injured, but all we've wanted to do is heal him. He also keeps trying to fly back to the battlefield, though we don't know why."

The prince's expression turned to shock at the realization of why Warrior wanted to get back.

"No…"

Mai stepped behind him. "Zuko?" she asked worriedly.

Zuko looked at the soldier. "Are our people still out there?"

"As far as the last report said, the last person to come in came in about ten minutes ago. Everyone else is dead. The battle is over."

"Who came in last?"

"A few soldiers, but also, the good Firelord Iroh, sir," the soldier said. "He was carried in. He was badly burned and had been stabbed, but as far as I know, he'll live."

"You said everyone else out there was—dead?"

"Yes, sir, scouts went through, and they're all dead."

Zuko turned and suddenly ran to the young man checking everyone back in, counting numbers. "You sir! Please, I need to see the chart! Hurry!"

The man handed him the book. "It's alphabetical by first name, sir."

Zuko flipped through the first few pages, but her name wasn't there. He dropped the book. "No," he whispered, tears filling his eyes. Mai put her hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

Zuko couldn't breathe. His mouth was wide open as he turned to her, and a tear fell out of his good eye.

"Ara—she—she's still out there…" he stammered. "I need to find her!" he yelled, spinning around and taking out the bison whistle. He blew as hard as he could, and Appa suddenly came flying up and over the medical building.

The bison landed next to Zuko and he got on.

"Mai, come on!" he yelled, pulling her up. "We need to find her! Yip yip!" he cried, and the bison shot skyward, towards the battlefield.

A few minutes of searching from the air saved three lives, but none of them were the one he was looking for. Zuko then shot up. "I know where we might find her," he yelled back to Mai, who was watching over the injured, "the last time I saw her."

"When?"

"When she killed Azula…"

"What?" Mai gasped, open mouthed. Her eyes widened. "She killed Azu—are you sure?!"

"I watched her do it," Zuko said. "But she might be around that area."

Looking below towards the bloody battleground, Zuko spotted his sister's body, and landing next to it, jumped down. Mai just stared.

"She did kill her," she breathed.

Zuko ran to each body, frantically searching for the one person he hoped he wouldn't find. "Mai, help me!" he cried, in a voice of anguish and pain. Mai went to another section, looking, searching, praying, for the young girl.

With no luck, they got back on Appa and flew a little more, and then they both jumped off once again.

Zuko started to search once more, but Mai caught him by the hand.

"Zuko, we need to get the other people to safety. And you're badly hurt. We need to get you to help. She's not out here. She's fine. Please, Zuko!"

"No!" he cried, backing away from her. "I know she's out here. Warrior knew she was out her, and I am not going back until I find her! Mai, I can't!"

"Zuko…"

"NO! Please!" he grabbed her by her shoulders, his eyes full of sadness and grief, his voice to the point of cracking. "Mai, you don't know how much and what she means to me. Please—," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes. "I need to find her first."

Mai nodded quietly, and Zuko let go, continuing his search. She now understood why he had to find Ara. The young girl meant so much to him, and she had always saved his life; now he needed to save hers. They did have a bond, Mai thought, and as she stepped forward, she stepped on something, which crunched beneath her.

* * *

She lifted her foot, and there in the dirt, blackened and charred, was a necklace. Mai gasped as she bent down. It hadn't broken when she had stepped on it, but it was dirty. She picked it up, dusting it off, and immediately recognized the carving. It was Ara's necklace.

* * *

She gasped and quickly looked up, searching frantically around her, running and leaping over bodies and objects scattered everywhere. She moved her head back and forth, looking for orange and yellow clothing. Her gaze fell in front of her, and she stopped.

"Z—Zuko!" she cried out, her voice wavering, her eyes never leaving the spot about 20 feet in front of her. The prince looked up and saw her staring at something. His heartbeat raced as he ran as fast as he could towards Mai. He stopped when she turned and ran and ran toward him, tears in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His breathing quickened, searching her eyes for an answer, but she only held out her hand, and opened her palm. He stared down at her hand, and nearly stepped backwards.

He stared at the necklace, immediately recognizing the carving, the color, the tattered, faded, and bloody blue ribbon. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe as he slowly walked past Mai. His eyes fell to the body lying ahead of him. He gasped for air and tears filled his eyes.

"No…"

* * *

Okay, so this is sad, and yet, mainly about Zuko again. He is my favorite character now, and the pain he faces is sad, and yet, it shows how he changes and grows. Poor him; he suffers so much, but it's not to last. Don't worry Ara and Aang and Ty Lee and Sokka and Toph and everyone else lovers. OR SHOULD YOU WORRY? MUAHAHA! Just kidding. But tell me what you think about the chapter, I'll get the next one up ASAP, and please read and review! Once again, sorry it's so late! I feel like I'm losing you guys! Please come back! Where are you all?

Iroh: You're sad! Hooray! You know what that means…

Me: NO!!

Catch ya'll later!

Avatarone3


	31. Author's Note 2: VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey guys,

I have some good news, but mostly sad news.

Unfortunately due to amounts of stress and anxiety of school, work, and just overall me being a complete nutcase and insane person, and having a lot of anxiety and etc, I have to put "TO SAVE THE WORLD AGAIN" on hold. BUT IT IS NOT FOREVER!! I just need time to type and write and finish a great story for you guys. But I've always tried to please people, it's just who I am, and so, if I don't finish or rush in a chapter every week, I stress myself out, and I've been a complete lost-my-mind loco girl for the past month. I will put the story on hold, but I WILL BE BACK! AND I WILL FINISH THIS STORY, THANKS TO ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! I am not like some writers who write amazing stories, finish an amazing chapter, and then drop it like yesterday's news. I am not like that, and I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!! Thanks guys, I hope you understand, and this is so hard for me to write this, because of how much I love ya and how much happiness you guys have brought to my story and have made me enjoy my story myself even more! So please don't give up on me. I'll be back when I can get out a chapter a day, and if I don't rush and focus in on this, I'll get it done faster than you know! So please don't give up on me, just be a little patient, and I'm sorry I left you with such a big cliffhanger. I'm so so so so so so so sorry, but please understand, I am coming back, but I need a break, because I am wearing myself down, and I don't want to do that. Thanks again for all of your support, and if you get this message and you are still with me, please send me a little note. Thanks.

Also, I'm still writing the story, as well as typing, for as you all who don't know, I write it first, and read over and over, and then I type. But I haven't even written the ending yet! I have some ideas, but I'd love to hear yours as well as to what you think will happen, or what you want to happen! Who knows, I might use an idea of yours, if you say I can…

Thanks, and

I WILL BE BACK,

Just need a break,

**_Avatarone3_**

PS here's Iroh to keep ya company! (Pushes Iroh to audience)

Iroh: Thanks a lot. (grumbles) Sooo... WHO LIKES TEA??


	32. Chapter 30: Wounds of Battle

I'M FINALY BACK!! HOORAY!! Okay, I know it's been a while, but I let this overtake my life, and my grades went down, and I realized I wasn't obsessed with my story, I was obsessed with pleasing all of you amazing people, my readers. I'm sorry this took so long, but I hope to get at least one chapter per week up, on the weekends. Maybe two this weekend, because for once, I have no homework! Yeah!

Anyway, so here's my next chapter! Probably another one of the saddest… warning you now… Also, a lot of you think that I'm pairing Ara with Zuko. Think what you want, but they are just the best of friends, protectors, father and daughter (metaphorically), she's his love, his protection, his hope, his everything, he's her love, her father (again, metaphorically, sorry Zutarians), her mentor, her best friend, her everything as well. You know when I did the chapter with when Ara was born that she touched Zuko's scar, that's their unbreakable bond right there… anyway, here you are, please read and review! Thanks for being patient!

* * *

"No…"

Zuko gasped for air and tears filled his eyes as he suddenly ran to Ara's side, sliding to his knees next to her. She was laying face down, her body covered in cuts, blood, and burns, and a sword sticking out of her left side of her back, dried blood surrounding it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" he tried to get in air into his bruised and burning lungs. "Ara," he whispered between breaths. The tears fell down his burned cheeks as he gently grabbed hold of the swords hilt and eased it out of her back. Mai turned away. She couldn't bear the sight, her tears covering her cheeks as well, her feet ground to the spot where she had found the necklace.

Zuko eased it out of Ara's back and threw it as far as he could away from them and started sobbing as he gently flipped her over. The anger and hate was completely gone from her face, but so was life.

Her skin was deathly pale, and her face was dirty and ragged. Her hair was in strands. A wound like an explosion was on her chest, matching her father's and mother's. A deep cut ran above her eye, and dried blood ran from the cut down her cheek and neck. Burns, cuts, and numerous welts covered her body, and her knee was badly mangled. She didn't even look like Ara anymore.

Her clothing was shredded and burned and her body was cold, but he didn't care as he picked up her head and chest, setting her body in his lap, holding her as Mai walked up and stood behind him, crying silently while Zuko held the young girl tight, sobbing over her body, rocking her back and forth.

Never in his life had he experienced this kind of sadness and anguish. Never in his life had he ever cried for so long and so hard. He felt like he was breaking inside. Zuko just poured his grief onto Ara's body as he sat there, holding her in the dirt and blood of the battlefield, his sobbing and grief the only sound around them.

The sun finally set in the western horizon, and the heavy storm clouds that had stayed on the horizon as well moved in. The solstice was over, and the red sky immediately vanished, leaving the sunset only orange and yellow against the storm. Thunder cracked and lightning split the air, and a few heavy drops started to hit the ground. Mai looked up and the sky, then back to her love sitting on the ground, his shoulders shaking over his best friend's body.

"Zuko, we need to get back," she said softly, putting her hands on his shoulders. He shook violently under her fingertips, but she urged him. "Zuko, we need to go."

He didn't answer, and didn't seem to even hear her as it started to rain harder.

Zuko looked at Ara's closed eyes, her cut up face. Just like Aang, no smile filled her face, no shine filled her beautiful grey eyes. He wiped some dried dirt and blood off of her arrow, and he touched her cheek, his lips quivering and pressed in a firm line.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Ara. I'm so sorry. Forgive me." His tears fell again. And even though he had no power from the solstice left, he decided to try and bring her back. He lit his hand on fire and, breathing in, the fire turned blue. He placed it on her chest, and breathing in, and then out, focused his energy through her cold body.

Nothing happened.

"No," Zuko whispered, looking at her face, then her chest, looking for breathing or some sign that she was alive. He tried again and again, focusing all of his energy through her, but nothing happened. The fourth time, Ara didn't wake, and exhausted, Zuko dropped his head to hers. She was still gone. He couldn't save her.

Zuko's tears started to fall again, his healing ability had failed him. Weak, exhausted, and torn apart from the inside, he just stared at her face, trying to speak to her through his thoughts. His forehead on hers, he screamed in his head to her.

_Ara, please, wake up! You can't do this to me! I need you! Please! _

The anguished prince then thought of another idea. Instead of trying to heal her, maybe he could give Ara life.

"Spirits," he whispered, looking to the pouring sky, "please, please let me give of my life to and through her. Please, give of my beating heart, give of my breath, give of the life which she has already given me. Please, spirits, save her."

He lit a hand on fire again, and breathing in, the fire turned blue. He placed it on her chest, and suddenly, his hand glowed like Aang's tattoos in the Avatar state. He breathed deeply, in and out, and light from his body went through his hand to under his fingertips into her body. And suddenly, he lost his strength. He groaned and fell backwards, his hand on her chest falling away, his other hand still gripping her body.

"Zuko!" Mai cried as she fell to her knees to catch him.

"Ugh!" he mumbled as he fell against her, still holding Ara in his arm. He looked up at Mai, who had worry filling in her eyes.

"I'm fine," he whispered, his life drained from his body, exhaustion entering his bones. Mai helped him sit up, and she looked at him. "What happened?"

"I gave her part of my life," he said, looking down at her body, yet no life showed in her face. But then, he saw it. Her chest rose and fell, barely noticeable, but it was there!

Mai gasped. "He saved her," she whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. She then yelled to him through the pouring rain and the storm happily. "Zuko, you brought her back!"

He breathed out quickly, smiling, tears in his shining eyes now filled with hope. He looked at Mai. "We need to get her to help—now."

Mai started to help him up, and she ran to the waiting bison. When she turned and stared through the rain, she saw Zuko, highlighted by the lightning, walking towards her, hair and clothes plastered to his face and body, holding Ara tight in his arms.

She smiled at how proud and magnificent her prince looked, and then good on Appa. Zuko got on Appa's tail, and as Appa lifted it, they took off. Mai took off her robe and threw it back to Zuko. "Here! Cover her in it!"

He caught it and tucked it around her, trying to keep her cold body warm and dry. He shielded her body from the storm as much as he could, and his mind flashed back to when he had been shot by Azula. Ara had risked her life and saved him by jumping off of Appa, Ara had brought him back when he had died, it was Ara how was always by his side, holding his hand, it was Ara's grey eyes and her concerned face which he always saw when he came out of unconsciousness or sleep. He couldn't do the same for her. But he vowed to be at her side until she at least became better. He vowed to save her this time.

Appa flew back to the medical buildings, where Mai helped all of the other survivors off, and Zuko carried Ara in. By now, the commotion inside had cleared and so he carried her to the nearest available room, which wasn't occupied by anyone. He called in a doctor and a healer.

"Please, she's badly wounded. You need to save her. Please!" he pleaded.

"We'll do our best, son. We'll find you if you need anything. Please wait outside."

Zuko took one last glimpse of Ara before being led out the door. Mai was waiting for him. She put her hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it, closing his eyes and sighing. And when he opened them, she noticed that they were back to the handsome rich gold that she knew. She intertwined her fingers in his, and she smiled. "Let's go see Aang and Katara. I know you want to check on them."  
They finally stopped at the room, and Zuko nervously opened the door. All candles and torches were out, except for one candle on the table between the two beds. Zuko crept towards Katara, where he could see that she was cleaned up, had bandages on her most severe wounds, and her hands were firmly wrapped up to her elbows. She was sleeping peacefully, at last. He smiled, but then looked to Aang.

The still-unconscious Avatar was heavily wrapped in linens and bandages, but he hadn't moved since Zuko had placed him there. He went to Aang's side and lightly put a hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest, Aang," he whispered, and without another look, walked out to where Mai stood. He rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I need to see everyone else to see if they're okay too."

Mai just nodded and smiled quietly without saying a word. The two walked slowly down the hall, where they got directions first to Sokka's room.

As Zuko entered the room, he gasped at the sight of the warrior. His entire body was burnt, and bandages covered his arms, neck, legs, chest, and abdomen, but Zuko's shock mainly came from seeing his best friend's face.

Sokka had a heavy bandage wrapped around his forehead and on half of his face. His face was also one huge burn. He was asleep, but it looked like a pain filled sleep.

Zuko touched his friend's shoulder, and began to walk away.

"Zuko?" a hoarse voice barely whispered. Zuko turned to see Sokka moving a little. He went back to his place next to him.

"Hey buddy. You look awful. You feeling okay?"

Sokka smiled weakly, but ignored the question. "Is Katara alright?"

"She's fine. She's resting for now, but will be okay."

"And Toph?"

"She—I don't know. She was shot by archers, but if you and I know her, she'll be just fine."

"And Aang?"

Zuko paused, and Sokka sensed his sadness. "He's—gone—isn't he?"  
The prince looked up at the pain filled face whose lips were now pressed together, trying not to cry out for his best friend. Zuko sighed.

"No, but he's dying—slowly. So is—is Ara."

"Oh," was all Sokka could say, tears forming in his uncovered eye.

Zuko decided to leave him alone. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll be okay." He lied. He didn't know what would happen. "You get some rest, okay?"

"Okay. And please tell Katara and Toph that I love them."

"Gotcha."

Zuko left the room and walked with Mai onto Toph's room. When they found it, Zuko walked in and immediately spotted her bed. He walked to one side, where the young woman lay silent. Her eyes were closed, her arms were covered in bandages, and her chest and shoulders were wrapped up tightly.

He turned to go.

"Hey, just 'cause I can't feel your vibrations doesn't mean I can't hear your loud footsteps," Toph said, her voice almost normal.

Zuko turned back around. "I'm not _that_ loud," he said, chuckling. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "You doing okay?" He looked at the wall, which was cracked, "—besides having fun throwing the nurses through the wall?"

Toph smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you. Thank you, Zuko, for saving my life."

He smiled and squeezed her hand again. "Sokka wanted me to tell you he loves you."

"Is he okay?"

"He's badly wounded, but I think he'll be okay."

"What about Katara?"

"She's sleeping. She'll be okay."

"And you don't have to tell me about Twinkletoes," Toph whispered sadly. "I heard Katara screaming for him from here when you brought him in. I felt you carry him in. I felt no vibrations from him. He's dead, Aang's gone—isn't he?" Tears formed in her blind eyes.

Zuko sighed, bowed his head, and rubbed his own eyes. "No, but he's dying. Toph, I honestly don't know if he'll survive."

Toph closed her eyes, her tears falling. "If you go visit him though, tell him he needs to get better, for all of us."

"I will. Get some rest. I'll visit you later."

"Okay. Wait, what about Ara?"

Zuko sighed. "Same fate as her father."

Zuko walked out of the room, and he took Mai's hand. "Can I see Ty Lee?"

"Sure," she said quietly, leading him. "But she's still unconscious. And you won't recognize her."

They came to her room, and both Mai and Zuko walked in. And Mai had been right. Zuko gasped, for the young woman didn't even look like Ty Lee. Her whole front of her body was burned, her eyelashes and eyebrows were gone, her face was blistered and peeling, her shoulder was in a sling, and her chest was heavily wrapped. The only sign of her being alive was the small but steady rise and fall of her chest under the blanket.

Mai sighed. "I'm going to stay with her, if that's okay. She's my best friend. She needs me."

"Okay. I love you." He kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you too."

Zuko walked out and went to find Hakoda.

After searching for a while, he finally found the warrior resting. He actually looked the best out of all the group, with just a few burns and a broken leg. He opened his eyes when he heard Zuko come in, and he groaned as he sat up. "Hey, son, you look awful. Why haven't you gotten fixed up, especially your arm? You know it's still bleeding, right? And why are you soaked? You're gonna catch a cold. Go get a blanket and take care of yourself. And—"

"Hakoda," Zuko interrupted. "you're changing the subject. You—you heard about Aang, didn't you?"

Hakoda bowed his head. "My son," he whispered. He looked up. "I heard he is dead."

"No, but close," Zuko sighed. "Katara, Sokka, and Toph are all badly injured too, but they'll pretty much be okay. Ty Lee might not make it though. I haven't seen my uncle yet either, but I think he's okay."

"And what of my granddaughter?" Hakoda's blue eyes searched deeply into Zuko's. "Zuko, where's Ara?"

Zuko wavered. "She's severely and fatally wounded. I don't know if she'll live, either."

The Water Tribe Chief's eyes watered. "My family. I can't bear to lose them. Any of them. We've been through too much. I'll try to visit them. But seriously, get yourself fixed up." He gave a sad smile.

"Okay, bye."

As he walked out, he found another doctor, who pointed him to his uncle's room. When he walked in, he sighed with happiness and relief that his uncle was awake and alert, drinking tea and laughing with his roommate. Iroh looked up at his nephew when he came in. "Zuko!" he cried happily, and Zuko have never seen a happier smile on his uncle's face.

Zuko ran to embrace him, and Iroh never wanted to let go, thankful that his nephew was alive. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he parted.

"Sit down, sit! Tell me the outcome of the war. Who killed my brother?"

"Aang."

"And Azula?"

"Ara."

"I am proud of them both. How are they?"

Zuko's smile fell, and Iroh saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Zuko?"

"They're both severely, fatally wounded." Zuko's tears started welling up, and even though he was trying so hard not to, his tears rolled down his cheeks and he fell to his knees, sobbing in anguish.

Iroh, who wasn't badly injured, leapt out of the bed and ran to his nephew's side, holding him close. Zuko didn't care that he was a grown man crying on the floor, or that his uncle was holding him like a child; all he knew was that his heart was breaking, his friends and family were dying, and he just needed to pour it out to someone who understood.

Finally, he sighed, content. He closed his eyes, leaning against his uncle while Iroh held him tight. Zuko reached you and put his arms around his uncle, hugging him.

"Thanks uncle, you know, for everything."

"I'm always here for you, nephew."

Suddenly a doctor ran into the room. "Someone told me you were here!" he cried, bowing to Zuko. "We have looked everywhere for you."

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked as he got up, wiped his eyes and helped Iroh up. "What is it?"

"It's the girl…" the doctor started, and Zuko looked at Iroh.

Iroh looked into his nephew's eyes. "Go. I'll be right here."

Zuko nodded and ran out the door to Ara's room. The doctor ran alongside him. "We started working on helping her, but then she started tossing and turning. All of her wounds reopened and are bleeding, and she has a very dangerously high fever. She keeps groaning and crying out a name, over and over."

"Whose name?"

"A person named Zuko."

Zuko stopped running, trying to catch his breath. "That's me," he whispered, and the doctor nodded. "We tried to calm her down, but she's in some state of deliria. She also is severely, severely dehydrated from the solstice, but we can't get any water down her throat. And with her fever, she keeps sweating out what little water she has left. But we just needed you to see if you could do anything. If you can't help her, she'll die."

They reached her room, and when they entered it, Zuko saw that two nurses stood on either side of Ara, trying to bring down her burning fever with cool wet cloths. As for Ara herself, her head moved from side to side on the pillow, groaning and wincing as she tossed. Her long hair had been let down and brushed by one of the nurses, but now her sweat made some of it stick to her face. Her body tensed every few seconds, and she cried out. Sweat covered her face, and fresh blood seeped from the gash over her eye. One of the nurses turned as the doctor and Zuko walked in.

"She's getting worse. Her fever is climbing, and she won't stay still long enough for us to bandage her. And she keeps crying out, louder and louder, 'Zuko!' What do we do?"

"This young man is Zuko," the doctor motioned to the prince, "and I got him because maybe he can help her. He's the one who carried her in." The doctor looked at Zuko. "You're her only hope, son."

The nurses backed away, and Zuko walked up to Ara's bed. She continued to toss and turn, breathing heavily. "Zuko…" she whispered, then winced as he felt her burning forehead. "Zuko!" she moaned, breathing as if she couldn't catch her breath.

Zuko bent up a flame, and breathing in, the fire turned blue. He put his hand on Ara's forehead, breathing in and out steadily. And where she moved her head, he followed. Bit by bit she stopped tossing, and her breathing went back to normal. "Zuko," she barely whispered one last time as her head fell to one side, relaxed. Her face released the tension, and she sighed heavily. Zuko breathed out, taking his hand off her head, and he sighed as well.

The nurses rushed forward and they gasped. "Her fever is gone!" one of them said.

Zuko smiled weakly. The doctor looked at him. "Do you want me to get you fixed up?"

"Yes, please."

About a half hour later, Zuko too was bandaged up. He got most of his severe burns treated, had his cut arm wrapped and heavily bandaged and in a sling, and now was just sitting by Ara's side, watching her, never wanting to leave her. He had promised.

After he had calmed her down, she too had been cleaned, bandaged, and given water to drink through a long tube. And the doctor had now declared her as in a coma state, so the prince planned on staying by her side as long as it took. It was now about midnight, the rain poured, and the thunder shook the earth building, but still Zuko only focused on Ara.

Another hour went by, and a messenger walked into the room. "Sir? I have a message from Lady Katara. She needs to talk to you."

Zuko didn't want to leave Ara's side, but she looked alright fro now. He sighed as he got up and walked to Katara and Aang's room.

It didn't surprise him that Katara was not in her bed. She was sitting on a chair next to her husband, stroking his hand. Aang still hadn't moved once, but he looked like he was in a stable state, for now.

But suddenly what did surprise Zuko was when Katara turned to look at him. The light of the candle caught the shine of a line of tears running down her cheek. Her face was etched in fear, sadness, and agony.

"Katara?" he asked, worry filling him. She slowly got up, and walking to him, opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

She fell forward and he caught her, not worrying about his arm in the sling, as she started crying silently, but her body shook violently in his embrace. He held her in a warm hug as she clung to him, crying once again. He softly stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. What's wrong?"

"Aang. They told me—they told me he's going to die…"

Man, I feel like I'm boring you guys! It feels like a soap opera to me, so if you don't like it, tell me what I can do to make it better! So I know it's sad, but Ara's alive, for now. And as for Aang…well, what does Katara's last saying tell you? Hmm? Anyway, I'm so thankful you all were so patient and so understanding about my situation, and now I'm going to try and get a chapter out once a week. Sound good? But I love ya guys, as I finish this chapter, it's almost 3:45 am, and I've been working on this for a few hours. I will give up sleep for y'all. So thanks, hope you enjoyed, hope you didn't cry too much, and please read and review! And I will write back if I can! Sorry for the big cliffhanger again, but that's what I do… hope you all enjoyed, and I'll be looking forward to seeing your reviews! I love you guys! And my artwork has been inspired by my own story, and they're not up yet, but will be soon, but if you want to see my avatar art so far, here's my page and I'll put spaces so ff doesn't block it: _www. avatarone3. deviantart. com_. Tell me what you think! Thanks guys, and I'll be back next weekend!


	33. Chapter 31: Wounds of Body AND Mind

Okay, so I've managed to get up one a week so far, let's see how you guys like this one. I hope I'm keeping you on your toes, and so please read and review! It's sad for now, but will it get better? On with the story.

* * *

After Katara's collapse, Zuko carried her out of the room and outside to get some air, setting her down in the earth tent that a passing earthbender so graciously made for them, outside of the medical rooms. The lightning lit up Katara's shaking form in the corner, and Zuko's heart nearly broke. His best friend was in complete despair, and he could barely watch, but he had to help her, for all the times she had helped him. He got a small fire going, and then crawled back in the corner with her, leaning back, letting her lean on his shoulder. "Now, tell me everything the doctors said," he started quietly, rubbing her shoulder with the arm around her, the other hand throwing another stick into the catching flame.

Katara took a shaky breath, and then started. "They were still trying to work on him once more, and one of the doctors was a waterbender. Something about the push and pull of Aang's blood didn't feel right to him, and so he felt Aang's chest and stomach, and after some other doctors inspected him, they told me he had severe internal bleeding. He also cracked most of his ribs, and his back is broken. But the bleeding, they said that it couldn't be stopped, and," she stopped, tears once more cascading down her cheeks, "that he'll probably die within the next few days…"

She started sobbing again, crying into Zuko, while the prince just stared into the fire, his mind still in shock as he tried to take in the truth. The two just held each other as the rain outside poured harder, the wind blew the rain into the earth building, making it sound like drums, the lightning split the blackened sky and the thunder cracked. Zuko whispered soothing words to Katara and held her a little more, just holding her close. _She needed someone to hold onto,_ he thought. _And when Aang can't do it, I have to._ He thought about how she had lost many people to the war, and how much the war affected her own life, and now, even after it was over, it was complete, she was still losing the ones most dear in her life. At that thought, Zuko held her tighter, and Katara held on.

A few minutes later, Zuko got up. "Come on, let's not worry about it right now. Why don't we go see Sokka and Toph? They'd like to know you're okay."

"Okay," she whispered, and took his outstretched hand. They both walked through the rain, now letting the sky cry for them.

Katara finally walked into Sokka's room, where the warrior was fast asleep. She kissed the better side of his face gently, and then smiled and squeezed Toph's hand, who had asked to be moved to the same room as her new husband.

Toph, without a word, smiled gently towards where she thought Katara was, nodded, and then closed her eyes, letting Katara know that she would watch over him. But even through the simple touch of a hand, Toph could feel Katara's sadness, grief, and agony, trying to hide it from the earthbender. But Toph knew. Aang was getting worse. She just felt it, through Katara's touch. She opened her blind eyes, as Katara left, and felt her leave her side. And a single tear fell down the side of her cheek for her best friend.

The waterbender silently crept out and back to Zuko.

"This might hurt you," he started gently, "but do you want to see your daughter?"

Katara's eyes widened. "Where's Ara? Is she alright?"

"I'll take you to her. But she is in a coma, and she, like her father, is possibly going—going to die."

Katara looked deeply into his gold eyes, now bloodshot from crying, lack of sleep, and worry. She knew the bond between her daughter and Zuko. She knew of what she meant to the prince. And as she looked into his eyes, she nodded sadly, and they both proceeded to her room.

When Katara reached her daughter's side, she nearly broke down again, but managed to control herself, only unable to stop her falling tears. She caressed her daughter's face and kissed her arrow, carefully trying not to hit or touch the enormous gash above her eyebrow. "I love you Ara," was all Katara managed to whisper.

She then looked at Zuko. "Are you sure she's going to die?"

Zuko looked up at the doctor who, as if on cue, walked in to grab a few extra bandages and linens stocked in the room. Zuko stopped him. "Sir? We want to know, is she going to live? And what is she suffering from?"

The doctor sighed heavily. "She's suffering from very serious burns, but with a little healing on her own first, the healers can probably heal her without her getting scars. She is cut in many places, as you can see by the one above her eye; her left knee has been dislocated, which we put back into place and wrapped. By the singe marks and the gaping wound on her chest, we guessed that she was struck by lightning by the Fire Princess—,"

"She was," Zuko interrupted, looking down. "I saw it,"

The doctor looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry you did," he said quietly, "but her only injuries from that are the wound on her chest, and her insides are bruised, but nothing more. She sure is lucky that that lightning didn't go through her heart, or she probably wouldn't have made it. Her worst injury so far though is that sword wound in her back. It's the longest and deepest, but with some rest and her arm in a sling, it should be okay. But what's killing her now is an extreme loss of blood and severe dehydration, but with some fluids and more rest, she should be okay."

Zuko and Katara both looked up. Zuko stepped forward. "Wait, are—are you meaning to tell us," he smiled slightly, "that she's not going to die?"

"If we get fluids in her, no," the doctor said, smiling. "If she drinks nothing, yes. It's amazing though; she should have been dead by now. But she's a fighter. And she'll probably come out of this almost like she started the war. The only problem now is that she's in a coma and we don't know when she'll wake."

"Thank you, doctor," Katara said as he bowed and left. She got up and hugged Zuko tightly. "She'll live," she whispered. "She'll be okay,"

"And I think everyone else will be too," Zuko added, "but that just leaves one person: Aang."

* * *

All through the night and into the morning, Katara and Zuko paced anxiously in Aang's room, trying to think of a way to save him. By the time it was noon the next day, both were exhausted, but they wouldn't give up. Katara sat by his side, continuously watching him, whispering to his still form, while the prince paced endlessly, trying to think of an idea. Finally, he thought of one.

"Katara! Katara!" he said, gently shaking her. She had dozed off. "I have an idea to save him."

"What? You do? What is it?" She was now fully awake.

"We get one of the doctors to make an incision in the closest spot he thinks the bleeding is, then you bend a little water inside him, finding the blood flow, and you remove extra blood from him."

"That's a great idea Zuko, but one, we need to _stop_ the bleeding, and two, if I take out his blood, he'll eventually have none, and _I_ would have killed him."

"That's why you keep recycling it."

"I can't do it forever!"

"We'll think of something, but it'll keep him alive, for now. I'll get the doctor."

He ran outside of the room, and Katara turned her gaze back to her husband. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his cold lips, but he didn't respond. "Aang, hold on," she whispered. "I love you. I'm going to save you. Please, hold on."

The doctor came in after Zuko had explained everything, and he was on his way to operate on someone else whose condition was less serious, but agreed to at least make an incision right down Aang's middle.

He removed the bandage from around the Avatar's back and chest, exposing his burnt and bruised body. He took out a clean scalpel, and, gently, made a large incision into Aang. Immediately, blood spilled out, and the doctor took a clean towel and began to clean it up. "Looks like the bleeding leaked here," he said. "It's all yours now," he nodded to Katara, who sat down and bent out her water. She let it sink into Aang, and with her waterbending, felt where her water went through his body, along with her bloodbending helping. She kept recircling it, trying to block the hole where his blood leaked, and at the same time, recycled his blood. She couldn't find the hole, but even then, a bit of color returned to his faded cheeks.

After an hour, Zuko wished her luck, grabbed another waterbender for help, and walked to Ara's room, vowing that he wouldn't leave her side until she woke.

He sighed as he sat next to her, taking a cold hand in his, trying to warm her. "Ara," he whispered. "Come back."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Ara fought to come out of the darkness that held her. Her eyelids fluttered, feeling heavy, but she tried to take in the light around her. Her head pounded painfully, and she felt dizzy and lightheaded. She hurt everywhere, her body was on fire, and her soul screamed in pain, but she tried to ignore it.

As she slowly looked around through half-closed eyes, she noticed that she wasn't on the battlefield. The light that shone through her window was a pale yellow white from the sun, not the blood red sky she remembered. Dust danced a little through the sunlight, and she struggled to understand what happened to her. She then turned her head to the left, looking around her, when she spotted Zuko.

The exhausted prince had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed, his head on one arm, his other arm in a sling. Numerous bandages covered his exposed arms, and burns showed past some of them, and he was covered in bruises as well. His closed eyes were circled by dark rings. Ara felt hot tears come to her eyes as she saw that he seemed to be okay besides that.

"Zuko…" she whispered, her voice hoarse and crackling. Was that her voice? But she ignored it as she tried again. "Zu...ko…" He moved a little in his sleep, and she tried once more. "Zu..ko?"

He then pulled his head up slowly, opening his eyes. His gold eyes met her grey ones. Wait, what?

He blinked a few times, unsure if she was really awake. But when she smiled weakly, he knew. "Ara," he said as he shot out of the chair, knelt at her side and kissed her forehead and hair over and over. Tears came to his tired eyes as she whispered his name.

He held her face softly in his hands, his tears falling onto the bed. "Ara…" he said, shaking.

"I'm alright," she whispered, "but I need to get back out to the battle. Everyone's counting on me!"

"What? Ara, no! You're hurt! And the battle—,"

"Zuko, no," she began to lean up on her elbows, when white-hot, searing pain arched through her back and through to her chest. She cried out, nearly screaming, and laid back down, her face tied in a wince. "What the heck happened to me? I need to get back out there, not be stuck in a hospital!"

"Ara, just calm down," Zuko urged. "Listen to me: the battle is over."

Ara looked at him. "What?" Confusion filled her face.

"The battle is over. The _war_ is over. Don't you see? You've been in a coma for two weeks."

"Oh," she sighed, wincing. "Am I hurt badly?"

"Yea. Your knee is dislocated, you have a deep cut above your eye, a sword wound through and down your back, a lightning wound, severe burns, dehydration and blood loss."

"Great," she said quietly, but sarcastically.

"But I'm so proud of you. You did so well."

"Zuko, all I did was protect you from Azula and fight to stay alive. By the way, what happened to her? What happened to Ozai? Are they still alive?"

"What? Ara, what are you saying? That you don't remember? You…you…"

"I what?"

"_You_ killed Azula…" he whispered, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"What? N..n..no I didn't! I fell into darkness after I saved you from Azula." Now she was the one confused. "I don't remember getting most of these wounds, like the sword wound and this cut on my head. But I…I couldn't have killed her…"

"But I was there…" Zuko looked at her. "but you didn't act like yourself. You must have been delirious then, from the heat and dehydration, because I saw you fight and kill Azula with so much hate, anger, and rage in your body. And when you killed her and looked up at me, it wasn't even you staring at me. You weren't standing there, someone completely different was."

Ara started to shake. Her breath caught in her throat, and tears filled her eyes. "I…I couldn't have killed her," she stammered. "I just c-couldn't. I don't remember anything."

The tears slid down her face, unsure of what she'd actually done, so confused. The wounds in her back, forehead, and knee all throbbed painfully, and her whole body burned. But she couldn't do anything as her tears fell. Zuko put his arms around her, embracing her, comforting her, anything to help. "I saw you fight so amazingly though, Ara. You were the most powerful bender out there! He let go of her and she smiled sadly. "And everyone else! They were amazing! And your father—," he suddenly broke off, his smile erased.

"Zuko?" Ara asked, worried. "What happened to my dad?"

He bowed his head and sighed. "Your father is dying, but your mother has kept him alive for as long as she can. He is suffering from internal bleeding, and no healers so far have been able to find the opening, much less heal it. I'm afraid we're almost out of ideas—and hope."

Ara suddenly frowned. "Zuko, help me up."

"No. You should get some rest."

"I'm the only one who knows how to save my dad's life. Help—me—up."

He looked her deep in her eyes, and then nodded as he helped her sit up. He handed her the sling. "Here. It'll help stop the pain." She nodded, put it over her shoulder, and put her arm in.

"Can you walk?"

Ara looked at her wrapped leg, and then looked at Zuko. "I need to start exercising anyway, so help me up, and please get me a robe." He did, and then watched as she stood up straight and proud, her long brown hair falling down over her shoulders, and she started limping to the door. Zuko followed behind, careful that she didn't faint or fall over. A few times she leaned against the wall, but she kept going. And at last she made it to the room.

At Katara's request, Sokka's and Toph's beds were moved to Aang's room too, so the three could be with him. And as Ara walked in, she noticed how badly her uncle and aunt were hurt. Her uncle's face was half covered in bandages, and he was burned everywhere. Toph had a few burns too, but her chest and shoulders were heavily bandaged. Both of them still slept, but it was Ara's mother and father that caught her attention.

Her mother was sitting next to her father's motionless body, moving her hand in waterbending forms, while the other was on his abdomen, feeling the water she bent within him move around. Ara hobbled over to the waterbender, and her mother's tired eyes widened as they saw her daughter.

"Ara," she breathed, "you're okay…"

"Mom, now's not the time to talk. I know how to save dad, so stop bending and move away."

Katara did as her daughter said, and then watched as Ara breathed in, bending water from the bowl on the table, and she covered her hand in the glove. She breathed out, and immediately it glowed blue. Ara bent another stream from the bowl to her other hand and bent it inside her father. She then took the healing glove, and, inserting her hand _inside_ her father's abdomen, felt around for the stream she pushed ahead, finding immediately and freezing over the cut inside that was making him bleed. She found it, and unfreezing the protective shield, placed her healing glove over the artery's opening. She began to breathe in and out strongly, and suddenly, Ara's tattoos glowed, as if _she_ were the Avatar, not Aang. Katara and Zuko both gasped, but didn't disturb the young woman as she continued her work for nearly 5 minutes. A breeze then came from Aang's body, making Ara's hair fly back, but she never once stirred or opened her eyes; she just continued to breathe deeply, her tattoos still glowing.

Suddenly, they went back to their normal blue, and the light from them came from her body to his, and Aang's now started to glow. From her hands, the light crawled up his arms, then his legs, up his back, and finally his arrow on his forehead glowed. Finally, she took her hand out from inside him, and using her healing glove once more, closed the incision on his stomach. As soon as it healed, his arrows stopped glowing, and Ara took her hand off of his body.

She let out her breath, and losing her energy, strength, and consciousness, fell backwards.

"Whoa!" Zuko said, catching her and picking her up in his arms, not caring about his arm in a sling. He chuckled and looked at her. "I think she needs a little more rest. I'll take her back to her room."

"Zuko, wait!" Katara said. "How do we know she healed him?"

"Get another doctor in her to check him out."

He carried the unconscious girl to her bed, where he put her down gently and covered her with the blanket. He smiled as he moved a lock of hair away from her face, and she sighed, getting more comfortable.

He left and began to walk to go outside, what Katara screamed his name behind him down the hall. He turned and saw her running for her life towards him, tears running down her cheeks. He started to run towards her as well, unsure of what was wrong.

She leapt into his arms, hugging him for dear life. She was out of breath, and he was too, but they embraced tightly.

"Zuko," she smiled, pulling away and looking at him, light in her eyes. "Ara saved Aang's life! He's going to be okay! Zuko, he's going to live!"

* * *

Okay, so hope you liked! And Ara saved her father! Hooray! So you've probably got the point that I bring back the characters I like. I'm a happy type of person, and so I don't like death. But I'm more than happy to kill AZULA AND OZAI for yall!

On a funny note, two of Ara's wounds are based off of stuff I had. Her back wound was based off of a pinched nerve in my back that wouldn't go away for weeks, and couldn't breathe right bending over without getting pain. It hurt. And her knee, I didn't dislocate mine, but I fell square on it while playing ultimate Frisbee, and that also hurt for weeks. So I decided to incorporate them into my story.

Anyway, if any of you are confused with what happened to Ara during the war, basically, the heat and dehydration got to her, and so her real mind went away, and a mind set on kill came around, from the deliria. Basically, SHE WAS DELERIOUS!! Get it? Okay! So she doesn't remember anything past to when "darkness overcame her and an uncomfortable heat flared up inside her" and the heat was one, the solstice, and two, her father's firebending energy somehow incorporated into her… get it!

Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please, READ AND REVIEW!! Thanks so much guys! You all support me! thanks! AND SEE YA NEXT WEEKEND!!

Avatarone3


	34. Chapter 32: Endless Hope

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I skipped last weekend I was busy and tired. But I hope yall had a great weekend. and a great halloween! But I'll get onto the story! Read and review please!!!

* * *

The next morning, Ara opened her eyes to see Zuko staring at her, smiling gently. "Hey, welcome back," he said, chuckling.

She smiled weakly. "Did it work? How long was I out this time?"

"You were only out since yesterday. And you saved your father's life," he looked at her and smiled. "You look really tired. And how did you save him?"

She smiled. "Airbender's secret."

He frowned. "Okay, fine, little miss I-save-everyone's-life-and-don't-tell-how," he smiled again. "but yesterday, I bumped into someone. And you have a visitor right now. I'll leave you two alone." Zuko walked out of her line of vision, as she was too tired to mover her head.

Someone walked in, and stood at the side of her bed. "Ara?" a familiar voice asked. She managed to turn her head and open her eyes a little but her eyes widened and tears filled them as she whispered his name.

"Lee,"

The young man too had been injured, for his chest was wrapped and burns covered his body. His gold eyes were circled with fatigue and he looked worn out. But he looked the same to Ara. His eyes were filled with worry, and he grabbed her hand and put it between his, as if it comforted him. Ara closed her eyes, smiling. She then opened them and lifted her good arm towards his arm, holding his hand. "I'm so glad I got to see you again," she started. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but I never thought I'd be a part of the battle. Remember, I was just a guard at Firelord Iroh's palace. But he recruited me because I helped you when you were there, and the rest of us were allowed to fight if we wanted to. I did, and I knew I would see you here. I'm glad I did. But you look terrible. Are you okay?"

"I'll live, if that's any help."

"Yeah, a little," he smiled, and she smiled too. "I really missed you, Lee."

"I missed you too. And I saw you on the battlefield. You are an excellent fighter. You took down so many by yourself. I was really proud of you." He smiled again and put his hand on her cheek. "But I'll come every day and visit, 'kay?"

"'Kay. And Lee, I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on her arrow. "Get better."

"You too."

* * *

Katara gazed tiredly at her husband's face. Since Ara had healed him, he looked peaceful and rested, but he still hadn't woken up. He did start moving his head a little and his lips moved a bit as if he was mumbling, but other than that, he still didn't move.

But Katara didn't care. All she knew was that he wasn't going to die, and that was enough for her.

She wiped his head with a wet cloth, whispering loving words to him as she continuously stared at his features. Her mind went back to when she first found him. She had held him gently, and when he opened his eyes, they captured her. Now, as she stared at his older, more handsome face, she smiled, remembering all that they had gone through and accomplished together.

She heard shuffling behind her, and she turned to see Toph leaning heavily on the end of Aang's bed, pain from both her shoulders etched across her brow. But she said nothing as she moved slowly to one side of the bed and felt for Aang's hand. Once she found it, she squeezed it gently, and for once in her life, her touch wasn't hard or firm. For once in her life, her touch was like Aang's; she softly moved her fingertips up his arm like a soft breeze ripples over still water. Her soft touch followed his arm up to his shoulder, neck, until she found his face. Her fingers softly traced the outline of his face, his closed eyes, his nose, his mouth. Tears filled her eyes, but she tried to be strong.

"Come on, Twinkletoes, stop being such a wuss and wake up. We all need you! None of us ca live without you. You were the one who showed me the world, even though I was blind. You set me free from my parents, my old life. Everything happens for a reason, but I still haven't repaid you. Come on, you have to get better! Please," she whispered, her voice stilling to near silence, "please, your one of my best friends, my family. You need to get better!"

As she said that, Katara noticed that Aang had moved his head a little more and mumbled Toph's name. She smiled. "I think he heard you," she said, and Toph smiled. The tough earthbender leaned over and gently kissed the Avatar's cheek, then smiled at him, then Katara.

She then weakly walked over to Sokka, who was still sleeping. She kissed him lightly on his burned lips, which he then quickly surprised her and returned her kiss. She smiled and leaned deeply into his, careful of his head and burned body, but he didn't care as he grabbed her with one arm and pulled her closer. They both smiled in their kiss, embracing each other with love and passion. But then she leaned into him a little too far, and he broke out of their embrace, groaning.

"Sorry," she whispered, but he leaned back onto the pillow with a smile on his face. He looked at her through his uncovered eye and laughed. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. Get some rest." She kissed him once more time, and then walked to her bed.

"Wait, Toph?" he asked as he watched her go. "Can you stay with me?"

She smiled. "Scoot over."

He pushed himself over as best as he could, and Toph crawled in next to him, her head on his chest, his arm around her, stroking her hair. She listened and soon fell asleep to the deep, strong beating of his heart. And he eventually sighed, closing his eyes too, falling asleep.

Katara watched her brother and best friend, smiles on both of their faces as they had kissed and fell asleep.

She turned back to Aang and deeply, lovingly, and passionately kissed him, telling him she loved him with all her heart. And she swore she could feel the slightest movement in his lips, kissing her back in the tiniest of feelings. She smiled.

* * *

5 DAYS LATER

Katara continuously watched Aang. He had moved a little bit and had whispered her name as well as Ara's, but other than that, he had stayed perfectly still. Ara came by every day to check on her father, as did Zuko, Mai, Hakoda, and Iroh. But the one who never left his side was his wife.

Sokka had finally been able to sit up with Toph supporting him, so now, he got up and out of the bed, leaning heavily on Toph. He made his way over to Katara and Aang's side, where he put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

Katara tore her gaze away from Aang, and when she saw her brother smiling weakly at her, she turned around fully, cried out his name, and softly hugged him. He winced from the pain, but he didn't care. All he knew was that his sister was alright. He let go of Toph and wrapped his arms around his sister. He softly kissed his sister's cheek, and then rested his forehead on hers. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered. "I needed to hold you to know you were okay, that you were really _alive_." A single tear that he tried to stop from falling slid down his cheek, and she wiped it away.

"I'm glad you're okay too," she whispered, smiling.

He then straightened. "And I cant bear to see you like this anymore."

"Like what?"

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, then past her to Aang. He tilted his head toward the Avatar. "Aang'll be fine. He's my best friend. And if I've learned anything from knowing him for over 20 years, it's that he never gives up. He'll pull through. Don't worry. You'll need some sleep, and you're the best healer I know. Why don't you take the job of healing everyone? They could use your help."

"I'll stay here with Aang," Toph said. "And if he begins to wake up, I'll come find you, okay? We're just worried about you. You need to get your thoughts focused somewhere else for awhile."

"I guess you guys are right. Sokka, I'd better start with you, seeing as you're the worst I know of. Go help him lie down Toph, and then I'll do you after."

Sokka laid down gently on the bed, and Katara quickly but gently sliced through the bandages covering his head. Immediately Katara gasped; her brother's face was worse than she had realized. His deep gash went across his forehead and down one cheek all the way down to his neck. Besides that, his entire face was badly burned, and the only thing that she really recognized her own brother with were his deep ocean eyes. She shook with chills. "Oh, Sokka," she breathed, closing her eyes. She then opened them. "I'll do what I can."

He closed his eyes and relaxed as she bent water from the bowl next to him and covered her hands in it. It glowed blue, and she placed it all over Sokka's face, bit by bit.

Sokka only felt relief, peace, and comfort. And when she took her hand off his face, and he opened his eyes, she saw her brother again. She had completely healed his face. The only thing that still showed what had happened to him was a small scar across his forehead, but it was nearly invisible.

She smiled at him, and then took off his shirt. His burns completely covered him, but they all disappeared and his smooth brown skin stood out again when she finished healing him. She made him take off his pants, much to his surprise and Toph's endless stifled giggling, but she healed him on his legs too. She then flipped him over, healing the back of him, and he said up straight.

"How do you feel?" she asked, and Sokka suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. She was more than happy to return it, and she felt his tears hit her shoulder. She looked him in the eyes she had always turned to, wiped away his tears, and smiled. The waterbender then turned and faced the earthbender.

"Toph, you're next."

She laid down and Katara once more sliced open the bandages and healed her best friend. They all hugged each other, and soon Toph and Sokka were asleep again, needing some more rest, but would wake if Aang did.

Katara sighed, and bending the water back into the bowl, stood up and saw Mai standing in the doorway.

"You need something, Mai?"

"Yea. Ty Lee isn't doing well. Can you come see her?"

"Sure."

They found Ty Lee still lying unconscious in her bed. "I think she's getting worse," Mai said, a worried look in her face. "Her skin is all grey, and her breathing is very slow and shallow. Please, heal her."

Katara bent a water glove onto her hand. She started by healing all of the young woman's serious burns, and a little bit of the color rose back into her skin. Katara then started on healing all of Ty Lee's broken ribs, one by one.

As she finished on the last, Ty Lee suddenly gasped for air, making both Mai and Katara step backward. "Now I understand," Katara said. "She was suffocating. She couldn't get air. But I think she'll be okay now. Her dislocated shoulder will have to heal on it's own, but she'll be fine." She bent the water back into her pouch. "Take care of her, Mai."

The young woman nodded and tried to give Ty Lee sips of water. As Katara left, she heard Ty Lee cough and groan, and the waterbender smiled.

Zuko caught up with her and grabbed her hand. He gave her a light hug. "You seem distracted," he said. "You going to see Aang?"

She nodded. "He needs to wake up soon. The medical ward is starting to pack up and go home. And the generals are meeting today with the remaining army to declare the end of the war and we spread the word."

"Katara, his body just needs rest. That's why he hasn't woken up. He'll be fine."

Katara looked up at him. "So if he doesn't wake up, how do we get him home?"

"The way we came: on Appa."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." She smiled.

He turned to go into Ara's room. "I'm going to stay with her, 'kay?"

"Yeah. Tell her I love her."

Katara walked back to the room, where Sokka and Toph were still sleeping. she sat down next to Aang, bent forward, and gently grabbed his hand, and, stroking it, sighed deeply. "Please, Aang, I need you."

* * *

That afternoon, as Katara stayed by Aang's side, she heard the general booming far away outside. Everyone who was awake and able to stand went out to listen to them as they announced the good news of the war. Zuko, Ara, Mai, Sokka, Toph, Hakoda, and Iroh had been able to leave, and Iroh had to speak. So Katara listened as one of the generals spoke.

"People of the world!" he boomed, "I am here to announce today that this 121 year war is finally over!" The crowd thundered and cheered. "Avatar Aang has defeated the Firelord, and even though he cannot be up here to talk to you as he is healing, Firelord Iroh is here to speak to you."

Iroh stood up and boomed. "Today is a glorious day for the world. At last we are free. At last this world can be at peace and justice. And today, we start a new world, a new era. I also have news of the next Firelord after me. In the next few months, I will be stepping down from the throne, and I give you someone I know and love and trust with my life to take the throne. He will lead this new Fire Nation into a loving and peaceful era. He will not let you down. I give you my nephew, Zuko, Crown Prince of The Fire Nation."

Katara smiled as she heard the whole crowd thunder and cheer for him. She knew he would be the greatest Firelord. She believed in him.

* * *

That night, Aang began to move a little in his unconsciousness. Katara just gently wiped his forehead and held his hand in the silence, for Sokka and Toph had gone for a walk, and most of the wounded soldiers had been loaded on the ships and taken home. So as Katara welcomed the silence, she was surprised when Aang's loud groan broke it. She turned to look at him and she noticed that his face was turned up in pain. He groaned again, and he tossed and turned his head weakly. Katara leaned forward. "Aang?" she whispered. "Aang?"

He groaned once more and mumbled her name. Her heart sped up, her breathing quickening, but she never pulled her gaze from his face. He winced, but as she put her hand to his cheek, his face lost all pain and he relaxed. Then his eyelids started moving, like he was trying to force them open. Katara gasped softly, smiling.

And suddenly, yet slowly, he half opened his eyes. His grey met her blue. He blinked a few times, and smiled weakly as he recognized his wife.

Katara breathed a deep long sigh of relief, smiling and her tears running down her cheeks. She put her hand on his heart, and nearly broke down.

"Aang," she whispered. "You're awake." She couldn't stop smiling.

He smiled and closed his eyes. In a voice barely audible that she had to lean closer to hear, he tried to say her name in the raspy breaths he took.

"Ka—ka—tara, I, I…"

"Aang, don't speak. It'll hurt you. You just need more rest. Get some sleep. I'll be right here. I love you."

He barely nodded, winced once, and closed his eyes again. And with her hand on his cheek, he relaxed onto it and soon fell asleep.

Katara gently took her hand out from underneath him and gingerly set his head on the pillow. He sighed shakily, but Katara smiled, kissed him lightly in his arrow, and walked out. She had to tell Zuko.

She found him packing up his and Ara's things, while Ara did as best she could with her arm in a sling and a cast on her leg, and her upper body wrapped up. She smiled and laughed with Zuko as they kept each other occupied. But they both quieted down as Katara stepped into the room with the biggest smile on her face. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mom?"

"Katara, what is it?"

"Aang—he woke up!"

Zuko and Ara both gasped, looked at each other, and smiled. They both got up and turned to Katara. "Are you sure? Is he okay?" they both asked in unison.

"Geez, you two must have a stronger bond than I thought," she laughed. "But he's fine. Very tired, and in pain, but awake and alive."

"Then we'd better get him ready," Zuko said. "'cause we need to get him home where he can fully rest. We're leaving, all of us, on Appa tonight. No questions. Pretty much everyone except the Water Tribe has left, and I believe Aang, Ty Lee, and all of us will heal faster if we rest at home. Did he say anything?"

"He tried to talk," Katara stared at the ground, "but he's still very weak and could barely manage my name. I told him not to and just rest. That's what he needs."

Zuko and Ara nodded. Then the Prince turned to the young girl. "Call Appa. We're going home."

* * *

I hope you liked it! yeah, it's 2:30 ish in the morning for me now, so I don't have much to say, but I'm needing some support right now, like the story doesn't spark for me anymore. I need some ideas, or just support!!! Please! Even Iroh can't help this time! But I hope you liked it, and thanks you guys for all your support! Got to go! Hope you liked! Also, I'VE GOT A NEW STORY POSTER THAT I DREW THAT SHOWS ARA, WARRIOR, AND AANG AND KATARA. SO GO TO www. avatarone3. deviantart. com THAT'S MY PAGE and hope you like! It's my Avatar work! the Story poster is the biggest pic right now, so go check it out if you haven't already! And much more art based off my story is coming!


	35. Chapter 33: The Journey Home

Okay, so I have veteran's day off, and so I thought I'd plop out another chapter! So here you go, and just to let you know, the story is still far from over! And from many of you amazing readers, I got my spark back! As well as some new ideas! If you have any and would like to tell me, please do! And with your permission, I might use it! But on with the next chapter, please read and review!

* * *

A while later, Katara and Zuko went to Aang's room, trying to think of a way to transport him home. She sat by his side, while Zuko crossed his arms and paced behind her. Suddenly he broke the silence.

"Okay. I can't think of anything, Katara," he said, putting his arms behind his head, running his hands through his hair. "If he's this injured, how do we get him home?"

"Don't worry, Zuko. I've got that figured out. Toph will handle it."

"Okay, if you say—"

Aang groaned. "Zuko?" he barely whispered, in a voice that Zuko barely heard, but they managed to. They both turned to the injured Avatar. His half-opened grey eyes stared into the prince's, and he smiled gently. Zuko put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Hey," he whispered softly. "Glad you're back with us. Just get some rest and try to relax."

Aang nodded, then closed his eyes. He winced. "How—how badly h—hurt am I?" he whispered hoarsely.

Katara held his hand sadly. "You've got severe burns, some broken ribs, a deep stab wound in your back, you broke your back, and you had internal bleeding, but your life was saved."

"By wh—who?"

"Ara."

Aang sighed deeply, as much as his battered body would let him, proud of his daughter. "My little girl," he whispered. He then opened his eyes. "Is the b—battle over?"

They nodded. "So is the war," Zuko said quietly, smiling. "You finished it. We're all so proud of you. But get some rest. You too," he said, nodding to Katara. She smiled and turned back to Aang, when she heard Zuko talking to someone at the door. She then heard Zuko leave and the stranger walk forward. He stopped a few feet behind her. "Excuse me, miss?"

Katara turned to the man, and her eyes widened. A smile broke out over her face.

"Tahn!" she cried, but silently.

He smiled as he recognized her. "Katara? You're okay! How's your brother?"  
"He's good."

Tahn then turned to his friend, and seeing him so weak and hurt, his smile fell and sadness filled his eyes. "Is he awake?"

"Yea," she said as she turned to Aang. She softly touched his cheek. "Aang," she whispered. "You have a visitor."

The Avatar slowly opened his eyes, and when they locked onto the earthbender, he smiled tiredly. "Tahn," he whispered.

"Hey, buddy. I heard you were here and needed to see if you were alright. You look awful." He smiled jokingly. "But I wanted to say thanks for everything and goodbye. I'm going back to Ba Sing Se tonight, and start my life again. But thanks for everything buddy, thanks for savin' my life, and thanks for being my friend. Write to me sometime, or come and visit. I told you we'd meet again. And we did."

Aang smiled. "Thanks for being my friend, Tahn," he whispered quietly and very slowly. "thanks for being there for me. Thanks for saving _my_ life. I'll never forget you."

He slowly reached up and put a shaking hand on Tahn's arm. The earthbender smiled. "I won't forget you. And we'll see each other again, Aang. But you just rest now. The world still needs you. See ya around."

Aang nodded ever so slightly and closed his eyes, his grip on the man's arm falling from its place. Tahn put the airbender's arm next to his side and smiled.

Katara turned to Tahn. "How do you know him?"

"I saved his life from the firebenders in Ba Sing Se when he was burned on his leg 15 years ago. Then a few months later, he saved my life when I was struck down."

"So you're the one he stayed behind for," Katara smiled at him. "I'm glad he chose to help you and stay."

"I am too. He puts others first, always before himself. He's a very powerful man, yet humble and caring. But how do you know him?"

"He's my husband," she said, turning her gaze back to Aang.

"You're his wife?" Tahn asked, surprised. "Wow. You should know, that nearly every time I saw him, he would mention you, how he loved and missed you, and he would, when he could, always hold his necklace in his hand against his heart. It killed him inside to be away from you. He loves you, Katara; he still loved you for 15 years. And I'm glad he found you again."

"Me too. I loved and missed him so much, and I'm glad he's home." She got up and bowed to him. "I owe you my life for him. Thank you—so much." She hugged him.

"Keep him safe," Tahn said. "He needs to get well." He smiled and bowed back. "Goodbye Katara." He walked out.

* * *

A half hour later, after Ara had gotten Appa, everyone had packed, put Ty Lee on Appa, put Warrior on the ship to go home, strapped up so he wouldn't hurt himself, and finally, all they had to worry about now was Aang.

Toph walked in, ready to do the plan Katara had told her. She bent a large earth stretcher, and with Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Mai each gently holding Aang's body up bit by bit, Toph raised the stretcher and slid it under Aang as gently as she could. Once it was underneath him, Toph bent up the sides up a little, so he wouldn't move or fall off. Finally, they all lifted him up and carried him to Appa.

The moon shone full as the sleeping Avatar was carried. But one jolt as the group stepped off of a step woke him. He tiredly opened his eyes halfway, and in front of the moon staring down at him, he saw Katara's face. She smiled and held his hand gently, watching him as a hint of confusion as to where he was showed on his face. "We're taking you home," she whispered, trying to explain, "so you can get real rest and healing. Rest now. I'll be by you always." She put her hand on his cheek, and he nodded slowly and closed his eyes. She smiled.

As the procession stopped next to Appa, Hakoda and Iroh caught up with them. "Wait!" they both cried.

Hakoda hobbled over on his crutches to Aang's side. He looked at Katara. "Tell him that I'm proud of him and that I love him," he said. "I'll be home after you. I'm taking the ship. Good luck. All of you."

Iroh stepped forward. "I'm proud of Aang as well. I'm proud of all of you. And you all have fought bravely. I'll see you all again in time. Zuko, I need to talk to you, alone."

As he took Zuko aside, the group set Aang down, and Toph gently earthbended him up to the saddle's height. Katara jumped onto Appa, and she grabbed the stretcher, pulling it on the saddle, next to Ty Lee.

"Okay, we're ready to go," she said. Zuko hugged his uncle, and Ara hugged Iroh, as did everyone else, and they each got on Appa.

Ara was the last one, and as she started to climb on, she heard footsteps running behind her. "Ara!" the person cried.

Ara smiled and jumped down, running to hug Lee. She nearly jumped into his arms, pain searing through her back and leg, but she didn't care. She knocked him over, and they both landed with an 'oomf!' but they laughed and quickly helped each other up. They embraced tightly again, and the two friends both closed their eyes, knowing that many things had happened in the world, in their lives, but they were still the same, best friends.

"I'll miss you," Ara whispered, "you are my best friend. I won't forget you." She hugged him tighter. He returned it.

"Me too. I'm really glad I met you, Ara. I'm glad you're my friend. And if you ever come to visit Firelord Iroh, come and visit me too. I'll miss you, but keep your family, especially your dad, safe. He needs you more than he knows." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll see each other again." He put one hand on her cheek. "You brought me hope, Ara. You bring it to all who meet you. And now we have to part, for now."

He kissed her gently, as a friend. "Goodbye. I'll see you soon."

Katara looked up in time to see the young man hug and gently kiss her daughter. A small look of alarm passed over her face, and she turned to Zuko, who had kept a careful watch on the boy as well. But he smiled at her, letting her know that it was okay.

Ara and Lee hugged once more, and then Ara airbended herself next to her mother. She smiled at Lee, and he, Iroh, and Hakoda waved as Zuko cried, "Yip yip!" and Appa took off to the south.

* * *

Around midnight, Katara was asleep next to her also sleeping husband, Sokka and Toph were asleep in each other's arms, Ty Lee was still unconscious, Mai held her hand and stared at the ocean, Zuko was flying Appa, Momo was curled in Katara's lap, and Ara stared at the moon. The quiet stillness was only interrupted by a few small breezes going through hair and fur, and a few waves of the ocean crashing against each other softly below.

Ara was sitting near the back of Appa's saddle, staring at the moon, feeling the push and pull of the water, feeling the wind blow gently across her cheeks and through her let down hair. The soft glow of the moon made her eyes shimmer and radiate a soft velvet cloud color out, as if it would reflect off the surface of the ocean below. She was thinking of the elements within her, when she was startled suddenly by a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned, but Mai put her finger over her mouth.

Ara turned to face Mai completely, and Mai started to whisper. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

"I don't know if anyone told you the whole story, did they?"

"What story?"

Mai looked over to where Zuko was flying Appa. She turned to Ara, and took both her hands. She reached inside her robe, and when she pulled it out and opened her palm, Ara gasped and smiled.

"My necklace!" she whispered. It was bloody and dirty, but it was still in pretty good condition. She took in from Mai's hand and put it on, but Mai continued.

"I had no idea yours and Zuko's bond was so strong, until now. I feel you should know what happened. Ara, you should have seen it. When he calmed Warrior down and realized you were still out on the battlefield, all he could think about was you. He completely forgot everything else and only thought of rescuing you. I tried to stop him once, but he grabbed me, and I saw something in his eyes. Something I had never, ever seen before in my life from him. His eyes were filled with suffering, pain, anguish, terror, and agony, all at once, and more. His gold eyes were filled with unshed tears. His look shot down deep into my soul. He begged me that he needed to find you first, at any cost, before he went for help himself. Yeah, he was still injured. He would kill to save you, and he would be killed himself before he'd let anything happen to you. Ara, you truly don't see how much you mean to him. He searched everywhere for you.

When he saw you lying there, he completely lost it. He couldn't breathe, he made sounds like he was choking inside, and I could see that anguish filled him. He ran to you, held you in his arms and cried, cried to the heavens for you, for him. When I reached to comfort him, he shook so badly under my touch, I didn't even recognize him as the strong man I knew. He just—broke. And he just held your body tight, and completely poured his grief onto you. I never had seen him like that.

The solstice ended, and he decided to see if he could bring you back. He tried a few times, and Ara, he started to cry even more when you were still gone. Ara, to bring you back, he pleaded with the spirits to take of his life you gave him before. And they listened. They gave your life back, through Zuko. And when it worked, and you breathed again under his hand on your chest, he turned to me, Ara, and light and hope completely filled his tear-wracked face. It was amazing.

When we got back to the medical center, all he did was cry out for someone to help you, save you. And he also told me later that he wouldn't leave your side, because you saved his life, brought him back, healed him, and you were always there every time he woke up, and he saw your eyes staring into his, with love and protection. He wanted to stop at nothing to protect you and save you himself this time.

When he heard that you would possibly not make it Ara, he completely fell apart again, this time when he went to Iroh's room. Iroh told me that Zuko fell to his knees and completely lost it again. And then, when they said you'd be okay, Katara told me that she noticed that his eyes filled with glow again, and he couldn't stop smiling. He almost never left your side when you were out, stroking your hair, your cheek, holding your hand. When I sometimes went to check on him in your room, I could hear him whispering to you stories about when you were young, or proud moments he had about you in your life, and he was completely in tears. I had never seen him cry this much, for this long in his life.

He stayed awake I think for nearly two weeks, never leaving you unless Katara or I called him. He finally couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, so the day before you woke up, he fell asleep, and that's when you found him the next day. Ara, you've touched him in so many ways in his life. You've reached his heart and soul. It's indescribable what he feels for you, and I've seen first-hand what you'd do for him as well. It's amazing how much that bond between you is strengthened every time you two are near each other. Ara, he can't let you go. He loves you so much."

"Wow," Ara breathed, her eyes leaving Mai's to look at Zuko. She smiled. "We do have a strong bond. I love him and would give my life for him over and over again."

"Go thank him."

Ara nodded and got up, she hobbled over her mom, around Momo, Sokka, and Toph, and climbed down to Appa's head and sat next to the prince. When he turned to look at her, she smiled brightly, and her eyes shone.

"What?"

She suddenly threw her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as her injured back would let her, leaning into him, holding on for dear life. Zuko was surprised for a moment, but then hugged her tightly back, closing his eyes, smiling.

"What's this for?" he whispered.

"Mai told me the whole story of how you cared and worried about me so much when you went to find me on the battlefield. She told me of how you fell apart when you found me, how you cried, and the look in your eyes. She told me how you never wanted to leave my side, and you would talk to me in my sleep. And you would have done anything to save my life, anything to bring me back. Zuko, you are the most amazing, caring, wonderful, and loving person I've ever known. You mean everything to me, and I guess I mean everything to you too. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. Thank you for everything you've done to protect, save, and bring me back. Zuko, you are everything to me, and I wouldn't have been alive if it weren't for you. I wouldn't have to live with anything else except you. I love you Zuko."

She hugged him tighter, and tears streamed down her cheeks as she said everything. The prince began to cry as well, hearing her speak of him like that. He returned her even tighter hug, never wanting to let go of the one person he cared about most in the world, besides Mai. He couldn't—he wouldn't—let Ara go. As he held her tighter, he opened his eyes and looked at Mai. She smiled lovingly, as she had watched the whole thing, but then turned back to sit next to Ty Lee.

Zuko closed his eyes once more. "I love you so much too, Ara. I can't let you go."

* * *

Alright, I hope you liked! And I gots me spark back!!!! So just to remind you again, I'm NOWHERE NEAR DONE!!! I've still got a story to tell!

Okay, just to make things clear, and to clear my conscience, in chapter 30, when Zuko asked the spirits to give of his life to bring back Ara, I kinda used that idea from another avatar fan, I don't remember who, but it was the basic idea, only she had the character take off a few years of life. So just to clear my conscience. If you are the author of the story I'm talking about, I'm sorry. Also, I got some reference from the song "Don't Take the Girl," an amazing country song. So sorry!!!!!

Hope yall liked, and please, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Thanks, and God bless!

~avatarone3


	36. Explanation

Hi guys! I'm still here! I haven't died or anything, just very very very BUSY!!! But I'll post asap, kay? Thanks for stickin' with me!!! Just gotta go right now, so please hang in there. I think many of you are hoping to see what happens… dundunduh! Sorry for the major cliffhanger, well not as much this time. Gotta go, chat later, as well as at least 3 chapters!!! In the next two weeks. Thanks for being so patient.

~avatarone3

also, check out my deviantart page at www. avatarone3. deviantart. com. (no spaces) I have a story poster page for this story! as well as uploaded art I did on it!

Also, I'm holding an ALL AVATAR CONVENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYONE INTERESTED?


	37. Chapter 34: Light Hearts, Light Eyes

Hey guys, I'm back. I'm so sorry I haven't gotten in the chapters like I said, but here's my Christmas gift to you!!! One chapter I hope you like. Enjoy, and please, read and review!!!

* * *

2 weeks later, most of the ships had arrived back in their own homelands. A few southern water tribes ships still had yet to come home, but the people had waited long enough for peace. There was much partying and feasting in the ships' absence, but many were still resting.

Aang was one of them, yet every day he stayed awake more and became a little stronger. The young waterbender that had looked after him for so long never left his side, and everyday she healed a few more of his wounds. His burns were now mere scars, his ribs were now healed, every slit and cut was sewn back together into strong skin by his beautiful healer. All that left was the biggest one, which still confined the airbender, longing to be free.

Katara walked into the tent from outside the morning sunshine, both arms still wrapped, but now from her forearms up. She brought tea and noodles for her husband, as well as some fresh water. As she set them down and sat next to her husband on the bedside, Katara leaned forward and gently kissed him on his still lips. And to her surprise, she found herself locked in his kiss that he suddenly returned to her. She pulled back gently and smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she whispered.

He softly opened his eyes. "Good morning."

"How do you feel?"

"Bored. Cooped up like a turkey-duck. And in pain. I need to get up and walk again."

"That's why I came," she said, holding up her waterskin. "Time to heal your broken back. Is there any way you can flip onto your stomach?"

He tried to sit up and push himself up onto his elbows, but groaned. "I don't think so." He looked at Katara with pain in his eyes. "Go get Sokka and Toph. They'll help. They're strong."

Katara nodded and then went to go find her brother and Toph.

* * *

She found her brother chasing a penguin-seal that had stolen his bag of jerky, while the young earthbender sat on a block of ice, just laughing and laughing. Apparently the penguin-seal was besting the warrior, and Katara couldn't help but sit next to Toph and laugh too. When he finally caught the penguin and stomped over with it still in his arms, the drool-moistened bag hanging from its mouth, he frowned and stormed even more at the two young women laughing at him. He turned an angry shade of crimson, part out of anger and part out of embarrassment.

"You guys think this is _funny_?"

Katara and Toph both fell off the ice, only laughing harder as they rolled in the snow. They gasped for air, but it didn't work as they burst out again, laughing, until Sokka could help it, dropped the penguin seal, and began laughing too. It was a funny sight, seeing three adults sprawled out on the ice, laughing their heads off.

Finally, Toph needed to breathe. She was the first to stop. "Guys—stop—we—need—air," she breathed, smiling. And Katara couldn't help noticing that she had never seen Toph's blind eyes shine so much. But they all sat up, and Sokka pulled Toph into a strong embrace, holding her close as he kissed her cheek. She reached up and stroked his cheek with a gloved hand before he covered her hands in his, while Katara bent the snow from her hair.

"That was hilarious, Sokka," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry!"

The girls burst out giggling. "Cool it, Snoozles. Obviously the penguin-seal over there thinks you need to go on a diet," Toph said, blushing and smiling when Sokka then jabbed her lightly with his shoulder. Then he turned his gaze to his sister.

"Do you need help with something, Katara? How's Aang?"

"He's well, and yes, I need your guys' help," she said, standing up. "I'm going to heal his broken back, but I need to flip him over. He can't do it by himself, and I can't either. Can you two help?"

Sokka and Toph were both on their feet in a second.

"Why wouldn't I help my best friend?"

"Yeah. Twinkletoes needs us. Let's go!"

* * *

They ran to Aang and Katara's tent, where the Avatar was waiting for them.

Sokka got on one side, with Toph and Katara on the other, and on the count of three, they picked Aang up and gently flipped him over onto his stomach.

"You comfortable?" Katara asked, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I need to get up," he smiled.

Katara quickly bent her water over her hands and slowly ran them down the entire length of Aang's back. The water turned blue, glowed, and then went back to normal. She bent her water back into the pouch and backed up.

Aang opened his eyes. The searing pain and numbness that had shot up and down his spine into the rest of his body for the past few weeks was gone. He felt only a healthy body working again. He felt great. He felt strong, powerful, and ready to begin the world anew. He felt—free.

He pushed himself slowly upward from his hands, expecting the sharp pain to return. It never did. He arched his back, sat up straight, and as he turned his gaze to the other three original members of the gang, Toph smiled warmly, Sokka looked content, and Katara sighed happily.

They all rushed forward at the same time and piled onto Aang, hugging him for dear life. He cried out once, but then sank into their embrace, everyone's faces already streaming with tears. At that moment, the four friends knew that everything would finally be alright.

As they all let go, the three still surrounded him. Toph gently leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Boy, Twinkletoes, you sure scared us," she said, trying to sound tough, but they could all see and hear in her eyes and voice that she had been filled with worry.

Sokka smiled at Aang as he hugged her. "Yeah, you did, buddy," he whispered. "We d—we don't know what we'd have done without you." He put a hand on Aang's shoulder, and Aang returned it.

His gaze then turned to Katara, whose smile lit up her face. She looked at Sokka, with a "get out NOW" expression, and he immediately got it.

"Uh, Toph? Let's go catch that penguin-seal. I really want my jerky back!"

Toph could feel Aang's and Katara's pulses start to beat rapidly, and she immediately got understood. She smiled.

"Good idea. I bet I could catch it faster than you," she said, smiling.

"I'll take you on that bet," he laughed, kissing her and taking her hand, leading her out of the tent. "We'll leave you two alone."

As soon as they were gone, Katara lunged for Aang, not kissing him, but wrapping her arms around him in an embrace so hard and so full of happiness and love that he couldn't do anything but hold her in his arms. And that's exactly the only thing he wanted to do. He could feel her shaking, her hot tears falling onto his skin. What she had gone through in the last few weeks for him, he could only imagine. He sighed deeply and began to shake as well.

Finally they parted but looked deep into each others' eyes. Katara raised her hand to put it on his cheek, and he closed his eyes, sighing deeply, feeling her soft touch of love and peace on his skin. He put his hand over hers on his face. And slowly, he began gently kissing her hand, passionately and just enjoying the feel of her skin again, the taste of it. He ran his lips around her hand and down her wrist, thankful that her touch was from heaven.

Katara gazed happily and lovingly at her husband. Aang was clearly at peace, and she knew how he felt. The turmoil inside them all was gone. They were alive, the war was over, and they were together. She sighed and closed her eyes also, enjoying the feel of his lips on her hand, until she finally opened them once more and turned her gaze to only his face, that familiar face that always brought her hope.

Complete happiness was written on him, and when he opened his eyes, they glowed with a mirrored peace, and at last, contentment and relaxation.

"It's over," he breathed, his eyes glistening with hope and unshed tears. "It's done." He bowed his head, and suddenly, the strong young man whose life was dedicated to keeping peace and balance and saving the world couldn't hold it in any longer. His tears of happiness and long-awaited relief poured down his face. The normally strong young man who had always held his own now shook uncontrollably, his body acting like that of an elderly man. But it was a good trembling, of pure relief and happiness.

Katara smiled happily, crawled closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him. She lifted his chin to look in his eyes, and she wiped his tears as if she were his mother, not wife and best friend. Softly she put both her hands on his face, holding him between them, and she touched his lips with hers, deeply and full of passion.

Aang closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her skin on his own, her love sweeping over him, as was her element's custom, to wash all of his worries and fears away. He knew she'd always be there for him. Again, waves of love, passion, and relief fell over them, filling their bodies with it to strengthen them and give them the will to keep going.

Katara began moving her lips past Aang's, to over his forehead, cheeks, neck, eyes, nose, anywhere she could reach that was him. And all the while, the Avatar kept sighing, from his release of the burden he'd always been forced to carry, as well as the love Katara was giving him.

Aang then opened his eyes and grabbed her hand from his cheek. She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes once more. Those grey eyes had always, in a way, haunted her. She had always been watched by those eyes, eyes of a lover, peacemaker, Avatar, friend. She just stared, captivated by them as she always had been. But they always held something that she couldn't tell what it was, deep within. It was as if he was keeping the last known secret of his from her.

And now, it was gone.

And she realized then what it was: heaviness.

For an airbender, he was light and free, of heart, mind, body, and soul, but his eyes somehow held him down. The only time in her life that she ever remembered seeing the reflection she did now was when she first met him, only up until the time he learned of the war while they were exploring the Fire Nation ship. They had come so far, with Aang carrying the burden he was meant to bear, keeping his feelings in, but failing at keeping it out of his eyes. His eyes held him down. And now, Katara couldn't find the heaviness anywhere, replaced by peace. She smiled and kissed him once more, and they parted.

She then finally broke the silence as well. "Let's get you outside in the fresh cold air," she said, putting her arm around his waist and his arm over her shoulder. She lifted him up, and he groaned once, his legs not used to the weight in a long time, but he got over it quickly, and while he stood a little shakily, Katara put a parka over him and put his arm back over her shoulder. She then opened the tent flap, and they walked out together.

* * *

The bright south pole sun shone down on the Avatar as he blinked a few times in the cold air and stepped forward, his arm around Katara. Children were laughing and playing, and adults were chatting happily. The crystal blue sky shone clear and bright, while the world beneath it rejoiced, free from the war.

Aang took a deep breath in, enjoying the fresh air. He smiled and looked at his wife. The master waterbender and his best friend looked out at the tribe, and then turned her smile and gaze on him. She wrapped her arms around him once more. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered, "Avatar Aang."

He hugged her tightly back. "I'm so proud of you, too," he whispered in her ear, holding her tight.

"AANG!" cried a voice behind them. Aang and Katara both turned as Zuko ran up and hugged his best friend, his arm still in a sling. Both men laughed joyously and as they hugged, Katara laughed happily, grabbing both of them, and they included her.

Sokka and Toph, who hadn't been that far away at all, came around the corner and up the stairs, smiles lighting up both their faces. Sokka ran and hugged the group, and Toph did a running start and leapt onto them all, making the group fall to the snow with an "oomf!" They all laughed. The girls cried. They were all together. All were laughing and enjoying themselves. All except three.

* * *

Mai heard the laughing outside and smiled, but her thoughts were focused on Ty Lee. The young woman had woken up every now and then, but she, for some reason, had gotten an infection, even with Katara's healing. She was in and out of consciousness, had a high fever and chills, and she, when she did wake up, didn't know where or who she was, and didn't recognize Mai.

The young daggermaster just sighed and brushed the tangles out of what hair wasn't burned off on the sleeping girl's head. She looked at the acrobat. Ty Lee's arm was strapped to her chest, keeping it in place, and her burns were either covered in bandages or a type of medicinal paste which the healers of the tribe had made.

Mai bowed her head. The fever had broken the day before, but the girl's skin was cold and paper-thin. She looked translucent, as if she wasn't real.

As if she were dead.

Mai grabbed Ty Lee's hand, begging her best friend to pull through. How she longed for Ty Lee to be rosy and pink and full of laughter again.

"Ty Lee…" she whispered.

"Ugh…M…Mai?"

Mai lifted her head. Ty Lee's eyes were partly open, but she gave a soft smile. And most important, she recognized her best friend. Mai smiled, sighing with relief. "You're awake!" she cried, leaning closer.

"Yeah," Ty Lee whispered softly, closing her eyes again. "I don't remember anything. The last thing I saw was Azula standing over me, and—terrible pain—and, wait, the sunshine isn't red anymore," she whispered, when her opened eyes searched the light at the tent flap coming in. "It's over, isn't it. The war ended yesterday…"

"What 'yesterday?'" Mai asked, confusion in her face. "Ty Lee, you've been in and out of consciousness for over three weeks…you're the last one to wake up. And we're back in the southern Tribe…"

"Oh…wow." Ty Lee whispered. She then looked into Mai's eyes. "Wha—what happened to Azula? She didn't kill me…"

"I stopped her from doing it, but I didn't kill her…" her eyes turned away from Ty Lee's.

"Wait, is she—dead?"

"Yeah," Mai said, turning her gaze back to the other woman. "Ara killed her. I wish I could've seen it."

Ty Lee sighed. "Wow. Good for her!" She paused for a bit. "So, what's wrong with me? Am I hurt badly?"

"Not much anymore," Mai replied. "you're still healing, as Katara healed most of your cuts, burns, and broken bones. You did get an infection, with a high fever, and we almost lost you a few days ago, but you pulled through. And other than being a little weak and your arm dislocated, you'll be fine. But get some rest. We need you back on your feet. Sleep now. I'll tell them you're awake later."

* * *

A while later, after the five outside had calmed down and talked about their struggles, battles, and wounds, Aang finally asked the question that they were all waiting for him to ask.

"So, what happened to Azula?"

The other four stopped talking to each other and looked at him. "You didn't know?" Toph asked.

Zuko turned his gaze from Toph when she spoke, to Aang. "Aang, she was killed. In battle."

"What?! That's amazing!!! By who? Certainly someone who's one of the best, an older, trained, experienced warrior."

"Well…" Sokka said with a shrug, "yes and no…"

"Do I know him?"

"You know _her_, Twinkletoes, better than you think."

Aang looked up at the group. Their expressions were serious. He turned to Katara, and she nodded.

"_Our_ daughter, Aang. _Ara_ killed her."

Aang couldn't believe it. And he couldn't stop smiling. "Wow. My little girl._ She_ killed _Azula?_ She saved my life as well. Is she okay? I mean, from the war?"

"She got hurt, badly, but she'll be fine," Zuko answered.

Aang then stood up. "I need to see her and hold her and I need to know she's alright. Where is she?" he said as he turned to go. "In her tent?"

"Acutally, we don't know where she is," Katara said. Aang turned with confusion in his face. "All we know is that something big is troubling her, but we, even Zuko," she said, nodding toward the prince, who lowered his eyes, "can't reach her. She keeps disappearing for hours at a time."

"On Warrior?"

"No," Sokka said. "Warrior is still on the ship coming from the battlefield along with dad, Iroh, and a few others. Warrior broke his wing, so he won't be flyin' anytime soon. But we can't find her. And if she wants to be alone, I know my own niece well enough to know that she's a free spirit and that she'll open up if she wants to."

Aang started to walk away. "I'm going to find her."

"Aang, give her some time," Katara said, standing up. "she wanted to be alone. She told me that. She said she needed to find her own peace."

"I need to find her. For my sake as well as hers."

Katara stared after him as he left to get Appa. She turned back to her family.

"What does he mean by, 'his sake and hers?'" she asked.

Sokka and Toph shrugged, but Zuko looked towards Aang as well as he got on Appa and flew over their heads.

The prince then turned to the waterbender.

"Airbender's secret."

* * *

Hey, so I hope you enjoyed! Ara's gone off to do something dangerous? Where is she??? What's the airbender's secret??? One thing's for sure, they're not out of this yet. Please read and review, and I'd say more, but it's almost 3:30 am here for me, and I'm tired. I gotta go to work tomorrow, but after that, I'll try and write another one! The spark hasn't died! Just put on hold! I've been really into my art, if you'd like to check it out, it's almost all avatar, and it's at (without spaces) www. avatarone3. deviantart. com. Enjoy! And please read and review! Happy holidays to all you guys!

Avatarone3


	38. Chapter 35: The Airbender's Secret

Hi guys! I'm finally back! I'm gonna try and get at least a chapter a week now! and here's were more action comes in. I know a lot of you guys are getting bored!!! Please don't leave! And thanks for all the awesome comments though! Love ya guys! And check me out at www. avatarone3. deviantart. com without spaces. All my avatar work is there! check it out!!!

* * *

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! ALSO, BRAND NEW STORY!!! I KILL SOKKA???? CHECK IT OUT!!!!

* * *

The Avatar searched for an hour on Appa, scanning the endless sea and sea of iced for his daughter. As he got closer to the ground, he suddenly spotted shallow footprints in the snow. Aang guided the bison down, where the footprints now were clear. He started to follow on foot, beginning at a run, Appa keeping up behind him.

The small blizzard turned into a larger one that moved in, but Aang could still clearly see the footprints as he airbended the snow from his path. He squinted his eyes in the snow towards the horizon, and he spotted the figure up ahead who was responsible for the tracks. It was Ara.

He ran to catch up, and he yelled his daughter's name.

"Ara!"

"Leave me alone!!!" she cried back, in a voice filled with sadness, anger, and overall, confusion. Aang tried again.

"Ara?"

"Zuko, I told you! Go away!"

"Ara! It's me! Your dad! Aang!"

Ara swiftly turned around, gasping, but the face Aang saw shocked him. Her eyes were circled in about two weeks' worth of dark rings, her endless tears fell and froze to her cheeks, her face was near blue from the cold, a deep reopened gash across her forehead bled, and she walked with a limp. Her eyes were full of sadness, pain, and confusion, and all light, joy, and peace were gone from them. He gasped, but tried to hide his surprise and shock at her appearance.

"You're okay," she whispered.

"Ara," he cried through the worsening storm, "it's alright. What's wrong? What the heck are you doing out her this far? Ara, we can help you!"

"NO!!!" she screamed, her tears flowing harder. "No one can! That's why I'm out here!"

"Why?"

"It's the only way I can forget about not remembering," she cried out to him.

"What do you mean?" he cried back.

"The war started, and I fought like everyone else," she yelled to him. "I killed unmercifully, but as I did, I realized that this was wrong! Killing was wrong, even in war!" she yelled, a full layer of frozen tears on her face. "So I only began to protect myself, just injuring or pushing away the enemy. It felt all wrong to me, dad. I was becoming a killer! I couldn't handle that. I wasn't myself!!!" she angrily screamed, the cold wind suddenly blasting in his face as she lost control.

"Death and killing wasn't part of me, dad. It never was! That part of me is because of your lineage! I am the element of air, the Air Nomads. I share their story!!!"

The ice began to crack under Aang's feet from his daughter's fury.

"I saved Zuko once and continued to fight after I drew away Azula's attack on him, and suddenly, everything went black and silent! I don't remember anything else. I don't remember ANYTHING!" she screamed in agony.

"Ara!!!" Aang cried, but she continued.

"Dad, I don't remember killing or war after that. Nothing except silence and blackness and pain. NOTHING! I only felt myself leaving this world. And I felt my soul pulling away. But then, I felt life being renewed, heat filling me and life being breathed back into my body. And then I felt the rain hitting my burnt skin. And that's it!!! And when I woke up, I was told I killed Azula, AZULA, with more rage, fury, and anger than anyone. I was told I killed so many more, in anger and rage, that I wasn't even me! Zuko said it was someone else in my place, that he couldn't see me in my eyes. A killer stood instead! I don't want to be known as a killer!!!"

"Ara, listen to me!!!"

"NO!" she yelled, more anger and confusion filling her face. "Why?! And how?! How could I not remember it? I'm so confused! I don't remember! I was a killer!"

"Ara," Aang yelled over the worsening storm, firm though compassionate, "war is different. You aren't a murderer. You killed in defense, and war is killing to protect the world and the ones you love!"

"I don't see the difference, dad," Ara yelled. "Two wrongs don't make a right. I see no difference. And you don't know what it's like, having many people's blood on your hands, when you didn't even know! Killing is still taking one person's life away, even if they deserve it! Killing is wrong!!!"

The ice cracked beneath her and Aang, and the avatar fell to his knees in the snow. Appa groaned loudly from the frozen earth shaking beneath him.

Ara's tears froze over her face, neverending water freezing like icicles to her chin and cheeks. "I can't forget not remembering!" she screamed. "I was a killer, and I can't forget--I won't! It haunts me!"

Suddenly, as if she were the Avatar, not her father, her tears and her necklace began to glow, not her eyes and tattoos as Aang's did, and she airbended herself off the ground, high into the air on a cyclone. The snow swirled around her and the ice cracked. The cold wind blew her hair and clothes wildly, and it blew Aang, and even Appa, backwards. But the Avatar was ready. He dug his feet into the ice, bending it around them, keeping him steady. One by one he thrust each let forward, bending the ice with each step. He then bent the ice down into water, which he bent around himself, lifting him to her height. He pushed off towards his daughter with air bending, and when he was about five feet in front of her, the man stopped. His heart broke at the close sight of his daughter. She wasn't the smiling, happy young woman he had come to love the most in the weeks that he had known her. She wasn't Ara anymore. She was a stranger to him.

And at that moment, Aang did the only thing he knew to help his daughter. He did the only thing that Katara did that helped him when he lost Appa.

He said nothing as he slightly leapt forward and hugged his daughter tenderly, yet firm, with love and understanding filling her through him. He held her as Katara held him when Appa had been taken from them. No one could calm him, except the love his best friend and now wife had shown him in just an embrace, to show him that it would be okay, that she loved him, that she was there, that the person who loved him the most cared for him with all her heart and soul. It was sincere, honest, and pure love.

Only this love was a bit different.

This was the love a father and his daughter.

The Avatar held his daughter through the storm that she had created, throught the wind, the snow, and he could feel the sorrow--and the power-- that she held within. He just hugged her, his chin resting on her head, rubbing her back gently. He just held her.

Bit by bit, the storm ceased, the winds dropped, and the snow fell softly. The young water-airbender, finally exhausted, dropped her airbending and completely clung to her father, who continued airbending until he gently had his feet on the ground once more, still holding his daughter, as he then fell to his knees, tears falling. Ara held him tightly, her anger gone, her tired body shaking in his grip as her tears still fell and froze. Aang wrapped his arms tighter around her, just trying to comfort her.

At last, her tears stopped, and Aang looked up. Appa was slowly getting comfortable a few feet away, but all around it was nothing now but white silence. Aang softly bent the snow and ice from around them into a large hardened cave over them, and it shut out most of the cold. Appa, still scared of caves, was more than happy to curl up at the entrance and block it with his warmth.

Ara's frozen tears began to thaw and fall, her face still blue from the cold, her body shivering. She curled into her father's arms, and he leaned back against the wall of the cave, just letting his daughter cry all she had left. Finally, she relaxed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he replied, looking down to his chest where Ara's head rested. He took her chin in one hand and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Her beautiful grey eyes locked onto his own. "I understand _exactly _what you're going through, what you feel. Remember, I too share the Air Nomads' past. And I have a plan for you. But just rest now. I'll get a fire going."

Aang got up and walked over to Appa, where the bison was already snoring. He took some firewood and blankets from the saddle, patted his animal guide, and walked back in. He bent a small hole into the ice, placed the wood in, and gently fire bended a small flame onto it, which the dry wood quickly caught and started to burn. He walked over and sat next to Ara, who was curled up on her side, her knees almost to her nose. She slowly got up as he sat down and he widened his arm so she could lean against him once more. She wiped her thawing tears as her body became a bit warmer.

"Hold on," Aang said as he sat up, bringing his daughter with him. He removed his gloves and took her face in his hands, and heating himself from the core, focused his firebending into warmth which radiated from his hands into her face. He melted the layer of frozen tears from her cheeks, and the bluish tint disappeared.

Ara closed her eyes, the warmth from her father's hands soaking through her skin and heating her entire body, warming her and thawing out her frozen form. She shivered and fell against him again, trying to get warmer. Her body still shook from shock as well, but as she leaned against him, it gradually subsided.

Aang sat up still, and he looked down at his daughter. The nasty gash across her forehead still bled freely, and he decided to clean it up. He tore off a piece of his robe underneath his parka, bent up some ice, and held it above the fire until it was warm. He bent it back toward him, held up the rag and soaked it with warm water. The extra water he bent back into the icy ground, and he turned to Ara. He took her face in one hand.

"Now hold still," he said gently. "This might sting."

He began to wipe away the fresh and dried blood from his daughter's face. She winced a bit.

"How did you get such a bad cut?"

"That's the problem. Ow! I don't--ow! Remember. I was delirious when I got it. I don't remember doing or seeing or hearing anything, just the pain and my own death. That's why it scares me. I killed and I was killed. And I felt my soul leave. But it was still dark. All I knew was that when I was dead, I didn't even feel anything either. But then I felt fire inside, and I felt my life again, and I felt all my wounds and the rain on my burnt skin. I was in so much pain, but I couldn't scream, open my eyes, or move. All I felt were strong arms lifting me up, and then I blacked out again, even though I was still unconscious anyway. That was when I probably slipped into the coma, when everything was lost to me again. It's just a fading dream, but it's there. I was a killer. And I can't forget that, even if I don't remember what happened. I can't remember the story. And that's enough to haunt me."

Aang finished cleaning his daughter's forehead. "You've been through too much for your age. But I have a solution." He patted it dry. "There. When we get back, be sure to ask your mother to heal that."

"No."

"She'll fix--wait, what?" Aang looked at her, surprised. "What do you mean, 'no?'"

"Dad, the war has affected the world, it has affected my family, it has affected me. I will keep what has been given to me, no matter how painful. It's how I know my part has been played, and I have overcome all that has been put in my path. The scars will help me remember what I have gone through. They help me remember the memory I've lost."

Aang looked deep into his daughter's matching storm-grey eyes. "You are so strong Ara," he whispered, moving a lock of her hair, fallen down, to behind her ear. "I am so proud of you. But I never wanted this for you. Before your mother's and my wedding, I told myself that any children we had would never grow up in war and would never have to experience the pain we did as kids. That was when we thought the war was over. But I see now that it was part of destiny that you were born and saved us all, in one way or another. I am so proud that you are my daughter, and I am so proud that my girl is strong, just like her mother."

Ara smiled. "And like her father."

Aang smiled as well. "Yeah. Like me." He puffed out his chest jokingly, and Ara laughed. She poked him in the stomach, and he doubled over, letting out his breath and laughing, while Ara started to laugh even harder than he did, and soon both father and daughter were sprawled out, laughing and gasping for air.

The two eventually settled down, and Ara curled into her father's arms once more, taking in his scent, his feel, while she buried her cheek into the fur in his parka. He wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding her close. "I love you so much, Ara. You mean everything to me."

"I love you too, dad. So much." she looked up at him, her chin on his chest. "I'm so proud of you. Thanks for everything."

Aang leaned down and kissed his daughter's arrow. "You're welcome. But before you fall asleep, can I ask you a question?"

Ara raised her head and looked at him. "Yeah. What?"

"How did you save me from dying?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came except an "oh." She stared up at him. "I just felt for your spirit instead of your body. You and I are connected not just by blood, but by the soul and spirit of the airbenders. I am the last besides you, dad. And by searching for the airbender's spirit, as well as your Avatar spirit, I was able to heal them as well as your body to keep you going. The airbender's spirit means freedom and peace. The avatar means balance and harmony. Your body had none at the moment, and so I needed to heal what was part of me in order to save you…I didn't actually know what I did to save you, but when Zuko first told me you were dying, something spit out the words 'I know how to save him' from my mouth, and so I followed it. And I didn't know what I did until I focused on it much later in silence."

Aang stared at her, open mouthed, with tears in his eyes. "Ara…" he whispered. "You know more about my spirit than I do. You saved my life…" he held her tighter. "And for that I owe you everything. Thank you."

She smiled. "I told Zuko it was the airbender's secret."

He laughed. "Well, then, we'll keep it the secret. But just rest now. You look exhausted, and we're stuck out here for a while. Get some sleep, and I'll be right here."

Ara curled up against her father and yawned. "Ok," she sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the beating of his heart. The Avatar pulled the warm fur blankets up over them, tucking one around his daughter, the other placed over both of them. And softly, Aang leaned his head onto the top of hers, closing his eyes and falling asleep, while the snow started to fall swiftly outside.

* * *

Many hours later, with the fire burned out and cold seeping through his clothes and skin down to his bones, Aang woke. He looked down at Ara, who, since she hadn't gotten sleep for over two weeks, slept fitfully. He slowly leaned up, took the blanket off of himself, held gently off himself, and wrapped his blanket like a pillow. He put it under Ara's head, placed her on the ground and tucked her in. She flipped onto her stomach, stretched out, and then winced.

Aang stopped moving when she softly groaned, and he looked at her. Then he noticed a long deep trail of blood seeping through the left side of her parka, going all the way down her back. Tears filled his eyes, as he knew she was still seriously wounded from the war, yet she was so strong in dealing with the pain she felt.

He made a mental note to have her get bandaged up when they went home, and he got up as slowly and as quietly as he could and walked over to the opening of the cave. It was blocked by fur. He smiled and poked the furry wall jokingly yet lovingly. The furry wall moved and still silent light flooded in.

The Avatar blinked a few times and then stepped outside, where white surrounded him. He looked at Appa, who had at least two feet of snow and ice on top of him. Aang smiled. "Looks like we got ourselves an Appa-sickle, huh boy?" He laughed as the bison groaned loudly and licked him affectionately. Aang wiped off his face, and he looked up in time to see his friend shake a few hundred pounds of snow off his back, onto Aang. "No Appa!" he laughed as he was covered in snow. But he quickly bent it off of him, stood up, and rubbed the bison's head. "Love ya, buddy," Aang said, and he walked back inside.

Ara was still fast asleep, and Aang didn't want to wake his daughter, so carefully and quietly, he slowly picked her up in his arms. She sighed shakily and got comfortable, and the Avatar smiled. He kissed her forehead which rested against his chest, and sighed. "I love you, Ara," he whispered. He carried her outside, and with airbending, slowly bent both of them up onto Appa's back, where the bison took off gently.

Aang set Ara down comfortably, tucked the blankets around her, and climbed to the bison's head, where he set his course for home.

Another hour later, with the evening slowly coming, Aang stopped and let Appa rest a ½ mile from the city. And he decided to carry his sleeping daughter the rest of the way. He never had the chance to hold her as a baby, never had the chance to comfort her, to love her, to watch her grow up. And for the time that he got to hold his 15 year old who had already been through so much in her life, it affected him deeply. Had it only been four months since she came into his life?

Aang looked down at her. For someone so strong and built, she was incredibly light. _Like air_, he thought. _She has the spirit and fight of her father, the attitude and compassion of her mother. The lightheartedness and warrior of her uncle. The toughness of her aunt. The stealth and precision of Mai. The flexibility and graceful balance of Ty Lee. The honor and pride, and sometimes, temper, of Zuko. The connection between all of us._

Then it hit him; just like he was the bridge and connection between the real world and the spirit world, Ara was their families bridge and connection. She was like each of them and had a part of who they were within her. And at the same time, she was her own person. Ara, the waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. Ara, the airbender of the Air Nomad Temples. Ara, who joined together with her family to save the world again.

He reached the gate to the city and the doors swung open wide. He walked in calmly and quietly, yet every hustling and bustling person he passed stopped and stared as the Avatar carried in his daughter. Many had worried looks in their eyes as they knew the young woman. But Aang just smiled at them, telling them without words that she was fine. They then smiled and continued onward. Appa made his way to his warm barn, while the Avatar carried his sleeping daughter, wrapped in blankets, up the steps to their home.

Toph, who could feel a little through the ice, was the first to know her best friend was back. A smiled overcame her face, and she nudged Sokka, who had nodded off while reading.

"Sokka," she whispered. "Sokka, they're back…"

"Wha--what?" he mumbled, then sat up straight. Both of them scrambled to their feet and ran outside the tent, where they both got Mai and Zuko. Sokka ran to his sister's tent.

He opened the flap and walked in. "Katara?" he asked.

"Hey Sokka. Just doing some water bending. Whadcha need?"

"They're back."

Katara immediately dropped the water and looked up at her brother. She smiled. "Really?"

"They're walking toward us as we spe--"

Katara was already up and pulling her parka over her head as she rushed past her brother to the tent flap.

The sun just sank below the horizon as she opened the tent flap and walked out, the cold breeze and light snowfall both moving her hair and sticking in it. She smiled at the rest of the gang, and started to join them, but she stopped as she saw Aang's form walk up the steps. He was silhouetted by the setting sun, with the snow falling around him and his outline highlighted. But what made her smile was to see her husband proudly carrying his sleeping daughter up the steps toward them.

Katara smiled gently and tears filled her eyes. Suddenly her husband wasn't standing there; the form of him as the little 12-year old stood instead, and he smiled a big, goofy smile. _"Will you go penguin-sledding with me?"_

Her vision switched back, and she smiled at how much her best friend had grown, in every way he could. It was the reason she loved him. It was the reason she smiled at him now.

Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Mai all stepped forward, worried for the young girl Aang held in his arms, but he quickly brushed them aside, walking toward Katara.

When he reached her, she searched his eyes. The light grey pools locked deep into her soul, and she expected sadness, fear, pain, and suffering to mirror out from them. She couldn't look away from his eyes, expecting to see a sadness. But for some reason, she saw only relief and peace. Then he broke their gaze as he looked down at their sleeping daughter. Katara looked down as well. She touched Ara's cheek, and then looked back up at him. "Is she okay?" she whispered.

"She'll be fine," he answered back quietly, smiling. "She's been through so much. She's seen and done too much, and she saved my life. She just needs time, healing, and rest. And that's what she deserves."

Aang walked past her toward Ara's tent as the waterbender stared after them. She held herself in her arms as the rest of the group came and stood next to her. Sokka put a hand on her shoulder, Toph gave her a punch, and Mai and Zuko smiled. "She'll be fine," Katara whispered, looking towards them. "She's okay."

Aang set Ara down among the pillows and furs of her bed, tucking her in and moving a lock of her hair away from the cut on her forehead. He leaned down gently as he closed his eyes and kissed her arrow, which glowed dimly blue in the evening light let in on one side of the tent. She mumbled a little, and then sighed deeply, all of her features going limp in comfort, deep in sleep. "Thank you for saving me," Aang whispered and smiled as he tucked the blanket a little more around her figure, blew out the candles, and walked out.

Katara was the only one still outside the tent, waiting for him. She smiled at him, and slowly and gently, he wrapped his arms around his wife, placing his lips on hers. She gladly returned it smiling through their kiss. As they parted, he put his forehead on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. "Are _you _okay?"

He looked up at her. Worry filled her deep ocean eyes. He smiled and chuckled at her. "I'm fine too."

She smiled back and hugged him in the silence of the oncoming night. "Good."

Aang wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, a loving embrace, and then they both walked hand in hand to their tent.

* * *

Alrighty then! so any questions, just send me a comment and I'll try to reply, hope you guys liked, I only got like 3 reviews last chapter... Is it getting too long? Cause I've still got a story to tell! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, I started a new story, called JOURNEY OF THE WARRIOR, and I kill Sokka?????????????? Check it out!

Also, I'm putting together an all-avater convention in 2010. Anyone interested?


	39. Chapter 36: The Way We Are and Were

The next late afternoon, Ara woke to the sound of seagull-wolf cries. The young girl had been exhausted, but she immediately was awake, looking up at her surrounding. The tough material of the tent ceiling was above her head, she was wrapped in her own funs, and she was in own room. _Geez I must have been really asleep if dad got me home without me knowing_, she said, and laughed to herself. She started to lean up, when pain arched through her back, through her knee, chest, and head all at once. Ara groaned in pain, falling back onto her bed, beads of sweat starting to form on her brow. She tried to fight back the tears but the pain was too much.

She winced then took a deep breath as much as her back would let her.

"Dad? Mom? Zuko? Anyone?" she cried out as the pain came once more, and she gasped.

Suddenly light flooded into the tent and Ara shielded her eyes with the arm opposite the wound in her back.

"Ara?"

"Zuko!"

The prince rushed to her side, sliding to his knees next to her bed. She reached out for him, wincing. He took her hand.

"You want your mother to fix you."

"Yes," she winced, looking at him in pain. "Can you get her?"

"Sure," he replied, and quickly got up once more. He left her tent, and a minute later, Katara walked in.

"Rise 'n shine, sleepy-head," she smiled jokingly, and Ara looked at her sarcastically.

"I'd like to mom, but I hurt everywhere. Can you help me?"

"Of course, dear." She zipped up the tent for privacy. "Take off your parka and top. If you can, kneel forward, with your hands next to your knees. I'll see how bad it is, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Ara sat up with the help of her mother, and she groaned, wincing. Slowly and carefully, Katara helped her bend her injured knee into a kneeling position, and she supported her daughter while the injured young girl struggled to take her parka off. Finally she did, not without a few beads of sweat and agonizing pain. But Katara's experienced hands knew exactly where to soothe as she gently massaged Ara's back as she took a knife and cut down the back fabric of her daughter's clothing.

"Now, put your hands forward," the master waterbender instructed, and moving to face her daughter, slowly pulled off from Ara's front the bloody shirt. She rolled it up and put it to the side, then went back to her back. The blue airbender tattoo traveling down Ara's back wasn't disrupted like her father's was, but Katara could see that the wound would still become a nasty scar. But again, Katara took the knife from her side and cut through her daughter's undergarments. Slowly she peeled it from Ara's wound, and as the clothing fell away, tears came to her eyes. The wound was at least a foot and a half long, and at least 1-2 inches wide. From all that Ara had been through, Katara was surprised that it wasn't worse. She said nothing as she bent water from her flask and first cleaned all the dried and fresh blood from the skin. Ara winced and dug her fingernails into her palms, but didn't cry out, even though her soul screamed inside her, begging for the pain to stop as her forehead joined in the anguish as well.

Katara gently patted it dry and sighed. She rolled back onto her heels. "Your father told me that you don't want to be healed," she whispered, a hint of sadness coming from within her. Ara bowed her head and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Is it true?"

The grey eyes opened. They stared intently into space.

"It's true."

Katara's face fell, but she smiled. "And I completely understand."

Ara's head perked up. "You--you do?"

Katara put a cool hand on her daughter's bare back. "Your father told me what you said. He told me everything you went through. I respect your wishes. Whatever you decide, Ara, I will support you."

She grabbed some bandages and linens and smiled. "So I'm gonna patch you up. And this healing is on your own."

The girl smiled. "Thanks mom."

Katara smiled as well. "You're welcome, love. Now sit up as best as you can, and I'll get to work."

Ara arched her back, wincing, as she sat up. She lifted her arms to shoulder height as her mother took the bandages and went to face her daughter once more. And immediately Katara's eyes locked onto the explosion on Ara's chest. Her blue eyes searched into her daughter's downcast ones.

"How--and when--did you get that?" she breathed.

Ara turned her head away. "Azula, supposedly," she mumbled. Katara sighed.

"Well, we match," she said, pulling down her shirt a little ways. Ara looked up and stared in shock. The explosion on her mother's chest matched hers.

The airbender gasped, her eyes staring into her mother's. "B--but I thought you were healed…what happened?"

Katara sighed. "For some reason, lightning strikes don't heal, no matter how experienced the healer, or no matter how hard he or she tries. And the pain, I'm sorry to say, never goes away."

"So--dad--he's been hurting for over--over 20 years?!"

"Yeah," Katara sighed again. "Mine and Zuko's and yours, they feel and will feel like an ache every now and then. But your father's; his is much, much worse. He tries to hide it, but he can't--not from me. I can tell in hurts him, and he can't forget; that day; that pain. I can't forget either, every time he winces, or turns away for a second, or arches his back. When my fingertips brush over it, he pulls away quickly. Even when I curl up to him at night; even in his sleep he winces. His pain is sometimes unbearable." She looked up at Ara, who gazed back with an upset look. "Ahh…don't worry about it right now. We need to get you better."

Katara cleaned and finished bandaging up her daughter, and just as she finished, a deep ship's horn broke the stillness. People started yelling, and Ara perked up. "Grandfather's back! And uncle Iroh!" she yelled happily, slowly getting up. She winced, but her mother grabbed her underneath her arm and her elbow, helping her up.

Ara quickly pulled on her fur blanked that she had had since she was born, pulled on her boots, and limped out into the fresh morning snow. Katara followed after.

The sunlight shining down on the Southern Water Tribe illuminated the ice and snow to near blindness, yet once again lit up the winter landscape to show the port full with a few water tribe ships. But what took up the most room was the fire nation ship that just pulled in.

The airbender limped slowly towards the ship, when she stopped in her tracks as un inhuman scream split the air, and everyone around her stopped as the sound shocked them. But only Ara recognized it. Only Ara knew it.

"Warrior…"

Yelling started coming from the ship as the loading dock door suddenly burst open and shot into one of the watch towers. A while blue shot out of the ship, but didn't go very far as it fell down to the docks--hard. Men with ropes surrounded it and tied it up. And the piercing wail from the animal told everyone that he was in pain, sadness, fear, and agony. But Ara couldn't believe that she had forgotten her best friend.

"Warrior…" she whispered, and suddenly she whistled as loudly as she could in the way she called him. The polar eagle's head shot up, listening for the one sound that kept their bond together. And for a second, he was still, listening; waiting. Ara whistled again, and that set him off.

Like a firecracker, he exploded out of the men's ropes, screaming, beating the one wing that wasn't tied up, knocking men over and into the icy sea, snapping at all in his reach. Ara began to limp as fast as she could go, sucking in a huge breath and screaming at them far below her.

"Let him go!" she screamed, but Warrior's scream overtook hers. He struggled to get to the one person he had endlessly worried about for the past weeks, as he thought she was still left on the battlefield. He came close to killing a few of his captors, not without some bloodshed from his knife-like beak, until Hakoda finally hobbled quickly down the plank.

"Enough!" he yelled in such a loud booming voice that even the polar eagle flinched and stopped his scrambling for a second, but he returned. Hakoda put both hands in the air. "Stop!" he cried. "Let him go!"

All at once, the men let go of the ropes. The eagle screamed angrily, his head turning almost near 360 degrees to search for his girl. His sense of smell kicked in. There! He smelled her. His eyes searched quickly from person to person, screeching one last time.

Ara whistled again, loud and clear to him. The eagle's head shot in her direction, and suddenly he saw her form in the distance, racing toward him as fast as she could limp. Warrior screamed toward the sky, taking off towards her, trying to fly, but couldn't, yet still screeching all the way. He ran as fast as two legs would carry him across the snow . And as Ara ran toward her friend and animal guide, she couldn't stop screaming the bird's name, tears rolling down her face. Both of them continued to run, until Ara stopped ten feet in front of the one and a half ton polar eagle, who kept going and knocked her over into the snow.

Ara began to laugh over and over as the eagle nuzzled, touched, and smelled her all over, trying to make sure she was really there. The young airbender kept stroking the eagle's soft white feather, soothing him, whispering to him, anything to keep him calm now, and at last they both sighed, content, as Ara lay on her back in the snow and Warrior lay next to her, his giant beak resting on her chest as she stroked his head. The eagle's screams transformed now into mere chirps and soft, almost purring noises. And when Ara got to a sitting position, she hugged the eagle's head, resting her forehead on his, both of them closing their eyes as their heartbeats slowed from racing, and both souls were now content.

The girl and the eagle both sat in the snow for a few minutes more, taking in the peace now that the yelling and screaming had stopped, and Ara looked up as she heard the snow crunching toward them. Her smile lit up her face as she cried out to him.

"Grandfather!" she yelled excitedly, and Warrior looked up at the chief happily, both of their faces shining. Hakoda smiled.

"You don't know how much trouble that eagle gave us," he said, bending down to kiss her forehead, though careful of the deep cut across it. Ara laughed as she hugged him tightly, her heart full of joy at her grandfather's deep laugh.

"Yea, I bet he would have," she said as she struggled to get up, but Hakoda grabbed her arm, helping her.

"Are you still hurt?" he asked, looking at her face half twisted in pain.

"Long story," she whispered, but as he helped her stand up, she looked over his shoulder and she saw him. Another smile broke over her face, and she limped past Hakoda to hug him.

"Uncle Iroh!" she cried as she threw her arms around the old man, who laughed happily and kissed her cheek.

"Ara. You're alright. Let me tell you," he chuckled, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "that eagle of yours didn't stop making a ruckus the whole trip. He certainly was agitated over your supposed loss. Now, how is your father? Is he awake?"

"Yes, how is he?" Hakoda asked, coming to stand next to them.

"Actually, he's very awake and up and moving. Mom healed him totally yesterday, and he's well."

"And Zuko and everyone else? How are they?"

"They're all well. Ty Lee's the only one in our family besides me that's still resting, and you two as well. But go get comfortable and go see them. I need to get Warrior comfy, but I'll join everyone in a minute."

The two men nodded and turned away, walking to their tents, and Ara turned back to Warrior, who never took his huge, now-soft eyes off of his friend. She hugged his head and kissed him, and he ruffled his feathers. "C'mon boy, let's go get you some food and rest," she guided him with a hand on his neck, but the eagle saw her limping. In a swift motion, Warrior got behind her and flipped Ara over, over his head and neck onto his back, and she laughed as she hugged him. "You always know what I need, huh boy?"

Warrior chirped.

She hugged his white neck as he carried her to the stable, where she then got off and led him to his nesting box. She stroked him as he had a very long drink of water, and she filled his trough with fish, which he hungrily made disappear almost as quickly as she filled it. And when he finally turned in a circle two times around and settled into his nest, the gigantic bird sighed, closing his eyes and tucking his head into his breast. Ara smiled, kissed his arrow, and slowly crept out of the box. And before she even left the barn, she heard her animal guide snoring loudly.

The water-airbender slowly limped up the icy slope and stairs, where she found her family in the main hall. Hakoda stayed near his son and daughter, while Iroh laughed with Zuko and Toph. But Ara noticed that her father, Mai, and Ty Lee weren't there.

Katara immediately noticed her daughter, and she walked towards Ara, smiling, her arms open wide. Ara gladly accepted her mother's strong embrace, and she sighed, at peace for now, and Katara pulled away first, looking at her daughter. "I heard Warrior is back," she laughed. "I heard him from here. Your bird sure is squawky, isn't he?"

Ara smiled. "You have no idea." But she looked around, past her mother and her family. "Uh, mom, where's dad?"

Katara looked at her questioningly. "He wasn't out there? In the front? He said he needed some air and that he would meet you outside…"

Ara tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, pulling it back out of her face. "I'll go find him, kay? I think I know where he is." She turned to go to the hall exit, and besides her mother, no one noticed her leave.

The young girl searched around the hallways and open rooms and courtyards until she finally found him, staring towards the sea. The soft breeze rustled his clothing like whispers in the air, but he didn't move or notice her come up behind. So she was careful of the scar on his back, now that she knew the history, she lifted her arms a bit higher to wrap around his chest behind him.

He suddenly jumped as he felt his daughter's touch, but knowingly at peace and no cause for alarm, he turned and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head, closing his eyes. Ara closed her eyes tightly as well as the wind blew past and over them, the element that united them in so many ways brought them closer as one once more.

Aang took a deep breath and sighed, kissed the top of his daughter's head, and then opened his eyes, looking down at her, and feeling him stir, she opened her grey eyes to look at him as well. Those grey eyes of hers locked onto his soul, fixed his stare at her and into her, into her own soul. In her face he saw beauty, hope, and love, but in her eyes, they held something very different. He still saw sadness, anger, confusion, fear, loss. Those grey pools held hope and a spark, but both were slowly dimming. His eyes looked into both of hers, his mouth opening partly in worry.

"Ara…"

"Dad, I'm fine," she said, looking down, breaking Aang out of his trance. "Are you okay? Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Aang turned his face toward the setting sun. "My plan for you."

Ara cocked her head in confusion. "What plan?"

"For you to regain peace, balance, and harmony within yourself again," the avatar said, his arm around his daughter. "But I will tell of it later after I meditate more on it. Come on. Let's go eat."

The duo walked back to where everyone had gathered, but when they entered, confusion crossed their faces to the empty room in front of them.

Ara turned to her dad. "Great, thanks dad. We missed dinner!" Her voice echoed through the stillness of the hall, until Katara walked out behind the corner.

"You may be our daughter, but you've got your Uncle's eating habits," she said, shattering the stillness and making them both jump. "Finally you two come back. I've been looking for you guys. The rest went to dinner."

"Without us?"

"Something's wrong with that picture."

"No," Katara replied, laughing. "We all needed to discuss some plans, and so we decided to take a break from the giant group tonight and have dinner separately. Iroh, Mai, and Zuko went to discuss things and eat with Ty Lee, Sokka and Toph went to have a private dinner by themselves, and you two, dad and I are going to have a family dinner."

Aang and Ara both smiled and nodded, walking back toward the tent with Katara, and as they left, they looked at her.

"So what's for dinner?" they both said in unison. "I'm starving, except for sea prunes!!!"

Katara rolled her eyes, smiling. "Like father like daughter."


	40. Chapter 37: Changes on The Wind

Hey guys! I haven't talked to all of you in a while. So I hope you guys still like it, and I've got a few surprises in store coming up... like

ARA TRIES TO KILL ZUKO?????????

You'll have to keep reading! I Hope you still like it, cause it's far from over!!!!! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *

A few hours later, Zuko's tent was dark, except for a stray candle, which he was sitting in front of, his eyes closed, his breathing deep and calm, his hands open on his knees in meditation. The shadows cast by the candle on his scar made it look more like flames dancing on his face, smooth skin in patches, rough in others. But his focus was not on his scar, but of what his conversation with Iroh had been.

All was silent and still as the snow fell outside and the moon shone full, and the only sound the young prince heard was his own breathing and his own strong heartbeat pulsing in his ears.

He heard the tent flap open behind him, and a burst of cold wind hit him, making his loose hair wave a bit, but he didn't open his eyes as the person who entered walked toward him on silent feet and sat down next to him. He breathed in and out deeply, still meditating as a few seconds of silence passed between them. The new person gently touched his hand.

"You alright?" Mai's now soft velvet voice floated through the silence.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Did you tell them?"

Zuko's eyes opened, and he sighed, holding his face in his other hand, rubbing his eyes. "No, I didn't."

Mai turned to face him calmly. "Zuko…"

"What was I _supposed _to do, Mai?" he answered as he faced her, his voice calm, but the flame in front of him rose in its height. "I can't tell them. It would break their hearts for me to leave."

"It's better than you not telling them and them coming to terms slowly with your leaving," she said, her piercing eyes starting deep into his, breaking deep into seeing the confusion and sadness. "They know already," she added. "They've known for a long time that you had to go, even though you wanted to stay here. They'll understand."

"It's not about them understanding," he whispered under his breath, standing up and turning away from her. "And it's not just because I'm afraid. Oh, I _am _afraid. I just can't do this to them."

"Her."

"What?"

Mai walked toward him, wrapping her arms around his middle and leaning her head on his back, while the prince took her hands that were in front of him and brought them to his lips, kissing them lightly in his grasp. Gently Mai took back her hands and walked to his side, where she brought his face with one hand to face her. She smiled sadly.

"You know of the young one I'm speaking of," she whispered. She looked down, but then stared ahead of her as if she could see what lay beyond their sight. "The others are grown and understand the task you must face, your responsibility. They always have. And yet, so does she. She is wise beyond her years. But there is something different between you and Ara than the others; a deep bond that can't be torn apart. And I think you can't-and won't-leave because you think it _will _be torn. But believe me. It won't."

Zuko sighed. "You're right," he whispered, looking down. "You're right. Then what do I do?"

She looked at his face. "I can't help you there. You'll have to face her, and what you do after that is your decision. But whether you choose to stay or go, I know my place is by your side. I won't leave you, no matter what."

He looked up to stare into her eyes. How he loved the glow and spark that shone when they had reunited those years ago. Emotion had come into her form when they had. It seemed that because of him, she was so much happier. And that happiness returned back and flooded back into him.

He smiled, gently lifting a hand to stroke her cheek, and she closed her eyes as his lips brushed hers.

"You mean that?" he whispered, his breath tickling her lips. She opened her eyes, his face only an inch from hers. She smiled.

"I've waited for you and have been by your side for 15 years. Isn't that enough?"

He smiled too. "Nope."

She laughed. "Well, soon you'll have your proof. You still want to marry, right?"

"Of course," he said, placing his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer to the other. "And to only you. I love you Mai."

She smiled. "I love you too." She brought her lips to his, this time harder and longer, passion-filled and forceful. By the time they pulled back, they gasped for air, resting their foreheads on each other, smiling and sighing.

Finally, he looked up into her eyes. "You promise you won't leave me?"

She kissed him quickly.

"I promise."

He smiled and took her hand in his. "C'mon. We have to go see Uncle. But first I need to stop."

They stepped into the cold night air, the silent snowfall, the frozen ground crunching beneath their feet, hand in hand, making their way through the night. But as they got to a tent, Zuko stopped and put a finger to his lips.

"Wait here," he whispered, and he entered.

The young girl was silent and still in her bed as the prince gently knelt by her side. He moved a lock of her chocolate velvet brown hair back and moved to kiss her forehead. And as he held her limp head in both hands, his tears started to fall as his lips brushed her arrow softly and silently. He squeezed her hand gently in the darkness.

"Thank you Ara, so very much. I love you. Oh, spirits, I love you. And I came to say goodbye."

He kissed her forehead again, left the tent, and took Mai's hand as they continued walking. And neither spoke upon reaching Iroh's tent. Zuko took a deep breath, and he and Mai entered.

* * *

Aang sat on his side of the bed, watching his wife get ready to go to bed as she brushed out her hair and quickly pulled all of it into a loose braid behind her. She hummed as she did it, and even though Katara was beautiful, she seemed like a miraculous angel to him tonight. Maybe it was the full moon. Maybe it was her trick of her hold on him. And maybe it was just his love for her.

Katara finished with her hair, and turning to her husband, she saw his dreamy smile at her. She smirked and smiled as she suddenly had an idea, and walking over ever so slowly, stared at him with a mischievous look and tantalizing smile.

Aang's heart skipped a beat as he opened his mouth partways. He knew that look. And he just smiled.

She then stopped in front of the end of the bed, smiling even more seductively, and he gulped. He saw the fire and passion in her eyes. He knew she was her most powerful and dangerous during the full moon, which made him even more nervous, yet he wanted her. Her heart, her love, her body. He craved it. And she knew it.

But she did something he didn't expect.

With a flick of her wrist, he felt himself move onto his hands and knees on the bed, crawling towards her. He looked down at his hands that he now couldn't control, and he looked up at Katara who was moving herself in a few water bending poses that he knew, as well as some even he didn't recognize for once.

"Katara?" he squeaked, and her sexy smile grew bigger. He swallowed and his heart raced faster as he got nearer to her. She pulled him closer, and she lifted his head to stare her in the eye. She smiled.

"Hi, Aang…"

He gulped again. "Uh, hi…K-Katara. I never thought you'd use blood bending on me…"

"Well, I'm just full of surprises." she bent him into a kneeling position, his eye level to her chest, and his eyes widened. But she bent down to his level, stared him in the eye with a lustful smile, and suddenly dropped her hands, where Aang fell off the bed onto his face, complete control of his body again. He looked up with a sarcastic look, only to find that she stared at him in the same way.

He smiled. "You know," he said, slowly getting closer to her, "you just let me go, and I'm--" he lifted himself up and kissed her lips softly "--also full of--" kiss "--surprises."

She smiled. "Let's see them." She kissed his lips and suddenly he grabbed her, airbending her onto the bed, and he crawled over to her. She then flipped him onto his back, and he laughed.

"You win," he whispered as he lifted his head and met her lips again. She ran her hands down his chest, and he gently ran his own hands down her bare shoulders, feeling her skin. She leaned into his kiss once more, and he gently blew a gust of wind towards the candles, blowing them out.

* * *

Iroh and Mai were still discussing between themselves over drinking some tea, while Zuko paced in the corner, not really hearing them, as he was staring into his tea, thinking about his plans to come. He looked up and cleared his throat.

Mai and Iroh became silent and looked at Zuko as he closed his eyes.

"Uncle," you need to tell me. I need to know. When are we supposed to be leaving for the Fire Nation?"

Mai looked up at him with worried eyes, but looked back at Iroh.

Iroh set his tea down and sighed.

"I thought you'd ask that. I'm sorry my nephew."

Zuko took a deep breath, staring deeply at his uncle. "Well?"

"Tonight. The ship leaves at midnight."

* * *

The tent was still, except for the night wind blowing the flap slowly back and forth, and the young girl who lay inside slept fitfully.

_BRRRMMMPH!!!_

A ship's horn sounded and came with the wind.

Ara gasped, waking up instantly and sitting upright, her hair flying forward and her eyes wide. She knew that sound. The Fire Nation ship was leaving, and she somehow knew who was on it. Her heart started to race as she dropped out of bed, pulled on her boots, and grabbed her blanket. She ran out into the freezing cold, looking for the ship.

Tears came to her eyes when she saw it leaving, and began to run. "No!" she cried, limping faster to catch up. "No! You can't leave! No!!!"

Aang suddenly sat up, shocked awake by someone crying out. He looked down next to him, where Katara was undisturbed and still fast asleep.

"No!"

He turned his attention back to the girl's cries, and he heard the crunching of running boots on snow run past their tent.

"No!" the girl's voice cried.

"Ara…" he whispered. He shot out of bed, pulling on his boots and a long shirt over his bare chest and shoulders. He ran out.

Aang looked down the hill toward the harbor, and underneath the moonlight, he saw his daughter running toward the ship. Immediately he began to run and bent up an air scooter to ride, taking off at high speed.

Ara ran as fast as she could go with her injured knee, trying to catch the ship that slowly left the harbor. She used her airbending to push her faster, and ahead of her, the end of the ice was nearing even closer, and she intended to bend the water towards the ship.

Aang saw it and knew he had to catch her before she took off the shore. He cried out her name, but she didn't hear him as she called out the name of her best friend on the ship.

Ara took a flying leap off her feet and nearly made it to waterbend, when Aang grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. "No Ara!!!" he yelled, his teeth gritted. "Let him go!!!"

"No!!!" she cried out, struggling against her father's grip. "How could he do this to us??!! How could he leave!? WHY?! Why did he leave us? Why did he have to leave without telling ME goodbye?! No!" she collapsed into her father's arms, not crying, but out of breath from running. She clung to him and felt his heart racing beneath her. He stroked her hair as he looked toward the ship slowly moving away from them toward the horizon, and the moon that lay stretched across it. And for a moment, he felt anger at his friend who had left without a single goodbye. Nothing. Not even a warning. So he knew what Ara felt as she regained her steady heart rate and broke away from his grip, walking slowly towards the shore, where she fell to her knees as she looked across the mirrored star-filled ocean and the waves slapped gently near her. Her grey eyes shone in the velvet blue darkness, skimming the water for the slowly disappearing ship, and then she looked out at the endless stars above her. She bowed her head and shivered, pulling her polar tiger blanket tighter around her.

Aang slowly walked forward and bent down, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, saying nothing but the small squeeze he gave to her arm, trying to comfort her. He heard the soft crunching of boots behind him, but didn't bother to turn around until a hand was on his own shoulder. And when his eyes met the other's his widened to a full extent and he backed away from Ara.

She felt her father's grip leave, but a new and very familiar hand softly touched her back. She gasped, suddenly twisting around and surprised to find herself staring into the golden eyes of the scarred prince who meant so much to her, down on his knees behind her, smiling gently. Her heart wanted to burst.

"So kid, whatcha doing out here chasing a boat in the middle of the night? _You're _not trying to leave without saying goodbye, are ya?"

Ara smiled as she fell into his arms. "Zuko!" she cried, burying her face in his parka, then looked up. "But…but I thought you were on the ship when it left."

"I had to be," he started, looking up at Aang, "but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye first, and give thanks to all of you guys, who've saved me more than once," he looked back down into Ara's eyes. "especially you, little miss screaming-at-midnight. Geez, you woke me up real quick."

Ara grinned, but it quickly faded. "So, um, when do you really leave?" she asked quietly as she struggled to look up into his gaze, and when she did and he smiled, her heart melted. He pulled her into a strong hug, which she gladly returned.

"I leave soon."

"How do you get home with Iroh, Mai, and Ty Lee, now that the ship is gone?" Aang asked, bending down next to him.

"I've been to see Hakoda. He offered me a Water Tribe Ship. And it'll just be Mai and Ty Lee and I. Uncle is the one on the ship. He said he apologizes until the day he dies, but important matters concerned him at the Palace. He had to leave. But I refused. For now."

"When do you actually leave?" Aang asked. Ara looked up.

"What time is it now?" Zuko asked in reply.

"About midnight, why?"

Zuko looked straight at Ara. "I leave this morning, at dawn."

* * *

Dun dun duh!!!!!! hOpe you guys liked, so here you go!!!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks for all your support guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	41. Not Dead,yet Author's Note

Hey Guys!

Just so you know, I'm not dead, yet… ^^ I've been so busy with homework and school it's not even funny, but telling you now that more chapters of TSWA are coming, especially with my Spring Break starting today! Thanks guys!!!!

I'm coming back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Man, you guys nearly caught up to me as well, I haven't written a lot besides last chapter... so be on the lookout for more!


	42. Chapter 38: Leaving Home

And the dawn came all too quickly for Ara. The two men and the young woman had walked back a while after midnight, saying goodnight and going to bed, but Ara lay awake, listening to the stillness of the night, thinking of how her whole life and future was going to change once again once Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee left, but especially Zuko. How could he leave?

_Zuko…_

At his name, she shivered and curled up even tighter in her bed, laying on one side, looking out towards the small light from cracks of her tent, counting down the time to when her world would change-again.

She finally decided that sleep wouldn't come, and so dressing in boots, a light pair of pants and over shirt, and wrapping herself in her warm fur blanket, stepped out into the crisp morning air.

The light of the sun made the sky light purple as the underside of an oyster-crab shell, calming and soothing to watch, mixing with the last remaining streaks of aurora over the land. Ara breathed in the sweet smell of the salt water blown in on the breeze, and she began to walk slowly down the steps to the lone water tribe ship turned toward the open ocean, being stocked for essential provisions for the future firelord's journey home.

She stopped at Warrior's stall, and filling his water and food buckets, turned to go, when the gigantic creature grabbed her by the untucked shirt, chirping. Ara laughed as she sighed and turned to face him with a sad smile, which he sensed. He nuzzled her face and rubbed his head gently against her stomach, trying to get her to laugh. She smiled. "Thanks, buddy," she cooed as she patted him and traced the outline of the arrow on his head. He kept his dark eyes on her the whole time, and she stared into his, wondering what secrets his eyes held, what he knew and thought and dreamed. And she wondered one more thing.

_Why are we bonded together? Why did you pick me?_

She stared into his eyes, and immediately he screeched and pressed his head against her, and her sorrow suddenly vanished. She laughed and lifted his beak to her head, where she kissed him as he screeched happily. She stared into his eyes again, but his gaze broke first as he looked over her shoulder and chirped in recognition.

She turned her head.

"I thought I might find you here," Aang's deep voice said, and Ara turned, seeing him leaning over Warrior's stall door. He smiled sadly, but she turned back to the eagle.

"It's the only place here that's peaceful and where I can think, besides my own room," the young girl said, stroking the feathers, and leaning against her bird, careful of his still broken wing. "Warrior always cheers me up, but after the sun comes up, I don't think even he will be able to."

Aang sighed. "You know, it's not forever."

Ara also sighed, but turned. "I know, but he won't be _here_. I know you're my father, and you're the best there ever was, and I love you so, so much, as much as it's possible in life, but Zuko was the one I learned nearly everything from. He's the one I always turned to when I needed him, he's the one who acted as my father, my guardian, who loved me. And we were the best of friends He protected me and I him and we stood by each others' sides. We had a bond that neither of us could ever name. We were connected. And it's gonna be broken, torn apart, today."

"Ara," Aang whispered, letting himself into Warrior's stall, "I completely understand what you mean. Love can mean loss. But loss is not forever. Your bond, It'll never break. It's too strong to. And yes, they are leaving," he said, wrapping his arms around his daughter, "but you will also see them again. It's not forever, and you've got Warrior. You can go see them whenever you want."

Ara looked up. "What? You'd actually--you'd actually let me go?"

"Why not? After all, you are a master who can take care of herself. I know you can."

He smiled and hugged her again. "Come on, we need to go meet them."

Ara nodded sadly, patted Warrior one last time, and walked hand in hand with hre father out into the rising dawn to the docks.

* * *

Katara turned in time from melting the ice away from the ship to see the daughter and husband toward her, and she smiled as she stood up.

Aang took her in his arms and Katara grabbed Ara, and as the family embraced, Momo flew up and joined them as well.

Soon after Sokka and Toph joined them, Hakoda came as well, now fully healed from his daughter's skill, and finally, Mai and Zuko walked towards them, supporting a weak Ty Lee, who was at least up and walking, both of them carrying their worldly belongings in sacks slung over their shoulders, Zuko also carrying his broadswords. With sad smiles, the three handed their belongings to two men who were helping load the ship, and they all walked to the group waiting for them.

They all started giggling when Ty Lee pulled away from Mai's light grip and stood up straight.

"I can walk to them myself, Mai. I'm not an old lady!" she snorted, and Mai smiled, with Zuko chuckling. As much as she had always smiled and laughed, Ty Lee had never, _ever_, been a morning person. But the young woman immediately brightened up when she hugged Sokka and Toph.

"You guys have a good life together!" she smiled, kissing each on the cheek. "I'll be waiting for you guys to have a few little ones, some little warriors of your own!" The others laughed while Sokka and Toph blushed deep crimson, but Ty Lee laughed and continued. "Thanks for all the adventures. We'll see you all again."

She walked up to Aang and Katara and bowed. "I was and still am proud to fight alongside you two. I am honored to be in your family."

She yelped when Katara grabbed her in a tight hug and she laughed. "Alright Katara," she giggled yet tears formed in her eyes. She embraced the young woman back.

"We'll never forget what you've done to help us," the waterbender whispered, holding onto the young woman as if she'd never let go. "Thank you, for everything."

Ty Lee let go and stared into Katara's eyes, searching within them. "I was proud to," she smiled and looked over to Aang, then back.

"Keep him within your reach. No telling what trouble he'll get into without me to paralyze him into place for you," she giggled, giving the young Avatar a soft punch, and he laughed (but now noticed his arm was numb).

Katara smiled. "I will."

Ty Lee went on to Aang.

"Well, hey you."

"Hey yourself."

She smiled. "Well buddy, seems that you've gone through a lot since we first met you in Omashu," she said, throwing her arms around him. "You're a good man, Aang, besides being the Avatar."

"Thank you," Aang whispered, hugging her closer, "for all you've done. You were always there, even when you were against us." They both laughed.

He lightly kissed her cheek. "Take care of yourself," she said as they pulled apart and smiled. She took a deep breath in.

"Don't I always?"

Aang smirked. "Sure…sure you do…" he laughed, pointing down to her still bandaged chest and shoulder. She playfully knocked his hand away.

"See you around."

"Kay."

Ty Lee moved onto her adopted niece. Ara smiled. "Thank you for everything, Ty Lee. I learned so much from you, and you were always there for me. I love you."

The young acrobat pulled Ara into a deep hug. "My dear," she sighed. "I am so proud of what you've grown to become. Keep the gifts you've been given and use them wisely always. And I'm glad that I've been able to watch you grow up. I love you too. And I won't forget you. Come and visit sometime, alright?" she smiled as Ara nodded and Ty Lee kissed her cheek.

She backed up, letting Mai have her time, who walked forward towards the original four.

"You all are wonderful," she started, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to leave, but I must. But I've seen you all grow and master, fall in love, start families, and become better people. And I'm so honored to know you all. I am proud of you all. I love you all, and thank you for being my family. But we'll see each other again, so no goodbyes from me." She smiled.

One by one, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Ara each hugged Mai, and she whispered personal words to all of them.

She then stepped back next to Ty Lee, and the whole group looked to the last person, waiting his turn to say goodbye.

Zuko rubbed the back of his head and he tried to look everywhere but the group.

"Um…"

But he cried out in surprise as the original four members of the group piled on top of him, hugging and laughing like they were all kids again. And they all fell onto him, knocking him off his feet and into the snow; Zuko was on the bottom, Toph and Aang on the sides, and Katara and Sokka on top of the pile, a jumble of legs, arms, heads, and smiles, all forced into a bundle. And from deep with in the pile, the other three not in it laughed as they heard Zuko's mumbled voice.

"Alright guys. I'm sinking into the snow. Let me out!"

The gang laughed as each one got off, and Aang took his friend's hand, lifting him out of the snow. They both looked down as Zuko brushed himself off. The deep indent of where the prince had been was clearly visible.

"Nice."

"Well at least we know that you've made your mark here."

"Haha, very funny, Mr. Avatar."

The prince brushed himself off and the airbender clapped him on the back--hard--shaking the snow off his coat. And Zuko coughed as he doubled over.

"Thanks," he gurgled, yet had a smile on his face and a light in his eyes that was indescribable.

He looked at Aang, putting a hand on his shoulder, and the Avatar returned it with the opposite hand on the prince's, smiling with all the happiness and love that he felt for the man in front of him, his best friend, part of his family.

"We've both come far, you and I," Zuko started, gold eyes locked directly into Aang's as if speaking to his soul. "You helped me find who I was to be, you helped me restore peace. You and I grew you from being spoiled princes and goofy kids to both honorable men. And for that, I'm eternally grateful, Aang. Thank you. You're my best friend. I thank you for all we've gone through together. And I'd gladly do it again."

Aang smiled as he squeezed the prince's shoulder. "Same with me, exactly. And Zuko, I thank you for taking care of all of them while I was gone. I truly thank you, especially with Ara."

Zuko smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He hugged the airbender, and he closed his eyes tightly. "I'll miss you, buddy."

Aang held tighter and shut his eyes as well. "I'll miss you too."

The two parted, smiled, shook hands, and Zuko moved onto Sokka and Toph.

He hugged them both and sighed sarcastically, shaking his head.

"I'm kinda worried about leaving you two behind, _alone_." He gave a smirk. Toph punched him.

"You're worried about _us_, Hothead? Hmm… there's something wrong there." She moved her hands up and down like a scale. "Young newbie Firelord master all on his own, two masters together…"

"Touché."

But they both smiled as they embraced. He kissed her cheek. "Thanks for all you've done for me, Toph. You've grown to be such an amazing woman. I'm going to miss you, my little partner in crime."

"Oh don't give me that crap," Toph replied in her non-caring tone, but as he turned to go, she grabbed him and held on for dear life.

"Heck with what I say. I'll miss you too. Love ya."

Zuko embraced her back, and kissing the top of her head, sighed. He looked down. "Watch him carefully," he whispered playfully, motioning Toph towards Sokka. "There's no telling what he'd do without both of us to keep him in line."

The blind young woman giggled. "I'll try to keep him on a short leash."

"Hey! I heard that…"

Zuko looked over and Toph turned her head towards the young warrior, who frowned, but then smiled as Zuko gave Toph a noogie, mumbled "see ya kid" and moved onto him, and Sokka held out his hand.

"Nice adventures through the years, huh?" his sarcastic smile said it all.

"Yeah, they were okay…"

Upon seeing the young man's expression at his words, Zuko gave a hearty laugh. "Just kidding buddy. I enjoyed life more and lightened up around you. So thanks for being my best friend. Thanks for all the support." He shook Sokka's hand. "And I've always got your back."

"Same with me. You ever need anything, you know where I am."

The handshake they made pulled them together for a hug, and the prince smiled. "Oh yeah, I'll know where to find you, still rebuilding the watch tower I destroyed years ago."

Sokka backed out of the embrace, smiling. "Yeah, I never did get back to that, did I?" He laughed, but became serious.

"Take care of yourself."

"You too."

The prince backed up and looked carefully and lovingly at the next one in line, her gaze locked onto her feed. He smiled and walked to stand in front of her. He lifted her chin gently with his hand, gazing into the woman's tear filled blue eyes.

"Katara…" he whispered. His deep gold bore into her blue, and as she searched his eyes, all she found was love and happiness through them. She smiled, attacking him with a death grip hug around him, yet he gladly returned it.

"Thank you for being there for Ara, for me. I thank you for always risking your life for what's right, to save us. Zuko, I'm so proud of you," she whispered in his scarred ear, kissing his left cheek as well. "You've done so much for us, I can never thank you enough. And you found yourself with us. You became a master. You're a good man." she sighed. "But I'll miss you, so much…"

Zuko kissed her cheek hard, trying to keep the tears from falling as he held her closer to himself even tighter. "I'll miss you too. But I'm always with you. All of you."

As he let go of her, she looked up at him. "Just be careful, okay?" she smiled sadly. "I don't want to come and rescue your royal butt our of another situation."

He smiled. "I won't. But if I do, I know you'd still come."

"That's true."

She looked down, biting her lip, knowing that the final part had to be played. She didn't want it to.

Zuko lifted up her chin, staring into her eyes again. "I love you," he whispered, giving a half smile.

"I love you too."

He sighed, stroked her cheek, and moved on to the last one who meant the most to him as he left. He looked down at the snow and stopped when he saw her boots, and he turned. Slowly the tear-filled gold eyes looked up to meet the equally-saddened grey eyes before him, and Zuko nearly broke down.

Ara blinked as she looked at him, and a single tear slid down her cheek, falling to the cold frozen ground. She bit her lip, wondering what to say to the man who she loved more than anything.

Swiftly Zuko let out the breath he was holding and pulled her into a hug, holding onto her with all his might, shutting his eyes tight as he held his little girl in his arms. He scooped her up so he was holding her off the ground, and squeezing him tighter, Ara let the tears escape from her eyes as she shut them tight, trying to remember this moment, his feel, his smell, his embrace, his love.

Finally he set her back down, but still didn't let go as he kissed her cheek. Softly and full of love, he breathed her name in her ear. She buried her face in his neck and the fur of his parka, letting out a small squeak as she cried silently. "Ara," he whispered again, holding her close. "Thank you," he stuttered, trying to hold back the burning tears. "Oh, my gosh," he sighed, "Thank you, Ara, so much. You gave me life."

The young woman looked up into the prince's eyes brimming with tears that took so much to control. She smiled sadly and sniffed, yet looked down.

"Heh, don't worry about it."

He took her chin in his hand, pulling her gaze up to meet his, seeing her pain and sadness. Those deep gold orbs shone vividly to her, mirroring all the thanks, all of the love, all of the words that he was trying to speak yet couldn't. But she smiled. They were always able to say more through their gazes.

Zuko's eyes shifted back and forth in Ara's; the light that had always been in hers long gone. He breathed out quickly, as if trying to laugh, but far from it, and looking down, let go of her chin and reached in his pocket.

"I--heh… I have something for you," he whispered, pulling out a small object that he kept hidden in his hand. He grabbed one of hers, and placing the object gently in her mitten, closed her hand over it with his and squeezed. "I love you Ara, as my daughter. And I want you to remember me, besides just the memories."

He let go of her hand and bowed his head, but his gaze was still fixed on her eyes as she slowly opened her hand.

She gasped suddenly, a smile filling her face and tears in her eyes once more as she held the little object delicately. It was a small circular disk, a coin almost, made of gold, with the Fire Nation insignia and the words "spirit and will" carved into the middle, making the different layers of colors from the metal shine through. It shone beautifully in the light of the dawn.

Ara suddenly looked into his eyes. "Zuko," she breathed, "it's amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

Gently he took it from her hand and reached for her necklace and quickly he pressed the pendant against the back of her original white stone, and she heard a snap as it clicked into place.

"Your father gave you the original. I wanted you to remember this heritage you are part of as well. I wanted you to wear this. Now you can have me closer to your heart. Always."

He let the pendant go free from his grasp and it fell back against her throat. She covered it with her hand, smiling and looking at him.

"I also know you are filled with wisdom. I'm giving you the Fire Nation chest, with all the documents on our nation that I own. I can see you are a leader, and this will help you gain insight to other cultures so you can show the love and leadership you've always shown me."

She smiled. "Thank you for always being there for me. Zuko, you were my best friend, my mentor, my master, trainer, guide, and my father." she leapt into his embrace once more and he held her close, stroking her hair. "Thank you… _so much_… for being there for me, Prince."

She lifted her head off his chest and looked up. "But now you won't be, and our bond will be broken."

The prince looked down. Sadness overcame the young woman's features as well as his own. He sighed, yet smiled.

"No. It'll never be broken. I love you forever. Ara, no matter how far away you or I go, our bond will never break. Love lasts. I learned that lesson yesterday." He looked over to Mai, who smiled lovingly.

He turned back to the water-airbender and held her tighter. "That bond that's held us together since the day you were born will always last no matter what. It's what has kept us alive through it all. It's more than love, and I _promise _you, _past _the day I die, that I'll always be there." He let go of her and stared into her stormy eyes, caressing her cheek and wiping away a stray tear.

"You need to be strong, okay? You need to let me go…"

Ara still clung to him. "What about you?"

"I'm afraid I'm not as strong as you are. You let me go, and only then I can let you. Let me go… let me go…"

Slowly Ara released her hold, and she looked up as he stepped back. He took her face in both hands, and leaning forward, close his eyes as he kissed the top of her head, and she shut her eyes, holding onto his arms as he then kissed her arrow gently, blessing her, and she sighed heavily.

"I love you," he whispered.

As she let go of his arms, he backed away from her. "I love you," she mouthed, and his eyes never left his little girl as Mai and Ty Lee joined him, walking to the ship. Ara's eyes never left her best friend's face as her father came from behind and wrapped her in his strong arms. She held onto him as the three turned away and walked onto the ship.

The plank was taken down, the ropes cut, and the sails set as Zuko turned once more towards his family. The dawn was steadily rising and lighting up the ice and sea in pink and golden light, and the rays of the sun lit up the morning sky with beauty and serenity as he turned. The scent of the salt on the wind and the fresh air let the prince reminisce about the days when he was at sea for three years, but never remembered or took advantage of the beauty of it.

The prince smiled back at the group on land as the wind caught the open sails and took the boat from the harbor, and he waved goodbye, as did Mai and Ty Lee.

The rest on land waved back, save for the young girl and her father, who clung to each other.

Slowly the dawn rose, showing the large Water Tribe ship steadily growing smaller in the distance as the group stared after their best friends, still waving goodbye, and through all his grief, Zuko felt the wind lift his spirits and take away the guilt of leaving the young woman. She had let him go, and her element had begun to help him do the same.

He breathed in deeply and turned to Mai, smiling. She and Ty Lee looked up from holding the ropes and sails and smiled back.

He winked and turned to the open ocean.

"Ladies, let's go home."


End file.
